


A Crisis of Faith

by Crickitt



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Avengers, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I ship Darcy, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loss of Virginity, M/M, More plot than porn, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some talk of religion, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome M/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 89,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickitt/pseuds/Crickitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thor Dark World, and Captain America Winter Soldier, Thor angst, Loki being Loki, Darcy is naughty, Darcy introduces her sister to the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic since the Witchblade T.V. Series. I usually write original smut / romance but this has been interrupting the flow of a book I am writing. In order to get it out of my head I plan to dump it off here. Fair warning I am not a Jane fan, she will only make a brief appearance. I love Darcy and her sass, so I gave her toys to play with and a sister to corrupt. This is also an experiment in writing in narrative or third person style. I have no beta readers on this just me dumping it on paper then into the computer. Very unpolished you have been warned!

"Listen Lydia I know what we were taught, but even you have to admit now that there is a possibility that there is more than one God." Darcy huffed, "Consider New York or London even!"  
"Yes, I watched the news, and yes I remember taking comparative theology. I'm not saying that people in ancient times might not take visitors such as that as Gods. I just think it was their way to come to grips with what they couldn't explain."  
The patient and unruffled manner of her sister was getting on Darcy's nerves. She couldn't just come out and say 'Hey I know this guy and he is totally like a God, with a capital G.' Fucking Shield and their non-disclosure agreements.  
Lydia continued, "Darcy if you can give me unequivocal proof of other God's than our Lord and savior, I will stop arguing and concede the point." Lydia smiled as she could hear Darcy grind her teeth over the phone. This was usually the point in their conversations where her little sister began to melt down and curse like a sailor. She wondered if Darcy was having a crisis of faith. Since she had finished her internship in New Mexico they had been having these conversations at least weekly. More so since the events in London, secretly Lydia admitted that it had been enough to shake even her faith. She found herself questioning her decision to become a nun, the church, even her own motives. She shook her head not ready to speak about her doubts out loud.  
"You wouldn't happen to be at the convent in Virginia still?" Darcy asked slyly.  
Lydia paused she knew that tone of voice, "Yes, we don't leave for the mission in Haiti for a few weeks. Why?"  
Darcy giggled into the phone, "Don't move!" Then she hung up the phone.  
Lydia looked at her phone and shook her head. Darcy had always been flighty, she would just have to wait and see what her sister came up with this time.  
Two hours later Lydia was urgently summoned to the Mother Superior's office, because she had "guests." Baffled Lydia all but ran as it was very late in the evening for any of the Sister's or Novate's to have guests. As she entered after knocking Lydia was greeted by the sight of the Mother Superior's pale face stareing at the red cloaked, blonde giant of a man standing in the middle of her office, was that a hammer on his belt? Lydia's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide, when her sister Darcy grinning mischievously, peeked around the mans massive arm.  
"Hey sis I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Thor this my older sister Lydia."

~*~*~*~*~

Darcy shoved past Thor to where her sister stood frozen in the doorway giving her a hug. She couldn't stop grinning, finally she had rendered Lydia speechless.

"Catching flies Dia," she giggled at the sound of her sister's mouth snapping shut.

"Crown Prince Thor of Asgard may I present my sister Lydia." Darcy grinned like a loon at the look of awe on her sister's face.

"Lydia my shield brother, and God of Thunder Prince Thor of Asgard."

Lydia was mesmerized by the man as he turned to face her blue eyes smiling. It was as if she was seeing the sun for the very first time. He had a mane of golden hair that spilled over his shoulders blending with the neatly trimmed beard that graced his joyous face. He took her hand and red sparks literally flew from their joined fingers and a flash of lightning lit up the darkened windows of the office. Thor frowned for a second and all the sunlight seemed to leave the room. He glanced from their hands to Lydia's startled green eyes, as she tried to tug her hand from his. 

"Greetings Priestess Lydia sister to my shield sister," the large man boomed smiling down at her once again. "Lady Darcy has told me much about you, I am honored to meet the Warrior Priestess that taught Lady Darcy how to use her small lightning machine." 

"It's a tazer Thor, I keep telling, Ugh never mind!" Darcy stomped in disgust.

Thor bent and kissed Lydia's hand, a shiver of electricity ran up her arm, and down her spine. Thor's blue eyes looked troubled as he stepped away from her, "Forgive me Priestess I usually have more control than this" he rumbled the sound of thunder in his voice.

Lydia wasn't sure what was going on but the hairs on her body stood on end and she could still feel electricity in the room.  
Darcy grinned at her sister's continued silence, laughing wickedly she placed a hand on Thor's heavily muscled arm.  
"So Dia, Thor has agreed to tell you about the Gods he knows of. Oh and by the way he's around 2000 give or take 500 years."

Lydia glanced at her Mother Superior as she stood and left the room without a single word. Then she collapsed into an armchair in front of the desk smiling and shaking her head.

"I concede the point, you win Darce you win."

Darcy cackled with glee and danced around under Thor's amused gaze, in what looked remarkably like an end zone dance.  
"I am gonna be in so much trouble but it will be so totally worth it just for the look on your face right now."


	2. How do you stop a thunderstorm? Asgardian Ale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thor, Darcy to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a brain dump of a story. This chapter is nothing like what I originally wrote. My Muse likes changing stuff on me, I am trying to stick to my guns with Thor and Darcy as bros but she worships Darcy... I may have to change all my tags...

     She didn't dare touch him it would only make it worse. Jane took a deep breath this was going to hurt him terribly, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I am sorry Thor, I have tried moving to New York everything." She shook her head sadly, "I just can't..." pausing she decided on the brutal truth. "It's my fault your mother and brother are dead. Your mother was protecting me, if I was Sif I could have helped her fight. Heck if I was Darcy I could have tazed him rather than hiding. Face it I am just collateral damage in your life. I don't want anyone else to die because of me." She cringed as rain began to hit the tower windows, Thor was hanging his head his golden hair covering his face he had been expecting this. "You have to know it has to be this way."

     Thor looked up his jaw clenched, his hands fisted at his sides. "Jane is there nothing I can say? No hope?" Thor rumbled reaching for her.

     Jane backed away, "No, Eric and I are leaving for Norway now. I had to say, to tell you why. I love you but it just isn't enough." She gave him one last look of regret and ran from the room.

     The sky above New York City opened up and a deluge of rain fell from a previously blue sky. Lightning streaked and thunder boomed shaking the entire tower. Everyone on the Avengers floors could hear the God of Thunder as he raged in pain. 

     After an hour things went quiet inside the tower, but the torrential down pour persisted. Only one soul was brave enough to enter, Darcy had Jarvis open the door as she was rolling a keg of Asgardian ale in front of her. She was drenched her long dark hair plastered to her face and neck. Squinting through the water droplets on the lenses of her glasses she scanned the room as she toed off her wet sneakers and socks.

"You know for all the racket you've been making Thunder Dude, I would've expected more impressive destruction," she noted that there was nothing out of place in the living area.

     Thor didn't look up from where he sat on the floor head down, slumped against the couch. The fire in the enormous fireplace flickered over his golden form. His chest bare with leather pants his only article of clothing.

"You've not seen the bedchamber," thunder rumbled inside of the room. "Lady Darcy," he growled, "you should not be here."

     Darcy ignored him and rolled the barrel into the kitchen, and started rummaging for Thor's favorite tankard.

"Yeah well Big Guy when I yelled at Jane for being a coward, and reminded her she would be a target anywhere she went even alone. She got totally pissed and fired me," she huffed as she filled his tankard.

     Thor looked up surprised as she approached, "She left you as well? But you were as a sister to her."

     She handed Thor the tankard and plopped down next to him. Shivering she wrapped her arms around herself trying to soak in the warmth of the fire.

"I guess science is more important to her than love or friendship." She said sadly, "According to Jane I'm a traitor because I called her out on running away from you because of misplaced guilt, and her own feelings of inadequacy. I did kinda mention her inability to commit, since all things "science" have to come first. I might have also told her she was a complete moron to give you up." She shrugged "I just calls um how I sees um. If your best friend can't call you on your bullshit, then who can?"

Darcy sighed looking into the fire, "at least I thought I was," she whispered softly.

"Tony didn't make it any better when he had Jarvis offer me a job as lab manager as soon as she fired me. But it wasn't like she was gonna take me with anyway, she just hadn't gotten up the guts to tell me."

     Thor took a swig from his tankard and his eyes widened as he looked at Darcy, "Asgardian ale? Where did you come by this? An entire barrel?"

     Darcy's grin was pure mischief, "Apparently Heimdall, or someone else up there agreed with me that you needed a bit of home to drown your sorrows in. You know like instead of New York," she glanced out the window meaningfully. "Don't get me wrong, knowing Jane is claustrophobic, and sitting on the tarmac stuck because the runway is flooded is kinda satisfying."

     He followed her gaze seeing the pounding thunderstorm outside the window. Frowning he concentrated and got control of his power, watching until the rain slowly lessened to a drizzle.

"Thank you as ever Lady Darcy for your thoughtfulness and kindness."

     He took another drink draining the tankard, standing he went to the kitchen for more. Stopping half way across the room on his way back. He looked down at her wet shivering form in front of the fire.

"Lady Darcy I beg you, tell me that you were not foolhardy enough to venture out alone to the Bifrost site on the tallest tower in the midst of the storm."

     She pulled per knees up and wrapped her arms around them, "M'kay I won't." She barely got out through her chattering teeth.

"Steven and James will be most upset with me should you come to any harm. Need I tell you how dangerous it was to be in the open during one of my storms?" Thor frowned down at her, as he quickly pulled a fur of some kind from the back of the couch and wrapped her in it, "I will deliver you to them now. For you needn't see me in my cups."

"What are you talking about dude?" Darcy squeaked as he effortlessly scooped her up and strode to the door, "I was just trying to help my shield bro out. Why would the Super Twins care anyway?" She said into the warmth of his chest.

     Thor strode to the door barefoot, as soon as it opened he found Steve and James hovering in the corridor.

"Ah good, as ever my friends Lady Darcy's heart is larger than her need for self preservation. She went out in the storm to call for Heimdall, and is drenched to the bone, I trust I can leave her safely in your care?" Thor looked seriously at Steve as he deposited Darcy in his arms.

"We'll take care of her Thor, you just need to take care of yourself buddy," Steve said earnestly cuddling Darcy closer. 

"No more storms Thor!" Darcy shook her finger sternly at him, "don't make me get my tazer."

     Thor nodded with a small smile, "Thank you for speaking to Heimdal on my behalf little one, it was very brave of you." 

"No problem big guy. If you don't feel like staying here remember I have an extra room. You can stay as long as you like."

     She glanced up questioningly as Steve's arms suddenly tightened around her.

"We will sort it out later Doll," James said from the shadows behind Steve.

     Nodding to Thor the two men took Darcy to get her dry and warmed up. Thor closed his door only to find Clint and Tony drinks in hand lounging on his oversized sofa.

"No one but me drinks alone in my tower," Tony smiled.

Thor nodded downed his tankard in one great gulp then poured himself another before going back to his place on the floor.

There was serious drinking to be done, not a word was was said for hours. 


	3. Thor Copes With Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter came from. I started copying what I had written down, erased it all and just typed. Basically it came out of thin air, and once again I was writing in first person. Which was not what this exercise was supposed to be about. No arguing with the Muse she will always win!  
> Sorry about the spacing I keep trying and haven't quite gotten it right.

Thor woke groggy several mornings later with a splitting headache, and vague memories as to where he was or how he had gotten here. Carefully he observed his surroundings finding to his relief that he was in Lady Darcy's guest bedchamber, and not his own. He also noted that at some point in time his armor on its stand had been moved here from his chambers. Mjolnir lay as ever by his side within easy reach upon the bed, unlike his Jane. 

White hot pain lanced through him as memory returned, and the loss of Jane came to the forefront of his mind. Thor clenched his hands in the bedclothes as he worked to control his emotions lest he cause another storm. He did not wish to disrupt the city by once again losing control.

His Midgardian friends had helped him greatly through the initial pain of losing his love. He knew not how he could repay them for their kindness, especially The Lady Darcy who was also suffering the loss of her closest friend. She had often sat up with him, and some how procured two more barrels of Asgardian Ale. The others had come in shifts drinking with him as they shared stories of battles long since won, and almost forgotten. Lady Darcy was once again his steadfast companion, even in one case holding his hair and gently cleaning the sick from his face and beard. While Clint and the Man of Iron howled in laughter after he had disgraced himself upon a spirit Clint had brought him, an evil drink called "shine of the moon."

He lay back in the bed thinking, it was time now for him to put away his heartache and go home for a bit. Possibly he could find a battle to fight in, whereas he could immerse himself in something other than his pain, where he could let go of his tightly held rage. Once he had feared becoming a berserker now he would welcome the madness into his veins, and woe be to any that stood against him. 

He wondered how he could have been so wrong about Jane. He had been blinded by her beauty and intelligence surely, but to never see the signs of her weakness of spirit? Jane had been right however, Sif though she was like a sister to him, or Lady Darcy with her fierce heart would have been a much better match for him. Somehow though his traitorous heart had only seen Jane.

He shook his head to clear it, he would bathe then don his armor, it was time to go home, and resume his duties as protector of all the 9 realms not just Midgard. He also knew that eventually he would have to confront Loki about their father, lest he not awaken from his latest Odin sleep. At this time he didn't have the heart to fight with his brother so he chose to let it be. He had been made aware by Heimdall some time ago that Loki had been ruling Asgard in the guise of Odin. As Loki was alive and doing better than Thor would ever dream of doing, not having the patience for diplomacy, he had chosen to wait and steal some time for himself to be with his Jane. Heimdall had reported grudgingly that Loki was perhaps doing an almost better better job than Odin would have himself in rebuilding Asgard. Thor had chosen not to interfere, if Loki truly wanted to rule he would not begrudge his brother this opportunity to prove himself. 

A short time later with the help of Jarvis he went searching for Lady Darcy and his friends for it was time to take his leave. Lady Darcy was charged with contacting him through Heimdall, as he curiously would listen to his shield sister though she be mortal. Should the need for his help arise before his return from surveying the other realms, she was to call out to Heimdall for help. Everyone accompanied him to the bi-frost site on the tower, their goodbyes all heartfelt. 

As always then there was Lady Darcy; "Alright Thunder Dude no shenanigans," her voice was muffled by his chest from where she clung to him. "I want you back here in one piece, and let me know that you are alright every now and then," she admonished her voice full of unshed tears. "I will try my best Lady Darcy the Norns willing to return soon, and as you say in one piece," he held her gently. "Heimdall is waiting I must go now," he told her gently with one last embrace. Stepping into the center of the circular rune spot Thor looked up, lifted his hammer, and called out, "Heimdall if you please!" There was a flash of a rainbow light then he was gone. Steve caught Darcy sweeping her into his arms before she crumpled to the ground in tears.


	4. The Chase Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from. It started with the chapter I had written then grew. Must be the change from the I-Pad to keyboard. Still can't get the dam spacing right.  
> Plus I own nothing, the characters are not mine this is just a fun writing exercise .

The team had closed ranks around Darcy when Thor left. She still missed him terribly but was bouncing back and slowly starting to feel happy again. She truly hoped Thor had found solace in his friends in Asgard, and maybe he would turn to the Lady Sif to cure his heartache. 

     Darcy’s days often consisted of bullying Stark, and Banner into eating and getting rest when they needed it. She had only had to lock them out of the lab once for Bruce to listen, Tony she had ended up using her taser on, then having Steve cart him off to bed. She had somehow become Pepper’s eyes and ears in R&D, giving regular reports on progress, and morale in addition to inputting data for her science boys.

     She and Clint had settled into a sibling type relationship. They took turns pranking each other and the rest of the team, (not Nat they didn't have a death wish.) Natasha had slowly warmed up to her, even more so when Darcy had shyly asked if she would teach her some basic self-defense moves.   
     "Natasha," Darcy shifted nervously at the assassin's apartment door, "I know that we are not like really friends or anything but um," she hesitated as Natasha crossed her arms over her gorgeous green and black outfit. "Can I ask a favor? I totally understand if you say no, hell if it were me asking me, I would say no, but see the thing is that the Super Twins were trying to teach me basic self defense, but they are way to…handsy, and they can't seem to take into account... well boobs," Darcy gestured to her ladies currently disguised by an oversized sweater and one of Steve’s plaid shirts. She babbled on so she wouldn't chicken out, even though Natasha's eyes were narrowed. "See I just kinda figured if I was gonna live around you Super Hero types, I might need something more than my taser. I don't wanna be ‘The Princess in the Tower,’ I want to be able to you know save myself? Or at the very least give the team time to save me...um please?" Darcy stopped talking, flinching but still holding Natasha’s gaze. Darcy froze as Natasha smiled the first genuine smile she had ever seen on her face.   
     "I am glad you came to me. You are quite right Steve and James are not the ideal instructors for you the are too…distracted. Meet me in the small sparing room in 10 minutes, wear something comfortable that you don't mind bleeding on," she smirked as she shut the door in Darcy's shocked face.

     A few weeks later as she looked for Nat for their daily session JARVIS helped her track her down to a training room she had never been to. She found herself plunged into what looked like any residential city block in New York at night. She ducked and rolled behind a wall automatically when she sighted the nerf arrow coming straight at her face. Natasha was just suddenly there smirking as she tossed her a nerf handgun, before melting back into the darkness. Darcy peeked to where the arrow had come from knowing Clint was behind it and wanting revenge. Quickly she scanned the rafters on the other side of the room finding only one in total shadow. Dropping back behind the wall she smirked as another arrow bounced harmlessly off the wall behind her.

     She was so glad she had put on the black cat suit, boots, and contacts that Nat had insisted she wear for their session today in knife work. She almost hadn’t the suit was skintight and it had made her feel extremely uncomfortable as it showed every curve and bulge on her body.  She had strapped the girls into her sturdiest bra and brazened it out. She had strutted the corridors pretending not to see half the tower security force stop their work out and sit in stunned silence watching as she walked through the gym, it might have been her attitude, the knife strapped to her thigh, or her reputation for tasing Thor, and Tony, and Pete in accounting (he had it coming the bastard had fucked up her pay and then tried to grab her ass.)

     Pulling the tie out of her hair she let the dark strands fall forward covering her pale face. Diving from the safety of the wall she aimed and fired at the darkness in the rafters. Dropping back pressed behind the next wall in the alley Darcy almost whooped with joy as she listened to JARVIS tell Clint that he was eliminated. Staying low she flitted from wall to wall until she came upon to a 3 way crossroads. Bruce, Sam and Tony, were each creeping down an alley towards each other nerf guns at the ready. With a grin of she took them out in rapid succession, just as she heard JARVIS announce that Bucky and Steve were eliminated, and the games was at an end. Darcy jumped from behind her wall as the lights came up laughing as Tasha strolled up with Steve and James in tow.

“Ha, ha, you lose! Girls Rule boys drool,” Darcy sang dancing and punching her fist in the air.

“Tell me you didn’t come down from your apartment in that Doll,” Steve growled, as he and Bucky suddenly surrounded her.

Confused Darcy looked up at him, “Yeah Nat said we were doing knife work today and that I had too. Why?”

     Bucky turned and spat out something to Nat in Russian. All Darcy heard was the throaty laugh of Natasha’s amusement. “You’re gonna come with us Darce,” Bucky seemed just as upset as Steve as he gently placed his hand on her lower back and propelled her to the door.

     She just didn’t get it they were acting like she had done something wrong. The one or both of them had been her constant companions since Thor had left almost 5 months ago treating her like their little sister. Steve and James were both terrible flirts but then so was Darcy. Their dinners at Darcy’s apartment and movie nights at theirs that always seemed to end in popcorn fights had felt like it was all harmless fun especially as Darcy knew Steve and James were a couple. However the way they were looking at her and dragging her out of the room to the laughter of the rest of the team smacked of something different, something possessive.

     As they walked back through the gym Steve’s hand wrapped around her wrist, and Bucky’s on her lower back. The activity in the gym ceased until Bucky glared eyes narrowed sweeping the room; suddenly everyone had something to do and kept their eyes down.

     As they dragged her into the elevator Darcy started to get angry, “What the hell are you two doing?” She tried to wrench her wrist from Steve’s grasp, “Let go!” she panted.

“What the hell were you thinking Darce walking through a room full of men dressed like that?” Steve pulled her closer, “How can you, what, Argh!” Steve let go of her wrist and ran his fingers through his hair. “Buck a little help here?”

     “Oh I don’t know Stevie, our girl looks damn fine from this angle,” Bucky drawled.

     Darcy glanced back to see Bucky checking out her ass. “What is with you two? If I didn’t know you were a couple, I would say you are both acting like possessive boyfriends.”

     Steve’s head snapped up as he took a step forward forcing Darcy back into Buck’s chest, “We must not have made ourselves clear Doll.” He cupped her check as Bucky nuzzled his way through her hair to the back of her neck, “We can be very possessive boyfriends when it comes to Our Girl,” he pulled Darcy’s face up as he leaned down and flicked his tongue across her lips. Darcy gasped in surprise as Bucky bit the back of her neck and Steve pressed his lips and tongue into hers demanding her submission.

     For several seconds her mind went blank, Steve was kissing her as if he were going to drown if his lips left hers. James was alternately licking and kissing the back and sides of her neck making her moan with each sharp nip. 

     Steve pulled back and looked down at her his blue eyes all but black, “Been wanting to do that since the moment I met you Darce.”

     James’ hands rested on her hips as he slowly ground himself into her backside. “I wanted you since the punk here told me about you as he was bringing me in,” his voice sounding rough.

     Darcy’s brain finally engaged, “What the hell is wrong with you two? I am not a possession! I am not ‘Your Girl.’ I will wear what I want when I want, wherever the fuck I want. I don’t remember any conversations about hey Darcy you want to date us? Or hey are you interested in being more than friends? Yeah you are good company and smoking hot, but so are half the fucking guys in the building. Nat and Clint have already asked, if I told them no what makes you think you can assume I would say yes to you?” Both men looked at her stunned.

     JARVIS chimed in “Miss Lewis you have a call holding in your apartment.”

     “Thanks J.” Darcy didn’t even look back as she stalked down the hall to her apartment.

“Well we fucked that up royally,” Steve groaned leaning his head back against the wall of the elevator.

     “No not entirely,” Bucky grinned at Steve, “She said no to Clint and Tasha, and only yelled because we hadn’t asked to court her.” Bucky grinned at Steve’s widened eyes, “plus she said we were good company and smoking hot.”

Steve grinned back at Bucky “you up for a game of chase?”

Bucky smirked “You know tracking is one of my best things.”

Both men looked down the hall where Darcy had disappeared grinning, “she wont even know what hit her,” Steve laughed, “I know I didn’t,” he said looking down at Buck fondly.

Bucky laughed grabbing Steve’s hand “The chase is on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Smut comes soon as well as Thor and some surprising news....


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy get's 2 calls, one from her sister, the other from an unexpected source.

Darcy stormed into her apartment, the nerve of Steve and James of her boys… She stopped in her tracks “Fuck” she said out loud as she flopped on her couch. When had they stopped being Cap and Bucky and started being Steve and James, Her Boys? This was bad this was so bad. How could she? Darcy shut down that train of thought because it was going nowhere good.  
“Mr. J who is holding?”  
“A Lydia Lewis, Miss Darcy shall I put her through?” he inquired.  
“Ugh Gods I am so going to hell!”  
“Excuse me?” JARVIS asked confused.  
Darcy dropped her head in her hands, “Never mind J please put her through.”  
“Darcy?” a quivering voice came through.  
“Dia is that you?” she looked up concerned.  
“Y-yeah,” she sniffled “it’s me. I-I need to ask you something.”  
“What’s wrong Lydia? You sound upset,” Darcy was scared Lydia never lost her cool. Even when she had shown up with Thor she hadn’t sounded this shaken.  
“I really don't know how to ask this. I feel like I am losing my mind, but can um your big friend, is one of his powers being able to get into peoples dreams?” Lydia asked softly, “Does he have a brother or close friend that has long black hair and green eyes, that can appear and disappear at will?”  
Darcy sat up straight eyes wide “Where are you?”  
“I am in Haiti doing mission work, what’s wrong?” Lydia’s voice was on the edge of panic.  
Darcy had her Stark phone out texting furiously to Natasha. “Don't worry Dia he can’t invade peoples dreams, even if he could he wouldn't, also he’s been away…on a mission for a bit.”  
“Oh, oh, he has been gone for, he went, it’s true,” Lydia stuttered hysterically.  
“Dia hush! We don’t know if this line is monitored from your end,” Darcy cut in franticly. Glancing down at her phone she quickly read Nat’s answer.  
“Ok so in 2 minutes two agents are going to knock on your door. Their names are…” Darcy was worried about a trace she tried to think of a way to tell her the names without anyone else knowing. “Remember where we went on vacation for your 13th birthday, the place that was your favorite part?”  
“Yes but what has that,” yelled into the phone.  
“Just listen Dia!” Darcy moaned she so was not good at this. “Also the place we used to go camping on long weekends, the one with the clear lake?” Darcy hoped desperately she would catch on.  
“Yes…someone is knocking on the door!” Lydia said slowly calming down, “What do I do?”  
“Stand to the side of the door and ask their names,” Darcy held her breath ready to call an alert to JARVIS.  
She heard Lydia laugh, “How did my baby sister get so clever? Agents Wilson and Stone are here should I let them in?”  
“Yup check their ID and go with them, I will be there soon.”  
“Something’s wrong?” Lydia still sounded worried.  
“Probably nothing but I am going to come see you with a few friends, hang tight we'll be there in a few hours. I love you Dia everything will be alright m’kay?” Darcy said soothingly as she listened to the agents in the background. Her phone buzzed and Nat’s message confirmed the right agents had her sister.  
“Love you too Darce, see you soon,” Lydia said as she hung up.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Darcy grabbed her go bag as she ran out the door and took the elevator to the roof. Dropping her bag next to Nat’s on the helipad, Darcy caught her eye and jerked her head to the stairs Nat nodded and continued her power up check on their Quinjet. Darcy took the stairs to the Bi-Frost site two at a time pleased with herself that at the top she wasn’t even winded. Training with Nat was paying off in more ways than one.  


Taking a deep breath she walked to the center of the deeply carved runes, Heimdall was a super cool dude but she dreaded his answer to her question. As she got closer to the center she was startled to find a small slip of parchment lying still in the center held down by a delicate looking dark metal bracelet.  
Darcy knelt taking the parchment firmly in one hand not wanting it to blow away, before she removed the bracelet. It was deeply carved with a beautifully pierced relief what had to be Yggdrasil in full bloom its branches encircling the entire cuff seamlessly. Tiny bands on either side of the carving held Asgardian runes that also encircled the bracelet. For something so delicate it weighed a great deal, it occurred to Darcy that the metal looked suspiciously the same as Mjölnir. Slipping the bracelet into one of the internal pockets of her cat suit Darcy did what she had been dreading all along.  


She unfolded the strip of parchment and flinched as she read it. It only said three things and was signed by Odin himself.  


Yes.

  


Have her wear this it should help.

  


All will be explained in due time.

br />

Odin

  


Darcy flew down the stairs and jumped on the now loaded aircraft, passing Nat the parchment. Nat read it quickly and started cursing in Russian, Darcy barely had herself strapped in before grabbing a headset and yelling,  
“Hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to get back to what I have written I have had to add this chapter and the next. After that I hope to post a chapter a day since it's all written...Unless the muse decides to take another field trip. There will be smut in the next chapter, you have been warned.  
> Also thank you to all who have commented and bookmarked! It is greatly appreciated. I haven't done fan fiction in ages, but this seems to be coming along nicely.  
> Hoping to get back to my book soon, my imaginary friends are unhappy with their lack of attention from my Muse. They are sulking as she keeps beating them back when they try to whisper to me.  
> Sorry once again the HTML thing is kicking my butt.


	6. Darcy Tells a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't fit the smut in here, Darcy wanted to tell a back story. Next chapter promise! Once again the formatting is kickin my butt. It's late and I have a kid to get up in 3 hours for school.

     Five minutes into the flight Darcy sat in her seat shaking in fear. It took her another five to finally catch her breath. She vaguely heard a man’s deep voice telling her to breathe with him so she did. When she finally calmed down enough to open her eyes, Steve and James filled her vision they each held one of her hands as the knelt before her in full gear.

     “You guys, you didn't have to come,” she leaned forward tears in her eyes, as far as her harness would let her and hugged them both tightly. “But I am so glad that you did.”

     “We wouldn’t be anyplace else Doll,” James said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Steve squeezed her hand and nodded in agreement.

     Natasha’s voice came through the headsets, “What exactly did you ask Darcy, to get these answers?”

    Taking a shaky breath she began; “I asked if Loki was alive. That was the yes. I asked if…if,” she stammered swallowing hard. “I asked if Loki or Thor were sending Lydia dreams.” She pulled the bracelet out of her suit, “This is what he wants her to wear. It looks as if it is made from the same metal as Mjölnir,” she tucked it back in her pocket. “My last question was if Thor was alive and well, like the message I received last week said, he has met my sister how could he let this happen?"

     Darcy looked at Steve and James tears running down her face, they both looked stunned. Natasha was pushing the jet as fast as it would go cursing under her breath in Russian.

     “You don't understand, she didn't tell me what she was dreaming but it was of Thor and Loki. My sister is, she has always had body issues, our parents…she is a virgin.” Darcy knew she was messing this all up, “she is a novitiate in a convent that does mission work. The only reason she hasn't taken her vows is that she still has student loans to pay. She paid hers and mine until I started working for SI, otherwise she would be done by now, she is a veterinarian. She's never even had a boyfriend ugh Gods!” Darcy thought for a moment, how to manage things.

   “Natasha you are going to have to question her, she would never tell any man about anything as personal as dreams.”

     Darcy squeezed James and Steve’s hands, “Get comfy boys I have a story to tell, James, Steve you will NEVER breathe a word of this unless Lydia tells you herself.”

“Sure thing Doll,” James gave her a crooked smile, which he immediately lost when he saw the pain in her eyes.

Steve murmured quietly, “I promise Darcy.”

“JARVIS, privacy protocols no one hears this unless authorized by Natasha and myself,” Darcy said with firmness in her voice that made Steve and Bucky glance at each other. This was probably going to make them want to hurt someone.

"Privacy engaged Miss Darcy," JARVIS responded.  

“My sister Lydia is a little over a year older than I am. As she tells it she started developing at the age of nine.

     My mother sent Lydia away to an all girl Catholic school when she turned fifteen. I think she had found our father standing in Lydia’s doorway watching her sleep one too many times. What only I knew was that she had slept with a baseball bat under her pillow since he had first begun watching her sleep at twelve. She made me sleep with a bat as well when I started to develop.

     I remember them taking her to a bunch of plastic surgeons over the years. All of them refused to perform a breast reduction on a girl of her age even though she was a DD at thirteen and continued to grow larger every year.

     I think the final straw was when the parish priest who was a creepy old bastard. Came and spoke to our parents informing them that Lydia had been tempting male members of the congregation.  It was completely untrue; she dressed modestly in baggy clothing and never once looked at any one of the guys at church. We both had heard comments and the looks from the females all around us since I had begun to develop too. She was scared didn't want to leave me but our parents gave her no choice.

     She emailed me everyday once she got to school. Lydia had felt so much freedom at the school her grades had soared under the tutelage of the nuns. There were no distractions, she could sleep through the night safely and so many opportunities to learn new things. After a year my mother sent me to join her at the school. Apparently the priest had complained again, I tend to be a little more outspoken you know? When he came over I called him out on his bullshit. You know why grown men would be looking at fourteen year old with impure thoughts.

     After that we always stuck together, and protected each other especially on our rare visits home at Christmas time. We both decided to stay at the school year round so we could take more classes and graduate early. We chose to go to Culver University in Virginia together as we both had gotten offered full academic scholarships.

     Neither of us wanted to ask for anything from our parents. So after seeing them at our high school graduation, we sorta cut ties.

     Lydia has always been very uncomfortable around men, as all they seemed to notice about her were her enormous breasts. She would hide in baggy jeans, large mens shirts, and oversized sweaters.”

“You mean like you do?” Natasha asked.

“Only guys I like get to see past the sweaters Nat, you should know that,” Darcy snapped back.

     Bucky looked at Steve over her head with a smirk and a wink, then gently put his metal hand on her knee squeezing gently. “Come on Darcy we are running outa time.”

      Nodding Darcy gathered her thoughts unconsciously reaching for Steve’s hand. “I loved the mixed campus at Culver. It was the first time I had the chance of having an active social life and friends. So even though it was uncomfortable for her, Lydia chose to stay, for me. First she got a bachelors degree as an RN, so she could work nights to pay our living expenses not covered by the scholarships. Lydia quickly breezed through two more bachelor's degrees in biology and some other science I can never remember, with the intention of going on to be a veterinarian. 

     When she had to leave it was tough, being away from each other for the four years of her veterinary college. We learned to use Tasers together before she left, and she bought me my first one. It helped us both to learn to be more self-reliant I think. At Lydia’s graduation our parents actually showed up, it was hella awkward we hadn't seen them by choice since high school graduation.

     Some of her classmates had dragged her out to get a dress for graduation that actually fit her properly. When Lydia took off her graduation robes before getting into the car to drive us to a restaurant to have dinner with our parents I spazzed like my jaw totally dropped.

    OMG she looked fucking amazing! How they found a dress the exact blue green of her eyes when she is happy was beyond me. Who knew she was hiding that kind of figure under all those baggy clothes? Holy crap her boobs are way bigger than mine. I dragged her out of the car and took some selfies of us for Twitter and the book of face.” Darcy laughed wickedly, “I titled them ‘The Smokin’ Hot Doctor and Intern Extraordinaire Lewis’ #mysisterisbetterthanyours.

     There was no mistaking that we are sisters, my hair isn’t as curly as Lydia’s but it’s the same dark auburn color. Our faces, lips, and coloring are so similar that we have been mistaken for twins. The two major differences between us are Lydia has blue green eyes that change color with her mood, and her boobage is like Whoa! She told me the last bra she bought required special fitting because it was not as size that you could just buy off the rack like mine.

 After looking at the picture and seeing how much cleavage you could see, Lydia was all blushing. Even though her dress had a modest scoop neck the fitted waist with an A line skirt to her knees emphasized her hour glass figure and the sheer size of her chest since she is so thin. It also makes it impossible for her to not have cleavage in anything short of a turtleneck.

     She wanted me to take it down said it was embarrassing. When we got in the car it made me realize I had never seen her with a guy. I couldn't imagine it but I had to ask if she had ever even had a boyfriend. She blushed so hard I thought her head was gonna explode.

     She used the standard I have been too busy, school, and working when I can so we wouldn't be drowning in school debt. It was the first time I realized that she had been paying my loans too. She gave me hope though she said that no one ever really caught her eye enough to bother with.

      I had to tell her then that I could take care of myself. She had always been there for me and I love her for it. But it was time for her to start thinking about herself. I still wonder what I can do to pay her back for helping finance my multiple changes in degrees. Not to mention all the years of taking care of me and sheltering me as much as she could from our parents.

     I told her then about getting the internship to get my last six credits for my Poly Sci Masters, with Erik and Jane. She about pissed herself laughing apparently; she was the one who originally talked Erik into boxers while doing his thinking sessions. Don't ask, it was way worse before, lets just say the science department gave her an award. I had wondered why no one else applied for the internship.

     She pulled into the restaurant parking lot laughing at my full body shudder at the thought of Erik in underwear. While she was parking the car she told me about the care and feeding of scientists. She also told me specifics about Erik and Jane on our way in, that Erik wasn't a creeper he is just…eccentric, and a really nice man. Then there is what we all know about Jane that she forgets what day it is, and has to be told when to shower, eat, and sleep or she passes out.

     Our parents were already seated and waiting, I think we squared their shoulders for the confrontation. We were hoping for the best but expecting the worst, I asked her if she was ready. You guys think I am sarcastic, Lydia is a master she told me; ‘I have been armpit deep in the ass of a cow, this will be easy as pie,’

Ewww, it still gives me shivers talk about TMI. I all but gagged and told her that I had just threw up a little in my mouth. The bitch shoots back as we are almost at the table, ‘Nah that’s just the sight of your parents.’ It’s this thing we do she says they are my parents and I remind her she is older so they were hers first!" Darcy was rambling but not panicking so everyone let her talk it out.

     "The night was an utter disaster; our father pretty much drooled on us, his eyes never leaving our lips and racks. While within ten minutes our mother sat next to him and told me she thought I looked like a homeless streetwalker on drugs. She followed that zinger by telling Lydia that she looked like a high priced hooker, and was she the one prescribing me drugs.        

     I think after so many years of these types of comments from our mother and the skin crawling feeling of our fathers gaze Lydia snapped. Before I could get a word out Lydia dragged me from my chair and shielded me behind her as she quietly told them off. It was amazing I remember every word she said and I quote;"

     “You do not get to speak to us like that! You may have given birth to us, but the only good thing you ever did for us was get us away from the incestuous pedophile that you let continue to sleep with you. Did you know that we slept with baseball bats under our pillows incase that,” she stabbed a finger at our father, “piece of feces ever got the testicular fortitude to come into our rooms at night?” She sneered at them both, “we don't need you, we have never needed you!”

     Pointing at me she continued her tirade not caring the whole restaurant was silently watching and trying to hear, but she never raised her voice. “She is one semester shy of a masters degree, did you know that? No, you didn't because you only call us at Christmas. She has an internship with two of the preeminent astrophysicists in the whole world, and then she graduates with honors.”

     Lydia picked up her purse and threw money on the table for our dinners and continuing with, “I just received my doctorate today at the age of 24 only because

I have three other bachelor’s degrees that I earned through scholarships and working every minute I wasn't studying. Darcy and I have paid for our educations with no help from either of you. Showing up at my graduation when I haven't seen you since our high school graduation and telling us both that we are dressed like hookers, while our father sits next to you and propositions us with his eyes. You don't get that privilege; if you want to address me at all you may call me Dr. Lewis, and you,” Lydia pointed at our father, “just know that we both carry a Taser and mace and would be pleased to give you a demonstration of how one can castrate a man if you hit just the right spot. If that doesn't' work remember I am a Vet I know how to neuter any kind of male.”

    " I all but started cheering, my sister is a class act she never raised her voice or used a curse word. Lydia glared at our parents daring them to say a word. She took my hand as she turned to leave. I couldn't help it I had to get in the last word. I told them all that stuff Lydia said yeah that. Oh and my Tasers name is Fred, he'd really like to meet you and fuck the both of you up!

     We haven't seen or heard from them since. Lydia decided to began the process of becoming a nun shortly after and well you know what happened in the desert,” Darcy stopped speaking.

Steve and Bucky stared over her head having a conversation with their eyes. Chasing down and keeping Darcy was going to be infinitely harder than they thought but they weren't prepared to back down. They both began tracing small circles on her skin.

Natasha broke the silence, “This does not tell me how she came to the attention of Loki.”

Darcy looked up guilty, “I don't want her to become a nun, I know it’s not the right place for her, she is just hiding from life. We were arguing theology again one afternoon about seven or eight months ago and well.” Darcy had the grace to blush, “I talked Thor into a ride out to meet her. It’s kinda hard to ignore the fact that there are other Gods when you are face to face with one. It was strange when they touched red sparks shot from their hands and Thor lost a little control of his powers.”

“How so?” Natasha asked as she began slowing the jet.

“Well there was lightning outside and I could all but see the electricity crackle between them for a second while they touched.”

Steve smiled “Poor Thor, one of the Lewis girls Tasers him and the other does it with just her touch alone, you ladies are dangerous.”

Darcy grinned, “You know it.”

She just barely heard James say, “If it wasn't dangerous it wouldn't be fun.”

Then Natasha was landing the jet in the tropical heat of Haiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are up next, I have it written just not typed so I am hoping to post it by Wednesday.


	7. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta reader, any mistakes ect are my own. I own none of the characters in this chapter. Playing with real mythology and Marvel U. Don't read if you ship Jane, you have been warned again. Thor goes home and stuff happens.

Thor

As soon as I landed on Asgard my eyes gazed up at the welcome sight of Heimdall.  
"Heimdall my friend it is good to see you," I said smiling.

His starlit eyes gazed out from his golden armor, there was a tiny smile upon his ebony face, "Prince Thor, it is an honor to be counted amongst your friends. Welcome home my Prince, I think you will find Asgard much improved since you last walked its hallowed halls." He turned his head slightly shifting his gaze, "The 'King' awaits you in his apartment," there was a slight inflection when he said King.

I nodded as I began circling the golden steps of Heimdall's observation platform. I had anticipated an immediate summons from Loki/Odin. It was evening here in Asgard, and I had timed my arrival as such, so my friends would not cart me off to a homecoming feast. I didn't feel much like making merry amongst my friends and the court. The days of drinking in Midgard had cured my need to drown my sorrows, now I needed action. All I wanted was to speak with Loki to assure myself that he was alive. Then I wanted to fight in any of the battles going on in the Nine Realms, it didn’t matter where or why as anger raged just beneath the surface of my skin, begging to be let out. 

Walking past Heimdall ever at his post I stopped, "Thank you my friend for speaking to Lady Darcy, and honoring her request for the ale." I paused one of the many things that I had learned on Midgard from Lady Darcy, was to tell people when you were grateful for what they did for you, no matter how lowly, or exalted. "I also wish to thank you for your service to Asgard, and for watching over me even when I was not worthy of your regard."

Heimdall answered simply as was his wont, "My duty is to Asgard, and you are its Prince."  
Just before I left the chamber Heimdall stopped me as he continued, "Fascinating soul your friend Lady Darcy, she shines especially bright for a mortal. I will enjoy continued conversations with her. It is rare to find one in any of the Nine Realms who loves her companions so fiercely that she would go to any lengths to help and protect them. She threatened to construct the machine Lady Jane is attempting to build and come here to get what she needed herself, were I not to comply. I did not doubt her sincerity; she was quite stunning braving one of your storms. Standing in the middle of the Bi-Frost site on the highest spire of the Man of Iron’s tower. She ignored the lightning crashing all about her, as she was taking me to task for not assisting you."

Nodding I turned back to him with a bitter smile, "Were it only that my traitorous heart had alighted upon her instead of Lady Jane, Lady Darcy has such fire and is ferociously loyal to those she cares for. There is a saying by a famous Midgardian bard that The Captain uses often when he speaks of the Lady Darcy, 'Though she be but little, she is fierce' I think it apt." I paused shaking my head sadly, "You will tell me if she calls for help?"

"Of course my Prince," Hiemdall went silent and turned back to his watching of the cosmos.

Stepping onto the intense light that was Rainbow Bridge I took in the awe-inspiring view of my home Asgard. Even at night the golden spires glowed beckoning me. Swinging Mjölnir I flew through the city to the familiar balcony of my parents apartments, where Loki/Odin lay in wait. 

"Thor my son what brings you home? I had thought you would stay on Midgard longer," Loki/Odin inquired. Even in the dark of the evening I could see the look of satisfaction in the eye of my false father. Unable to help myself I strode forward and engulfed Loki/Odin in an embrace. I stepped back quickly as I felt him freeze.

"Greetings Father,” I looked down getting control of myself, “I fear I must admit that Lady Jane chose to leave me. She holds great guilt for mothers death and Loki's, she could not bear to see my sorrow any longer, so she went away." I sighed, and forced my hands to unclench, "I had planned to follow her, fight for her." 

I shook my head as I turned and leaned upon the stone bannister gazing out on mothers garden. It was equal parts dreadful and wonderful to be home. I had seen many repairs that had been completed in my absence. As well as new fortifications that had not been there previously as I flew to the castle.

"After seeing the strong hearts of my other Midgardian friends. Most especially the Lady Darcy with her fierceness in protecting me. A well as her attempts to assist in easing the pain of Jane’s desertion, though she stood in pain herself having been discarded by her closest companion. I could not, would not allow myself to chase after someone so weak of heart." I let silence fill the night, mastering my anger tamping it down until I had better use for it.

Taking a deep breath I told him what I had come for, "I have come to take up my duties as a protector of the Nine Realms not just Midgard. Where would you have me attend first...Father?" 

Loki/Odin had a troubled look upon his face, "Is this what you wish my son, to immerse yourself in battle, hoping the blood of others will wash away your grief?"

Hearing true concern in his voice, I forgot for a moment that this was not really my father, "I know what your thoughts on Loki are father, but it is his loss that pains me the most." I turned to him, "Mother was ready for Valhalla, she had stopped taking Idunn’s apples long ago, I am sure she is awaiting us there." I looked up at the sky filled with so many stars, "Loki is with her, but I truly wish he were not I need him. He was more than just my brother,” I realized for the first time that he truly was not my brother, and stood just feet from me. I could finally speak the truth from my heart that I had suppressed for so long. 

“I feel as if I have lost a piece of my soul. For all Loki’s tricks and mischief, he was always my voice of reason, my touchstone. He always as the Midgardian's say, had my back. He often cleaned up my mistakes or took the blame for them. I had his unquestioned love and devotion, until I discounted him and in my arrogance pushed him away. I see now that is when his harmless tricks turned to darker mischief and chaos. " 

Loki/Odin made a strangling noise, "He was not your brother! He was just a bargaining chip I was awaiting for the right time to use. Laufey had no other offspring; I wanted Loki to take up his throne. Ah but the Norns conspire against me. Bah, let us talk of something that we can change." 

Loki/Odin turned to enter the apartment I followed amazed that in the brighter light I could see that his visage was indeed an enchantment that I could see through. It appeared wavy like heat rising off the desert, one minute I could see Loki then he faded and Odin's face was in its place. As he rifled through parchment on the desktop I marveled at my ability to even see the illusion under Loki’s seidr, as I had only once before when he was greatly upset about mother’s death. 

He turned to me scroll in hand, "How would you feel about taking on a small band of brigands in Vanaheim?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I left the castle before first light to meet my friends in Heimdall’s observatory where warm greetings were exchanged all around. On this first trip I took only the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. The skirmish in Vanaheim was over quickly. It did not even last long enough for my rage to be set free. Disappointed we trudged back to the village to give the elders news that we had taken care of their problem before calling to Heimdall for transport. 

As soon as we stepped out of the portal, Heimdall was waiting for us in his golden chamber with the small contingent of Æsir warriors that I had often led into battle.  
The captain stepped forward went down to one knee addressing me. “Prince Thor Alfheim has requested a contingent of warriors as they have happened upon a nest of dwarves mining in their sacred woods. The dwarves have acquired a sorcerer that is holding the Elven warriors at bay. The All-Father requested that we accompany you and assist them.”

“We may have a bit of sport yet my friends!” I turned with a smile to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. All but Hogun smiled back at me but that was to be expected.

“It’s about time,” Volstagg grumbled “I could have stayed home and had lunch letting Hogun take care of the last lot alone”

Laughing we strode back into the portal the others following. We stepped out into the dappled golden woods of Alfheim to complete silence. Every one automatically fanned out in every direction, on guard and listening for any threat. 

Hogun tilted his head pointing to my left whispering, “Bows.”

Knowing that bows were the elves weapon of choice we set off quickly in the direction Hogun had indicated. Moving quietly we made our way through the woods, the elves knew we were coming long before we caught site of them. With hand signals their leader led us to the area where the dwarves were hiding. Shielded by their sorcerer they had continued to mine ignoring the occasional random volley of arrows from the elves.

I counted a dozen dwarven miners, another two dozen guards of varying races, and the sorcerer as I scanned the area. They had set their camp up in a depression against a natural spire of rock jutting up between the trees. Seeing there was no escape to their rear, I directed the elves to the guards, as their arrows would not pierce the tough hide of the dwarves. I spread my Æsir warriors to guard our rear and flanks while my companions and I would take the sorcerer and dwarves.

Stepping forward I walked out in sight of the guards and sorcerer. Sif and The Warriors Three formed behind me two on either side. “I am Thor Odinson of Asgard,” I bellowed so all could hear me.   
“Stay your labors and hand yourselves over for justice.” The guards laughed smugly feeling safe behind their sorcerer’s shield, the dwarves never stopped working. Growling I tried one last time as I felt the haze of battle rage and anger at Loki’s absence creep over me. “You trespass on hallowed grounds, surrender now else my companions and I will use force to point out the error of your presence here.”

They ignored me until I held Mjölnir aloft and called down a single bolt of lightning. It pierced the shield of seidr easily and incinerated the sorcerer, fueling my rage. Loki’s seidr could withstand everything I could throw at him, why was he not here! I saw red, falling for the first into a berserker rage as I did nothing to fight it. Loki was gone there was no one to ground me. Loki did not love me anymore; I cared not what happened to me. I swung and smashed with Mjölnir laughing as all before me fell to my rage friend and foe alike. Lightning streaked to the ground again and again. I laughed at the blood splashing, and the screams of all who fell before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing in third person so I went back to what is familiar first person. I am lax on details at this point as I want to get to the smut as quick as possible, my muse is fighting me. She loves long winded crap, I am trying to rein her in some.


	8. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's point of view... I will probably add smut to the end of this chapter or just make the next all smut and fluff. I have been up all night struggling with this the last chapter took DAYS this one about 30 minutes so far. Loki makes more sense to me than Thor. But then I have an older brother that was the favorite as he was the only boy, very book smart but no common sense. I seem to have gotten all of that in the family...  
> No beta bla bla bla.

Loki

When I sent Thor to Vanaheim it was to keep him out of trouble and give myself time to think. I sat on the throne having cleared the room as Thor and his bungling companions departed. Holding Gungnir I watched as they quickly dispatched the brigands. It was then that I noticed something off about Thor, he threw himself into battle as if he wanted to be struck down or… I sat up, as there was a knock on the throne room door.

“Enter”

One of the Einherjar entered with a missive. Dropping to one knee in front of me he lowered his head and spoke. “My King an urgent missive from Alfheim. Lord Heimdall bid me to bring it directly to you.”

Clenching my hand around Gungnir I ground my teeth. I had just wanted a little time to figure out the puzzle of Thor’s return and his words to me the previous night. The constant interruptions were one of the things I loathed about being king. It was as if no one in the kingdom including the council could wipe their collective asses with out my thoughts on the matter. I heartily regretted my choice to play out this farce, all I could really contemplate was some way of getting Thor on the throne and myself as far away from Asgard as possible. Snapping my attention back to the guard I spoke.

“I asked to be left in peace, what pray tell is so important. Read it to me quickly man!” I growled. Even the sight of one of Asgard’s finest warriors shaking as he unrolled the parchment did not improve my mood. 

“My King it is from the King of the Light Elves. He humbly request’s Asgard’s assistance with the apprehension of dwarves they found mining in their sacred woods. The dwarves have a sorcerer protecting them; the elves cannot seem to penetrate his seidr with their magic. Nor do they have weapons that will penetrate the dwarves tough skin should they succeed in breaking through.” The guard rolled the missive still down on his knee waiting for an answer.

I had a burst of inspiration, “Gather the Prince’s guard and have them assemble immediately at the Bi-Frost entrance with Heimdall.”

“My King Prince Thor…”

I banged the butt of Gungnir on the stone floor in irritation. “Is currently returning from a skirmish on Vanaheim and will meet them there. Have them accompany Prince Thor and his companions to assist the elves of Alfheim.” 

The Einherjar looked up at me stunned, “Prince Thor has returned?”

I stood “Did your King just give you an order?” I asked in the soft menacing voice Odin had used any number of times on me for various trivial infractions. The guard blanched turned and ran from the chamber door slamming behind him.

Returning to the throne I absently contemplated the problem of Thor until Heimdall himself strode into the room startling me from my thoughts.

“Prince Thor needs you,” he said without preamble.

I evaluated Heimdall’s manner including the fact that he had come himself and did not kneel before me. “How long have you known?” I asked quietly.

“Almost from the beginning, I informed the Prince and he chose to give you the chance, eventually he began to disbelieve me as you did not come see him, then proceeded to rule Asgard as if you were truly Odin,” Heimdall said gravely. “He told me that he was not ready to be king, that if it truly was what you wished that you would make a better king than he ever would.”

I dropped my enchantment gasping, “Thor knew and did nothing?”

Nodding Heimdall spoke urgently, “Thor has gone into a berserkers rage, I have pulled all but Lady Sif and The Warriors Three out of his range, however he is attacking them now that all the dwarves are dead. The storm brewing above him could level the entire sacred wood, he needs you.”

I gripped Gungnir and cast my inner eye out to glance at Thor, I was shocked by what I found. Fandaral and Hogun were dragging an unconscious heavily bleeding Volstagg away from an enraged Thor. He stood in a circle of bloody flesh barely recognizable as bodies. He was covered in blood and manic laughter poured forth as he brought down lightning to incinerate the bodies he had pounded to a pulp. Sif stepped before him nude save for her boots and sword.

“Thor!” she called trying to get his attention, “Thor come back to us to me,” she spoke as she dropped her sword reaching for him offering herself to be the vessel of his rage. I ignoreed the stabb of jealousy that burned through my mind.

Much to my surprise Fandaral stepped clothed beside Sif, and offered himself as well. The momentary calm that Sif had gained from Thor was shattered as he screamed at them both.

Be gone harlot! As if I would lie with such as you,” he sneered at Sif. “You think I did not see how you looked at Jane and especially Lady Darcy? You take me for a fool?” Thor punched her in the abdomen watching as she flew into a tree and crumpled unconscious or worse to the ground.

Thor turned to Fandaral and began stalking him, “You! You I hate most of all, I know he took you to his bed. Why would he do that when he had me? I would have stayed true to him not slept with any legs that parted for me as you did.”

Fandaral froze stunned by Thor’s words, “Of whom do you speak my Prince?”

Thor wrapped his hand around Fandaral’s throat squeezing and screamed “Loki!”

I quickly reworked the enchantment to make myself appear as Odin, I reached touching Heimdall shifting both to the Bi-Frost chamber. Ignoring the wounded the healers were treating or taking back to the palace, I stood before the portal and spoke to Heimdall.

“As soon as I get there, transfer everyone out of the area all may be gravely injured and need healers. Call for Eir he would never forgive himself if he did permanent damage to them. Do not bring Thor back under any circumstances unless I call for you, or you believe him to have come down from his rage,” Loki/Odin nodded to Heimdall. As the guardian pushed his sword into the mechanism he whispered more to himself than Heimdall “I pray to the Norns I bring him back sane,” as he stepped through the portal.


	9. Loki part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really should have been in chapter 8 but it took a bit to wrestle my Muse into submission. She seems to agree with most of the plot from here on out. But she is Fickle... Still first person Loki. You may also notice I have changed some of my tags. I will be diverging from Marvel cannon and doing a mashup with Norse folklore and my own sick imagination. Not much smut in this chapter but its coming I promise!  
> I have no Beta readers and I am attempting to fix my spelling errors as I go, if I miss something by all means let me know.

I stepped out into the Great Forest of Alfheim only to see Fandral fly past me into a tree. I could clearly see the angry red imprints of Thor’s great hand on his throat as he lay still. Thor stood fifty feet in front of me in a depression before the edifice of a great jagged spire of black rock, which thrust its way up through the trees. It was shimmering, almost glowing like a million stars were trapped within it every time Thor’s bolts of lightning struck it. His head was thrown back as he roared at the sky, arms wide one great fist clenched around Mjölnir muscles tense and slick with blood. The roiling grey storm clouds that covered the sky above seemed all but ready to let loose their fury upon the forest. 

“Heimdall now would be a good time,” I called up to the sky. I was slightly amused to see Fandral disappear, I could only assume the others had been removed as well, as I was not going looking for them. The sound of my voice seemed to draw Thor’s attention. I found no recognition in his fever bright eyes when he looked upon me in my guise as his father Odin. He pointed Mjölnir at me and attempted to strike me with lightning. My hastily erected shield of seidr flashed bright white as the lightning crawled over it trying to find an entrance. While Thor was distracted throwing bolt after bolt of lightning at my shield. I sent Gungnir to my old room in the palace for safekeeping then dropped the enchantment that made me look like Odin. I redirected one of the lightning blasts back at Thor sending him crashing into the rock behind him. I stepped forward into his view in my full Asgardian armor sans helmet, as he lay momentarily stunned. 

Thor’s eyes focused on me with a flicker of recognition, “Loki?” he asked in a deep raspy voice roughened from screaming. 

I watched not moving a muscle as he staggered to his feet leaning heavily on the wall of rock behind him. He was looking at me in disbelief. 

“No, no, it cannot be! I saw you die.” He shook his head as if to clear it, “What sort of demon are you, that has come to torment me in my grief?”

While he was distracted raging at me I was able to bind his arms to his sides, and his legs together with my magic. When he tried to raise Mjölnir again he found that he was unable to move his arms. Thor roared his displeasure at me, fighting the bonds about him. Even as I stalked gradually, moving ever so deliberately closer to him. I began speaking in the soft exasperated voice I reserved for him alone.

“Thor, it truly is me Loki,” gestured slowly to my chest where the sword had pierced it. “How could I leave Asgard to just your care brother? Did you not think I would not fight all the Valkyrie themselves for you, to be with you, standing by your side? Brother dear, who else could I trust to protect your foolish backside? Surely not those buffoons or that Harpy you call friends.”

I continued to murmur soothing nonsense as he gradually quieted. I crept ever closer then hesitantly drew close enough to touch him. Reaching out carefully always with in his tormented vision so as not to startle him, I began stroking my fingertips lightly from his temple down through his soft golden beard. Thor was panting his sweaty face flushed as I gripped him by the back of the neck with one hand, and placed our foreheads together. Looking directly into his stormy blue eyes I continued my soothing caress, whispering secrets to him that only he and I would know all the while.

 

“Brother I am truly here. Do not fret your Loki has not left you. I watched you from afar not wanting to hinder your happiness with Jane.” I continued as his breathing began to slow and the light of recognition began to fill his eyes. 

“Loki is here brother all will be well. You will see I will fix everything as I always do.” 

After several tense moments great tears began to well up in his now deep blue eyes, he dropped Mjölnir with a heavy thud. The storm above us dissipated almost instantly, and I released his bonds. He fell heavily to his knees his weight and arms dragging me with him to the scorched earth. Thor was above me kissing my cheeks, my eyelids, my nose, my mouth. He kissed me like a long lost lover his great hands cupping my face as if I were fragile, tracing my sharp cheekbones with his thumbs, his tongue stroking my lips until I opened them with a gasp as he rolled completely on top of me. He began grinding his hips against mine his arousal pressed hard into my on rapidly swelling cock. 

Gripping his wrists weakly my head spun whilst he forced my mouth open his lips soft and warm his mouth was so hot so wet. His tongue circled mine gently sucking, then flickering deeply to stroke the inside of my mouth tasting me. 

I knew men coming down from a berserker’s rage were often amorous, but this felt like so much more. Something deep inside me seemed to click into place, I was left mortified, panting, but most embarrassingly aroused as he continued kissing his way across the sharp planes of my cheek and jaw. He ended breathing heavily with his head nestled in the crook of my neck and shoulder. He rolled to his side, his fingers hooking into my armor pulling closer to my body so that my arms automatically came around him, his tears continued to spill hotly down my skin.

“Loki, My Loki,” he sobbed curling his great frame into my arms face still buried in my neck weeping like a broken man as I held him. “I was so lost. So lost without you, I have done terrible things this day.” 

The Mighty Thor Crown Prince of Asgard was reduced to a crying and trembling mess in my arms. Instead of exultant his pain was making me feel quite petty for not telling him that I was alive. It was an odd feeling this regret, and remorse, I tightened my grip on him as he poured out his heart to me.

“I cared not who I hurt or why Loki. With you absence my emptiness began to grow as soon as I returned to Asgard. All I wanted was for you to come back to me or to join you in Valhalla. Heimdall is convinced that you have been masquerading as father, I could never really believe…” he sobbed harder, “forgive me for giving up on you again My Loki.” I soothed him as he continued to clutch himself to my body, his great shoulders shook for a long time before I called Heimdall to retrieve us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thor and I stepped into the Bi-Frost chamber holding hands, he with his head hanging in guilt and remorse. While I lifted up my gaze to Heimdall his facial expression unreadable, however as he stared down at me I could see the unspoken question clearly in his eyes.

“Would you care to take a short trip with Thor and myself Heimdall?”   
I looked at Thor and gently tucked his hair behind his ear, “You will come with me won't you brother?” I asked softly.

When Thor silently nodded Heimdall stepped down off his dais and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. My constant use of seidr to hold Odin’s visage had greatly increased my power, as the constant use of any muscle will. I was able to teleport the three of us easily into my old rooms in the palace. Where my bed had once stood was Odin the All Father sleeping in his golden bed covered in a glowing gold shield of his own seidr. As Thor and Heimdall checked on Odin I sat at my old desk watching them apprehensively for several minutes before I spoke.

“When I woke on Svartalfheim with Thor gone I decided that I did not want to be returned to my cell. I disguised myself as an Einherjar, returned to Asgard and reported my death to Odin.” I looked at the old man in the bed trying to tamp down my bitterness.

“What I had not anticipated was that he would care about my death,” I clenched my jaw looking away his reaction still baffled me. “He collapsed on the stairs to the throne. In a moment of weakness I dropped my disguise and showed him that I was still alive,” I snorted at my own sentimentality. Still trying to please a man who had only considered me as a puppet to place on the throne of Jotunheim.

“I will spare you the sentimental drivel he spewed at me. His one request before he sank into Odin sleep was that I protect Asgard in his stead, if Thor chose not to return and claim the throne. The old fool made me swear on the one thing he knew I cared about Mother’s soul.” I ground my teeth at his masterstroke of manipulation.

“I knew very well that Asgard would not accept me much less a Jotun on the throne. So therefore I chose to use an enchantment to appear as Odin.” I caught Thor’s gaze from where he knelt next to his father’s bed, “I had not the heart to hold you here as he would have. I loved you too much to not let you pursue your own bit of happiness. Jane seemed to make you happy,” I shrugged. “I went about rebuilding Asgard as Odin, only making slight changes so there would be no repeat of invasion like that of the Dark Elves.” Shivering I spoke not of who I knew was coming, they needn't know that just yet.

I scrubbed my face with my hand in irritation, “He was supposed to wake up before now you know, he agreed to set me free since he was informed about my,” I licked my lips, “my extenuating circumstances.” Nodding to where I had moved my bed in the corner of the chamber, “There is Gungnir Thor take it and the throne for I want it not.” I rose to take my leave but Thor shot to his feet grabbing my arm.

“You are not leaving Loki,” Thor said with strong finality, it was more of a demand than a request. He had apparently regained himself since our return to the palace.

“No Thor you great idiot,” I growled in annoyance. “You wouldn't last a week alone with the bilgesnipe ambassadors from the other realms, much less the council and their petty nonsense. You are entirely too honest to deal with their kind.” Narrowing my eyes I glanced down at his hand then up into his pain filled deep blue eyes, “I also thought to give you some time alone with your father. That he has been asleep so long does not bode well.” I spoke softly pulling away from his hand gently as he realized that I was not leaving the palace.

I took a few steps toward the door then turned back, “you know this would be a flawless time to make you Prince Regent? Odin falling in to Odin sleep after expending so much energy calming your berserker rage on Alfheim.” I tilted my head thinking as I clicking my tongue, “we could pull it off quite seamlessly Thor, with minimal objections.”

Heimdall rose watching us intently as Thor look silently down at his father. “Might I suggest Your Highness that you both read Asgard’s book of Kings, it sits in the All Fathers study locked under enchantment, you have seen parts of it Prince Thor you should read the entire story of your line. You both should also read the Queen’s diaries from the time her nuptials to The All Father to the day when the The All Father returned home with you Prince Loki, that would be in her study, I am certain you know where she hid them Prince Loki.” He bowed to us both and silently left the room.

Thor looked at me questioningly; I shared his puzzlement so I gave a slight shrug. “I will gather Mother’s diary, if you retrieve this book of King’s.” I glanced at Odin wondering why Heimdall would give us such cryptic advice. “Shall we meet back here or elsewhere?” I asked my unusually silent brother.

“Brother would you obtain the books and await me in mother’s study?” Thor took one last look at his father. “I must inquire after the health of my friends, and those I injured,” he looked conflicted. “Might I impose upon you to move father to his chambers, should any come looking for him. I will send Eir to him there presently.”

My mouth fell open in shock, Thor was going to lie, was he truly going to take my suggestion and become Prince Regent? I was so shocked that I did all he asked without question. It took but moments to move Odin and his bed into his chambers, then collect the books that Heimdall bid us to read.

I paced Mother’s private study waiting agitated with the length of time Thor was taking. The events of the past two days tumbled in my thoughts increasing my restlessness. My reactions to Thor deeply disturbed me, as did his seemingly helpless attachment to me no matter my crime. It was as if we could not exist outside of each other's presence for any length of time without our sanity being threatened. I glanced at my Mother's journals and suspicion took root in my mind.

Unable to wait I collapsed onto a reading couch and opened the first of Mother’s journals. I had read but a few minutes when I shot up from my reclined pose laughing, “Oh Mother dear by the Norns but this is rich!” I laughed and laughed as I continued reading until tears of mirth clouded my vision. Thor found me a short time later rolling on the couch holding my sides laughing so hard I had dropped Mother’s journal on the table and was unable to stop laughing except to gasp for air.


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki find what has been truth and what has been lies.  
> Talk of rape past tense no graphic descriptions.  
> EXPLICIT CONTENT M/M at the end so scroll down if you don't want the whole backstory thing or the M/M you have been warned..

Thor:

I entered the busy healing ward searching for my friends and Eir. I was relieved to see of the members of my guard remaining none showed signs of wounds by my hand. Greeted several by name acknowledging them all as I passed. It pained me to see Hogun alone, as he was standing off to the side. He guarded the door of the rooms where the more severely wounded were tended to by specialized healers, like Eir. When I approached I couldn’t help but see the flicker of relief in his eyes that I was sane once again. I reached out my hand and he clasped arms with me in a show of brotherhood we exchanged no words as none were needed. Hogun bowed stepping aside permitting my entrance into the healing room.

My eyes swept the room as I entered I was overjoyed to see that all my friends were all alive, and well enough to be fighting off their confinement by the healers. Eir stood above Fandral as he tried to bat her away. She was using healing stones on an enormous black bruise that wrapped around his throat. His normally handsome face was bruised and misshapen.

Sif snapped at the healers that stood above her cloth-draped form “Stop this nonsense!” She tried to push them away weakly, “I have received more grievous injuries in battle, and never ceased fighting until we were victorious the following day!” 

“If I remember correctly you were in a berserker rage that time Lady Sif,” Eir sounded amused.

“Is there any news on Thor?” Volstagg groaned as the healer raised him up to drink a milky liquid from a bottle. “Hogun witnessed The All Father appearing, and a shimmer of green energy surrounding Thor, just as Heimdall brought us back through the Bi-Frost,” Volstagg slurred his relief from pain evident in his voice. 

As the healer placed healing stones upon his shoulder, a flash of fevered memory showed me slinging him by the sword arm into the black rock face repeatedly.  
Guilt ridden I broke the silence drawing gasps and every eye in the room. 

“Eir, please my, my father requires your care,” I could hear my voice falter tears filling my eyes, as I looked upon what damage I had done to my friends.

The room filled with the sound of greetings as questions flew at me from all but Eir. Despite all the questions I needed to hold my tongue until she was ready to attend my father. Unflappable as ever, I watched as my Mother’s dearest friend Eir, waved over another healer to take over Fandral’s treatment so she could wash her hands before retrieving a bag stored under a worktable then came and stood before me. 

“The All Father?” was all she asked.

The room grew still awaiting my answer; “Father fell into Odinsleep shortly after he and Loki, were able to contain me until I recovered my senses.” I hesitated as the room exploded at the mention of Loki’s name. I waited until the uproar quieted, and she could hear me again before I continued speaking.

“Loki was able to transport father into his bed and cover him with seidr, until his Odin sleep took hold and he was able to cover himself. He is in his chambers under guard they await you.”

Eir ignoring the noise as compassion filled her eyes, she placed a hand on my cheek brushing away my tears. 

“This affliction occurs to all warriors of Asgard at least once, even The All Father himself. Do not be so hard on yourself, you killed none of our people nor the elves,” she whispered. Before rushing out the door with several healers following, to attend my father. 

Leaving me alone to face my friends whom I had most viciously attacked. I was relieved no innocent had died by my hand. The knowledge helped as I moved closer to the beds where my closest friends, Volstagg, Sif, and Fandral lay. 

“My friends,” I said shame filling my face, “how can I ever make amends?”

Volstagg moaned covering his eyes with his good arm, “I wagered you all he would blame himself, did I not?”

Fandral rolled his eyes unable to speak, Sif snorted glairing at me in disgust. “As if you have never pulled any one of us back from a berserker rage,” she huffed. 

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, “did mine ears deceive me with your declaration that Loki yet lives, and assisted the All Father in your recovery, as we could not?” Her disbelief was written clearly all over her face.

“Tis the truth, I know not the details only that when I came to myself, father and Loki were all but drained of energy. Heimdall returned us, and Loki was able to teleport father to his Odinsleep chamber in time to save him. Loki collapsed shortly after moving father.” 

I looked at them all, pain filling my heart, I hated to lie to them, but sometimes a lie is as close to the truth as some are prepared to believe. I could see now what Loki had seen for countless years, their total lack of trust. Their complete certainty that he would never do anything to help any but himself. He had saved us all so many more times than I count, yet they still distrusted him. My poor Loki, I could not allow this to continue. I would think on a way to change their minds, or our friendship would have to change. I vowed that I would do anything to not lose My Loki ever again.

I also vowed to myself that I would do all in my power to never let myself fall into a berserker’s rage again. I had a feeling Loki’s presence at my side would help, for I never wished to hurt my friends this way ever again.

“I must go my friends, I could not rest until I was sure my father was taken care of, and that you were all healing.”

“You returned from your rage and have not yet rested?” Volstagg gasped.  
“Remember after my last one I collapsed on the battlefield and slept for a week?” he chuckled then groaned as his shoulder moved.

“I could not, it is my duty to, my father, you my friends, any I had injured, I had to be sure,” my shoulders slumped with weariness. 

“My last task is to see to Loki’s comfort before I rest.” My friends made sounds of displeasure, “No, I want to my friends, he gave my father the seidr needed to help me. With all that has been done to him he could have left me to destroy their Sacred Forest, thus starting a war with Alfheim,” I let that sink in for a moment.

“Among father’s last words to me before falling into Odinsleep, were to give Loki his freedom. That he could not have rebuilt Asgard so quickly, nor saved me with out Loki’s assistance. He felt Loki had earned freedom, and I agree. We have treated him poorly in the past, but no more, he is a better man than I, and always has been. I can only hope that he can find it in his heart to forgive me all that I have done, all that I have allowed to happen to him.” Turning I left the room to stunned silence, I nodded to Hogun as I passed him listening in the open doorway. His gaze surprised me I could see approval for what I had said about Loki.

My face grim and my energy fading as I checked upon my father, Eir assured me that he was in a deep regenerative sleep and would wake in his own time. I trudged into my mother’s rooms all but asleep upon my feet. What I found there was not what I expected, Loki all but falling off a couch in laughter. As I entered his laughing reduced to small giggles until he saw my face, he shot to his feet.

“By the Nine Thor, you look appalling. Just what have you been doing that you could not even stop to bathe?” Loki’s eyes widened, as he looked at me closely all laughter had left his face. 

He reached out grasping my shoulder as I swayed upon my feet. When I fell it was into Loki’s bed his room had been cleaned, and restored to its former order. He removed my armor, clothing, and boots. Then cleaned my body of the dirt, and grime of battle with a wave of his hand. I sighed heavily as he began tucking me under his green linens my eyes had begun to close as I clutched his hand. 

“Please I beg you, do not leave me My Loki,” my voice but a whisper.

“Worry not brother, I shall be here when you wake,” he sat next to me holding my hand as I began to drift off.

“Not my brother, more…so much… my friend… My Loki…” I murmured as I slid into sleep. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

I woke in the morning to pounding upon Loki’s door, I sat up bleary eyed and still exhausted. I watched as Loki opened the door to not only Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three, but also the whole of Asgard’s council. Loki stalked through the middle of the crowd, they all parted afraid to come in contact with him. He circled the bed to where I leaned heavily on an elbow and helped prop me up with pillows. I assume so everyone could see me, he looked extremely irritated. 

“Did I not explain that he might sleep for as much as a week the first time you invaded my private chambers? It has been but four days, you are lucky he is conscious at all,” he spat venomously at the crowd.

Placing a gentle hand on my shoulder he spoke to me in his normal exasperated tone, “These rabble wanted to assure themselves that you are indeed alive and not under any spell of mine,” the sarcasm dripped from his tongue. 

“Be nice Loki,” I rumbled looking up at him as I placed my hand upon his to soften my words. He gave me a closed lip smirk before he squeezed my shoulder and gracefully tossed himself into his reading chair that seemed to have been moved to my bedside. To my amusement there were shocked looks amongst the throng that Loki had obeyed me with out a word of protest on his part.

A crafty looking man I remembered from council meetings I had attended with my father stepped forward with a quill and parchments in hand. “Your Highness with The All Father incapacitated by Odin sleep I, ah that is we the council.” He looked uneasily at Loki, “We feel for the stability of the realm that you be appointed Prince Regent as soon as possible. You have slept for four days and there is talk among the ambassadors from other realms of Asgard being with out a ruler.”

I glanced at my friends Fandral still looked a bit worse for wear but the others to my relief looked hale and hearty. “Lady Sif,” my voice rumbled with misuse and sleep. “Might you bring the petition from the good councilman to my side? I fear I am still exhausted and cannot rise.”

Sif smiled wickedly as she snatched the parchments from the councilman making him yelp in shock. “Shall I read them to you Prince Thor?” she asked striding to my side, she glanced in passing down at Loki with a quizzical look.

“Ah Lady Sif you are too kind,” I nodded for her to begin, never taking my eyes off the councilmen, as she read the document. Even sleep addled as I was, I was taken aback by the contents, the first page being the standard Regency until such a time as my father regained his faculties. It was the second page that caused snorts and choked off laughs from Loki. Were I to be incapacitated in anyway the council would be within their rights to take over the Regency indefinitely. 

I frowned playing the thick Prince they all thought me to be, “Lady Sif I fear I may have dozed off part way through. Could I impose upon you to read the second and third page? There is usually a third page where those on the council sign if they agree and for me to sign right Councilman?” 

Many of the council members swallowed heavily and looked nervous. My eyes flicked to Hogun and he began to ease back along with Fandral, to flank the group. I listened absentmindedly to Sif as she repeated the second page. This time she included the names of the council members who had signed the document. By the number almost half had signed, this was troublesome.

“Lords and Ladies of the council,” I paused for effect. I had seen the good Captain use the same kind dramatics, which Loki often employed, to great effect except by appearing to be modest, or disappointed. It was time to remind them of who I really was. “Forgive me if I misunderstand, I am but four days removed from a berserker rage that almost leveled the Sacred Forrest of Alfheim.” The whole council took a step back, I looked puzzled at Sif, “Did you not say that should the Prince Regent be incapacitated in any way the Council of Asgard could irrevocably remove him and take over the duties of Regent indefinitely?” I let my eyes drift shut for a moment, listening to Loki whispering quietly barely moving his lips.

“Hogun,” I growled as I reached down beside the bed and lifted Mjölnir she immediately gave me a charge of energy, clearing my head, as Hogun directed the Einherjar to block the door. The clear blue sky outside the open windows suddenly filled with storm clouds, while lightning streaked across the sky.

“I wish to see every member of the council that signed this document on the right side of the room by the fire, the others on the left.” There was a mad scramble some men dropping to their knees and begging forgiveness babbling about bribes and threats.

“My Lady Sif please make sure all are accounted for,” I said absently playing with the little sparks of lightning that wreathed Mjölnir. When Fandral and Volstagg had forcibly removed some to the side by the fire I looked up letting lightning streak across my stormy blue irises.

“I know not what you thought to accomplish with that… offensive document.” Frowning and slowly shaking my head as I looked at each member letting my disappointment and disapproval show plainly on my face. “I however am disappointed that the members of Asgard’s own Council would commit to a course that would weaken Asgard,” I held my tongue for a moment. The Man of Iron called it a dramatic pause, that gave time for others to imagine the worst.”  
“Can any of you imagine what our enemies will think when they hear from their ambassadors? To see Asgard’s greatest warriors and Einherjar only guarding the palace and the Bi-frost? With only the Council working out in the city, claiming to rule? I think they will see this as an act of treason against the House of Odin. The perfect time to attack when we are divided in such a way.” My voice grew deeper with rolls of thunder echoing in the room, “I am not under any enchantment as you can perceive by my continued wielding of Mjölnir.” I bounced the hammer in my other palm thinking, “I want every council member who signed this document confined to his or her rooms until I wake from my rest. I will decide what your fate will be at that time.” Their collective gasp made Loki chuckle evilly. “Hogun please make sure that the servant’s entrances to all involved person’s chambers are locked. I want only one way in or out of their rooms, and have it guarded at all times, no one from their household leaves not wives, children, servants, NO ONE!” Lightning struck the ground right outside the window causing many to jump and shriek. 

Loki leaned forward hand on my shoulder, “now Thor that seems excessively harsh even to me,” he laughed, “you are in possession of their names it will take nothing to have your half-brother watch them.”

I glanced into his green mischievous eyes and received a strong picture of Heimdall. I kept my expression clear I would question Loki later, “you may be right Loki my patience is a frail thing with this little rest. Fine Lady Sif if you would deliver the list of names to Heimdall, and request that he watch their movements, I would be grateful.” She bowed and left the room pointing at two Einherjar to accompany her on her way out.

“I tire, know this all of you, though I may sleep a son of Odin still watches Asgard, The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif will also be watching. Loki will continue to watch over me should another have any designs upon the throne, he has access to Gungnir should he need it to protect me in my sleep. All urgent matters can be brought before the members of the council on the left, those on the right are relieved of their duties temporarily,” I lay back satisfied with my handling of the matter.

One of the erring council members said loudly “You can not do that it is beyond a Prince’s powers!”

I glanced at the council members to the left, and a woman stepped forward, “I present to the council a resolution to appoint Crown Prince Thor Odin-son, Prince Regent with no restrictions.”  
The rest of the group quickly voted and approved my appointment with the request that I take all the time I needed to recover.

Smiling benevolently I dismissed them all as the sky cleared and the sun shone again. Loki slammed and warded the door after the last of them had left, then burst out laughing. I was exhausted but I chuckled along.

“By the Norn’s Thor where did you learn that disappointed, disapproving look from? I almost felt as though I were being scolded by Mother, and I caught but a glance not the full stare,” Loki gracefully lay upon the bed next to me handing me a glass of water.

Draining the entire glass I smiled sheepishly, “I have seen the good Captain use it with satisfactory effects. I have not your flair for drama, that even you felt something is gratifying.”

He took my glass and sent me to the bath I staggered a bit but was able to make it back to the bed much relieved. Loki had changed the linens in my absence, also placing a light meal of fruit, cheese, and bread at the bedside. On weak legs I gratefully climbed back into the bed, moaning at the soft feel of the sheets on my bare skin. 

Bringing a stack of books and another glass of water Loki crawled in bed next to me sprawling out like a contented cat. “I must confess I could not wait I read the books as Heimdall suggested.” He showed no remorse but I could see a tiny bit of peace in his eyes. That was worth more to me than I could say.

“So?” I prodded him.

He tilted his head his green eyes twinkling, “I should make you read them however, I am going to skim over most of the nonsense and give you a sketch of our Truth.”

I took a bite of cheese as I settled down to listen.

“You know that your grandfather is Bor, but did you know that according to The Book of Kings your grandmother was a giant most likely half Jotun, by the name of Bestla?” 

He grinned wickedly as my gasp of astonishment, it seemed to fuel the tumble of words that came from his days of repressing his knowledge. Loki loved a good story especially if it astonished, or embarrassed others.

“Oh but it just gets better, Bestla gave Bor three sons Odin, Vili, and Vé. When Bor perished the Norn’s between the three brothers split his powers. They proclaimed that the house of Bor must henceforth rule Asgard in a triad else they will go mad. Mother notes in her journals that there is some mention in the prophecies of Vanaheim that the Norn’s did not trust Odin and his thirst for power. Did you know Odin uses seidr? It is just directed by Gungnir.” 

Loki’s eyes were fairly glowing with pleasure as he spoke. “Vili and Vé were killed as they assisted Odin in battle against the fire-demon Surtur. Odin absorbed their essence as they died increasing his power to what we know now. In an effort to stave off the Norn’s prophesy, Odin sought out the Midgardian Goddess Gaea and sired a child, in hopes to pass on a bit of his power to his son.” Loki paused ducking his head and grabbing my hand, “that would be you Thor,” he said softly.

My thoughts whirled in shock my whole life was being turned upon end, though it explained my pull to Midgard. I began to perceive how with no support Loki would have grown bitter and dissolved into madness. I clung to his hand like a lifeline, until my heart stopped pounding in my ears. He watched me closely until I licked my lips and nodded.

“Please My Loki, continue.”

He kept hold of my hand, as he began again, “the Norn’s would not however be denied. Asgard had just signed a peace treaty ending the war with Vanaheim, however before they would give their blessing the Norn’s required that Odin take a Princess of Vanaheim to wife. At the time the only Vanir princess was Princess Frigga. The problem was that she was already wed to a rare female Jotun, Light Elf cross Farbauti of Jotunheim.” Loki looked up at me an odd shine in his eyes. I knew then the lies we had both been told were only to get worse.

Loki sipped his water and urged me to finish my food. I could tell he was judging if I was near collapse. My head was full of questions unspoken but as I could see the books on the bed next to me I knew that I would be reading all of the details myself.  
Loki nodded when I finished my food and began his tale where he left off.

“Frigga and Farbauti agreed to marry Odin to create the triad required by the Norn’s. Farbauti was only linked to Odin through Frigga as she and Odin shared grandfathers. Odin was allowed but one night in Frigga’s bed their wedding night. According to Mother’s journals as she did not conceive, and Jotunheim was trying to take over Midgard. Odin chose to bring you still an infant to be raised in Asgard and played you off as Mother’s own child. Odin’s war with Laufey of Jotunheim had come to a bit of a stalemate. Farbauti was assisting Odin with negotiations, as she was a warrior trained just as Mother was. Laufey…Laufey asked only one thing for his retreat from Midgard, an heir just as Odin had.”

Loki went silent I could easily read his eyes and they were shining with horror. I could see him closing in on himself. I shifted the books to the side and pulled him into my arms where he lay trembling. 

“My Loki you need not tell me the rest if it troubles you so,” I held him stroking my fingers through his soft wavy hair. He burrowed into my chest and continued in a soft voice.

“Thor he asked for Farbauti, Odin’s consort and Mother’s wife to bear his child, his heir. She had grown up at court in Jotunheim, Laufey had fallen in love with her, and he was enraged when she was betrothed to Mother as their magic had sparked when they first touched. When Farbauti became Odin’s consort after denying Laufey he refused all other offers, he wanted to punish her for denying him. Seeing it as a way to avoid an extended war Farbauti agreed, convincing Odin and Mother she would be fine. Mother and Odin insisted that Laufey keep the mating secret as well as the mother of the child’s name.”

Loki handed me his water to put away, then wrapped himself around my side. “Mother describes her beloved wife Farbauti as a stunningly beautiful woman, a tall, lithe warrior equally skilled with an elf’s bow, daggers, elf magic, and ice magic. She was a head taller than you or I and she was blessed with the softest pale cerulean skin, carrying slightly darker sigils only on her arms. Mother wrote many pages extolling her beauty, and kindness but most especially the fineness of her waist length midnight black hair, and glowing green eyes.”

My head fell back hitting the headboard hard startling Loki so he looked up at me tears in his eyes. I shook my head tears rolling down my cheeks. I could only imagine what happened. Things were becoming so clear, why we had been treated differently, with all the lies told us it was a wonder we ever found even bits of the truth. 

I held Loki tighter, “Please tell me what happened to your mother My Loki, we are almost at the close of all the lies,” I murmured softly.

Loki laughed at me through his tears, “Now would be the moment you finally figure out that you have an inside voice.”

He sobbed quietly I could feel the coolness of his tears on my chest. I glanced down to see he had lost all control of his seidr, his face lay upon my chest his skin had to be the same cerulean color as his mother’s I could see a tracery of raised markings on his forehead, but he wore a green tunic and leather pants so I was unable see any others. Unable to help myself I gently ran a finger along the markings upon Loki’s forehead. He sucked in his breath in shock, and fairly flew across the room pressing his back against the marble wall between the windows. 

“Thor you cannot touch me, what if I had hurt you?” he gasped all blue coloring draining from his body.

I smiled opening my arms to him again, “No My Loki you had lain upon my chest cool tears rolling down my skin. Did you know that your body glows the blue of Mjölnir’s lightning? I watched you long before my self-control broke, and I had to touch your face, I am sorry that I startled you. Please come I will get lonely with out you Loki,” I patted the bed next to me with a grin. He slowly walked back to the bed and climbed in sitting as far from me as he could.

“This is where the tragedy of it all happens Thor, where all the lies began. I know not if I have the strength to say it.” Loki leaned back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. He was struggling but I knew not what to say.

He began again his eyes closed, “Laufey in his anger did not realize that Farbauti was yet a virgin, being married to Mother and platonically linked to Odin, she had never let any man touch her. He raped her brutally the first time she went into heat, you have seen how large he was,” he sobbed.

“After he left her bleeding and torn, only slightly ashamed of what he had done. She barred the door and would not let him enter or touch her again. He tried to make it up to her, sent presents, made many promises. She kept him out, and to Laufey’s dismay she was already pregnant. Farbauti spoke to him only once after barricading herself in, she told Laufey she would not hear his apologies, as he had disregarded her screams. 

By the time Farbauti gave birth, bitterness had set in Laufey’s heart. He had thought to win Farbauti away from Odin and make her his queen. All his dreams were now dust, as she would not speak to him. He refused to take responsibility for his actions, blaming Farbauti, as she had not told him of her virginity before her heat. Despite the fact she had told him before he attacked her, and knew that she was much smaller than he. 

While Farbauti presented him with an heir, the child was undersized due to Farbauti’s mixed blood but worst of all, the child had in addition to Laufey’s own the sigils of a sorcerer. Laufey was furious and went into a rage, most family’s welcomed a magic user but Laufey had wanted a warrior in his image. 

Farbauti feeling that she was in mortal danger still weak from my birth tried to hide herself and her child, while using her spelled wedding ring to call Mother for help. By the time Odin and Frigga arrived, Laufey had found mother and child, mortally wounded Farbauti while wresting me from her grasp. He dragged us both to the temple, leaving me as a sacrifice on the altar to Ymir. She… she… Farbauti fought for me even as wounded as she was, even offered to take me back to Asgard. Laufey quickly defeated her and left her bleeding to death in the snow at the base of the altar.” He blinked at me green eyes glowing, “instead of using her magic to heal herself she gave it all to me, knowing that even Jotun babies are susceptible to the cold in their first year. In the time she would have needed to heal herself I would have frozen to death.”

“Working together Mother found Farbauti and I, while Odin defeated Laufey taking from him The Casket of Ancient Winters with hopes to use its power to save Farbauti. Alas Odin had not enough Jotun blood to use the relic, and Farbauti died in mothers arms having told her tale, and named me Loki, she had also prayed to Ymir using her own blood that I would get the chance to avenge her.”

Loki stood and walked to the window watching the sunset his back to me. “Mother and Odin brought both myself and Farbauti’s body back from Jotunheim. They spread rumors that Farbauti had died protecting Mother from Laufey’s attempt to steal us on Vanaheim as she was giving birth to me earlier than expected.”

He paused as I let the tragedy of it all wash over me. If they had but told us the truth when we were old enough to hear it, so much pain could have been averted. I finally was able to see what a cruel, hypocritical, narcissistic man my father was. He had allowed others, and encouraged me to make fun of Loki for his use of seidr, when it was the basis of his own power. 

I saw Loki shrug, “The rest is how Mother decided to stop taking Idunn’s apples after we were both of age so she could join her beloved Farbauti in Valhalla. Mother gave me a portion of her seidr when I was but a child, as Odin had buried my Jotun ice magic so deeply. He is very afraid of the combination of Elf, Seidr, and Jotun magic in me. It is why mother taught me in secret at first.”  
There was pain in his voice as he continued. “Mother documented Odin’s slow decent into bitterness, and rage blaming me for Farbauti’s death, and their inability to balance power with out their third. Odin became increasingly unstable refusing to raise you to know that you would need a triad to rule and stay sane. In retaliation mother kept from him our first meeting, when you touched me though you were but a few years older, and I an infant there were red sparks. The Norn’s have linked us since birth.”

Loki stopped speaking for a long time we were both lost in our thoughts. Finally he turned to me “It is all there in the books, Mother says that Heimdall was one of Odin’s experiments with seidr. He has nine mothers and Odin is his father.” He smirked, “One of Heimdall’s mothers is also Sif’s mother.” Walking to the door to the bath he nodded to the books, “Read them then sleep we will talk when you are more rested,” stepping into the bath he closed the door.

I reluctantly picked up The Book of Kings and started to read. I sat for hours reading, occasionally listening to Loki’s snide remarks about the fact that I could read as he brought me food or drink. Loki dozed off next to me in bed only waking to procure food and bully me in to the bath for the next two days. When I finished Mother’s last journal I felt cast adrift. More tired and emotionally wrung out than I had ever been in my long life. I lay down next to My Loki and pulled him around me like a security blanket. I used one of his arms as a pillow and wrapped the other around me clasping it to my chest. His cool muscular chest was pressed against my back and he curled up into me face pressed into my neck. I fell asleep trying to think of how I could protect him from the shambles that our lives had become.

Upon waking I slipped quietly in to the bath with a nod to Loki who sat at the window with a book. I soaked in the bathing pool for a long time coming to terms with my altered reality. I came to a decision stepping from the bath I went to the mirror and shaved off most of my beard trimming it very much like the Man of Iron’s. I had only grown it to be more like my father. I shaved as a symbol that I was now going to be my own man. Loki had retrieved some of my clothing from my closet using magic to place them into the bath. I felt comfortable and well rested as he exited my bath and began to don my armor. Loki raised eyebrow when I picked up Mjölnir.

“My Loki would you care to accompany me on several visits before we have our talk?” I inquired.

I am sure he saw something of the turmoil with in me as he looked in my eyes I needed him with me. I watched him as he gritting his teeth knowing that this would be less than pleasant for him. With a put upon sigh he waved his hand down his body and changed into his own armor. 

“Lead on I will accompany you,” he replied rising from his reading couch.

First we checked on Odin, Eir told us the ‘good’ news of his signs of waking. I looked forward to the confrontation with father now that Loki and I had each other as backup. The high point of our afternoon was dropping in on the council unannounced. I swore I saw several members wet their pants as we entered an obviously united unit. I handled the majority of the domestic business, and deferring to Loki’s opinions on trade agreements and ambassadorial requests. After three hours we swept from the room to meet with my friends at a feast in the dining hall. 

Helplessly I kept touching Loki in front of everyone, a hand on his shoulder here, a touch on his wrist there, an arm around his shoulders at dinner, much to my surprise he allowed it. All of my friends but Hogun looked troubled by my closeness with Loki.

By the time we retired for the evening however Loki was shaking with rage, from the looks he was receiving everyone was convinced that I had been placed under some sort of spell by Loki. He stalked before me into his rooms seething. Before he could voice his displeasure I came up behind him and enveloped him in a suffocating hug.  
“Thank you for your patience today My Loki. I know dealing with the stares is difficult for you but they will soon be gone,” helpless to stop I nuzzled, and kissed the side of his slender neck. 

I let him go passing him as I began stripping out of my armor leaving pieces where they fell I made my way toward the bath. I smiled as Loki stood mouth open with shock at my audacity, before he lunged after me enraged.

“How dare you parade me around like some tamed pet,” he growled reaching me, and spinning me around before I had taken more than a few steps.  
“Then the incessant touching!” he shoved me against the door to the bath, he was almost as strong as I but he hid it better.  
“Thor so help me if you do not get that idiotic smile off your face,” Loki spun away, his glowing green eyes full of turmoil.  
My armor melted from the floor, and my body reappearing upon its stand.  
“Go bathe Thor,” he said in the exasperated tone he saved just for me. “I wont join you for I fear I might give in to the impulse to drown you,” he sighed heavily.

He stood with his back to me, head lowered, one hand clenched around the wrist of the other in a fist at the base of his spine. He was taking slow deep breaths to calm his rage. He did not see me quickly remove my clothing and quietly approach him from behind. I wrapped my arms around him tightly pulling him back to my chest, so he was unable to move.

“Remove your armor My Loki, or you go into the bath as you are,” I rumbled in his ear. 

I smiled kissing his neck as I felt a tremor run through him when he unclenched his hands to find me bare and half aroused on his hand.

“Will you come in with me?” I asked nuzzling his ear.

“Fine!” he spat, “I will not be held responsible if you inadvertently drown.” Loki wrenched himself out of my arms and started to remove his armor.

I sank with a groan into the warmth of Loki’s bathing pool. I rather liked the exotic plants that decorated the walls of the chamber. I did not touch any for just like My Loki, I was not sure if any were poisonous. 

Loki stormed into the room refusing to look at me, a towel around his waist taking it off only as he reached the deep end of the pool. Whipping the towel away he dove in before I could see anything but his pale muscular chest and arms. He came up for air next to his soaps only to find me blocking the way.

“You have always taken care of me, now it is my turn to care for you My Loki,” I spoke softly.

Loki narrowed his eyes at me but allowed me to turn him and work the soap through his hair, massaging his scalp. Slowly I worked my way down his back as he started to relax. I rinsed his hair and back until the warm water ran clear. I led him to the shallow end of the pool lying him face down. Then I took and lathered up my hands with more of his soap that smelled of sandalwood, and herbs. I began massaging the tension out of his back and shoulders until he was almost purring.

“You seem to have missed your calling as a bathhouse boy Thor.”

The insult only made me smile as his voice came out as a moan of contentment. I carefully rinsed his back, not trusting myself to touch the luscious curve of his buttocks. Loki rolled over eyebrow raised guardedly watching me, my eyes traveling down the hard planes of his body. He lay unashamedly on his back his cock was already full and throbbing, I fell upon him unable to hold myself in check anymore. 

I took him into my mouth sucking him as far down as I could without choking. I barely took half of his length, my lips stretched almost to their limits. He tasted wonderful, of salt and fresh fallen snow upon my tongue. Gently wrapping my hand around his shaft I sucked and twirled my tongue around the sensitive head of his glands.

“Thor,” Loki whimpered breathlessly thrusting deeper into my mouth, his fingers twining in my hair.

I pulled back and swooped down a fingers width deeper, as he rolled his hips and thrust into my greedily sucking mouth. The more my hands roamed his body the harder he held my head thrusting deeper and deeper into my throat. I was delirious I had wanted this for so long, he was MINE, My Loki! I would keep him happy any way I could so he would not leave me again. I sucked harder flicking his slit with my tongue on each upstroke. 

By the moaning pants he was making as I pinched his erect nipples, I knew he was close. I reached down and began to stroke my cock in time with his thrusts with one hand, the other I used to gently squeeze the small portion of his cock that I couldn't fit into my mouth. Suddenly I felt his cock twitch then begin to pulse as he cried out,

"Thor, oh, oh, yes, Thor!"

I moaned as he screamed my name, my own release spurting over my hand, while my lips stayed wrapped tightly around his cock as it pulsed filling my mouth with the slightly bitter taste of his cum. I tried to pull back my mouth full, but my tongue grazed the head of Loki’s cock, causing him to scream again, and thrust harder burying my nose against his body as he filled my throat with his cum and still twitching cock. 

When his hands fell from my hair, I rolled to lay beside him. The taste of Loki filled my mouth I licked my lips to make sure I got every bit of taste that I could. When we had both stopped panting I kissed his lips softly, he smiled but didn't open his eyes. I gently cleaned and dried Loki and myself carrying his limp form and tucking him into bed with me naked cuddling him to me touching as much skin as I could. Sated for now and comfortable with Loki in my arms, I began to doze off.

“Would you like to have our talk now?” Loki asked softly his body was completely relaxed pressed against mine, his head resting upon my chest an arm thrown across my hips.

I chuckled, “I have never done that before, I must have more practice time Loki, for I did not do things properly if you can still speak.”

Loki pinched my side raising his head to look in my eyes. His expression quickly turned to stunned.

“You truly mean that,” he said in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever! Spring Break 9 year old boy and his daddy home for 10 days...  
> Next chapter has even more M/M smut... Quite frankly it's most of the chapter...  
> See I sad there would be smut!


	11. The Norns Will Not Be Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some angst, lots of feels and some M/M smut in between.

Loki

“I have to tell him all before this goes farther I must,” I murmured to myself.

“What is it My Loki?” Thor asked me concerned.

“Thor we are,” I swallowed hesitantly, “we are in the midst of forming a triad, once done it cannot be undone,” I gazed up at the rich green velvet hangings that lined my bed plus the canopy so as to avoid his gaze. “We will be bound together forever,” I whispered.

“I have no problems with you being by my side for the rest of my existence,” he laughed rolling to his side, and smiling down at me his blue eyes sparkling whilst he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

“Thor,” I huffed taking a deep breath irritated. I was sure he really did not understand the gravity of the situation. 

I Loki the God of Chaos and Lies had to, no needed to, tell him the entire truth. He might be elated that I was alive currently, but the euphoria would wear off, it always did. We had not gotten along for long periods since he had reached his 800th year, and Odin had given him Mjölnir. I never wanted to be accused in the future of deceiving him or omitting anything in this situation. The rest of our lives would be torture if he detested me, I could not even stomach the thought. 

“A triad consists of three parts,” I continued looking him in the eye so he could see that I spoke the truth. “A Warrior King, and his two Consorts or siblings, in the case of Odin’s first triad. The members of the triad share equal power, and responsibility for the safety of the peoples of Asgard. The way the Norns designed the triad to work, according to a book of prophecies Mother brought with her from Vanaheim, is one partner is the King’s Warrior.” I paused to make sure Thor was still with me. Surprisingly he was still attentively listening. He smiled and began to stroke my side I tried not to stutter as I continued.

“The Warrior’s duties consist of: insuring the Kings personal safety, and pulling him from berserker rages in battle. The Warrior helps direct the army, keeps council with the King, this partner is loyal to the King, and other triad member above all others.”

I swallowed hard this was the unknown element, the one who could make or break us. One person who could bring us closer together or tear us apart. That we had yet to find our third bothered me greatly.

“The third partner is called The Warrior’s Home or The Touchstone. Since Odin’s brothers’ deaths, this person is a female that is shared by the King, and his Warrior. She balances them, bears and, or tends to their children, along with the kingdom when the other two are away at war or diplomatic missions. Odin’s second triad had the possibility of both consorts bearing young…” 

I blushed and sucked in my breath at the look in Thor’s eyes. He must have seen the look of want I had when I thought of bearing his child. I ducked my head so as not to give away more of my feelings. 

Thor froze for a second my eyes snapped back up to his to see the torment that filled them. He swiftly wrapped his large hand around my waist and tucked me tightly into the warmth of his side. Shuddering he began to speak so low I almost missed his first words.

“Do you know why I distanced myself from you My Loki?” he asked never giving me time to answer before starting to ramble. “When I woke from my berserker rage all I wanted to do is hold you so close that you were inside me, to have you promise never to leave me again. I realized then that loosing you, My Loki, hurt infinitely more than losing Jane, and why.”

I looked into his rapidly darkening blue eyes stunned, did he mean what I thought he meant? He cupped my face, slowly lowering his head giving me a chance to pull away, yet it was all I could do to stay still and not lunge at him. I did not want to misinterpret his words or actions when things were going so well.

Thor held me mesmerized as his eyes bored into mine. Gently he laid a chaste kiss on my lips. I gasped at the soft feel of his lips upon mine, giving him the opening he needed to deepen the kiss, he moaned into my mouth.

It was as if some animal in the deepest depths of my soul was unleashed. I kissed him back passionately, our hands frantically roaming each other’s bodies as we fought for control of the kiss. Writhing against each other across my bed, heated gasps, moans, and other sounds of passion filled the room. I traced up the massive slope of his shoulders until I buried my hands in his hair, I groaned twining my fingers through it. His hair, and beard were infinitely softer and silkier than I had ever dared to dream. Letting go of his hair with a tug that caused him to moan and buck his hips. I traced his chest my fingers sliding over every muscle of his abdomen on the way down. 

His hot moist kisses on my throat were followed by sharp nips that caused me to shudder, whimper, and lean into him for more. Thor’s touch was so much gentler than I had ever imagined. His hands ghosted up and down my sides, my spine, until he stopped to began cupping and massaging my buttocks. While his hot mouth had moved on to alternately sucking my nipples, until I tried to squirm away panting. 

I was finally able to distract Thor enough to get leverage by grasping his heavily weeping shaft in my hand as I began stroking the slick satiny smoothness his whole body tensed. Whilst he was thrusting into my hand I rolled him easily to his back. I lay panting atop him my legs trapped between his powerful thighs, I drove forward trying to grip both of our rigid shafts, growling in frustration as I was unable to get my hand around both. Changing tactics I dropped to my elbows while I shoved forward, and began my assault, kissing, biting, licking, anywhere, everywhere. Anything I could reach with my mouth was fair game. Our mouths clashed together kissing fiercely, as we thrust against each other our pricks sliding easily in counter point, through the slickness of our precum. The warmth and smooth glide of my rock hard erection against Thor’s, was driving me out of my mind with lust.

“Thor…” I moaned, he was grasped tighter the globes of my rear in his massive hands while he began grinding against my belly. “Thor please, I need, I n-need you,” I stammered as he thrust against me harder.

Thor was already too far gone his head thrown back the cords in his neck tempting me to mark him as mine. He pulled me bruisingly closer rumbling filled the room as I bit down, causing him to thrusting faster. “My Loki!” he shouted as he spilled over our chests and bellies.

Hearing him say my name as he reached his climax was so exquisite that I lost myself in the frenzy of the moment. “Thor yes yours!” I whimpered in bliss, adding my gasping cries to Thor’s as I thrust against the delicious friction of our bodies, my hips stuttering as I began pouring my seed over our sweaty cum slick bodies. He held me tightly nuzzling and nibbling my neck through my last few thrusts.

Much later Thor insistently carried me to the bath where we slowly tenderly cleaned each other in the bathing pool. Kissing and touching at every opportunity, I was certain that I was dreaming. Thor gently pushed me to the edge caging me with his massive body.

“I give you my most sincere apologies My Loki. I pulled away,” he said slowly as he looked up unable to meet my eyes.

“I do not understand Thor…” I wondered what he was thinking panicking that he had changed his mind about me.

“I pulled away from you, and pretended to ignore my friend’s slights of you.” A blush filled his cheeks, “Every since the very first time I woke my body throbbing on its own in climax your name has been on my lips. I have often even now found myself awakening in the night having spilled upon myself like a callow youth as I dreamed of… you My Loki.” 

He cupped the back of my neck as he glanced at me quickly seeing my stunned face he dropped his head his wet hair hanging in his face. I leaned in pressing my forehead to his, waiting for him to continue. My thoughts scattered for once in my life I was truly speechless.

“I have dreamed of you nightly My Loki, never in a brotherly fashion,” his voice trembled. “I-I was ashamed it was wrong, but I could not stop. I only took women to my bed to try and slake my lust for you. Never one who had your coloring for fear I would give myself away,” he began to tremble, but resisted my efforts to pull him into my arms. 

“Then I was banished and met Jane. You must understand I though you lost to me, I tried to convince myself of my love for her. I even avoided the Lady Darcy, as she was so much like you intelligent and irreverent. I found her more attractive than Jane as she is also comely and has abundant curves, dark hair, milky skin, and blue eyes. I was safe with Jane, I knew father would never let me wed a Midgardian, even in exile,” he shook his head.

“Whilst you were lost in the void, even after the bi-frost was repaired, I had no need to tell the women to keep away. Father thought I pined for Jane, but it was only ever you I wished for.” 

His words came faster and faster as he unburdened his heart. I felt my body flush with the warmth of his feelings. If I had only known, if I had… Thor was speaking again quickly stumbling over his words.

“I never went back to Jane while you were lost or in prison. Did you know I had Mother cast a spell so I could see you in your prison cell when ever I wanted?” he babbled face blazing with embarrassment. 

My eyes widened, that Mother would do that. It could mean only one thing, she knew. Mother never did anything with out a reason. Next I wondered how often Thor had watched me, I had often pondered why the guards did not taunt me.

“I think now after reading her journals she knew how I felt about you.” Thor shook his head and smiled slightly, “Mother knew everything did she not?” We both snorted knowingly.

“Now that you were returned to Asgard I never intended to go back to Midgard. I knew father would make me king one day, and then I could free you, only if you promised to stay,” he peeked at me through his hair.

“Thor I am aghast you would have blackmailed me to keep me here,” I said in mock indignation. “Even though I was not your brother and a Jotun?” I smirked “What ever would people say?” 

“My Loki I wanted you even more when I found out that you were not truly my brother. My desire was barely held in check knowing, that I could have you chained and take you anyway I wanted,” he moaned deep in his throat. “I couldn’t bring myself to force you though, you are Mine Loki I wanted you to willing come to me,” he moved closer kissing me lightly.

“I knew you weren’t completely a lost cause Thor, that sounds delicious,” I laughed. My body had hardened at the thought of being chained and taken by Thor. “You may continue, explain why you went back to that woman. Hmm?” I demanded.

“My Loki I only went after her when Heimdall lost sight of her. You know what happened next, losing Mother, losing you all over again. I couldn’t stay here, not without you My Loki. I went to the only place that I felt loved, I thought it was Jane, but now I know it must have been Gaea welcoming me home,” he sighed sadly.

“I tried with Jane but all I could think of when I fucked her was how her skin looked like yours in the moonlight, how the dark turned her hair inky black. Every time I thrust into her pale soft skin I imagined you beneath me gasping, and falling apart for me alone. I should have not used her in that way,” Thor shook his head as if clearing it of the memory. 

Water droplets flew from his golden hair I had trouble keeping myself in check, my heart fluttered in my chest. Thor dreamed of me, spied upon me, lied to our Mother to see me, and thought of me alone as he lay with others? I was humbled to be loved with such devotion, and that it was Thor the object of my own affections made it even sweeter.

“Finally when Heimdall told me you were alive, I tried but could not pretend anymore I barely touched her, as I wrestled with if I believed. I could not get my hopes up, to come to find you not…” he sobbed tears pouring down his face splashing into the water. He gripped my shoulders tightly until he got himself under control. 

“Then I started having my dreams of you again, often I spoke your name in my sleep. Jane thought I was grieving you still it was one of many things that drove her away. When she left I was only distraught that I could not pretend anymore. I had to find out if you were truly alive.” Thor looked up his heart in his beautiful blue eyes, “I love you Loki, there has never been anyone but you in my heart.”

“Can you ever forgive me Thor for all the pain, death, and chaos I caused in my jealousy?” I threw my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

“I would go to the taverns with Fandral so no one would suspect I was untouched. I would watch him with the women and men there. He loved for me to give him directions as what to do to them, with them. Loved me watching and talking dirty, but never touching,” I flushed ashamed. “Fandral would tell me of your shared conquests. Of who your current paramour was it slowly ate away at me. You were all I wanted but you were my brother. Then to find out that I was not your brother but worse Jotun, I was certain that you would despise me, I went truly mad,” I cried into Thor’s neck.

“I too have only loved you. I thought it perverted and wrong so I too distanced myself,” I began to shiver with emotion still crying.

“Even as I found the truth of my heritage, I could sense Mother and Odin were still lying. They also helped in pushing me past my breaking point. I lashed out at the only one I had ever truly loved,” I kissed his cheek then buried my face in his neck as he continued to hold me.

“I irrationally blamed you for everything. I never wanted you dead Thor, never that, you must believe me.” I pushed his hair over his shoulders and held his face in my hands. I kissed him deeply putting all my feelings into the kiss. “I wanted you to hurt as I had been hurt. Even as I wanted you on your knees before me worshipping me with your love,” I clung to him praying he could forgive me, or tell me what penance I must pay to have his regard again.

Thor lifted my chin giving me a gentle lingering kiss with his other hand he held the back of my neck. Gazing deep into my eyes he spoke straight from his great heart, “I love you Loki Laufey-son there is nothing you could ever do would change that.”

“I love you Thor Odin-son you are my sun, my life, my everything,” I spoke softly before sealing our bond with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Lots of graphic M/M smut in the next chapter.


	12. If You Tell Me Your's I'll Tell You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Thor and Loki naughtiness.

Thor

Loki and I spent the night tangled in his bed talking quietly about our future. With what little seidr I possessed even I could feel the bond taking hold between us. To have Loki with me until the end of my days, I sighed contentedly.

“What was the sigh for?” Loki asked looking up from his spot on my chest.

“I am just wondering if Valhalla is anything like you in my arms for the rest of time.”

“Thor while I appreciate that you adore me, the foolish smile and mawkish comments are beginning to get on my nerves,” Loki yawned and snuggled deeper into my shoulder. “Go to sleep love we have much to plan if we are to find our third.”

My mind would not quiet, Loki was finally Mine I wanted to tell everyone! I thought of my friends on Midgard, they would not be pleased at this turn of events, but I had every confidence they would come around. Loki could be quite charming if he tried. I missed Lady Darcy most of all, she was a true steadfast friend with a warrior’s heart. For a mortal to face down my storm, take Heimdall to task, and most surprisingly have him listen, all in the name of friendship was quite extraordinary. She was very much like Loki when he was young full of fun and mischief…

I sat bolt upright as if I had been struck by Lady Darcy’s mini Mjölnir, how could I have missed it? I dove from the bed ignoring Loki’s complaints.

“What are you doing? Come back to bed this instant I had just gotten comfortable!” he whined and flopped back on to his pillow pouting.

Grabbing a light I began flipping through Mother’s journals until excitedly I found the passage that I was looking for, then read it carefully again. Grinning in delight I turned around to tell Loki of my discovery, only to find him lounging on his side with his knee bent provocatively, his naked skin glowing in the moonlight. The sight of him made me freeze where I stood he was so stunning it made my heart ache. 

Loki smirked at me, “It’s quite nice to see that you enjoy the view,” he laughed lightly. “You might want to close your mouth however you look like an idiot.”

I snapped my mouth shut while I tried to ignore my rapidly swelling rod. Taking Mother’s journal back to bed I seated myself propped up next to Loki. Opening to the passage where Mother had introduced me to Loki for the first time. I shoved the book at Loki and spoke only one word “Read!”

Loki rolled his eyes and glanced at the passage, “I do not understand how this made you leave…” Loki paused tilted his head and looked up at me, licking his lips he spoke carefully. “Thor have you... met our third?” a mix of hope and trepidation filled his voice.

Beaming at him I nodded, “I hadn't any idea, I knew straight away that something was different about her. When we first touched red sparks shot from our hands followed by a charge of lightning up my spine, as did she. Not unlike when I first met her sister. The night was clear but the skies lit up with a single bolt of lightning. I just assumed that she had magic of some kind similar to mine, and that was why she was a Priestess. I should have known she did not have, I should have,” I paused looking wildly at Loki, “we must go and retrieve her! We must bring her to Asgard, keep her safe."

Loki sat up with a look if shock, “She is Midgardian? Or please by the Nine did you meet her on Vanaheim, or Alfheim," he begged.

“Midgardian,” I understood Loki’s look of horror. It could present a problem with his current history with Midgard. "Loki she is fair of face, a beautiful maiden so unlike the maids here. She has your soft milky skin,” I smiled at Loki, “long curly hair dark as night, her eyes are an indescribable mix of blue and green.” Loki cocked his eyebrow at me intrigued his eyes begged for more details, "She is a Priestess in training to the Midgardian Christian god, more over she is my Shield Sister Lady Darcy’s elder sister. They look very much alike although, Priestess Lydia is much more buxom than her sister.” 

Loki looked at me with quiet speculation, “Lydia?” he licked his lips as if tasting her name. “The sisters must be incredibly close, between their bond, and Gaea it explains why you were able to stay sane on Midgard for so long alone.” He looked up suddenly, “Did you say she is sworn to the Christian god?” his brow was furrowed.

“Not as yet,” I held out my hand in an offer to soothe him. I did not want him to be jealous in anyway, “as I said she is an apprentice. Lady Darcy was most worried as Priestess Lydia is still a true maiden.” I grinned licking my lips if we wed I would get to bed a virgin. I would be the envy of every man on Asgard, as most Asgardian women were as sexually adventurous as the men. Most never made it to their weddings untouched. 

Loki’s eyes began to sparkle, “The Christian god requires sworn chastity of his Priestesses. They are also taught to forgive all who show remorse,” He relaxed some of the tension leaving his body. “She may yet forgive me my moment of weakness in New York, as I attempt even now to redeem myself quietly. It is not a true show of remorse if you shout it from the rooftops,” he frowned deep in thought.

I smiled at Loki’s words of contrition it gave me hope for his acceptance as my consort. “Lady Darcy confided in me that Priestess Lydia has spent all of her adult years working as an assistant healer for mortals, so she could support them both as they studied. She is a trained healer for animals now as well. Lady Darcy also claims her sister was never courted by a man before entering training as a Priestess, that she had no interest in any. Further more she was working so much she hadn’t the time.”

“We must not approach her directly Thor, lest we frighten her,” Loki sat up gracefully tucking his legs beneath him, his face thoughtful. “I will check upon her with Gungnir to ensure her safety,” he smiled. 

His smile was too mischievous for my taste, “Loki she is well protected as Lady Darcy’s sister. Natasha has agents watching her in case of any threat to her,” I warned.

“I may not be able to help myself Thor,” Loki admitted with a shrug. 

"Loki," I growled then stopped myself short. He was being honest with me, even I had seen the lengths he would go to satisfy his curiosity. I also recognized just how futile it would be to forbid him looking in on her. "Just try not frighten her,” I sighed. “She is the Lady Darcy's sister, she is a protector born. Priestess Lydia thinks like a warrior, never would she run from danger, she will stand and fight. She is a doctor but unlike Jane she is strong, physically strong because she heals animals like horses and cows, even sometimes people," I shook my head and sighed again. I must think of some way to keep Loki busy some how.

He glanced sideways at me realizing that I would not try to stop him, he smiled his emerald eyes began to sparkle as his mood shifted. “Let us not worry about our Lydia just yet,” he slowly began slinking towards me on his hands and knees as graceful as a panther. The breath seemed to leave my lungs as he sensually stalked his way up my body forcing me to my back and splayed my thighs nestling himself between them. “Tell me of these dreams that you have of me, and I will tell you mine,” his voice, and smile full of pure wickedness.

I threw my head back eyes closed moaning, his skin felt incredible against mine. In an effort not to roll him over and take him, I twisted my hands into the bedding as the head of Loki’s shaft nudged the spot just behind my sack. My own manhood hardened painfully, beginning to leak against my hip. Loki curled his tongue around the shell of my ear giving my lobe a sharp nip my hips bucked up involuntarily, as I let out another deep moan. 

"In-ter-est-ing," he drew the word out while he took in my flushed face. I gazed back at him forcing my body still as he tilted his head, his eyes sweeping my trembling body. He pulled back slightly, a few thick drops of his precum slid down my skin toward my rear making me whimper. I quaked clenching my teeth as he pushed forward slowly, the thick head of his shaft sliding easily, spreading his fluids between my cheeks and over the sensitive skin of my anus. "Did you dream of me taking you?" Loki whispered sinfully green eyes locked on mine.

"Yes," I gasped panting, "as often as I have thought of riding you." I was trembling and clutching harder at the bedding, as he continued to brush the head of himself over me.

Loki leaned over pulling a stoppered bottle of oil out of a drawer beside his bed.

My breath caught in my throat, thunder rumbling in my chest as jealousy filled me, "You told me you were as yet untouched," I growled at the thought of any man touching My Loki.

Loki snorted, "None but mine own hand has touched me, but I have observed that lubrication helps things along. You have no need to...” he stopped seeing the look on my face. “Jealousy does not become you Thor," he softened his voice, his face flaming red. “I imagined that it was you as I used my fingers upon my self,” he admitted embarrassed.

I relaxed smug at his admission, “I have done the same love,” I smiled as his startled eyes searched mine.

Smirking again Loki pulled back, so his now slick fingers could rub gently around my entrance, before he eased the first in. I gasped as his long slender fingers began to stretch me, drawing gasps, and moans from me as my brain went blank. There was nothing but Loki, his fingers, and his sensuous mouth, alternately murmuring encouragement in my ear and giving me scorching wet kisses. The feeling of his hands and lips on me after so long of wanting made me light headed, by the Norns I wanted, no needed this. My beloved Loki touching me preparing me for what I had waited what seemed like forever for, I wanted him to take me.

Loki kept kissing me slowly, deeply his tongue taking my mouth, just as I wanted him to take my body. We were both panting with need as he continued to slowly plunge in a second then a third finger, "Oh Thor, how I have longed for this," he groaned into my ear. He was sweating and panting I could feel tremors in his body, as if he were as impatient as I. 

He however continued stroking into me stopping only to scissor his fingers to stretch me wider. I thrust against his hand my body burning for him. In desperation I loosed one hand from the bedding, and grasped his gorgeous shaft, my fingers sliding slowly down feeling him shudder and moan. Loki’s organ was longer than mine besides being just as big around. I groaned as I began to stroke my fist up and down it’s hard length I needed him in me now. 

He pulled back from my grasping fingers with a cry of desperation. His chest was heaving as he slicked his erection with oil, giving it a few quick pulls before he was slowly pushing into me. "Ah,' we cried out together as the head of him slid past the tight ring of muscle at my entrance. 

I writhed under him. The burn and pleasure mingling into one, “Yes, please… more… Loki!” I growled ripping the bedding.

Thrusting shallowly he leaned down to kiss me fiercely, "Do you know what I dream Thor?" I cried out as he finally thrust all the way into me, Loki hooked my knees over his arms and pressed them up wider as he slowly began to gather a rhythm that had me squirming every time he hit a certain spot. "What I really dream of," he growled thrusting harder, and harder. He was rubbing that spot with every movement I began to cry out with each thrust, I had never felt anything like this. "I dream of the look of bliss on your face, as you plunge your enormous prick into my hot wet virgin quim while I am in heat, and you breeding me."

My eyes went wide at his words, I pulled him down to kiss me, groaning into his mouth as he grabbed my weeping cock, and began stroking it in his oil-slicked fist. I was delirious I grabbed his ass pulling him deeper into me as he stroked me in time with his thrusts. “Whom do you belong to?” he ground out. I cried out as he bit my shoulder I couldn’t speak couldn’t think. “Say it Thor, or… I… will…stop,” Loki punctuated each word with a hard thrust. When I did not speak he stopped pulling almost all the way out despite my grip on his ass. “Who Thor?” he said harshly.

My brain began to clear Loki was staring at me expectantly, I gasped as he sank back into me slowly, “I am yours Loki, as you are mine,” I hissed as he drew back slowly then slammed into me hard.

“You are Mine!” he said as he ground himself into me.

As he began to thrust harder and harder his head buried in my neck as he sucked and nipped at me, the true meaning of his words slowly sank in to my sex fogged brain. The thought of Loki round with my child had me shouting, “Ahh, yes…Loki!” as I came harder than I thought possible, spurting streams of cum all over his hand and my stomach. 

The tight clenching of my body seemed to pull Loki right along with me, never having felt the burning heat and clenching muscles on his cock. He slammed his hips into me three more times as he screamed soundlessly head thrown back whilst he exploded in me his hips jerking helplessly as my body milked him dry. He was so stunning in his pleasure pride that I had made him come apart like this sent another spurt of cum from my still half hard shaft. 

Loki collapsed onto my chest panting still buried deep in my body. I wrapped my arms around him holding him to me as I gasped for air. I would never let him go now, “Mine,” I said softly as I nuzzled his hair.

Loki gazed up at me his lips quirked into a happy smile I had not seen in many a year, “No you are mistaken you are mine,” he nipped my chest causing me to shiver.

We lay in silence catching our breaths, “I think you have killed me,” Loki said sleepily snuggling into my chest flicking a tongue over one of my nipples.

He squawked as I suddenly flipped us over and he slid from my body. I held his arms down by the wrist next to his head as I chuckled at his startled exclamation. I crouched above him, catching his eyes, “Am I to understand that in your Jotun form, you have,” I paused and swallowed at the thought of claiming him in every way possible. “That you have a quim?

My question made him blush, he would not look up at me but he spoke softly, “All Jotun have the parts of both sexes, therefore I have a fully functional penis and quim. We have a fertile season, a heat, or a rut twice a year depending on if we are to sire or bear a child,” a heavy blush stained Loki’s cheeks, he looked away. 

I bent down and captured his lips, until we were both groaning and out of breath. I buried my nose behind Loki’s ear taking in the sent of him. I spilled out all the dirty thoughts in my head, “When you see Our Lydia you will see that she was made for us. I can see her riding your cock as I fuck your tight wet quim over and over until I get you with my heir, and you get her with yours,” thoughts were filled with debauched images of the three of us. 

Loki moaned clutching at me pulling me into a passionate kiss, “You truly want me to bear your heir?” he asked a hitch in his voice. I nodded as I went in for another kiss, Loki moaned, “Yes by the Norns yes Thor.”

I continued to kiss and stroke him until Loki forced me up and into the bath. Using his magic to change the bedding Loki climbed in after me and settled down to sleep upon my chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki

After Thor drifted off to sleep I slipped from the bed quietly. I pulled down a spell book from my wall of books even as I summoned Gungnir to my hand. Flipping through I found exactly what I had been looking for. Having never me Lydia I needed to access the tenuous link Thor had with her. Murmuring the words and allowing a tiny bit of seidr to caress Thor’s personal magic I felt the bond between us being forged as if links of dwarf made chain bound us together heavy solid unbreakable. I ignored the equally solid link to Midgard and Gaea. 

Then I found it! A tiny golden chain linking him to what could only be our Lydia. With Gungnir’s help focusing my seidr I followed the chain back to the dreams of Lydia Lewis. I was filled with lust as I looked upon her sleeping form barely concealed by a long white night gown, Thor had utterly down played her beauty.

I plunged into her dreams this would be all too easy I smirked. She was already dreaming of Thor, it was all very innocent I could see until Thor touched her. I could see the sparks, and feel the tremor in her body as lightning swept up her spine. I could perceive by her thoughts that Thor’s touch was the first time that she had ever know lust. Smiling to myself this was something I could work with. 

I tweaked the dream just a tiny bit, causing the dream Thor to kiss her chastely on the lips then pulled back. I scanned the area and found the agents assigned to her and was happy with their current state of vigilance. Satisfied I pulled my self back to Asgard and sent Gungnir away. Putting away the spell book before climbing back into bed with Thor. I spooned myself against his back draping an arm across his waist. Thor unconsciously sank back into me as I pulled him tighter with a possessive arm. Sinking my nose into the skin on the back of his neck, and smelling his unique scent of ozone and sunshine, I was asleep in minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like the wording in the chapter, but I did not want to use the word cock or something equally a distasteful every other sentance.
> 
> Now back to The Chase!


	13. Haiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me first start by saying, I have no Beta reader. I went back and read the last chapter and hated it. It was an attempt at not calling a spade a spade, it sucked. I dislike using vulgar terminology so I have been experimenting with different terms I didn't like how it came out but I am NOT rewriting it. (I can't tell you how badly I want to but it's published.) So none of the other chapters will be that tame in terminology. Just saying.  
> Now back to Darcy and Her Boys.

Darcy

Once we landed in Haiti I started to panic again, was the bracelet really from Odin? Why were Loki and Thor haunting my sister’s dreams? Why and how was Loki stalking her? My thoughts spun in so many circles I had barely noticed that both Steve and James were wearing black combat gear instead of their normal stuff.

Before I knew it we were in a dark hallway, my boys shielding me one in front and in back. Nat knocked on a seemingly random unmarked door saying something in a language I didn't recognize. After laying eyes on Nat the agent stepped back letting her enter. Five other agents parted, and I could see Lydia curled up on a couch against the far wall she sat up with a smile when she laid eyes on me. 

I moved to rush to her but Steve held me back while Nat and James swept the room for threats. On their signal he let me go, I ran to where my sister now stood giving her a fierce hug. Nat’s training must have been working because I not only had a full count of agents in the room, but I also noticed how Steve and James had subtly placed themselves between the guards and the two of us.

“Darcy you didn't have to come all this way!” Lydia whispered, the tightness of her hug, and fine trembling of her body let me know that she needed me more than she would admit.

I held her back at arms length to look at her, Lydia was dressed in her work clothes a long sleeved, oversized plaid shirt, with baggy jeans, and a pair of sturdy boots lay on the floor next to her feet. Her hair looked amazing, the sun had bleached it out to a deep golden-brown with white streaks that threaded down through her almost waist long braided hair. What little of her skin that I could see had taken a light tan, but it didn't hide the dark circles, and bags under her eyes. 

“Bitch,” I said with a smirk, “you look awesome who is your hairdresser? I want highlights now too!” She just laughed and hugged me again.

“I have some friends that I want you to meet,” I whispered into her ear.

“Is it going to be like last time? Please tell me no,” she looked me up and down. “Why do you have a knife strapped to your thigh?” She frowned her eyes changing from their customary blue green to the light blue of concern.

I turned her to face Nat, Steve, and James, the only people left in the room. “Lydia these are my friends…” I began, before Lydia slumped down on the couch staring at the white ceiling. 

She sighed muttering, “If Thor is her friend why didn't I assume she knew everyone else in the Avengers? She always falls into trouble, then again with the way Captain Freakin America and the Winter Soldier are eyeballing her, and being protective, I bet they're dating, but Darcy doesn't know that yet ‘cause she hasn't mentioned it to me and is clueless about romantic relationships with decent men even if Lord help me, they come as a pair, then there’s the Black Widow who will probably be questioning me, and obviously is training Darcy to be her mini me which I just can’t even…” Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose as she continued to ramble, “and she’s Taser happy already O.M.G.who thought this was a good idea, come to think of it I should ask her about some self defense moves against armed men for when my Taser is out of juice…”

“Lydia!” I yelled cutting her off as I tried ignoring the snickers behind me, I was so glad Clint wasn’t here.

“What?” She squawked focusing on me obviously frazzled.

“Take a deep breath and keep your inside voice in your head! And they say I’m the flighty one,” I griped at her embarrassed.

“Give a girl a break Dar I am a little on edge, I am being stalked by aliens one of whom is your friend, you could presumably just ask him to stop, but no you overreact, and bring a nuke to a knife fight. Really Darcy? Not just the Black Widow? You had to bring your boyfriends? A little overkill kiddo, no offense to your other friends but we all know if Loki had access to her instead of Hawkeye that Loki would’ve won,” she stopped abruptly eyes going wide as she caught Nat’s dangerous look.

Steve and James were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up. I don’t think they heard the last part my face was completely flushed with embarrassment.

“They are not my boyfriends!” I ground out, “They are my friends, and they are just here for moral support.”

“Yeah?” Lydia snorted, “tell them that,” she waved in that direction of the two giggling super soldiers. 

Even Nat had one side of her mouth turned in a small smirk.

“Okay fine!” I reached inside my suit and pulled out the bracelet I had gotten from Odin. “Here put this on,” I grabbed her wrist and slipped on the bracelet.

“What is this? Hey why is it so cold?” Lydia asked. 

My eyes widened as I felt the sudden change in temperature of the bracelet. Then it was gone, and back to body temperature as I let it go.

“Um, well, Odin kind of thinks this will help with your problem,” I looked down with a sigh knowing what she was going to say. Lydia slid the bracelet off immediately, but I wouldn't take it back.

“Darcy I cannot go back to the Mission with a talisman from a pagan God from another universe! I am trying to become a nun not get excommunicated!” she snapped at me horrified.

I threw my hands up in the air, “fine talk to Nat, then we will discuss it again,” I flopped on the couch beside her. “I'm done talking to you right now you drama queen.”

"Cretin," she elbowed me trying to hand back the bracelet.

"Animal molester."

"Heathen," she sniped back.

"Evil Twin," I snickered.

"Hey I'm older than you by over a year, I taught you everything you know, wench!"

"Not everything bitch," I laughed at her long suffering look as she stood.

 

I watched as Nat led her from the room Lydia looked really spooked. Knowing her she had probably realized who we thought was stalking her. By now James leaned next to the door, so he had views of the door and down the hall. Steve came and sat next to me pulling me into a hug. The big dork was still chuckling.

“Am I really that blind? Were all the movie nights, and dinners leading somewhere from the beginning?” I mumbled sheepishly into his chest. I could hear James’ snort from across the room.

“I can't speak for Bucky but it didn't start out that way for me. Don't get me wrong Darce, I wanted you on sight, but I tried to put that way in the back of my head. Mostly because you are one of the few people who didn't care that I was Captain America. I was leery at first but then you never changed.I saw you with Thor one day and you treated him just like a normal person too,” he shrugged as I leaned back to look at him.

“Why would I not treat you like a normal person?” I shook my head mystified.

“That you ask that question, and mean it doll is what did it for me,” James said from across the room.

“But… but you guys are together,” I pulled back farther from Steve.

“The term you are looking for is bisexual sweetheart,” Steve’s eyes moved to James. “The only man I ever wanted that way was Bucky.”

“Better be punk,” James growled while Steve blushed.

I scooted into the corner of the couch, rethinking every interaction the three of us had ever had. I realized that months before She Who Will Not Be Named and Thor left their behavior had changed. I remembered snuggles on the couch between the two of them while watching movies, lingering touches while they were trying to teach me to fight, both of them standing closer to me. I had just blown it off as my two gay best friends, treating me like their sister. I leaned my head back staring at the ceiling. I was such an idiot. I remembered how Thor had handed me off to them right before he left, even he knew and I hadn’t seen it.

“What are you thinking sweetheart?” Steve asked softly from beside me.

“I don’t know, that I am a moron?” I sniffed. “It just never occurred to me, I mean you guys are so hot and I am…” I stopped forcing myself to focus, “look let’s just figure out what the status is with my sister and I will think about it. I just can’t process anymore today okay?”

“Sure doll we're not going anywhere,” James gave me a crooked smile.

"By the way your sister is pretty swell," Steve cracked up as I tried to get my hands around his neck to strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I type painfully slowly.  
> I will post Nat's interrogation of Lydia later today. Might have time to type up a bit more as I have most of the story written out in longhand and my Muse has not seen fit to go off on anymore tangents. She is turning her sights back to the book I am writing.


	14. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the Muse took that left turn again...

Lydia

My mind was still spinning Darcy was friends with the Avengers. Our talks about religion and theology made so much more sense now. Darcy had been there when Thor fell, she was in Europe with Jane during New York, she had to have been involved with whatever had happened in London. Thor really was an alien and there were many others, other races, other planets, and real God type beings. 

I followed the Black Widow into a small room further into the apartment. Inside were two chairs that bracketed a curtained window that overlooked the Mission building where I lived.

I glanced back, “So how long have I been on your watch list?”

“Since Darcy and Jane met Thor.” I turned to see the Widow smiling laughter in her voice. “She made quite the impression, your sister tased the God of Thunder.”

I sighed and sank into a chair only then did I realize I still held the bracelet Darcy had given me. I turned it over in my hand noticing the design looked like the Tree of Knowledge. What did the Norse call it? Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. I was beginning to suspect that they were one and the same. 

“Trouble always did find her. I’m still glad I taught her how to use it.”

“So tell me Doctor Lewis about these dreams that you have been having, and the man that is stalking you.”

I glanced up to where the Widow stood in the corner, “Just Lydia please, I do not get wrapped up in the whole ‘Doctor” thing,” I waved my hand down my body. My outfit was not a white coat and a stethoscope.

She nodded and waited for me to start. I took some time to gather my thoughts tucking the bracelet into my shirt pocket. I guess I would start with the dreams they seemed to be the beginning and end of everything.

“I started having a reoccurring dream about meeting Thor from the day I met him,” I took a deep breath, how do I explain the instant connection when I didn’t understand it myself?

“I will tell no one what you tell me. Think of it as a confessional if it helps,” she shrugged one shoulder. “The only thing that will leave this room is if you are under direct threat, and from who. Also any tactical advantages we might use to secure your safety.”

I laughed I couldn’t help it, “I am sorry Ms. Romanoff but do I look like an idiot?” I shook my head, “Despite looking so much like my sister, I have never been that naïve. I would never confess any of this to a priest. As I said to Darcy I was trying to become a nun, not get excommunicated for consorting with pagan Gods.”

She raised a delicate red eyebrow at me nodding slowly, “Was?” 

I couldn’t read her face but her eyes seemed to be assessing me, I couldn’t answer her question because I didn’t know the answer myself. I did know now with certainty that I was never going back to the Mission or the Church.

“You may call me Natasha,” she said slowly. Her face blank, “please tell me of your first meeting with Thor.”

I told her the bare bones of the meeting sure that Darcy had described everything to her already. Then I went into details that made me so uncomfortable, that I had not mentioned them even to Darcy.

“When I have the dreams, I can tell that they are a dream. They play the same scene every time. I don’t know if Darcy was able to see the sparks that flew as I touched Thor, I do mean literal red sparks by the way. I never told her,” I blushed looking down but knowing that I had to tell her the complete truth if what I suspected was true. 

“I never told anyone, when Thor touched me it was the first time I had ever felt lust, I always thought that I was asexual. I have never felt anything more than friendship for anyone but my sister. I love my sister, but it’s not, she is my family,” I struggled to explain. 

I stared at my feet shivering as I remembered the feel of his lips on my skin. “When he kissed my hand, I… it was, it was like lightning traveling up my arm and down my spine.” I looked up at Natasha, “I swear to you he felt it too, his eyes widened and there was lightning flashing through the deep blue of his irises.”

Her face gave nothing away as I continued to talk. It felt so good to get things out that I had been holding in and not be judged.

“When we, Thor and I, talked I felt this connection with him. His voice, I can’t even tell you with words the complete elemental response I had to it,” I frowned I just didn’t have the words.

I was silent for several minutes going back over every detail of our meeting. The guilt of my attraction I knew he was with Jane. The illicit thrill of my body feeling alive for the first time. There were feelings that even now I had no name for. Shaking my head free of my thoughts, I could see Natasha watching every expression on my face closely.

“I had the same dream every day for months, then about five months ago it changed for about a week it seemed as if all I could hear was his soul crying out to me in agony. I tried to soothe him, tried to fight my way through the fog of the dream. One day I was floating in the fog trying to reach him again. Then a whirlwind wrapped in a rainbow seemed to cut through everything blinding me, tossing me aside, and suddenly he was just gone. I woke up crying, it felt as if a piece of my soul was missing.”

Natasha kept silent listening to my every word carefully. I felt like time was running out that I needed to finish my story quickly, I didn’t understand the urgency but I needed, I needed to hurry.

“I spent two weeks of dreamlessness, then sleepless nights worrying about Thor. I was afraid to call Darcy and ask. There was nothing in the news of him leaving or being hurt. She would have asked too many questions, plus I did not want to explain how I knew something was wrong,” I loved my sister but she was very nosy.

“Then all of a sudden the dreams began again, but they were different somehow. The first few nights they played out normally but then they changed. Thor pulled me into his arms and kissed me, it woke me up in the night for weeks sweating.” I was not admitting to anyone that I had never been kissed truly kissed before outside of my dreams.

“I started to feel like I was being watched wherever I went, even in my dreams. As Thor was kissing me and I prepared to wake up as usual. I felt someone behind me watching,” I shivered this was what she needed to know I was sure of it.

“Exactly three weeks ago that person began to show himself inside of, and out side of my dreams. At first in the dream it was just breathing on the back of my neck, then hands on my hips tracing up my sides.” I felt my face flushing remembering the feel of the soft caresses. 

“Finally a week ago when Thor ended his kiss he turned me around to another person, all I could see were sparkling green eyes, and a wicked smile, then I was completely overwhelmed by his kiss. I have woken up at midnight, terrified for the last week, unable to get back to sleep.” I couldn’t admit to her the feel of their bodies surrounding me had felt so wonderful so right. 

“About the same time I started seeing a tall figure in the shadows everywhere I went. I would catch a glimpse of something green out of the corner of my eye. I kept my Taser on me at all times and traveled with others, making sure never to be alone.” I had never felt threatened by the presence, but I was beginning to doubt my judgment on everything.

“Yesterday I caught a glimpse of a tall man with a swimmers build, dark hair, green eyes, pale white skin, and beautiful sharp features. He was watching me smiling from the window of a house in the village where I was doing deworming on the working horses. He caught my eye because he was so completely out of place in this poor village. When I glanced back from what I was doing he was gone.”

A fine tremor went up my spine, “As I did my rounds yesterday I caught him watching me at least two more times, in different places. I called Darcy because, the dreams are escalating, last night…last night…” I was so confused by my feelings I couldn’t go on. 

Then I felt it, the prickle of awareness, I was shaking I knew he was watching I could feel it. I spoke carefully without moving my lips, “If you look out the window he is out there, somewhere, watching right now, I can feel his eyes on me.”

Natasha looked sharply out the window scanning the surrounding area, she cursed in what I think was Russian as she yanked me away from the window I caught another glimpse of the man confirming my worst fears, he was the man from my dreams. She dragged me down the hall at a run calling out to the Winter Soldier before she thrust me at him and disappeared out the door.

Everything moved so fast after that, my shoes were thrust at me and then I was sprinting to keep up. Myself, Darcy, Captain America and the Winter Soldier entered an aircraft like nothing I had ever seen. Darcy strapped me in worry written all over her face.

“It was him wasn’t it?” she asked as we took off.

“Yes,” I said slipping the bracelet out of my pocket and onto my wrist. 

“It was Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the book marks and hits. I am amazed!


	15. Meddling in the affairs of fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on that left turn.

Asgard

"Father."

"Why did you tell them?" Odin's shade stood beside him.

"I did not, I just suggested reading material," Heimdall answered truthfully.

"Bah! I will not allow it to ruin my plans. I expected better of you Heimdall, you know what I am trying to achieve."

Heimdall kept his silence watching events play out on Midgard.

"Did you give her Farbauti's bracelet? It should keep them out of her dreams. They will soon forget her."

"Yes Father, as yet she refuses to wear it," Heimdall said never taking his eyes off the stars beyond.

"Blast that mortal!" Odin spat, "I may have to take care of the situation myself."

"She is not mortal Father, for her soul shines too brightly, as does her sister's," Heimdall noted Odin's growl of irritation .

"Make sure she wears the bracelet it will keep them out of her dreams, and they can soon forget her. I can no longer free Thor of Loki your meddling has assured that."

"No Father your plans for the Prince's were ruined long ago. Frigga never told you but they bonded the instant they met, in this reality they are mates," Heimdall said with satisfaction.

With a glare in his direction Odin's shade disappeared.

Heimdall sighed heavily, what his father can not seem to grasp, what he refuses to believe, is that everything begins and ends with Her. In every alternate universe they had visited the only thing that remaind unchanged was Her. Heimdall has watched her from afar in hundreds of realities . It was only in the last six that he himself had noticed her significance. A flash of moonlit skin, and fathomless blue-green eyes beneath his thrusting body, threatened to overwhelm him. He had learned but a few realities ago that she was not meant to be his, while Father had reasoned that any son of Odin would do. Heimdall knew better now.

This was the first time he had intervened, Heimdall had set things into motion as early as he could. Removing their mother from Alfheim so that the girls would be born upon Midgard. Shortly after their birth their mother had left them, and returned home. Heimdall had gently pulled threads here and there to suit the needs of the Norns. All the while keeping his father in the dark. 

This would be the first reality where the triumvirate would meet. Despite his father's tampering Heimdal had thrown in with the Norns in his despair at watching his beloved grow to womanhood again, and again only to be snuffed out by Odin. It was what had finally broken his loyalty to his father. She had been made for his brother, she would cool Thor's hot head, and tame Loki's demons. 

She was destined to save them all or bring about Ragnarock. It was the only way he could let her go, his first duty as always was to Asgard, if everything worked out this time it would be their salvation. His eyes on Midgard he watched as she was taken into the tower of the man of iron. The Prince's would go after her soon now that their bond was forged. Heimdall prayed to the Norns that this time he will be in time, that his sacrifice would not be in vain.

"Sleep well my beloved Lydia," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to bring us back to center.


	16. Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, my keyboard crapped out, plus I had to go watch Avengers. I miss Loki but the rest was great!

Darcy  
It was dark when we reached Avengers Tower, Steve and James hustled us inside and down to the common room. Lydia looked tired and bewildered at the opulence that surrounded her.

"Hey J we need some take out sent up," I glanced at the boys, "Italian? Pizza?"

“Yes,” they both said in unison.

I laughed pulling Lydia over to the wine colored oversized sectional.  
“Sit,” I shoved her and she sank into the couch. Her eyes went wide when Jarvis answered.

“The usual order Ms. Darcy?”

“Please J, wait have the Science Twins eaten at all since I left?”

“Sir has not Ms. Darcy, Dr. Banner had a lunch meeting, he has not however had dinner,” Jarvis offered.

“Ok let’s make that for six unless Clint is back, wait you know what,” I said thoughtfully tapping my chin, “lets say for eight, heavy on the pasta. Nat and Clint can have leftovers if they get in late. Thanks J you da man.”

“You are quite welcome Ms. Darcy. I have noted that you have brought Dr. Lewis in with you should I register a voiceprint?” the AI asked politely.

Steve looked up from where he and James were flipping for who went to shower first. “Yes, Jarvis we will sort the rest out tomorrow. Please put all Avengers floors on lockdown only accessible by authorized personnel. No one is to take Dr. Lewis out of the designated area with out permission of two Avengers, Darcy, or Pepper.” 

“Understood Captain Rogers,” Jarvis replied.

I answered Lydia’s questioning look, “Jarvis is Tony’s AI he runs the tower and keeps us all in line.”

“Oh no Ms. Darcy I believe that it is you, your taser, and Ms. Pott’s who keep everyone in line,” if Jarvis could laugh I think he would have been.

I snickered as James slipped into the elevator while Jarvis distracted Steve. James smirking at Steve when he turned back as the doors were closing, “Darn it Bucky I won the toss!” Steve’s eyes widened and color filled his cheeks as he caught Lydia’s glance, “Excuse me Sister I didn’t mean to use such foul language.”

“I am not a nun Steve,” she jerked a thumb at me. “This one has pretty much made sure that I never will become one either.” Lydia grimaced, “Plus you have met my sister right? Trust me I know all the words.” She stopped for a minute cocking her head at him, “I’m assuming I can call you Steve since you are dating my baby sister?” 

He nodded still flushing as he glanced at me, “Yes ma’am Dr. Lewis.”

“Just Lydia please Steve,” she smirked at me, “I think you are a bit older than me so ma’am is not necessary.” 

Steve grinned tentatively at her, “Sure Lydia, um you don’t seem to mind Bucky and I courting Darcy.”

“No I don’t mind that you and James are dating Darcy, far from it. She needs someone like you, to balance out both her and James.” She glanced at me sideways, “He is the usual sort that she dates, aloof, dangerous, and emo. I will never know why she likes bad boys. I would however suggest that you get a house to drop on her head as she is usually clueless about grownup relationships.”

I plopped on the couch next to her covering her mouth in the guise of giving her a hug, “Dia I am so going to hurt you,” I whispered in her ear. I gazed up to where Steve sat at the bar smiling, “Disregard any of the verbal diarrhea my sister spews Steve, she is obviously delusional.”

Lydia pulled my hand off her mouth and rolled her eyes at me, "Delirous is more like it."

“Anyway being a nun was completely wrong for you Lydia I kept telling you, I didn’t sabotage you on purpose though. You know that right Dia?” I asked anxiously.

“Yes I know Dar,” she sighed, “trouble just sort of finds you, then drags me along for the ride.”

I felt slightly guilty when I looked her over and noticed how lost, and exhausted she looked. “Hey let’s go to my apartment and get you a shower before dinner,” I smiled as her eyes lit up. I glanced at Steve, “That cool with you Cap?”

“Jarvis?” Steve asked.

“All residential floors have been cleared of all but authorized residents, and secured Captain Rogers.”

“Sure Darce I will come down with you just incase Lydia needs company. I know you will probably have to be the one to roust Stark and Bruce.” Steve stood and followed us to the elevator, as the doors slid shut he glanced at me then Lydia shaking his head. 

“Yes there are two of us, but she is the evil one, she taught me everything I know,” I grinned at him. “J if you don’t mind the express to my place.” 

“Of course Ms. Darcy,” Jarvis’ cultured voice filled the space, “I believe I have enough for Dr. Lewis’ voiceprint. If I may I will use the fingerprints we have already on file until other arrangements are made.”

“Sounds like a plan J, thank you,” I answered.

Lydia just slumped against the wall, eyes closed. I slipped my hand in hers squeezing it gently. I wanted to know the full story, but I knew she wouldn’t talk about anything personal in front of Steve. It would have to wait, at this point we were all more concerned about her safety. I didn’t think that Steve would allow either of us to be alone until Nat came back or reported in.

We met James at my apartment door, his hair still wet from the shower. He was wearing all black, jeans, one of Tony’s AC/DC shirts, boots, and a hoodie. 

“Beat it punk before you stink up the place. I can’t believe you, around classy Dames like this smellin’ so bad. Your Mama would be ashamed,” he nodded at Steve a sparkle in his eye.

“I’ll go shower now that Bucky’s here. I’ll also pick up the food in the lobby on my way back up, see you ladies in a bit,” Steve said as he passed by James bumping his shoulder, “Jerk.”

I put my hand on the handle of the door giving it a second to read my prints before it unlocked. I pulled Lydia in behind me her hand holding on to mine for dear life. For once my apartment was relatively clean, I’d had Steve and James over for dinner the previous evening. James brushed past us and cased the entire apartment before I even had the door shut.

“You still have beer in the fridge James, I am going to take Lydia and get her settled in my guest room,” I called as I tugged Lydia down the hallway.

“Sure thing Darcy,” James said heading for the kitchenette.

I led Lydia into my guest bedroom/catchall at least there was a bed and a clean bathroom. 

“I will grab you some jammies while you are in the shower,” I glanced at Lydia. I could tell that her head was about to explode. She had a fine tremor going through her body. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, gently I drew her in to the bathroom.

“J could you drop my heavy sleep mix in the guest suite please?”

Lydia jumped alarmed “There are no cameras in here are there?”

“No Dr. Lewis there is only audio in private areas. All functions are turned off unless voice activated by saying my name,” Jarvis said soothingly over the sounds of waves breaking on the shore.

I watched as Lydia slumped against the vanity, “I think I am just too tired to process anything right now Dar. Can I skip out on dinner and just shower and sleep? Your friends won’t think it’s rude will they?” 

Hugging her tight I whispered, “Everything will work out Dia,” I stepped to the bathroom closet and pulled out two fluffy towels and a bathrobe. “Here, there is the plumeria body wash and shampoo in the shower. I hoped you would visit me, so I got stuff I knew you would like.

Her eyes lit up, “A razor? The Parish Priest doesn’t believe that women should shave.”

I pulled two out of the closet, “If I know the church you will need both of these.”

“Bless you!” she pounced on them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I went to take my own shower after I dropped off a sleep shirt and shorts for Lydia, declining James’ offer to help by scrubbing my back. I checked on her afterwards only to find her in bed sound asleep tucked under the covers. I left the door cracked so I could hear her if she needed me, and went to join James on my couch.

“She’s sleeping,” I tucked my feet under myself in the corner of the couch. 

James was slouched down in the opposite corner with a beer. Every now and then his eyes would flicker checking all the access points. We sat in awkward silence, I was very aware of the scene in the elevator this morning. Gods was it just this morning? What the hell was I going to do with the Super Twins? I couldn’t even fathom why they were even interested in me. It had never even occurred to me, they were like this perfect untouchable dream. 

While I was good at managing people, Lydia had always been able to read people like books. I really needed to talk to her about this. That she had picked up on their attraction in less than a minute had scared me. What else wasn’t I seeing? I needed to let her sleep though, and I prayed to Thor that Odin’s bracelet would keep Loki away.

“Ms. Darcy the Captain is approaching shall I let him enter?” Jarvis asked.

“Sure thanks J,” I glanced at James his hair covered his eyes so I couldn’t tell if he was watching me or not.  


Steve came in wearing an obscenely tight white t-shirt and jeans, all I could do was stare. He was carrying a stack of pizza boxes and a large bag. I was so distracted with the thought that he could be mine,no that they could be mine. James was getting plates and forks from the kitchen before I even knew he had moved. I jerked when Steve touched my shoulder, “Calm down sweetheart, you look beat here have some pasta,” he tried to hand me a plate but my arms wouldn’t move. The whole day came crashing down on me all at once.

My eyes filled with tears and I began to shake, “Loki is stalking my sister, and it’s all my fault,” I sobbed.

“Aww sweetheart,” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into his lap, he held me as I cried, James leaned over the back of the couch and stroked my hair. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

I woke in my own bed James sleeping in a chair in the corner bare feet propped up on the bed. I could hear Steve moving around in the kitchen, and smell the coffee and bacon. When I sat up James opened his blue eyes lazily a small smile on his face.

“Mornin’ doll, you look beautiful when you sleep, you know that?”

“And that’s not creepy at all James,” I stretched and pulled my sleep shirt down before I crawled out of bed. I chose to ignore the groan of frustration coming from the corner.

“Breakfast in five,” Steve called from the other room. Gotta love super soldier hearing.

After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I went to check on Lydia. As I passed down the hall James was coming out of her room. 

“She is still out, I doubt she will be moving anytime soon. Nat said she hasn’t had a full nights sleep in months,” he murmured. “No nightmares that we could notice last night though.”

I peeked in on her, she was in the same position she had been last night. “I need to go talk to Pepper about her,” I said pulling back to follow James to the kitchen table.

“Nice pajamas,” Steve grinned as he put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

I glanced down I had pulled them out in the dark distracted by what was going on with my sister. There was a picture of Steve as Cap on the shirt and little shields all over the matching shorts.

“Whatever,” I grumbled sipping my coffee.

The boys knew that I was not a morning person and not to talk to me before my first cup of coffee. As I slowly came awake I began to catch bits of their conversation.

“Nat couldn’t find any sign of Loki but she could see him watching them from the roof of the Mission,” Steve was saying.  


“Thor once told me Loki could make duplicates of himself, sort of like holograms?” I mumbled, thrusting my cup at Steve for a refill.

“That would explain why no one, even the agents ever laid eyes on him,” he mused handing me back a full cup of coffee just the way I liked it. Steve casually tucked one of my curls behind my ear and kissed my temple. 

I quietly ate my breakfast, trying to ignore the feeling of heat low in my belly, and the building wetness between my thighs. It grew every time Steve or James touched me with casual affection, just as they had been doing for almost a year. Only now I knew the affection wasn't so casual, a stroke of the arm here, a squeeze of the hand there, I drew the line when James ran his metal hand gently up my thigh. 

I smacked his hand away, “Ow dammit Bucky stop that shit!” I shook out my stinging fingers, as I stood backing away from the table, and the double dose of temptation it held.

James looked at me with innocent melting blue eyes, “What, baby?” he drawled eyebrow quirked.

I stormed off to my room muttering about dirty old men, slamming the door after me. I leaned against it panting, and wet, squeezing my thighs together. Looking down I could see the hard points of my nipples through my thin white shirt, those little shit’s had known exactly what they were doing to me.

I hopped into the shower still confused, I had called him Bucky. Only Steve was allowed to call him Bucky. He had called me baby. Shit, shit, shit! I didn’t even know how I felt about the whole three of us thing, well my body had obviously made up its mind. But for once my head was standing in the way of what I knew was a bad idea.

If it didn’t work not only would I lose the only friends I had, but also some how I knew they would ruin me for any other man. I just didn’t know if I wanted to take the chance. They could always decide to find someone better looking, or just that they didn’t like girls altogether. What would I do then?

My thoughts ran in circles as I pulled on leggings, jeans, a t-shirt, and one of my favorite fuzzy sweaters. The lab was kept at artic chill so the computers didn’t overheat, and I needed to check on my science guys. While I was there I would pick up any work off my desk so I could do it in my apartment while Lydia slept. When I came out of my room Steve was waiting for me sitting across from an uncomfortable looking James.

“Hey,” I glanced between the two of them. “I need to go see Pepper before I run by my desk and the lab to check on Tony and Bruce. Which of my muscled minions will be joining me?”  
James let out a sigh and his shoulders seemed to relax. It occurred to me that they were worried that things would be different now that I knew their intentions. I wasn’t as good at reading people as my sister but I could feel the tension between them.

“Look guys, I am not going to just bail on being your friend no matter what happens between us.” Their complete focus was on me, it gave me butterflies in my stomach, to be the center of all that blue-eyed intensity. “I am still not sure where my head is at, and with my sister being stalked by a psycho it may take a bit.”

James looked at Steve I watched as they had a silent conversation unable to read their faces. This was one of the things that made me nervous, they grew up together they had their own language that they spoke with eye shifts, eyebrows, and shrugs. How could I learn that? 

“We understand Darce, we are sorry if you feel like we are pushing you.” Steve spoke up his eyes filled with something I didn’t want to acknowledge yet. 

“Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable earlier, won’t happen again,” James said softly.

I hated to see them worried like this, “In the interest of full disclosure,” I knew I was blushing but I continued. “I um wasn’t really uncomfortable, well I was but it was more horny, wet panties, throbbing nipples, with two walking billboard ad’s for temptation in front of me, kind of uncomfortable.” They were both smiling at me like I was dinner.

“Ok going now before I embarrass myself more,” I grabbed my badge on the way out the door not looking to see who was following me.

When I turned around in the elevator I wasn’t surprised to see Steve following me. They probably had figured that he was safer with me than Bucky… Damn I really needed to watch my thoughts.

“Jarvis does Pepper have five minutes in her schedule that she could see me?”

“Ms. Pott’s has ten minutes between her current appointment and the next. Shall I add you in?” Jarvis asked

“Thank you J that would be awesome, can you please take us there now?”

“You are quite welcome Ms. Darcy. Also as I know that you worry. Sir, and Dr. Banner ate the dinner Captain Rogers dropped off for them. Sir spent all night in his lab, as did Dr. Banner, they are currently still there.”

“Thank you J you are the man,” I smiled.  
I looked over at Steve and with out speaking I stepped into him and gave him a quick tight hug around his neck, pulling him down for a chaste kiss on the lips. When I walked into Pepper’s office his cheeks were flaming. 

“Darcy, what brings you here this morning?” Pepper smiled at me.

“Hey Pepper, um I have a huge favor to ask,” I said as I sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Pepper tilted her head slightly, “Yes?”

“Well you know that I have an older sister right?” I was clenching the arms of the chair as Pepper nodded, asking for help was not my best thing.

“Well I know we don’t usually take new people on the Avengers levels, but because of something I did she is in danger.” I blushed when Pepper sat back waiting for me to continue. “She is, well was, attempting to become a nun, she was a Novate, and then I um kind of had Thor take me to visit her at the convent.”

The disappointed look in Pepper’s eyes and long-suffering sigh that she usually saved for Tony made me cringe.

“Darcy, I would expect something like this from Tony but you usually have better sense. Tell me what’s going on, the short version,” she was frowning.

“The Mother Superior decided to have Lydia wait to take her vows until her student loans were paid off. The church hired her as a veterinarian and human nurse to go on a mission to Haiti. Thor and Loki seem to be haunting her dreams, Heimdall sent me a message from Odin that Loki is still alive, and we found out that he has been stalking my sister. Natasha caught sight of him when she was questioning her yesterday and sent Steve, Bucky and I back here with her for her safety. Can she please stay with me until we find out if this blows over?” I begged.

Pepper put her fingers up to squeeze between her eyes, “A nun? Oh god help me, Tony will be…”

“I kind of didn’t mention her to him at all. I know how he gets,” I grimaced. “You don’t have to worry about her though, Lydia speaks fluent sarcasm she is actually the one who taught it to me. Honestly I am more worried,” I confessed, “about her having theological, and moral discussions with Steve, considering everything,” I blushed.

Pepper smiled at me wickedly, “so they finally told you, good,” it was more of a statement than a question. “Of course she can stay, have we done a background check on her?” Pepper turned to her computer where Jarvis had Lydia’s file pulled up, “oh I see that we have, as she is the only person on your visitors list. I see no problems with her staying until everything is sorted out.”

“Oh thank Thor, I was so worried, even Steve and Bucky are worried about her, they won’t let either of us out of their sight. Thank You so much Pepper,” I gulped relieved.

Pepper continued to scan the file until she came upon a picture of Lydia and I after her graduation from vet school. “Oh my, oh my,” Pepper’s eyes got wide as she looked at the picture.

“Yeah did I mention that she gave me my first Taser, and taught me how to use it?”

“She, she, but her,” Pepper stammered. 

“Boobs? Yeah they run in the family, and Lydia’s are bigger than mine,” I shrugged. “She tends to dress conservatively so I wouldn’t worry about it unless we have a dress-up event.”

“The Christmas party is coming soon.” Pepper stared for a second, “Make sure we have lots of popcorn! A sarcastic, Taser wielding, ex-nun, that looks like this, in the same room with Steve and Tony?” Pepper giggled, “Tasha will want a front seat for this as well.”

Steve was waiting outside shaking his head, “You ladies trying to set me up?”

“Not you Steve, Tony. He is going to have a fit, say something rude and then Lydia will probably use her Taser on him,” I giggled.

As we rode the elevator down to the labs, I showed Steve on my phone the picture that Pepper had seen. He flushed at the sight of our combined cleavage.

“Wow Darcy you both look gorgeous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed up like that,” Steve gulped.

“Maybe if you’d ask a girl out on a date she might dress up for you,” I said winking saucily.

I thought I heard him say, “maybe we will,” as he followed me into the lab. I couldn’t see anyone around but there was banging on Tony’s side of the room.

“Yo science guys, it’s breakfast time put down your tools and come upstairs to eat,” I yelled. When no one answered me back I decided to resort to threats, “you both will come upstairs have breakfast, and then get some sleep or you’ll be talking to Taser Girl.” I heard groans from different areas of the lab, “I can flush you both out and lock the doors if you’d like.”  
“Give me a minute I’m almost done,” Tony’s voice came from somewhere over to the left behind bits and bobs of machinery.

Bruce strolled in from the lab area on the right Starkpad in hand, “Breakfast already? Thanks Darcy,” he never looked up as he walked to the elevator.

Jarvis attempted to help out, “Remember Sir, Ms. Pott’s did give Ms. Lewis permission to use all means necessary to get you to your appointments on time,” the AI’s voice echoed through the room.

“Stark I have mini mew-mew with me don’t make me use him,” I said fingering the modified Taser in my pocket. 

Grumbling to himself Tony stomped out from behind the machinery. He stalked past Steve and I on his way to the elevator, “Happy now you ungrateful harpy?”

“Dude you know you would totally starve to death if I wasn’t here.” After I grab my paperwork and Starkpad from my desk I asked Jarvis, “Jarvis can you lock the lab doors for six hours please? No over rides with out Pepper’s and my permission.”

Ever helpful Jarvis asked, “Do you think eight hours would be better Ms. Darcy? Sir is currently trying to sneak back into the lab through the stairway from the penthouse.”

Steve started laughing as I rolled my eyes, “You know what J that is a wonderful idea Tony won’t give up easily. Close all entrances and exits including the ducts, and kindly explain that until he eats and sleeps for at least six hours he will be locked out of the lab.”

As Steve and I rode the elevator back up he laughed, “Do you have to do that much?”

“Only every three or four days.”

Steve smiled at me with a soft look in his eyes, “You will be a great mother.”

“Are you crazy?” I yelped backing away from him.

“Well we are courting Darcy the subject was bound to come up sooner or later,” Steve shrugged.

“What? Are we speaking the same language? I thought you guys wanted to date me.”

“Same idea only this is with an understood intent. We have already dated Darce,” his eyes darkened and grew intense, as he backed me into the wall finger under my chin forcing me to meet his gaze. “We want forever sweetheart,” he whispered before brushing his lips softly over mine.


	17. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia meets Team Science.
> 
> Sorry this took so long I love my kid but I don't like the strep he brought home and shared....

I woke from a dreamless sleep to the sounds of the ocean, lying in the softest bed and sheets I had ever known. My mind had a crisp clearness that I hadn't felt in almost a year. Keeping my eyes closed I stretched, arching my back, wiggling my toes, luxuriating in the feel of the bed. I opened my eyes and pulled myself up to a seated position against the mound of pillows at the headboard scanning the softly lit room. Knowing my sister as I did I was not surprised that the wall surrounding the bed and the entire right side of the room was covered in stuffed full bookcases. The rest of the room looked like a high-end hotel that you see on TV and in magazines. With regret I slipped from the snow-white linens and went for the bathroom.

I had no clean clothing so I slipped on my bra under the sleep shirt Darcy had given me making it even tighter. I was not going anywhere with out my ladies under control in any circumstance. I smoothed back my braided hair as I stepped into the living room. Darcy was sitting on the couch with her back to me working on a tablet, while Natasha was lounging on a chaise near the window that made up an entire wall of the room.

“Good afternoon Lydia,” Natasha said never taking her gaze off the city skyline.

Darcy bounced off the couch and engulfed me in a hug, “Did you sleep well Lydia? Any bad dreams?”

I squeezed her back, “That was the best sleep I have had in ages, no dreams at all,” I held up my wrist with the bracelet, “I guess it works. How long did I sleep?”

Darcy led me to the couch, “You slept around 20 hours I was beginning to worry, are you hungry?” 

At my nod she went to her kitchenette and grabbed me a pack of pop tarts and a glass of milk. Coming to sit beside me I became wary by the look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

Darcy glanced at Natasha and swallowed hard, “Um Nat went to the Mission so the Mother Superior wouldn’t worry about you. She uh, she…” Darcy glanced helplessly at Natasha.

Natasha turned motioning to a battered suitcase, and back pack, “The Mother Superior feels that you are unfit to become a member of their order. You seem to attract a bit too much attention for her liking.”

I slumped head in my hands, “I am not surprised. I was having trouble believing in church doctrine in regards to…” I shrugged it did not matter now. I munched on a pop tart closing my eyes, that left an enormous problem I needed a job to pay my school loans.

“I know the answer to this but, what are the chances of me getting a job with all this,” I motioned to the bracelet, “going on? I have student loans that are not going to pay themselves.”

Darcy looked at me smiling, “Pepper, we need to go talk to Pepper.” She jumped off the couch and grabbed my suitcase, lets get you dressed and we will go up to see her.” 

I followed her into the guest room as she talked to the disembodied voice about getting in to see… Oh goodness she was talking about Pepper Potts. 

“Darce is that really necessary?” I said nervously.

“She’s my boss who better to talk to?”

“Well I know you work here but I thought you worked for the R&D department,” I was completely confused.

“Grab something warm to wear I will explain on the way up,” Darcy said as she bounded out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That’s how I found myself sitting in The Pepper Potts’ office with Natasha and Darcy when Dr. Banner, and Tony Stark burst in.

“Pepper we are at a standstill, the blood lab equipment is toast. Even I can’t fixit and the manufacturer won’t come fix it till next week. I even tried bribing them!” Tony whined. “Jarvis remind me to research alternate blood chemistry machines.” 

“Yes Sir,” the AI replied.

Tony skirted the room ignoring everyone to give Pepper a kiss on the cheek.

“Tony I would like you to meet someone,” Pepper said her face alight with mischief. 

Tony looked up and noticed the three of us, “Lewis where you been? I had the Capsicle forcing dinner on me last night.” He glanced at me then at Darcy then back at me his eyes getting wide, “There are two of you?”

“This is Darcy’s sister Lydia,” Pepper smiled.

“Huh,” Tony’s gaze zeroed in on me, “where’d you escape from the Amish?”

“A convent actually,” I said dryly, “It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Stark.” I glanced at the look of glee on Pepper’s face as his mouth dropped open, this was such a set up. “I would shake your hand but you obviously have a hydraulic fluid fetish and I would hate to catch anything.” I glanced at Pepper, “No offence Pepper.”

“None taken Lydia,” Pepper smiled.

Tony looked at Darcy with glee, “Darce your sister is a nun? Oh this is too good!” He was rubbing his hands together like a bad movie villain, “Has she met Frosty Balls, and Blue Balls?” he grinned.

I glanced at Darcy and watched as she rolled her eyes, “Yes Tony,” she sighed.

“It brings great joy to his life to invent new and more offensive nicknames for most of us,” Darcy glanced from me to Dr. Banner, “It’s how we know he loves us right Bruce?” he nodded absently still looking at his computer screen.

“I hate to burst your bubble but I am no longer a nun Mr. Stark, the church kind of quit me,” I shrugged.

Darcy grimaced, “we were arguing theology awhile back and to prove my point I kind of asked Thor to take me to see her with Mew-Mew.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes fiddling with my bracelet, “You always have to get the last word don’t you wench?”

Darcy laughed at me, “You know it bitch.”

Dr. Banner spoke up his voice startled, “You took Thor to a convent?”

Tony was getting hydraulic fluid all over Pepper’s glass desk as he grasped the side laughing. Pepper was smiling softly up at him completely ignoring the papers on her desk he was ruining.

Darcy shrugged and pointed at me, “She asked for concrete proof of other Gods. I signed a NDA, but Thor didn’t.” She tried to justify her actions.

“It was an electrifying experience for the Mother Superior,” I said dryly.

Smiling at my humor he nodded at me, “Bruce Banner.”

I stood and offered him my hand “Lydia Lewis, nice to meet you Doctor.” He hesitated for a moment glancing at Darcy who nodded. He searched my gaze my guess was for fear as I knew who he was finding none he shook my hand.

Darcy’s face lit up, “Bruce what machine is broken?”

“Blood chemistry,” he grumbled.  
Darcy glanced at me, so I asked, “Is it by chance an Inexx machine?”

“What? Yes why do you ask?” he looked at me.

“If it is a newer model I might be able to help,” I flushed when every gaze in the room zeroed in on me, “I am a veterinarian and an NP, the order often did medical missions in remote areas, where it was necessary,” I swallowed as Bruce took a step toward me, “I had to learn to fix my own machines in the field.”

Before I finished speaking Tony had one arm and Bruce had the other hustling me out of the office and into an elevator.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I giggled as I watched Tony and Bruce drag my sister Lydia out the door. I looked at Pepper, “I’ll give her ten minutes then go save her, if he hasn’t hired her or she hasn’t tased him, or both I will be surprised.”

“Ms. Potts’ Sir and Dr. Banner would like for you to hire Dr. Lewis on as medical staff,” Jarvis said a few minutes later as they were still giggling about Lydia’s hydraulic fluid comment. 

Pepper smiled at my beaming face, “Please print the contract up now Jarvis.”

“Well that settles that, now ladies what are we going to do about her clothes? She has more plaid work shirts than Steve,” I asked.

“I know just the place,” Pepper smiled reaching for the phone, “Why don’t we bring in some things in for both of you? You can try clothes on with her and get something to wear for your boys?”

I blushed as Nat laughed, “Oh I must join you, or no telling what the two of you would buy.”

“Good idea I will have everything sent up to my place and we can direct,” Pepper said to Nat.

Then Pepper stopped cold, “Did you say Taser him?”

I laughed getting up to go save Lydia or Tony, “Who do you think bought me my first Taser?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was answering rapid-fire questions from (Don’t call me Mr. Stark), Tony absently as I finished priming, and testing the blood chemistry machine. I let Bruce put in his sample before I closed up the machine, his results were printing out by the time I replaced the tools in the drawer under the machine.

“So what exactly were you doing in Haiti Sister Lydia?” Tony shot at me closely watching my every move.

“Normal family practice appointments, the doctor only came around every other week, as well as vet calls throughout the region. Thankfully same job different just adding in another species, exams, draw blood, run labs when possible, minor ailments on people. What ever was necessary on animals to include surgery, vaccines on everything humans included, as well as deworming everyone.” I leaned against the counter pulling Bruce’s results off the printer and handed them to him with out looking at them. Out of nowhere he hugged me and walked over to his desk muttering to himself.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up glancing at Bruce he whistled “and you fix your equipment too? You can fix the mechanic and the tool huh?”

“Yes and phone consults with the doctor if we could get connection, winging it when we couldn’t,” I crossed my arms over my chest. Tony’s intense gaze was making me uncomfortable. I could see the wheels turning in his head but everything was going so fast I couldn’t get a read on him like I could most people.

Darcy strolled into the room, “Tony why is Pepper printing a contract up for my sister?” 

My heart leapt, I knew that tone she knew the answer but wanted him to tell her himself. 

“We need on sight medical at all hours, other than Bruce,” that they could trust was implied rather than spoken aloud.

“What? I…” the thought of working on the Avengers stalled my brain, “No I don’t…”

Bruce cut in “That is the best idea that you have had in ages Tony.” Bruce smiled at me “I really do need help, it some times takes me a while to get up and running once the other guy leaves.”

Darcy put her arm around me, I know I had a deer in the headlights look. “What about the um… issue that I am having?” I held up my wrist.

“Yeah Nat gave me the rundown last night when she got in. You are not going anywhere fast with that horny psycho stalker of yours.” Tony shrugged, “take the gig Pep will make sure you get what you need.”

“I could work here with Darcy?” I asked softly, thinking of how this was all too good to be true.

Tony grinned wickedly waggling his eyebrows, “What do you say Juggs can we hire your sister?”

Before Darcy could speak my hand was in my pocket fingering the new Taser she had given me, “What did you call my sister?” I said frowning.

Tony snorted, “Have you seen the tits on her? Oh wait sisters, hey what’s under that baggy shirt of yours?” The he took it one step too far, he leered at me and giggled, “I bet they are Holy tits!”

I saw red as I stepped forward, whipped out my Taser and shot Tony right in the crotch. He folded screaming like a little girl.

“You need to learn manners Mr. Stark!” I said jerking the prongs from his flesh roughly. “You do not speak to ladies that way,” I stood over his moaning body as my Taser recharged.

I vaguely heard Bruce and Darcy laughing behind me as Steve came up and gently removed the Taser from my hand.

“You know Lydia I have told him that time, and time again but he doesn’t listen very well.” He slowly moved me away from Tony until I was surrounded by laughter. 

Startled I looked around to see that Steve and James were in their uniforms both chuckling ruefully at Tony’s discomfort.

Jarvis’ voice cut through the laughter, “Dr. Lewis Ms. Potts’ would like to see you back in her office at your earliest convenience. 

“I thought nun’s were nonviolent,” Tony moaned.

“I am no longer a nun, and that Mr. Stark was not violence that was a lesson in manners,” I said sternly. 

Captain America offered his arm I took it and swept from the room.


	18. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, my kid developed pneumonia so no writing for me. More soon. Thanks for bearing with me!

In the elevator I glanced at Steve in his Captain America uniform, “I gather from everyone’s reaction Darcy isn’t going to lose her job?” I asked.

He laughed softly, “Not a chance, we couldn’t function without Darcy. She has tasered Stark a time or two as well.”

I turned to face him, “So Captain you and Sargent Barnes are interested in my baby sister.” I tried not to laugh as the color drained from his face and the rushed back with a light blush.

“Um, we ah,” he stuttered looked at me rubbing his thigh uncomfortably until he noticed my playful grin. “You are just as bad as she is winding me up,” he laughed.

“I learned long ago Captain not to interfere in in Darcy’s love life. It is as I said refreshingly nice for her to date men who are not pigs.” 

I shook my head thinking of Tony, that man was beyond my ability to tolerate.  
“How does Ms. Potts put up with Mr. Stark? The man is a foulmouthed cretin.”

“Well Lydia she is by far the most tolerant person I know when it comes to Stark. I will give you a hint though,” he grinned, “Stark is terrified of her.”

“Good to know Captain,” I smiled as the elevator slid open.

I was ushered back into Pepper’s office with a wink and a grin from the Captain. Closing the door I was surprised to see Pepper and Natasha playing back footage of me using my taser on Tony, while laughing. She turned to face me with an impish grin.

“Do you have any idea just how many times I have wanted to do that Lydia?” Pepper asked.

She waved me to the empty chair in front of her desk next to Natasha. Sliding a large stack of papers toward me Pepper smiled, “This is a provisional employment contract with Stark Industries for your services as a Nurse Practitioner under Dr. Banner’s supervision, with the understanding you will be transferring both of your licenses to New York. You never know when we might need a veterinarian with all the craziness around here.”

Natasha snorted rolling her eyes and muttering something in Russian. I scanned the first page and all but gasped at the size of the salary. I looked up in amazement as Pepper continued outlining the offer.

“There is a standard non-disclosure agreement as you will be working with several very unique individuals. The salary will increase when your licenses are transferred. An apartment here in the upper floors of the tower is included, due to the varying hours you will be working as well as your unique circumstances. I must also impress upon you that I am the only person in the tower that can terminate your employment, despite anything Tony will tell you.”

I sat gaping at her, just half of the initial salary would cover the balance of my student loans. 

Pepper looked at me waiting for my answer. When I was unable to speak she pulled the contract back and switched out the first page with another she had ready on her printer then slid it back to me. The salary had gone up significantly.

“This is only provisional you understand Dr. Lewis?” Pepper asked. “You may be required to make statements to the press if Dr. Banner is unavailable. Also I have a feeling you will be working in the labs with Dr. Banner before long and we can reevaluate at that time yes?” She folded her hands on the desktop and waited once again.

Eyes wide at the new number I looked up at her, “Let me get this straight. I am being stalked by one of the most wanted people on the planet. You all bring me in no questions asked and promise to protect me. I just tasered your significant other, and you are offering me a JOB?” I asked incredulously.

Pepper laughed, “You sound just like Darcy when we hired her. Please feel free to use what ever methods you deem necessary to teach Tony proper manners, Darcy does.” She paused tapping her bottom lip thinking, “I would request you up the voltage and go for the thigh next time though, I do want to have children eventually,” she grinned mischievously, “but don’t tell Tony.”

I shook my head laughing these people were just as Darcy had described them to be. My sister was here, and I was in the safest place on earth to be to keep Loki away from me. I just might be able to find the peace, and a place to fit in that I had searched my whole life for here.

“Where do I sign?”


	19. Decisions

Darcy

I love having my sister around she made the tower feel more like a home than a workplace. On any given evening if Lydia wasn’t patching up someone she was in the communal kitchen making dinner in mass quantities for the various occupants, and guests. Lydia moved into her own apartment next mine on the Thor floor, none of us felt the need to mention that it housed the Norse God when he was on Earth.

The team was still on the lookout and very protective of her even though there had been no further incidents or Loki sightings, since her move to the tower. Lydia also claimed there were no further dreams, I had my doubts about that as I often found her in the common room late at night keeping anyone company that needed it.

She quickly became a great favorite of everyone on the Avengers floors, even Tony. She was always happy to listen or cuddle if someone needed it. Of everyone in the tower to my surprise Lydia clicked the most with Natasha and Clint. I had stumbled into the common room late one night to grab a snack for Tony and Bruce as they were deep in science mode. Only to find my favorite two assassins using my sister as a body pillow, Lydia was stretched out on the enormous couch propped up slightly in the corner. She was watching television over the heads of the pair that bracketed her as they slept upon her chest. They both had their arms wrapped tightly around her torso as she absently stroked Clint’s hair while cuddling Nat closer with her free arm.

I stopped and stared mouth open, Lydia smiled at me laughing silently at the look on my face. Before I could say anything Clint opened an eye and growled sleepily at me.

“Take a picture it'll last longer. Sleepin’, go ’way.”

After grabbing snacks for my team I did take a picture as no one downstairs would ever believe me without it. The look on Tony’s face was priceless. I had nothing to do with the picture popping up on tumbler, with my sister’s face tastefully cropped out and Tony’s and inserted.

Sam was especially in awe of her observational skills of people. He was skeptical when Lydia had subtly pushed Natasha to get to know Bruce better. Under the guise of helping her get over her fear of the Hulk in close quarters. Everyone but Lydia was stunned with the budding romance that seemed to be developing between the two. I was completely shocked because I thought that Clint, and Nat were a couple. Turns out when they asked me to join them it was only to cuddle.

When I told Lydia she laughed at me, I didn't learn until much later that only she and Nat new that Clint was married with children. Under the cover of a simulated evacuation mission they had taken Lydia out to his farm so she could do check ups on his wife and children.

As for me I was leading Steve and Bucky on the merry chase. They both seemed to spend all their spare time trying to ambush me with Clint’s help (the traitor). They would pop up out of nowhere to steal kisses in out-of-the-way places. Bucky would often drop from vents scaring me to death. Jarvis was my only ally on that front, he would warn me when he could, but he didn’t have access to the vents like Clint and my boys did. Luckily Steve couldn't fit in them so he was easier to avoid. Once a week I allowed them to take me out to dinner and some other activity like the movies or dancing. The more they included me in their lives the more scared I got.

“What are you thinking sweetheart?” Steve asked one day after dinner.

I was staring across their living room watching as they did dishes from the dinner they just made me. I was chewing on my lip still conflicted not knowing what to do. The kisses and caresses they stole by surprising me had my body at such a fever pitch that even my trusty vibrator, “Mr. Shaky” couldn't take the edge off. I had finally stopped trying after a month of no relief. I wanted to be with them, I Lo... cared about them both a great deal, and it was something I tried not to look at too hard. I was still afraid that they would grow tired of me. 

When I mentioned my fears to Lydia she just laughed at me, "Dar your boys are not the type, but also if they were they would've given up after the first few months. It's been over a year and they are obviously not going away unless you make them. You always say I don't take chances, this isn't a chance it's a sure thing. They love you, don't throw it away with self doubt."

“How would we work?” I asked.

They both froze, Steve glanced at Bucky and I was shocked when for the first time I could actually read their expressions.

Steve – What do we say?  
Bucky – What do you mean?  
Steve – What we want without scaring her off.  
Bucky – Follow my lead.

“Well Doll, we have been researching on the Internet polyamory,” Bucky said walking toward me slowly.

“Ah hell,” I sighed, “and?” I lifted an eyebrow as he sat next to me on the couch.

“Well Steven me we have loved each other forever, but we felt like something was missing. We never met I dame we both wanted, or someone who fits so well until we met you. You ah…” Bucky looked at Steve who shot him a look that said, see told you it'd be hard.

“Sweetheart,” Steve walked from the kitchen to sit on my other side. “We, we miss you when you aren't here. We want to come home and know that you are here, not just here in the tower but in our home… You are our home,” he paused stroking my hair back from my face, “like I told you before we want forever,” he took my hand kissing it.

“I want the house, the picket fence, we both want kids eventually but if you don't that’s okay too,” James said, head down peeking at me through his lashes, eyes laser bright with emotion. “If we could all get married we'd be askin’. But we didn't think it would be fair to ask you to choose only one of us,” he said softly.

“That’s good because I never would, choose one of you over the other,” I snorted.

I sat back trying to set my fears aside but they came boiling out.

“I will age, we don’t know if the two of you will, or how fast. You could be stuck with an ugly old lady you both booking and young and gorgeous as you are now! What if you decide that you don't like girls after all? Can you really see me when the picket fence Bucky? Kids scare me. I am terrified if this doesn’t work. I wouldn’t only lose my best friends, but I honestly don't think my heart could take losing you both.” I jumped up from the couch and started pacing, my thoughts warring with my heart. I had just all but admitted that I L… we don't even think that word!

Bucky leaned back and watched me pace back and forth before speaking up. “Well my last check up with Banner, and Lydia showed I seem to be aging normally,” he shrugged giving me a crooked grin. “We both know Steve wouldn't care if we were both old and wrinkly, he’s too damn noble not to love us anyway.”

“Buck!” Steve growled.

I laughed some of the weight coming off my shoulders, “it’s true Steve you are so much more noble than we are,” I said as I slowly straddled his lap terrified but tired of running.

His hands immediately clenched on my hips pulling me closer, as I gazed deep into his beautiful blue eyes. “Darcy you gotta be sure, because once we have ya we are never lettin’ ya go,” Steve’s voice had suddenly turned rough.

I felt Bucky’s body move between Steve’s knees and press into my back, his face nuzzling between my neck, and shoulder, his hands going to Steve’s hips holding me between them. I was falling completely under the spell of the men that surrounded me, cradling me as if I were something both fragile, and precious. 

“Are you with us Doll?” Bucky’s voice ghosted in my ear sending a shiver through me.

I leaned forward overcome by emotion, “Until the end of the line,” I whispered as my lips closed over Steve’s smile.

“Ah thank God yes!” Bucky cried as he fell forward stealing my lips from Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kid is finally back to normal so yay writing time! I am rushing this a bit I wanna get to the yummy bits and can't wait to tell you what Thor and Loki have gotten up too...


	20. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has fought me tooth and nail. It's still not quite right but here it is I refuse to fiddle with it anymore!  
> As always I have no Beta reader, and I am playing around with different POV in my writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> So very sorry it took this long.

Darcy sat pressed between Steve and Bucky. She could feel the fine trembling coming from Bucky as if he were fighting to keep himself in check. He had burrowed his nose through her hair to reach the back of her neck and seemed to be just breathing her in. Steve was staring deeply into her eyes as his hands reverently stroked down along her arms, and then back up ghosting her sides. Darcy began to shiver with need, as she finally allowed herself to see the depth of emotion in Steve’s gaze. 

“We’ve been waiting for you for so long Darcy,” he said with such sincerity in his voice.

Darcy frowned she was puzzled with the soft gentle movements by her boys. It was completely at odds with the level of need she had seen in both of them in the previous weeks. As they stalked her through the tower, catching her in out of the way places, with their passionate assaults.

“Um guys?” she said, Bucky and Steve both froze.

“Don’t get me wrong I appreciate the gentleness. We can totally do that again later,” Darcy huffed. “But if one of you doesn’t make love to me soon, I may Taser you both and hump Bucky’s metal hand.”

Darcy grinned at the look of shock on Steve’s face for a few seconds before Bucky snatched her up from Steve’s lap, and flipped her over his shoulder as he stalked to Steve’s bedroom. He had an awesome ass even upside down. She laughed when Bucky tossed her on the bed with a growl, and began methodically removing her clothing.

“Told him slow and sweet wasn’t our girls style, you’ll learn Baby doll that he doesn’t listen well,” Bucky rumbled.

Darcy licked her lips excited by his words and intensity. She could already feel the dampness building between her thighs just from watching Bucky all but tear her clothes off.  
He crawled up her body, and kissed her lips like a man starved. His hands were everywhere as he kissed her long, and deep tongue stroking hers, tracing her lips before slipping back inside, Darcy pulled away first panting. Looking up to where Bucky crouched above her on all fours fully clothed something clicked in her brain.

“Wait you and Steve talked about what to do when I,” she started indignantly.

“Finally gave in to your feelings for us?” Steve said from the doorway. "Yes we did."

Darcy shoved Bucky off of her with a growl, angry that they were already taken her for granted. They expected her to be weak, anticipated her caving in. Standing up she turned to Steve naked, and unashamed hands on her hips ready to fight. When Darcy looked at him her brain skidded to a halt.

“Ugh,” the air whooshed out of her lungs. 

Steve was gloriously nude, a piece of art really leaning in the doorway arms crossed over his chest. His seemingly relaxed pose reminded her of a predator waiting to pounce. He had blocked off her exit, not that she believed they would hold her here if she really wanted to leave. His flawless skin glowed gold in the soft light of the room. With wide shoulders that tapered down to the most delicious looking V below his narrow waist. Darcy wasn’t sure what she wanted to lick first that V, or the largest most gorgeous dick she had ever seen. Proportional my ass the boy was gifted. He began to harden under her heated gaze causing her mouth to go dry. Her body flushed with heat, her nipples tightened, and a deep throbbing ache started low in her belly. She had to remind herself that she was mad, that they needed ground rules, that she wouldn't take any of their macho shit.

“I don’t…” she stuttered trying to kick her inner feminist in gear.  
“You can’t…” she started again. Darcy clenched her fists digging her nails into her palms, trying to fight through the haze of pure lust.  
“I won’t be taken for granted!” She stomped her foot causing her full breasts to bounce, and sway.  
“This relationship is not a foregone conclusion…” she was saying when Bucky’s deep moan cut through her speech.

Darcy flicked her eyes to where he lay on the enormous bed. Bucky’s dark fringed blue eyes were glazed, and glued to her swaying breasts. She swallowed hard, while Steve had entranced her, Bucky had stripped off all his clothing. He was a stunning sight splayed out across the bed. What with his long dark hair, laser bright blue eyes, and acres of pale skin over taught muscles. His scars and metal prosthetic arm were more like jewelry, in that they an enhanced the beauty of his form leaving Darcy struck dumb.

“Look at him,” Steve whispered in her ear, “isn’t he the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

He had moved behind her with out her seeing or hearing it. Darcy trembled as Steve stroked his hands up-and-down her sides, and pressed himself in close to her back. Bucky smiled sinfully up at them his metal arm tucked behind his head and his flesh hand slowly tracing down the center if his chest, and abdomen playing with the dark hairs that led... It drew her eyes to where he lay hard and heavy in the crook of his hip, waiting for her. 

It was hard to decide who was better endowed Bucky or Steve. Her inner voice was squeeing like a fan girl, reminding her that they we both hers for the taking. Steve began to slowly walk her to the bed, all the while whispering in her ear.

“We Love you Darcy, Buck and I talked because we wanted to do this right if you gave us the honor of saying yes,” Steve nuzzled behind her ear, his hot breath causing goose bumps to cover her body..His sweet words melting her resistance.  
“We wanted your first time with us to be perfect sweetheart,” he whispered kissing his way down her neck and across your shoulder, “wanted you to want to keep us.”

Darcy was trembling, was he crazy who wouldn't want to keep them? Steve’s sexy whispers and open mouth kisses on her skin had her arching into him, moaning, and grasping the back of his neck to hold him closer. When his hands slipped up to perfectly cup her large breasts all her arguments dissolved. They wanted her, she wanted them, and they can work the rest out later.

Bucky rose in front of her taking her arched back as an offering. He gently lapped lightly at her nipples switching back and forth between them as Steve gently kneaded and lifted her breasts to ease Bucky’s access. 

Pleasure shot down Darcy’s spine causing her to cry out. They both kept teasing her never touching or licking her quite hard enough. She whimpered trying to push her chest forward. When that didn’t work she growled frustration and grabbed Bucky by the hair pulling him closer until he began sucking the nipple she thrust into his mouth.

“Ah yes, please!” she wailed at the deep pull.

Bucky rolled his eyes up to look at her when her hands went limp in his hair. He came off her nipple with a pop giving her a wicked grin.

“You sure about that Doll?” he asked flicking his eyes up to a grinning Steve.  
“You were just pitching a fit. You want I should stop?” Bucky smirked.

Darcy grabbed two hands full of his hair, and jerked him to her other nipple.  
“Suck,” she commanded.

Steve chuckled in her ear rubbing his erection into the small of her back. Darcy couldn’t remember why she wanted to deny herself this. No thinking now, later she told herself, sinking as Bucky lead her back onto the bed. Unable and unwilling to stop herself Darcy indulged in something she had wanted to do since meeting Bucky.

“Holy shit Darcy, you are killin’ me,” Bucky gasped as she shoved him back on the bed to get her mouth on him.

She began to slowly lick and nibble her way across the scars where the metal met his skin. She smiled as she felt him writhe breathlessly underneath her as she sucked and nipped at the tracery of scars on his shoulder. He tasted salty like sweat with a faint tang of citrus and metal.

She loved the sounds Bucky made open mouth gasps, and muffled groans coming from deep in his chest. Darcy moaned, Gods she loved even more the taste of him in her mouth, and the feel of him between her teeth. Her hand ghosted over his chest with the intent of tugging on his nipples, only to find Steve’s hand already there.

She never took her mouth away from Bucky’s skin, but she watched hungrily as Steve kissed him roughly. She could see that Steve was holding Bucky down with a hand on his chest and a leg twined between his. Bucky began to whimper and writhe under the attention of both of their mouths.

Darcy reached the last scar to find herself sucking and biting the crook of Bucky’s neck. Nipping his ear she smiled as he let out a growl, trying to move but Steve continued to restrain him. Arching over Bucky’s face she kissed Steve deep and sloppy, ignoring the begging man beneath them. 

“Please Stevie, Darcy, dammit punk!”

When Darcy and Steve separated she grinned down at Bucky. His face was flushed, pupils blown, and he was panting with effort from trying to get free of Steve. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before slowly dragging her tongue down the cleft of his chin to lick her way to his nipples.

“Ah Darcy,”

She smiled wickedly up at him after nipping both nipples, she traced his abdominal muscles with her tongue just to watch them quiver. By the time she reached the deeply cut V of his groin Bucky was reduced to an incoherent babble. Steve seemed to be adding to it by whispering in his ear.

Darcy giggled at the twin moans that sounded when she finally wrapped her lips around the head of Bucky’s dick. She glanced up through her lashes as she sucked him deep into her mouth. Two pairs of intense blue eyes followed her every move.

“Damn Buck does that feel as good as it looks?” Steve asked his voice low and gravely when she sucked half way down his shaft. 

“Better,” Bucky gasped, as she came back up and lapped at the swollen head still in her mouth. 

She moaned taking him as deep as she could go, “God babe you taste wonderful,” Darcy said licking her lips, while slowly pumping him with her hot little hand.  
“I want to see what you taste like when you come. Will you let me?” she asked softly with a little smile.

Darcy hid a smirk, as Bucky and Steve’s eyes got wild. Bucky thrust himself into her hand begging her to continue, “Anything you want baby doll, Jesus, God, Darcy.”

Darcy swallowed hard around him as she felt Steve’s hands caress down her spine to massage the swell of her ass.

“Darcy, up on your knees sweetheart,” he said gently tugging up on her hips.

Steve’s big calloused hands traced and massaged the curve of her hips and palmed her ass.

“You are perfect Darcy, so damn beautiful.”

Steve lay down on his belly between her legs, and began licking her labia with little kitten licks from the pucker of her rear to the neatly trimmed apex of her thighs. She tried to concentrate on the lovely taste and texture of Bucky in her mouth as she took him deeper each stroke. She was enjoying the twitching, moaning and steady stream of curse words every time she swooped down sucking hard. 

Steve started throwing off her concentration by slowly licking her open with long strokes of his tongue. His nose and thumbs spreading her lips wide as he sucked on her clit at the beginning of every lick, then darting his tongue in to her before beginning again. Darcy pulled off Bucky working him with both hands she was so close.

“Steve please,” she whimpered.

Smiling into the hot slick flesh before him Steve slid first one then two slowly pumping fingers into her clenching heat and latched on to her clitoris. Darcy came screaming around Bucky’s dick in her mouth, muscles fluttering around Steve’s twisting pumping fingers. She dropped Bucky from her mouth as she cried out Steve’s name as waves of pleasure swept through her.

Panting and unsteady on her knees she went back to teasing Bucky with her mouth. Taking first one, then the other testicle and gently sucking them, her hands still pumping him ever so slowly. Darcy let out a low moan as she felt Steve take a slow lick of her wet swollen flesh.

“You taste wonderful when you come sweetheart, like candy on my tongue. Lets see if we can make that happen again hmmm?” Steve huffed his hot breath on her clit causing her to shiver and groan her mouth around Bucky.

“Stevie do whatever you just did again,” his eyes dropped to Darcy, “God the sounds you make baby doll,” Bucky rasped fingers clenched into the sheets.

The deeper Steve thrust his tongue into her, the harder it was for her to concentrate. Panting she had to rest your head on Bucky’s thigh, Darcy no longer felt in control of her own body. Bucky stroked her hair as she jerked, and writhed in pleasure at every lick, and stroke of Steve’s tongue, and fingers. Until she fell apart clawing down Bucky’s thighs her vision fading as she screamed her whole body clenching tight.

Coming down from aftershocks she sucked Bucky down again. "Damn it Steve quit messing around,” Bucky growled. He was left hard and aching by Darcy’s spectacular mouth. “I can’t hold out much longer her mouth is just…” he stopped midsentence and was only able to grunt “UGH!” 

Steve chuckled giving her one more lick, “You are just perfect Darcy, never heard him completely lose his words before.”

Darcy would have smiled, but she was once again swallowing Bucky down to where her hand clenched around the base of his shaft. All the while she gently was massaging his testicles with the other. Her body shuddering at Steve’s lick since she was still so sensitive, Bucky’s body shivering with her as she moans.

Steve belly crawled out from between her thighs, and reached across the bed to the bedside table pulling a condom from the drawer. He paused smiling at the sight before him while he rolled on the rubber. His heart constricting Buck laid spread out clawing the sheets, his body straining not to move. While Darcy’s long dark fall of hair covered Bucky shielding what she was doing from his sight. The slope of her back and the perfect curve of her hips drew him in, Steve couldn’t wait any longer.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he sank into the waiting warmth that was Darcy. Steve held himself under tight rein especially when Darcy let out a tiny shriek. She squirmed and gasped he was so big it stung.

“So tight. No don’t move Darcy!” he begged. 

Steve tried to hold on to his control, but Darcy rocked backward just as he thrust forward she was so slick he found himself buried balls deep with only slight resistance. Shuddering Steve held still feeling her body clenching, and trembling around him. Darcy however was twisting and writhing trying to get Steve to move, she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to move because she was so full or because he felt so good inside her.

Bucky was lost, his flesh hand wrapped in Darcy’s hair and began guiding her. He held her jaw with the other hand directing her as he thrust deep. Her mouth was so hot and wet, her tongue swirling around his tip, and then tracing the veins on the underside with each upward glide. He felt it when Steve entered her as her whole body shook. Darcy’s lips clamped down tighter on him, and she sucked harder making him cry out.

Drowning in sensation Darcy’s pleasure mixed with pain when Steve began to move. Then he reached around and began to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts and it was all pleasure. It had never been like this before she thought, as stars burst behind her eyelids. Sure Darcy had tried sex in college but had lost interest quickly. It was too much effort for too little if any reward. Now she knew her college boyfriend had been doing it all wrong.

The feel of both men plunging into her was more pleasure than she had ever felt. Bucky cried out and thrust deep down her throat as he came, choking her with the first spurts of semen, until she pulled back. She continued stroking him till he finished, coming across her chin and breasts.

“Look how beautiful you are all covered in Bucky’s come,” Steve said as he pulled her back flush with his chest. “I want to fill you up so bad. Keep you naked in our bed till you're filled up with mine and Bucky’s come. Leave marks all over you saying you were mine, ours to any men who looked at you.” All the while he was rubbing Bucky’s come into her skin massaging her breasts as he continued to thrust into her dripping pussy.

More turned on than she had ever been before in her life Darcy moaned,  
“Why don’t you? Mark me make me yours Steve, Bucky.”

Steve was rapidly losing his control wrapping his arms around her waist so he could thrust harder. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and began to bite and suck a mark there, even as he fought not to plunge into her with his full strength. Bucky sat up and began massaging her breasts, and plucking at her nipples, as he took the other side of her neck marking her for his own.

“Steve. Harder. Please. So close,” she whined, overcome by the twin assault of her men Darcy began to beg.

Steve was lost in the tight clenching of her body, it was all he could do not use is full strength with ever snap of his hips. 

“Harder," she was now demanding.

Eyes wild at Bucky’s nod Steve shoved into her so hard she fell forward on to Bucky’s chest.

“Oh my God yes, more,” Darcy was clutching Bucky’s shoulders for leverage. Her eyes sought out his and they were kissing deep desperate kisses. Bucky could feel the frenzy that Steve was whipping up in her body. Amazingly she shoved herself back into his every thrust.

Watching Darcy kissing Bucky as he gently cradled her in his arms. Steve lost all restraint for the first time since his transformation. Unleashing his full strength he clutched at Darcy’s hips as he pounded into her. The grip of her clenching walls increased with every thrust until he bottomed out, shouting in surprise as her muscles clamped down gripping him so tight he couldn’t move. Their rippling waves milking him until he all but blacked out from coming so hard he collapsed on Darcy and Bucky trembling.

Darcy was so hot, her body still buzzing and clenching from her last orgasm around Steve’s half hard dick.  
“More, Steve, Bucky, I am, I need,” she writhed between them trying to get more friction. 

“Move it punk the lady needs more,” Bucky used his metal arm to shove Steve off to the side.

Steve halfheartedly flipped a condom at Bucky after landing face first on the bed, still panting and drenched in sweat.  
“Calm down baby doll I will give you what you need,” Bucky laughed as Darcy was trying desperately to mount him. He was barely able to hold her off while rolling on the condom, “Hold on we gotta protect you.” 

“Bucky I need you in me please.”

“Ok baby there you go,” their twin groans brought Steve’s head up from the bed to look at them. “Ah damn you’re tight,” Bucky hissed through clenched teeth.

Darcy was filled to the brim as she sank down, rolling her hips to take him deeper. He was thinner than Steve but just as long. She started a slow steady rhythm shimmying her hips so his shaft rubbed her clit, and that perfect spot inside her with each stroke. She flung back her head arching her back with a gasp of pleasure when Bucky grabbed her hips, and began to thrust up into her.

“Um, yes, that feels, Gods that feels, m-more,” Darcy cried bouncing harder.

Bucky glanced at Steve making sure he was able to see how beautiful their girl was. The look of awe on his face matched how Bucky felt. Darcy bounced above him her long dark hair flung out behind her brushing his thighs her skin flushed and glowing. He pulled her down for a kiss, and then quickly flipped her to her back plunging in deep before she was even settled. 

Darcy looked up at him with dark blue lust drunk eyes body arching into his every thrust. Changing his rhythm so he wouldn’t come too soon he pulled back slowly then snapped his hips forward as hard as he could.

“Yes!” she whimpered her body lighting up with pleasure.

“Darcy,” Steve gasped in awe.

Bucky opened eyes he hadn’t even known that he had closed. His hips stuttered to a halt. Darcy’s skin was glowing with a soft golden light, her eyes a laser blue lit from within.

“Bucky move,” she demanded letting out a feral growl. Frantically wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding her pelvis against his.

“We got you sweetheart,” Steve said in a slightly strained voice sliding his hand down to rub gently on her clit. “Get to work Buck we can’t leave our girl hanging,” he said in his Cap voice that never failed to send shivers down his spine.

Steve passed a look to Bucky that said that they would talk later. Bucky went back to his slow rhythm in deep and fast out slow and steady. He watched Darcy’s eyes close in pleasure when Steve latched on to one of her nipples, rolling the other in his free hand as he continued to work her clit.

Darcy squeezed her eyes shut she could feel something coming. It felt bigger and different than any climax she had ever had before. Not wanting to leave Steve out of the pleasure that was building she reached down and grasped him where he had been throbbing against her thigh. She began stroking Steve in time with Bucky’s thrusts squeezing and twisting him in her hand until he was gasping and moaning along with them. 

Darcy felt like they were becoming one organism. Thrusting, stroking, sucking, moaning and then her eyes snapped open and, everything exploded. White light blinded everyone she felt Steve and Bucky sinking into her.

Their thoughts melded pasts and present flashed before their eyes. Every feeling, every memory, they had ever had was felt by they others. They all merged then shattered dropping the three of them back into their spasming bodies still feeling each other’s pleasure.

Darcy recovered first, “Um did you guys know that you are, like glowing?”

“You started it,” Steve mumbled from the crook of her neck.

“Um hum, you did,” Bucky said from where he lay on top of her, his head resting on the other side of the pillow.

Darcy was confused Bucky was lying on her with Steve twined half in between them and they didn’t feel heavy at all. The glow caught her eye again as it seemed to sink into all of their skins. Darcy started to panic, was it her exposure to the Ether, Thor, the Dark elves, the Bi-Frost? Was there something wrong with her and now she had spread it to Steve and Bucky? Oh Gods she loved them she would die if she had infected them with anything. Her chest tightened she couldn’t breathe, what if…

“Doll face, Baby Doll you both are thinking to damn loud. Cant a guy relax and enjoy the best sex of his life with out you two worry warts havin’ a hissy fit?” Bucky grumbled rolling over to get up and dispose of the condom.

Steve lifted his head looked at her with eyes full of honesty and gently stroked her cheek. “Darcy we love you too, but Bucky’s right. I don’t know what just happened but we are all whipped. Can we sleep on it before we panic? I honestly don’t think I have the strength.” He sighed dropping his head back into her neck.

Bucky slipped back into bed with two warm washcloths handing one to Steve, he gently wiped Darcy down before tossing the towel into the hamper. Pulling a cover over them all Bucky pillowed his head on her breast and tangled his legs with theirs.

Their soothing loving sleepy thoughts and gentle stroking soon quieted Darcy’s mind, the panic slipping away. ‘Mkay we’ll talk later’ she thought. Thought of ‘later’ drifted across the surface of her mind. Sated and cuddled between her boys she drifted off to sleep.


	21. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at these. Stuff happens that I didn't intend on but sounded good when I dictated it into the computer.

Darcy woke completely warm for the first time since New Mexico. Eyes still closed she smiled at finding herself the squishy center of a Super Soldier sandwich. Content to cuddle with her boys she stroked Bucky's hair where his head was still pillowed on her breast, while drawing circles on Steve's back gently with her finger tips, trying to figure out what had woke her. 

She gasped wincing as Bucky's arm tightened painfully around her waist while he nuzzled deeper into her chest. She could feel by the tension in his body he was having a nightmare. Softly so as not to wake him she began to hum and stroke circles on his back. Trying to ease him out of the dream, she brushed Bucky’s hair back to soothe him when her fingers grazed against his temple. Somehow she was sucked into his dream, disjointed images, flashes of blood, war, and death. Then one brightly detailed memory of Bucky falling away from Steve, heart bursting with regret and love, knowing what was to come. Darcy was falling with him, watching as Steve dove after them off the train. 

“I can't lose you both!” Steve screamed.

Forgetting everything even that this was a dream, Darcy grabbed hold of Bucky. She had to save him, wrapping her arms and legs around him she desperately thought, 

'Where was a guardian angel when you needed one?' Great dark feathered wings unfurled behind her and their descent slowed to a stop.

“I got you Baby,” she said stunned holding Bucky aloft with slow wing beats, kissing his fear filled face.

“No, no, no!” Bucky cried looked at her shaking his head. “This isn't how it’s supposed to go. Steve!” Eyes wide he looked up at Steve’s plummeting form.

Not thinking Darcy acted darting upward, one strong beat of her wings and she was able to catch Steve, their forearms catching with a loud slap. She hovered with surprising ease considering their additional weight. While Steve maneuvered himself until he was latched onto Bucky’s waist holding them both to her. Bucky still clung to Darcy’s body, his arms tight around her neck. Wrapping them both in her arms as best as she could, Darcy put all the strength she could muster into the first downbeat of her enormous feathered wings. Trying very not to think in case the magic went away, she effortlessly found, and rode the thermal currents carrying them up out of the ravine into the sunlight.

 

All three of them woke gasping, tangled together in the dark.

“Bucky? Steve?” Darcy panted arms clutching them to her tightly.

“I fell again,” Bucky said trembling, “this time it was different, Steve dove after me but Darcy, you were there,” he swallowed hard, “you caught me!”

“You saved us,” Steve said as both men and held her tightly.

Darcy shivered even though their warmth surrounded her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath like a band was tightening around the three of them. She felt like something big was happening but she didn't know what. That they had just shared a dream wasn't what frightened her the most. She couldn't stop shivering because the wings had felt so right, like they truly belonged to her. She tried to block the sight and feel of them out of her mind. 

'Denial was not just another river in Egypt,' she thought.

Gasping Bucky continued to shake, “you caught me,” he rasped again before kissing her fiercely, taking away what breath she had regained.

“Darcy you were f-falling with Bucky, I dove after you, I couldn't, I couldn't stand to lose you both,” Steve stuttered. “Then out of nowhere you had the most beautiful golden brown wings, full of feathers same color as your hair. You grabbed Bucky, then me,” Steve’s voice broke as he buried his head in her throat, she could feel his tears hot on her skin.

Bucky rose above her, “you saved us,” he murmured with awe. “You're our own personal Angel,” his eyes glowing with love as he ran his flesh hand down Darcy side goose bumps trailing in it's wake.

“I need you my Angel,” Bucky said voice rough with emotion. “Need you to remind me you are real, that this is real, that I am alive,” he punctuated each statement with the kiss.

Darcy could see the rawness in his eyes she couldn't bear to deny him. “Anything you need Baby,” she said though she was still reeling from the dream. She kissed his soft lips and clung to him.

“I need Stevie with us,” Bucky cupped her cheek and looked in her eyes for any signs of flinching, “I need to feel him too.”

“Yes please,” Darcy whispered her whole body rolling against him in excitement. “Do you want Steve and I to fuck you?” She moaned as Steve shivered against her side in reaction to her words. “How do you want to fuck us Baby?” she asked gasping in his ear body quaking as his hand traced down over her wet slit.

“Damn Angel you have such a dirty mouth,” Steve growled placing open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulder. 

Bucky chuckled kissing his way down her body, “Steve and I aren't like that, I mean we kiss and jerk each other off if we have to. But we really like to watch and share. The thought of sharing a Dame and raising a passel of kids always did it for us.”

"First it was 'cause I was so sick," Steve ran his tongue along her ear while tracing her nipples. "Then later it was 'cause we just liked it. I would draw them in with my looks and Bucky would talk 'um into our bed."

Darcy shot upright as Bucky buried his face between her legs. She tugged on his hair until he looked up amused at her shocked face.

“Dude you two have never? How could you not?” She glanced bewildered between Bucky resting between her thighs, and Steve lounging posed, leg raised at her side, with his hand stroking her belly. Steve’s face broke into a crooked little grin, as she was momentarily transfixed with the perfection of his body. 

Darcy tore her eyes from Steve's body and looked down at Bucky, "I would so have tapped that ass," she said reaching over to grope Steve's rear, "and I don't even have the right equipment. Mmm," she shuddered with the thought, "though we could buy it ..."

Steve tweaked her nipple, while Bucky laughed devilishly, dropping back down between her thighs to taste her,

"I am interested,” lick, 

“in tapping,” lick, 

“an ass,” lick, 

“my Angel,” lick, 

“just not Steve's," the long licks of Bucky’s tongue against her labia made her fall back and writhe. 

"Damn Angel you taste amazing,” Bucky nuzzled the soft skin at the apex of her thighs. Nipping her gently just to watch her shiver again. 

“I want us both in you Angel," he looked up at her, "I want Steve and I to make you feel so good, it ruins you for wanting anyone but us," Bucky said between nibbles and licks of her bare outer lips.

Darcy was peripherally aware of Steve leaving the bed as she arched and cried out. Bucky’s words and bright blue eyes held her spellbound, his tongue made thought all but impossible. He was alternating his words and licks slowly opening her up with his nose and tongue. She was so close.

“Beautiful I want to mark you with a sign,” he growled. “That says Property of Steve and Bucky.” 

“Sign is,” she gasped, “so not going to happen,” she moaned as he sucked her harder sliding in a finger.

“Feminist, get over it. Oh!” Darcy cried clutching his head to her as he rubbed the right spot, “right there Babe. Mmm, feel free to try and, and, give me such mind blowing orgasms. Ah God that’s good, that I am ruined for others... Bucky!” she cried as she shattered on his tongue.

Bucky wiped his face and slid up behind her tucking her into his body. Steve was back in the bed lying in front of her stroking her hip as she came down to earth. Darcy hummed pulling Steve down to kiss her, then nestling underneath his chin.

As Steve stroked on her hip he glanced over her head at Bucky. It was hard for him not to think about what was happening to them. He watched painfully hard while Bucky popped open the lube he had tossed to him.

“I hate to be the cock blocker here," he groaned giving the ceiling a hard stare. "But are we going to talk about the fact that the three of us are glowing again? Or that I lost my head and used all my strength earlier and you are not broken?” Steve asked.

Darcy blinked her eyes open, Steve was right. The three of them were glowing with the warm golden light. 

“I thought I had imagined that,” Darcy whispered voice filled with awe.

“Jarvis could you please do a complete scan of the three of us. Add in a recording of any unusual electromagnetic, radioactive, infrared. Ah hell any scan you can think of that would explain the fact we are glowing like lightning bugs. Lock the file with full privacy protocol needing voice prints of two of the three occupants present to open files, eyes only for Dr. Banner unless further instructed,” Steve ordered.

“Of course Captain,” the AI’s cultured voice replied.

“Thanks J,” Darcy said, looking up at Steve’s worried face.

“You are quite welcome Miss Darcy,” the disembodied voice answered.

Darcy looked up at Steve with a grin, “sorry Stevie now we are going to have to try again for Science,” she giggled pulling him into a kiss.

"Might I add that Miss Lydia is also... glowing?" Jarvis mentioned softly as he scanned the tower, but the three people in the bed were too distracted to hear him.


	22. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff but fun. If it's garbled towards the end it's 3 am and I am burnt!

Heimdall’s dark lips twitched with amusement behind his golden armor. He could hear both Odin cursing, and the Norns themselves arguing, all unsure what the repercussions of the formation of the unexpected triad would be. 

This was the first dimension that anything of this sort had been witnessed. A new occurrence was a good sign, two with the inclusion of the bonding of two parts of the royal triad. It made Heimdall feel the chances of a more favorable outcome, that much more possible. 

His heart still ached, yet he knew that to be granted the privilege of watching over and protecting his beloved Lydia must be enough. It was considerably more than he felt he deserved.

“Watcher,” a trio of voices hissed like wind blowing through a forest of dried leaves. 

Glancing down at the roots of Yggdrasil Heimdall could see the Norns looking up at him in their billowing brown cloaks. 

“Yes My Ladies?” he whispered shielding his voice so as not to draw Odin’s attention. 

“The energy from this unforeseen bonding has altered Odin’s gift to the girl. It must be removed for it now opens her mind to any who can traverse dreams,” they said.

Heimdall’s gaze snapped to Lydia’s sleeping form in the Man of Iron’s tower. She was glowing just as the trio a short distance away was. The bracelet however was a dark stain upon her wrist. He grew concerned as the darkness began to creep up her arm. He reached out with his senses; the dark power reeked of Odin’s magic.

“The time of the final convergence is nigh, the royal triad must be completed by the agreed upon time,” the Norns continued despite Heimdall’s shifted attention. 

“You have served us well Watcher. We are quite pleased with you,” the voices of the hooded forms hissed in unison. “Should your plan succeed you will be greatly rewarded.”

Heimdall shook his head gravely, “My Ladies I have no thoughts or need of reward. I must atone for the ruin that I have wrought across so many dimensions.” He didn’t feel he deserved a reward it had taken much too long for he who saw all to realized what damage he and Odin had wrought. 

“My lack of vision for so very long cannot be forgiven lightly. I seek only to make things as they always should have been, before mine and Odin’s meddling,” his self-loathing evident in every word.  
Heimdall was searching his brain for some way to remove the bracelet without his father’s notice. The angry murmuring of the Norn’s amongst themselves drew his attention back to them.

“Odin is meddling again,” the Norn’s growled, “we cannot let this pass. We will have to deal with this infraction personally.”

A wave of fear washed over Heimdall, “My Ladies I am prepared to take action. I fear your intervention will give away our plans prematurely.” 

If Odin caught a single whiff of their involvement Heimdall feared for Lydia’s very life. The last time the plan went awry. He couldn’t bear to even contemplate the outcome. This was the time, the dimension, he must not fail Lydia or Asgard again. 

“Fear not brave Watcher the doors of Valhalla will be open to you when the time comes. Should you choose to enter,” their hissing voices faded away. 

Leaving Heimdall terrified and as ever alone all emotion locked in his mind. As ever only able to watch events unfold with his constant companions the stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia

Lydia stood before three figures, at the base of an enormous black tree. She couldn't see their faces as the hoods of their rough brown cloaks were raised.

"Listen well child for your future is at stake," the trio spoke in chorus their voices a beautiful melody.  
"Things are not always what they seem. That which was once a blessing is now a curse. Remove the gift that was given it for it brings only lies and darkness. The true threat comes from an unexpected source," the vision and voices blew away with a sudden gust of wind.

Confused Lydia turned quickly in a circle, she was now in the middle of a long corridor filled with white marble columns. The floor which stretched as far as she could see in either direction, was polished white marble with veins of gold shot throughout. There were golden sconces holding lit candles giving out off a soft light making the gold shimmer. She looked down to find herself wearing a diaphanous gold gown, like something from a renaissance fair. 

Her head snapped up as foot steps echoing down the long hall filling her with a sense of dread. Panic assailed her she had to run had to hide. She didn't know why she was panicking so she forced herself still. Decisions made from fear were never rational.

A man's whispers were echoing through the hall filling her ears, "run, hide, they are coming for you," he said.

"Who?" Lydia asked the voice, "who is coming?"

"They will find you!" The voice warned. 

Her feeling of dread increased as the foot steps got louder. Checking her dress for pockets, Lydia fumbled around desperately looking for a weapon. The only thing she found was her bracelet she wasn't even wearing shoes. Thinking to use her bracelet as a modified pair of brass knuckles she lifted her wrist to remove it and froze.

Lydia watched in revulsion as branches from the tree turned black and began crawling up her arm. As they wrapped further up her arm she could see the darkness seeping up through her veins. In a panic she clawed at her wrist, the owners of the steps were almost upon her. Desperately she tried to pull the bracelet off, as the blackened skin reached her elbow she screamed.

Lydia came awake screaming and trembling as the bracelet hit the far wall and clattered to the floor. Panicked she examined her right arm, watching with horror as the blackness slowly drained away from her softly glowing skin.

Turning on the bedside light she shivered watching the darkness slide down from her hand across the bed to the bracelet upon the floor. Panting Lydia slid from the bed and grabbed a pen from her bedside table. She scooped up the bracelet not touching it and took it to the kitchen so she could put it in a zipper bag. She would not be wearing the bracelet again anytime soon.

Lydia thought of telling Darcy but as soon as she opened her apartment door, she could somehow tell that she was not home. Not feeling close enough to any of the others to seek them she wandered back into her living room. That is when she registered that her skin was glowing softly. 

"Um J you there?"

"Yes Dr Lewis, how may I be of service?" The AI answered.

"Can your sensors, record in the dark?" 

"If you are referring to the phenomenon of your skin glowing. I have been recording data since it was observed by other tower residents," he volunteered.

"Is Dr Banner in his lab?"

"Yes Dr Lewis shall I tell him to expect you?"

Grabbing the bag with the bracelet gingerly Lydia started for the door, " If you would please Jarvis, as I am sure my sister is distracted, I would be grateful."

"Dr Banner is expecting you Dr Lewis." He said as she headed for the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed 3am posting blunders. Thanks for all the comments and kudos they mean the world to me!


	23. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Steve, and Bucky's science experiment.
> 
> I don't own these characters blah, blah, blah. I have no Beta reader, it's 3am there will be errors. Let me know I will fix them. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Not sure I like the three points of view, I will probably stick to one from here. Tell me what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 hits guys really?!?! I am completely floored! Thank you all so much for sticking with my ramblings. Here is an extra chapter of porn just because I love you all.

Darcy, Bucky, and Steve 

Darcy flicked her tongue against Steve's earlobe, grinning at the moan he couldn't hold back. 

"Darcy, um, sweetheart, ah, angel!"

Darcy continued to nip and lick along Steve's wonderfully angled jaw. When he arched his neck for more between sighs and groans she hummed in delight. Nipping her way down lightly, loving the salty taste of his skin.

Bucky moved in behind her urging her to slide back onto Steve, holding her hip with one hand as he guided Steve into her with the other. She and Steve shuddered and sighed in unison as he easily slid all he way home.

"Ah, Steve so deep," she arched her back taking him deeper. 

Steve reached for her nipples flicking them lazily just to make her squirm. "Like that Kitten?"

"Lean forward for me Angel," Bucky said his hands kneading her hips and bottom.

Darcy followed his instructions enjoying the feel of Steve's hands on her breasts and Bucky's...

"Oh fuck," she moaned her whole body clenching as Bucky's hot fingers slid over her virgin hole.

Steve cursed under his breath as Darcy clenched tight around him, he had never felt anything so good.

Darcy had never thought something so simple could light up her whole body. Steve's hands clenched her hips holding her tight as he ground up into her. While Bucky rubbed in slow circles until he was able to slip the tip of one finger into her, Darcy thrust back seeking more sensation.

"Oh my god that feels, I never thought," she cried out at the pleasure, pain feeling as Bucky slowly rotated his hand.

"You have to be patient Angel, I don't want to hurt you," Bucky said.

He was going to have to keep a tight rein on himself, Darcy's reactions were playing hell on his self control. Bucky slowly stroked into her gritting his teeth at the sounds both she and Steve were making. Adding a second finger sent Darcy into a frenzy, she seemed to be attacking Steve's mouth with rough biting kisses. Just the sight of them together had him ready to burst.

"Damn it Buck, she feels too good. You gotta hurry, 'm not gonna last if she keeps, ah damn Kitten that feels good," Steve growled, as she bit down on his neck.

Bucky slid in a third finger and began scissoring his fingers open. He wasn't going to let either of them rush him, he refused to hurt her.

"How's that feel Angel? You like this?"

Darcy tore her lips from Steve's throat, and glared at him over her shoulder.

"My god Bucky you have to ask? I am glowing like the fucking sun, stop teasing and fuck me!"

Grabbing for the lube Bucky slicked himself up wiped his hand on the sheet, and slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle until he heard Darcy's breath catch. Freezing he waited giving her time to adjust to the feeling.

Darcy felt herself trembling, she tried to catch her breath but it was useless. Both of her boys were in her, she had never felt so alive. Pleasure tore through her body, she was so close. As Steve and Bucky began to move inside her everything blanked out except the feeling of their movement. Losing control she screamed biting down on Steve's shoulder as she came. Waves of pleasure poured over her as they continued to thrust into her. 

Steve couldn't hold on anymore feeling Darcy clenching around him, and Bucky rubbing against him. He wrapped his arms tight around Darcy and let go the feeling of her teeth sinking into his skin had him exploding. He thrust into to her as deeply as he could pouring himself into her until everything was fuzzy and white around the edges.

Bucky braced himself a hand on either side of Steve's head. Watching Darcy lose herself screaming and biting Steve as she came for them filled him with awe. This fearless, intelligent, beautiful woman had consented to be theirs. She was his own personal Angel. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into her shoulder his eyes met Steve's as they both came. Bucky's only thought as he held on to the two most important people in his world was, "Mine."


	24. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to bring us back to center. No Beta, 3am writing session again. I will fix any errors I find after some sleep.

Lydia

Lydia entered Bruce's lab and found him hovering over a series of printouts frowning.

"Bruce?"

"Give me a second Lydia I am trying to figure out an anomaly in the radiation levels here in the tower. They are reading more like when Thor is here. I know for a fact that he is not... Wait they are increasing!" He said excitedly.

"Bruce?" Lydia was barely holding her panic at bay. When she received no response she spoke up sharply, "Dr Banner! I need to speak with you but I'm afraid to touch you."

Bruce glanced over his shoulder, "Oh my," his eyes widening,he looked stunned.

"Interesting phenomenon isn't?" She asked dryly.

Bruce grabbed what looked like a Geiger counter and stepped up sweeping it over her glowing skin. When that showed minimal radiation levels, he shot Jarvis a number of rapid fire questions about his scans.

"Jarvis when did this for lack of a better term, luminescence begin?"

"It was first observed by," he paused, "other tower residents at 2200 hours Dr Banner. My sensors indicate that the increased energy release began at 2000," Jarvis replied.

"What other residents? Scratch that Jarvis," he said running a hand through his hair.

Bruce glanced at her, "When did you notice this phenomenon Lydia?" Bruce asked pulling out vials to run blood.

"Dr Lewis' began to experience this phenomenon shortly after I began monitoring per instructions from said residents, though she appeared to be asleep at the time," Jarvis answered for her.

Lydia shuddered, "I woke up from a nightmare to find myself glowing and my bracelet from Odin. Well it was trying to become one with my arm." She held up the bag the bracelet was in, "I am not sure if..."

The Avengers alert sounded on Bruce's phone covering anything she was going to say. Bruce looked at his phone hard then back to Lydia.

"Let's get some blood at the very least and start testing now, I have a feeling this condition won't last long," Lydia said as she dropped the bracelet on the worktop and held out her arm for Bruce.

They both were shocked when none of the needles would puncture her skin. Frowning Bruce grabbed a needle and syringe from a different drawer, his frown increased as the needle slipped right into her vein.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked him.

Turning his back on her to fill blood vials he asked an odd question, "Were you and Darcy adopted?"

"Not that I know of why?" Lydia found her panic levels rising again.

Bruce handed her the vials of softly glowing blood, "I will text a list of tests beyond the basics, we will talk more after the results are in when I get back."

Bruce grabbed his phone and went for the door never meeting her gaze or answering her question.

Starting the tests Lydia calmed as her skin lost it's glow, immersing herself in the work she refused to look at any results. She slumped down in a chair exhausted, laying her head on her crossed arms waiting for the next set of results. Closing her eyes for a second she fell asleep tumbling into dreams.

 

Thor bowed before her holding her hand his soft lips on her skin, "We have been bereft without you my Lady," he said as he pulled her to him.

Wrapped in Thor's arms his voice did nothing but confuse her. Lydia felt safe and warm as he gently held her to him, she was soothed listening to the rumble of his voice. Thor tilted her head up and brushed her lips in a chaste kiss.

"We must yet finish but a few matters of state here in Asgard Priestess Lydia, then we shall join you upon Midgard," he brushed her hair back over her shoulder and cupped her cheek. "I look forward to courting you, there is much I would wish to know my Lady."

"I don't understand first the dream of the Wierd Sisters, then the bracelet trying to become one with me, and now this. The alien Crown Prince from another world wants to court me?" Lydia pushed Thor away. "I wonder if Darcy slipped me something so I wouldn't hear her and her boyfriends being intimate?" She turned wondering out loud.

"Not only the Crown Prince wishes to court you my Lady," said the voice that had haunted her dreams for the better part of a year.

Tingles covered her body, her nipples tightened, just his voice made her have lustful thought. She searched the darkness for any sign of him.

"Loki," she whispered as he appeared in front of her.

His long fingers drifted up her neck leaving searing heat in their wake. They continued into her hair, he pulled her closer by her hip with the other hand. Lydia balled her hands into fists nails cutting into her palms to keep from touching him.

"We will court you, but you are mine are you not my pet?"

Not waiting for an answer he took her lips in a forceful kiss, pulling her into him as if he already had the right to touch her as he pleased. Unable or unwilling to fight his hold on her she leaned into his kiss, letting him take her over. Only his savage growl as she whimpered with need made her pull back.

Looking up she was startled, then enchanted with the azure color of his skin, and his large liquid red eyes. Both Loki and Thor exclaimed in surprise as Lydia began to glow while lightly tracing the raised marks upon Loki's skin. Loki hissed stepping back as if she had burned him, while Thor pulled her away protectively, back against his chest.

Lydia was speechless true Thor was stunningly handsome. But the creature before her had a shining ethereal beauty that tugged at her heart. There was something about him that made her want to hold him close and never let him go.

"You are beautiful Loki," she gasped reached out, straining to touch him again. 

Loki's startled look was all she could see before the glow of her skin blocked out all sight.

A hand on her shoulder startled her awake, "Loki!" She cried as she turned.

Clint gave her a hard look taking in her glowing skin and the stricken look on her face.

"Jarvis," he said.

"Yes Agent Barton," the AI replied.

"Lock down the tower until the team gets back. No one in or out of the Avengers levels without my permission."

"Done Agent shall I sweep for anomalies as well?" Jarvis asked as Lydia started to shake.

"Yes especially around Lydia," Clint stepped forward and folded her in his arms.

"It's gonna be ok Dia. We won't let that bastard anywhere near you," his voice was rough and filled with anger.

She couldn't tell him that they probably weren't going to have a choice. Thor and Loki were coming for her, and she wasn't sure that she stood any chance against them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued reading, kudos and comments.


	25. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions than answers.

Clint sat quietly perched upon the fridge as Darcy and Lydia cooked, baked, and talked.

  
“You were glowing?" Darcy asked. "Whoa that’s so creepy,” she turned away color filling her cheeks.

  
Well that explained a lot, it seemed Darcy had finally acted on her feelings for Steve and James, thank God Lydia thought. There had been bets as to when the tower was going to catch fire from the heated glances the three of them had been throwing at each other for months. It also explained Jarvis' comments on other occupants experiencing the same phenomenon.

  
“Yes I am assuming it was due to, uh, ahem," Lydia cleared her throat delicately, "proximity to some sort of energy release. As Steve and James live just the floor below us, and I knew you were having dinner there." Lydia shrugged as she shot Clint a smirk, Darcy let out a choked noise. Clint made a similar noise after he snorted, unintentionally inhaling a stolen cookie, when he caught Lydia's meaning.

Lydia’s mind wandered while Darcy and Clint tried to regain their composure. What the lab results would show? She tried to push her worry down as she stood over the large stove continuously stirring the cooking ground beef, and onions for chili. Darcy was behind her mixing an enormous batch of corn bread trying to get over her embarrassment.

Clint was signing to Lydia how relieved he was that the three had 'finally got it on.' Lydia shushed him, she knew that if they just waited for Darcy to talk, that they would get more information.

  
Waiting Lydia glanced around the kitchen checking things off her mental list. The vegetarian chili for Bruce was simmering on the back burner. While the counter on the other side of the fridge held several cakes, pies, and numerous batches of  cupcakes, cookies and brownies in containers, as they were team favorites. The sisters had been cooking for hours under Clint’s watchful gaze.

No news from the team was making them all a bit antsy, cooking was like therapy for Darcy. Lydia preferred baking, but had learned to cook in larger quantities while living in the convent, working together calmed both of them. The team loved being greeted with a hot homemade meal when they came home, tired and hungry. As well as having Lydia's mothering touch and medical attention when needed.

The food, hugs, back rubs, and cuddles Lydia and Darcy dispensed on their return went a long way to making everyone feel more human. It also gave Darcy and Lydia something to keep them occupied while their brains were busy worrying about their new family.

“I am so sorry Dia,” Darcy finally blurted out. “I didn’t know what we were doing would affect anyone else, much less you. Um, we, I, no one has ever made me." She stuttered, "I mean it has never been. Um, I haven’t had anything like this happen, or felt like this, like ever.” Darcy admitted head hanging in embarrassment. Her long brown waves hanging forward so we couldn’t see her face.

  
Lydia didn’t look up but she could hear the combination of embarrassment, and wonder in her sister’s voice. Darcy must have just realized, she snorted or finally admitted to herself that she was in love with her boys. The wench was hard headed when it came to feelings. Lydia didn’t call Darcy on it because it would be like the pot calling the kettle black. At least Darcy had tried, all she had done was lock herself away from the world too afraid to try.

  
“Did Cap, and Sarge glow too?” Clint slipped in quietly while munching on another stolen cookie.

  
“Um yeah, yes they did," Darcy, said hesitantly tossing a look up at him over her shoulder. “Steve noticed it first, it was weird. But we were… distracted," Darcy shook her head turning away putting the batter into pans.

  
"Any way the three of us sort of passed out and shared the same dream?” Darcy continued back to us, it was like she was questioning her memory.

  
Lydia glanced up at Clint keeping her back to Darcy as she went silent. He shrugged signing that he would take his cues from her, as she knew her sister best.

  
“Well hopefully your dream was less disturbing than the dreams I had,” Lydia  grinned  at Clint when he jumped, as Darcy whirled around squawking.

  
“What? Wait Odin’s bracelet was supposed to fix that! What were they about? It was Loki wasn’t it? He found a way around it didn’t he the sneaky little shit. That’s why the lockdown and Bird Boy playing babysitter isn’t it?” Darcy accused without taking a breath, her eyes shifting from Clint to Lydia worriedly.

  
“Hey that’s not cool!” Clint whined around a mouthful of cookie. “Darce I got back from a mission after they had already left, I get down time too you know?”

  
Lydia kept her back to Darcy, and her wrist out of sight. Silently she continued to add ingredients to the two giant stockpots before placing the lids on to let them simmer. Lydia didn’t want to talk about her dreams just yet. She needed answers from her sister, and she knew Darcy would break first so she wiped the counter cleaning up her mess as she waited.

  
“Our dream was weird but not like Loki weird," Darcy said suddenly her hands began to flail as she talked.  
“I mean Bucky was dreaming of his fall and I was falling with him. Steve jumped after us like the noble idiot he is. I wished for a guardian angel, and next thing I know I have huge fucking wings." She spread her arms wide mimicking flying. "Like eagle feathered angel wings, you know? I caught both guys, and sort of flew up, I had to save them you know?” she asked her eyes staring off into space. As she relived the moment.

  
“It wasn’t fair, they have been through so much,” she whispered more to herself than to us. “I couldn’t let them be torn apart again if I could help it," her voice vibrating with emotion.

  
She shook herself out of the memory, "Anyway, we woke up glowing, it just got brighter when we…” Darcy stopped eyes wide cheeks flaming as Lydia turned and looked at her. Apparently there were somethings she would not tell anyone not even her sister.

  
“Wait,” Darcy looked at her sister suspiciously, “is that why Bruce took blood from everyone before the mission? He gave you mine and my guys blood to run didn’t he?” she questioned Lydia.

  
Nodding Lydia crossed her arms under her chest and grimaced, “Bruce was able to get a blood sample from me before I, stopped glowing from the first dream. We thought we should compare the results.”

  
“Dia, you implied that there was more than one dream,” Darcy paused glancing at my wrist with a scowl.

  
“Lydia Sylvi Lewis where is your bracelet?” she growled.

  
“Silvie?” Clint grinned.

  
Lydia rolled her eyes, “No S-Y-L-V-I, it means house of strength or something like that.” She grinned trying to let Darcy calm down, “Darcy’s is Alva.”

  
“Alva? Huh, not even something that I can pick on her with,” Clint grumbled still sitting on top of the fridge. “Wait! Edison."

  
Glancing at her sister Lydia knew Darcy was still fuming, “Ok, ok, I will say the worst dream I had was with the bracelet on,” taking a deep breath I started telling them about my dreams.

  
“Dar in the first dream, there were these three crazy ladies, with beautiful voices, in old brown hooded robes so I couldn't see their faces. Behind them was a huge black tree, they warned me about keeping certain gifts,”  Lydia held up her hand to stop their questions, “they weren’t more specific than that."

  
“The dream changed, I was in this giant hall, it was beautiful, gold veined marble floor, and giant columns for days. I could hear a man’s voice warning me that ‘they were coming’ and that I had to hide." Lydia gave a half smile, shrugging her shoulders."You know me I don't hide when confronted, I stand and fight."

"These crazy loud footsteps were echoing down the hall. I was looking everywhere for a weapon when I noticed that my bracelet had turned into a real black tree branch like the ones behind the three crazy ladies, and was wrapping around me, like it was trying to eat my arm,” Lydia said matter-of-factly, hiding her panic and revulsion.

  
Lydia watched as Clint and Darcy both glanced at each other like they knew something that she didn’t.

  
“When I woke up I was glowing though I didn’t notice at first. My arm really was black veins and all, up to my elbow.” Lydia shuddered remembering.

  
“I clawed the bracelet off, and the blackness flowed off my arm over the bed and down to the bracelet on the floor.” Lydia shook her head, “needless to say I didn’t put it back on, nor will I.”

  
“I went to Bruce as he was still in the lab working.” She laughed lightly, " The glow seemed to catch his attention. I don't think that I have ever seen him just drop everything without prompting," Lydia snickered.

  
Clint grinned, "Yeah Bruce asked me to check on you when I got in. Glad I did, you were lit up like a firefly. I mean I thought he was joking when he told me to keep an eye on you two for 'luminescence' man apparently he wasn't," he just shook his head.

  
Darcy frowned as she remembered something, “Steve asked Jarvis to record radiation, vitals, and some other stuff before we got too,” she paused smiling softly her cheeks pink, “distracted.”

  
Lydia leaned back against the counter, “did Bruce have trouble getting your blood?”

  
Darcy tilted her head, “yeah the needle bent, he said it was a bad batch since he had the same problem with Steve and Bucky. How did you know?”

  
“Crap on toast!” Lydia gasped as she started to connect the dots. “I had another dream about Thor and Loki. I wont go into details," she just knew her face was flaming from the erotic memory. "One thing they did say was that I was theirs, that they would come for me soon.” She shook trying to force down the feelings their words and touches had given her. Frowning she began to pace the length of the kitchen.

  
“Bruce had trouble getting my blood as well. He used the supplies he uses on Thor to get my blood,” Lydia muttered turning.

  
Darcy and Clint glanced worriedly  at each other, then at Lydia who paced between them.

  
“The normal needles wouldn’t puncture my skin. That has never happened before,” she turned pacing back the other way.

  
“Bruce asked if there was any chance that we were adopted,” Lydia mentioned to Darcy as she passed her.

  
"Did you ever notice that we have never really connected with anyone but each other before I met Thor,” Darcy murmured color leaving her face, “not even our parents.”

  
“I felt drawn to him immediately when you brought him to see me. Then the sparks, and lightning, I couldn’t really think of anything else for weeks after. I had never felt such, I cant even describe the intensity of of his touch," Lydia threw her hands up in frustration.

  
Hands on her hips she tilted her head at Darcy, “this is the first place we have ever felt at home. I know the floor we live on was set-aside for Thor," she looked up embarrassed, "I can, well it smells like him. I know it's strange but I can smell him, even though he has been gone for so long,” Lydia blushed.

  
No one but Jarvis knew that she had been in Thor’s apartment several times. She never snooped or even left the living room. Lydia had taken to wrapping herself in the furs on his couch when no oneelse was up, and she was unable to sleep. The furs smelled the most like Thor, ozone and the promise of rain. Every time she wrapped up on his couch, she was able to fall asleep surrounded by his scent in moments.

  
“I would bet this is the first time either of you has ever been in love,” Clint added, startling Lydia and Darcy both.  
He glanced between the two, “Hello spy?” He waved at himself, “it’s not like the rest of the team doesn’t know Darce. Cap kinda wears his heart on his sleeve. Though I cant quite get a bead on him and James. They don’t really act like lovers, but they are definitely more than friends."

Clint turned to Lydia, continuing his observations , "you reacted to Thor electricity arced between you. Then a supposely dead Demi - god starts stalking you not only with erotic dreams but in person?" 

“Clint,” Darcy snapped glaring at him her blue eyes burning, “shut it!”

  
Lydia was glad they were focused on each other. She didn't want Clint to try to examine her feelings for Loki and Thor just further just yet, or ever.

  
He smirked, “I’m just saying that Cap,”

  
Darcy cut him off again, “You want Nat to hear who dulled all her best knives?”

  
Clint held up his hands in a placating gesture, “We agreed not to talk about that Darcy. If she caught a whiff do you know what would happen to me?” He looked genuinely scared.

“Yeah they would never find the body,” Darcy smirked. “What’s your point? Speculate about my boys, ask any inappropriate questions, and I will hurt you.”

  
"Christmas is coming, I need a picture for the front of my cards," Lydia grinned evilly.

  
Darcy and Lydia laughed at the disgruntled slightly scared look on Clint’s face. Both knew he would rather eat his bow before admitting to Natasha she was a better spy by asking her. Or to risk another picture prank by Lydia.

They cleaned in companionable silence. Darcy looked at Lydia, “You want me to make the call?”

“Do you really think it’s necessary? The test results should tell us for sure,” Lydia walked over and wrapped an arm around Darcy.

“I want them to say it,” Darcy leaned into her sister.

“But if it’s what we are guessing they might not even,” Lydia glanced up at Clint.

Darcy followed her gaze, “Oh.”

“We wait for Bruce?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah we wait for Bruce,” Darcy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quick little fanfic has become a beast. I started because the characters in my novel stopped talking to me. I scared the crap out of my husband talking in my sleep to one of my lead characters a few days ago. I have altered this chapter to read more how I normally write, well as much as I can in third person. First person is my preferred writing style. So from here on out expect a much faster pace, and more detail. I will probably add lots more fore play and sex as I have found that I am lacking in showing intense feeling and descriptive sex scenes with out being vulgar. My Gremlin is back in school soon so strap in it should be interesting from here. 
> 
> Once again thank you all for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. It helps me more than I can tell you!


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for longer than is pretty. This is approximately the fourth draft. I also combined two chapters to try and cut down on the wordiness. Enjoy.  
> Standard disclaimer I own nothing other than the character Lydia. I have no beta reader, spell atrociously and loved reading dictionaries and thesaurus' growing up. (If you are going to waste sarcasm on them, at least insult them and have them say thank you as they walk away happy.) Years living in Europe growing up has also affected my English just saying, thank the U.S. Army it's all their fault. I also despise conjunctions, no clue why. They tend to be a bit difficult for me to use in written dialogue, I do not use them in daily speech either.

Darcy had fallen asleep on the large sectional in the common room while watching movies as they waited on news from the team. Lydia and Clint had not slept, she for fear of what dreams she might have, he keeping a close eye on the exits and his charges. Darcy looked grumpy when she woke to all their phones going off early the next morning.

Darcy received text messages from Bucky, and Natasha letting her know that everyone was ok and on their way back for debriefing. To be fair Bucky had said that he and Steve were fine, and that he assumed everyone else was as there was no whining from Tony.

Lydia on the other hand received a detailed message from Steve on the status of injuries that needed immediate treatment. She sighed heavily, Bruce not sending the message himself let her know what was coming next. Seconds later her phone vibrated, just as she was texting alerts to the on call doctors Tony had arranged for when Bruce was down. She could treat their various injuries easily herself but an M.D. was required to be available by law. Glancing at the new message it was as expected from Maria Hill, requesting that she speak for medical at the post mission press conference.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy grunted as she rolled off the couch shuffling to the kitchen blue eyes barely open. Clint smirked used to this behavior as he handed her coffee while she grunted at him in thanks. To Lydia he handed a travel mug of tea nodding as she flashed her blue-green eyes at him, thanking him absently. He knew she would be distracted until she had seen and laid hands on every member of the team, ensuring their health personally. Herding his charges into the elevator he smiled softly they were like his little sisters, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for them. Darcy was his partner in crime pranking any and everyone, while Lydia was the responsible one warning them off if they were going to get caught, but not ratting them out if their plan was sound.

Lydia scrolled through Steve’s catalogue of injuries for the team, mentally making a list of what she needed. None were life threatening but they would be difficult to treat, she would have to probably have to track down each team member separately and bribe (Nat), or threaten (Tony), them to treat them. She made a note to put brownies in the oven before the press conference.

Their first stop was Darcy’s apartment, as she and Clint waited for Darcy to shower, Lydia began to get impatient. Clint had followed them much to the women’s initial amusement. When they headed to their respective apartments to shower and change for the day, he had stopped them. Checking Darcy's apartment first, he ushered both women in Lydia protesting the entire way.

“It’s daytime Clint, I need to get the treatment cart, and medical ready before everyone gets here. I have my phone and Jarvis is everywhere,” Lydia tried to reason with the archer.

Leaning against the counter next to Darcy’s coffee machine, Clint sipped from his ‘Archery is My Superpower’ mug that Darcy kept in her apartment for him. He just raised an eyebrow stared at her and said nothing.

“Have you been taking lessons from Nat on your eyebrow quirks?” Lydia grumbled, “Darcy always takes forever in the morning.” She hip checked him aside, pouring Darcy another cup of coffee as bait.

“Clint I really need to get up to triage to make sure that I have everything set up before I have to do the press thing,” she said passing the silent archer who was now parked on the counter next to the coffee machine. 

All Clint did was grunt sipping his coffee, his eyes following her into Darcy’s room. Not only he loved the sisters, his wife Laura would skin him alive if anything happened to Lydia on his watch. A bond had grown between them when his youngest had unexpectedly made an early appearance during one of Lydia's prenatal visits with Laura. Lydia had called Tasha first, to go looking for him and only then called the local doctor much to his amusement.

Clint and Natasha had barely made it there for the Nathaniel's birth. Natasha dragging him off a rooftop into the jet with only two words "Come, Now!" Lydia was a wonder, everything was cleaned up and taken care of by the time the local doctor had showed up. The man had filled out the birth certificate and left for another call within 10 minutes.

He had known that Lydia, and his wife were secretly texting back and forth, he had initially been cautious. Amusement and fondness had followed when he found out that Tasha was included in the texts, and they often made her laugh. Now he was forever grateful to Lydia, after a text she had dropped everything and gone to the farm to check on his wife, just because Laura had a bad feeling. Nathaniel had quickly followed a month early, Clint could only imagine what would have happened if she hadn't been there.

Lydia called out as she entered her sister's room only to find Darcy naked, shaking in front of the bathroom mirror staring at herself in panic. Lydia slowly approached speaking softly,

“Darcy just breathe, everyone is ok. I will have them all fixed up in no time. Steve and James are fine, not a scratch. Breathe with me sweetie.” 

Darcy shaking her head she struggled to match Lydia’s breathing all the while chanting.

“No bruises, no bruises, no bruises…”

Darcy turned to Lydia eyes panicked, “I have no bruises, Steve, Bucky, they were, gentle, but I asked, they marked me." She touched the sides of her neck, "They were so strong, I should have the marks, I had marks last night.”

Lydia did a quick assessment with her eyes, Darcy wasn’t wrong there wasn’t a bruise on her body. Handing her the cup of coffee Lydia gently led her into the bedroom sitting her on the bed.

Upon closer inspection Lydia found there were thin raised scars low on either side of Darcy’s neck in the shape of human bite marks. They had a slight yellowish cast to them as if they were in the last stages of healing. Here and there she could see faded bruising, tamping down on her own panic Lydia thought quickly of how to calm Darcy. Knowing her sister Lydia decided that drastic measures were needed to snap Darcy out of her panic, anger always worked.

“Hmm," Lydia crossed her arms and tapped her chin. "I wonder if it’s a side effect of ingesting Super Soldier ejaculate? I really should ask your boys for semen samples, so Bruce and I can test for…”

Darcy’s head snapped up eyes narrowed, face suddenly flushed with anger, “Lydia! Don't. You. Dare!”

Lydia looked down at Darcy fighting to keep her face neutral, “I was just speculating Dar, it wouldn't take much of their time. Just think of the science applications.”

Darcy stood and shoved past her sister on the way to her closet, “I will cut you bitch, if you breathe a word of this to them. Get out, I have to get ready and you are in my way,” she continued to curse as she tore through her closet.

Lydia smiled to herself shutting Darcy’s door behind her. Darcy was always better if she was angry, the panic would recede and let her think more clearly. Although Lydia was beginning to panic quietly facts were adding up too fast, she did not like the direction they were going in. 

“That was a smooth move," Clint grinned. "I didn't think there was anyone that could manage Darcy. I know that she manages us but no one has ever done what you just did with her, short of alcohol or ice cream,” Clint looked at Lydia with interest. 

“You read people better than anyone I have ever seen,” he said slowly realization hitting. “You get people to do what you want by phrasing things in a very deliberate way. You never lie or withhold information.” Clint continued, his penetrating gaze making Lydia feel uncomfortable. 

“You are able to get people to do things, by making them feel like it was their idea to begin with.” He saluted her with his coffee cup, “I will remember to watch out for you, Darcy is a bulldozer easy to see coming. You are Nat without combat skills.” Clint frowned as Lydia dropped her gaze blushing.

“Don't be embarrassed, that was a compliment. You are probably more effective than Nat especially with us,” he motioned to the tower around them, “ and we need that. You are a civilian we know and trust. You're nonthreatening, the last person anyone would suspect of manipulation, unless you are bribing us with food.”

Darcy’s voice came from the door to her room, “I always say she could sell the Devil real-estate in Hell.”

Lydia whipped around, “No sweetie that’s you, I would get the money upfront in cash, and plan our escape.”

Clint glanced at both sisters and groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “How did it take me this long to find out that you both are this diabolical? You have taken over the tower and the Avengers are your minions, only Pepper controls more here than the two of you,” he groaned into his coffee.

“When did Tasha know?” he asked looking disgruntled.

Darcy looked at Lydia and shrugged then grinned at Clint impishly. “I don't think Lydia has ever tried to do more than bribe Nat, I know I haven't. As far as we know only Pepper knows how much we manage, and it’s by her request by the way,” she laughed slipping on her heels to go with the conservative blue business suit and white shell. Darcy handled the Avengers social media PR and often posted to various platforms as press conferences were going on.

Leaving her apartment they crossed the foyer to Lydia’s. Lydia rushed into her room after Clint cased the entire apartment, pinning up her hair, since it took forever to dry. Seven minutes later she was showered, dressed in green surgical scrubs, and a white lab coat. Slipping on her shoes she blinked looking at a disgusted Clint, and smug Darcy.

“What?” Lydia asked.

Clint tossed a $20 at Darcy before ushering them out muttering about setups, and never having seen a woman get ready so quickly. Darcy just grinned and tucked the money in her suit pocket as they rode the elevator to medical.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Miss Lewis what is the condition of Capt. America and why were Hawkeye and Thor not present?” A random reporter asked.

Lydia gave a falsely warm smile to the bank of reporters, this was her least favorite part of her job. Bruce was still out of it, and she'd had trouble hunting down and patching up half of the team before the press conference.

They were like a bunch of children avoiding the dentist. They had all hidden from her Bruce included. Natasha was the only one she hadn't found yet, (She had brownies in the oven and a fan blowing into the vents, knowing your quarry’s weakness always helped.)

“At this time the only statement I am authorized to give is that the Avengers team is resting after controlling the threat. There are no major injuries to report at this time.”

Lydia suppressed a sigh she had answered the same question phrased multiple ways for the last half hour. Nodding to the next reporter the PR staff pointed to she tried nervously not to fiddle with her white lab coat or the black pencil skirt, and turquoise blouse Pepper had forced her into.

“Where is Dr. Banner? He usually handles these updates,” a network reporter all but sneered. “What makes you qualified to comment on their condition?”

This was just the latest in the rain condescending questions she had been asked. Lydia fought to keep her face serene, when all she really wanted to do was turn on the heel of the madly expensive shoes Pepper had given her and leave.

“Dr. Banner is currently unavailable, I was asked as the head of the in house medical team to give an update to the press on his behalf. He is more than likely either treating one of the team or resting.” Lydia looked at the PR person to go into the last questions but the reporter wouldn't give up.

“Miss Lewis you neglected to give your qualifications. Also are you related to the Miss Lewis that is the team’s ‘personal assistant’?” The last part was said derisively insinuating the type of assistance Darcy provided.

Lydia clenched her jaw leaning forward, "Deep breaths Dia, the guy is a douche, don't let him get to you," Darcy whispered through her earpiece. 

Pepper stepped in with a hand on her shoulder, before Lydia could respond, “I will take this one, Robert isn’t it?” Pepper smiled at the reporter. 

Frankly Lydia thought if Pepper had smiled at her like that she would be running. She stepped away from the podium so Pepper could take her place.

“In the press packet we passed out to the, 'major' news services you were all given a list of Dr. Lewis’ qualifications. Now if there are no more pertinent intelligent questions I think that Dr. Lewis’ time would be better spent assisting our team after their mission,” Pepper waited completely comfortable in the silence of the room. It appeared the rest of the reporters were reluctant to ask any other questions, knowing Pepper was an old hand at speaking with the press. 

Lydia had to force herself not to snicker as Darcy’s voice came through the earpiece, “BOOM! Drop the mic! That's how it's done ladies and gentlemen."

When no further questions came, Pepper swept off the stage with Lydia following close behind.Taking the elevator back up to the Avengers floors, Lydia tugged on her skirt. She felt it showed entirely too much of her legs, though it was knee length.

“Thank you Pepper my patience was beginning to wear thin.”

Pepper smiled mischievously, “don’t worry Lydia this is just the second press conference. They'll only get nastier from here on out.”

Lydia’s head fell back against the wall of the elevator with a thud, “thanks for the pep talk. Appreciate it, really.”

Pepper laughed at her sarcastic response, “Honestly what dirt can they find? You were a nun, who did mission work, while supporting yourself, and your little sister. There is no dirty laundry, no ex-lovers, nothing. Let them look.” 

Pepper's face was still filled with amusement, “The worst they can say is that you are a veterinarian. Although considering the unique physiology of some of our team members I am surprised we didn't have one on staff already.”

Lydia snorted, “That’s the truth.”

"I wanted to ask a favor of you Lydia," Pepper eyed her speculatively. 

"You know I will help with anything that you need. I, ah, wanted to ask you something as well."

"You first, I have a feeling we are going to ask the same thing of each other," Pepper smiled encouragingly.

Lydia nodded, "We, Darcy and I that is, wanted to arrange a family decorating party for Christmas and then,"

Pepper laughingly cut in, "Family dinner, for everyone who is staying in the tower for Christmas? I told you we were thinking the same thing." She reached out and squeezed Lydia's shoulder. "What would we do without you and Darcy?

Laughing as they exited on the SI executive level Lydia shook her head, "I suspect Natasha would have killed all the boys in their sleep by now."

Pepper turned from her PA's desk and handed Lydia a black SI credit card with her name on it, before leading the way to her office.

"As usual you ladies read my mind. I honestly think that the team could not do everything they do without you both." Pepper seated herself in one of the chairs in front of her desk, gesturing for Lydia to take the other. 

Pepper took her hand and squeezed it, "I know being den mother for a bunch of super heroes is not in your job description, but it is truly appreciated by everyone. You and Darcy make this place a haven, their home. Most of them have never had that and they stay because you both make them feel like part of a family." A soft glow came into her eyes, "that's what Tony wanted when we rebuilt for everyone to feel at home. He has always wanted a family and you and Darcy have given him that. I am so grateful we found the two of you, he is so much happier now."

Lydia smiled shyly, "all I ever wanted was to help people who couldn't help themselves. Living here I feel like I am doing that by proxy, even heroes need someone to look after them sometimes."

Pepper stood and pulled Lydia into a fierce hug, "Thank you," she said simply.

Both women wiped moisture from their eyes while Pepper walked her to the door. "Lydia I want you to go crazy, anything and everything you think we need to decorate, the public areas of the team's floors."

Lydia's head whirled with ideas as she turned to leave credit card tucked securely in her lab coat pocket. She wondered if Darcy could sweet talk Jarvis into letting them into everyone's apartments. The thought of putting decorated themed trees in their living spaces made her smile. The thought of purple snitches, and a Hedwig tree topper for Clint's tree made her laugh out loud. He was a closet Harry Potter fan after reading them to his children. 

Then she remembered still snickering, "I am about to make two men very happy or very bored."

Pepper cocked her head understanding dawning, "Steve and James?"

"I doubt very seriously they will let Darcy or I out of the tower without them, especially now."

"Let them carry the bags. Oh and Lydia," she stopped in her tracks with Pepper's speculative look, "I have arranged an appointment for you and Darcy to meet up with a designer later today. The SI Christmas Gala is this weekend you both will be attending with the rest of the team."

"Pepper, I" Lydia started only to have the door shut in her face.

Grumbling at Pepper's high handedness Lydia stalked to the elevator. The door opened to reveal Natasha waiting inside for her, cradling a pan of brownies like they were gold.

"If I must go then I want back up. The testosterone poisoning wears on me." Natasha said pushing the button for the floor she shared with Clint after Lydia entered. "Also I would not have killed them in their sleep, they would have died knowing I was coming for them." She smirked at Lydia, before taking a delicate bite of brownie off of a knife that appeared from nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy will deal with more fallout, from her night with her boys next chapter. I needed to start to build up Lydia's dynamic in the tower and develop her character more. I am still stuck on who could be Darcy and Lydia's Godly/alien parent(s). Suggestions are welcome.  
> I reserve the right to fix any grammatical errors that I have missed after re-reading this for the 20th time... Let me know if I missed any. Critiques always welcome.


	27. The Spider and the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fought me on this chapter he wants things to progress much more quickly than Lydia or I do... He wasn't even supposed to be here... Don't fight the voices the writing flows better, you can always edit later.

After Lydia had treated a superficial, (for Natasha) stab wound in her thigh, Clint insisted that Lydia stay and nap with them.

“You didn’t sleep last night, you need some rest.”

“Clint I can nap in my own apartment, Nat was the last triage I had. So I was going to write my,”

He cut her off placing a firm hand in the small of her back and pushing her into Natasha’s bedroom.

“You will get caught in your reports, then you will hunt down poor Bruce. Yes you could sleep at your place but would you really?” Clint asked.

“Yes, probably, um,” she glanced from him to Natasha who was already in her customary silk and lace pajamas folding down the covers. Nat climbed in and held the covers open cocking an eyebrow at her.

“I am not going to win this argument am I?” Lydia sighed recognizing defeat.

“Good girl, now go change. Clint give her something to wear,” Natasha said settling into the bed.

Clint smirked tossing Lydia one of his shirts and a pair of Natasha’s pajama pants. Ducking into the bathroom she slid out of the skirt, and blouse Pepper had insisted she wear to the press conference, shaking her head at the expensive outfit. 

Lydia was finding with increasing frequency Pepper, Darcy, and Natasha seemed to be replacing her wardrobe when she wasn’t looking. As she pulled Clint’s shirt over her head, she thought squeamishly of how everyone had reacted to her new clothing at a meeting the previous month. 

The Avengers had reached out to several other groups of heroes to start talks on when, if, and how they could assist each other. Bruce, and Steve had requested Lydia’s presence when the discussion turned to medical support. She wasn’t sure why she was needed with not only Bruce but, Sam present. Leaving her apartment she set out for the meeting room hurriedly only to be ambushed by Pepper, and Darcy. 

Pepper had insisted upon dressing her for the meeting, “Lydia you are representing not only SI but the Avengers. You really must dress the part, if you want others to have the confidence in your skills that we do.”

“Hey if I have to wear grown up clothes then so do you,” Darcy said pulling a sweater over Lydia’s head.

The outfit they rushed her into was surprisingly within her comfort zone so Lydia didn’t protest. A simple white button down under a long sleeved black crew neck sweater, the white cuffs of the shirt folded back to show. Chocolate colored dress pants that matched her side parted waist length curly hair. Which they decided to leave tumbled around her shoulders and down her back. Red high heels, a twisted chunky pearl necklace, and pearl earrings pulled everything together. From what she could see without a mirror it all seemed reasonably conservative to Lydia. She felt good especially when Pepper sent her out the door with a smile. 

“You look very professional, I think makeup isn’t necessary. What do you think Darcy?”

“You look awesome Dia and no skin showing it’s a win for everyone,” Darcy smiled.

Lydia was feeling confident when she walked into the meeting room. Everything changed when all of the male Avengers went still staring at her. This brought the full attention of the other two groups present to her. Steve hastily introduced her to the others from the Fantastic 4, and Professor Xavier and his associates most of whom she recognized from the news. 

“Excuse me, ladies, and gentlemen, this is Dr. Lewis. I have asked her to join us as she is the head of our in house medical team,” Steve said as he and James hastily stood, waiting for her to take a seat.

Putting some steel in her backbone, Lydia nodded to the others, beginning to speak while circling the table to take a seat on the end next to Bruce.

“Just so as not to mislead any one, I am a veterinarian not a medical doctor. However I do hold a license as a Nurse Practitioner, which allows me to assist the team,” she sat pulling her chair forward. She gestured to Bruce and Sam, “between myself, Dr. Banner, and Mr. Wilson we can cover most minor to moderate injuries. Mr. Stark also has several on call doctors and surgeons in the tower should the need arise.”

Professor Xavier smiled kindly at her obviously noting that Lydia felt extremely uncomfortable being the center of everyone’s attention. Sitting next to him was a stunning white haired woman with the most beautiful golden brown skin. This was undoubtedly Storm, the Professor frowned when she whispered something into his ear, his eyes flicked back to Lydia piercingly. 

Lydia quickly looked away, staring at the others her eyes daring them to say anything about her presence. While she skimmed the crowd her eyes caught those of a man who bore a striking resemblance to Steve. Frowning she did a double take when he wolf whistled at her.

“Hello Nurse,” he sang grinning. 

Lydia fingered her Taser in her pants pocket tensing. Johnny Storm, his reputation preceded him, she was sure she would have to use it on him if he continued. His sister Sue, a pretty brunette seated next to him elbowed him sharply in the side.

“Excuse my brother Dr. Lewis,” Sue nodded at Johnny, “he isn’t completely housebroken yet.” She gestured at a smiling Tony, “I’m sure you understand.”

Nodding Lydia sighed in resignation, “Yes, yes I do.” 

Tony spun in his chair laughing, “My house, my rules." He glanced over at Johnny noting his interest in everyone's favorite nun.

"Hey Smokey the Bear a word of advice, what ever you are thinking, yeah just don’t. Both she and her sister," he nodded to a grinning Darcy, "have lit up Thor, hell for some reason she even tasered me the first time she met me,” he sounded aggrieved. "I'm really very charming but the Lewis girls are always so serious."

Tony grinned over at Lydia mischievously, “But then again maybe you are just what Dr. Nun needs to loosen up. You do know she was a nun right? She won’t even give most men the time of day, friend zones everyone.” He shrugged, it was a blatant challenge and Johnny glanced back at Lydia even more interested.

“Stark,” Steve said warningly in his Captain America voice.

"What?" Tony glanced at Steve, "Oh the reference thing, Smokey, the Bear? You know" he deepened his voice,"'Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires' he's like a walking match." Tony looked around, when someone groaned, "what? Why does no one here appreciate my humor?" He grumbled.

The meeting went smoothly from there and ended well, with an agreement to assist each other when called. However in the weeks since Lydia was forced to fend off Johnny Storm’s increasingly blatant advances on numerous occasions. That including the new male attention around the tower brought on by her forced change in wardrobe, wore on her. Lydia had finally gotten fed up, tasering Johnny the third time he had come in for urgent treatment. The final straw was when he showed her his finger after she had dropped everything and rushed into medical. He only a tiny paper cut, asking her to kiss it better and for a band-aid. 

“I can hear you thinking in here, am I going to have to come get you?” Clint asked through the door.

Startled from her reverie Lydia finished dressing and quickly put her hair up in a bun so it wouldn’t tangle while she slept.

“I’m coming, just got caught thinking about Pepper and Darcy's make over campaign. I keep getting bothered by all the men who were chasing Darcy. Then there's Johnny Storm I wonder if he has given up yet?" Lydia said opening the door and stepping into the darkened bedroom.

Nat laughed, “No not yet, he is trying to get Darcy to speak to you on his behalf. The others I think, were scared off when they found out that you tasered Johnny.”

Lydia groaned crawling into bed between the two, “I don’t get it, I have said 'NO' extremely clearly. Besides he looks creepily like Steve, it would be like dating my sister’s boyfriend, so wrong,” she shivered in disgust.

Both Clint and Nat chuckled as they snuggled into her, using her ample chest as pillows. Cuddling between the two of them had quickly become one of Lydia’s favorite places when she moved into the tower. They made her feel safe, knowing that nothing could get to her through her two friends she quickly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia woke with a start, the familiar weight of Clint and Natasha missing from her sides. She pulled herself to a seated position and blinked hard several times. Her eyes were all but blinded with soft evening light glowing off golden towers, the wrongness of the scene around her overwhelmed her. She was outside on a stone balcony looking up at towers and the beginnings of constellations that she was more than positive were not part of the Milky Way. She lay across a chase upholstered in jade green silk with golden serpents embroidered upon it.

A deep breath drew Lydia's attention to what she was wearing, the unfamiliar feel of a corset constricting her waist. The dress was one she would have never picked for herself in a shimmering hunter green. It was low cut and figure hugging to enhance her cleavage, and tiny waist. The gown was constructed of an embroidered silk with jewel encrusted dragonflies sprinkled over the left side of the bodice. Beautifully draped chiffon started at her right shoulder crossing over to be caught by more jewels on her left hip before cascading in folds to her ankles covering her bare feet.

“Good morrow Priestess," a silky voice flowed over her, making her shiver. "I must admit I am beyond flattered. You have permitted yourself to dream at long last, and 'tis I not Thor you seek." The voice came from a shadowy figure resting seated one leg raised upon the stone balcony rail furthest away from her.

"Loki," She gasped recognizing his voice.

"Welcome to Asgard Priestess," he said as he rose slowly stalking toward her a shadow brought to life.

Lydia rose trembling struck by the sheer size and lean muscular grace of the god as he approached her. Loki was dressed in a dark green tunic, and black leather pants his feet bare. The loosened laces of his tunic giving her intriguing glimpses of the wiry muscles beneath.

"Come inside 'tis become a bit chilly, I can see you shiver," Loki said offering his arm.

Lydia found herself pulling her hands behind her. Touching him seemed like a really bad idea. Just a glance into his deep green eyes seemed to pull her in. 

"I don't know why or how I got here but I would prefer you keep your hands," Lydia swallowed hard and thought of who she was dealing with, she would have to be very specific.

"I would prefer you kept all your body parts, and magic to yourself thank you," she said distinctly.

Loki's lips turned up at the corners. This was going to be so much fun, finally a worthy opponent. With a nod he turned and led Lydia into his chambers and settled himself in one of a pair of leather covered chairs in front of his fireplace. Glancing over into the darkness he could see Thor lying motionless, his eyes locked possessively upon Loki. He twitched an eyebrow at Thor, feeling a burst of smug satisfaction at the visible sign of Thor's affection. Loki motioned for Lydia to join him holding back a smile at how primly she sat on the edge of the chair ankles crossed spine straight, chin raised proudly.

She carried herself quite like his mother used to when she held court, he thought with melancholy. He had observed Lydia covertly before he had allowed her to see him, his mother would have loved her he was certain. Loki sat quietly fingers steepled in front of him studying her openly waiting to see what she would do.

Lydia's face and form were quite pleasing to look upon, she looked stunning dressed in his colors. Her milky skin and gold kissed spiral curls intrigued him. Fingers twitching Loki wished to see if they were truly as soft as they looked. He watched intrigued as a soft flush spread through her cheeks and down her neck. He licked his lips his eyes caressing the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Oh how he yearned to taste her skin.

Lydia sat uncomfortably feeling the weight of Loki's gaze. Glancing around the large room an open doorway caught her attention. In the darkness she could see Thor propped up on a beautifully draped canopy bed, his gaze locked upon Loki. His eyes held such heat Lydia dropped her gaze flushing red in embarrassment. Loki was obviously interested in her but Thor was all but claiming Loki with his eyes.

Turning her gaze to the enormous fireplace Lydia waited for Loki to break the silence. She didn't see Thor get up and walk silently over the deep carpet to stand behind her chair. She did however feel him, as he drew closer she felt the hairs on her body all stand on end.

"Good evening Priestess," Thor rumbled in his deep bass voice. 

Loki twitched his fingers, then looked on in amusement as Thor scooped up Lydia and settled in the chair with her held firmly in his lap. She struggled to get free of his massive arms, she shot Loki a nasty look as he chuckled.

"You demanded that I not touch you Priestess. You said nothing of Thor."

Lydia struggled harder as Thor growled at her, "Why are you giving covetous looks to My Loki Priestess?"

"She is our's Thor, you needn't be jealous." Loki leaned back in his chair, "she has forbidden me to touch her with my person or my magic. Would you like to play a game?" he asked licking his lips a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Lydia froze in Thor's grip panicked, "Loki no!" Turning her head she looked up at Thor only to find his eyes locked on Loki.

"What did you have in mind," Thor asked nuzzling Lydia's hair his eyes, drifting down to her heaving breasts.

Lydia reared back slamming her skull into Thor's nose, struggling as he loosened his grip with a roar of pain. Struggling in his grasp she looked to Loki.

"Loki please!" she cried. Knowing somehow that he was in control of Thor in this dream state.

"Ah but Priestess you insisted that I not touch you." He rose from his chair and turned to leave as Thor clamped his large hands upon her hips and pulled her back roughly.

"I also asked that you not touch me with your magic, and yet you are. Thor is not like this!" Lydia cried fighting desperately as Thor's hands began to slide up her sides.

Loki stiffened back to her, "Amazing... I thought I had studied you thoroughly. Apparently there is much more of you I need to understand."

Waving his hand, Lydia dropped back into the chair stunned. Thor was suddenly frozen behind her chair cursing at Loki in a foreign language. Adrenaline spiking she jumped from the chair, backing toward the fireplace to keep both men in view.

"Dammit brother why wouldst thou have her fear us? This is not the way, have you no," Thor finally released flew at Loki spinning him around, and shaking him by the shoulders.

Loki stood his skin blue, with tears in his blood red eyes, "You would never love her as you love me, I cannot will not have her be second in anything, but I loathe to share you. I fear however that you would come to love her more, when my jealousy overcame me," he fell crying into Thor's embrace.

"You were jealous that she came into my dreams, and not yours. I brought you into the dream to share, to have you keep me from misstepping." Loki said as he pulled back and looked into Lydia's stunned green eyes.

"We must be equal or we must not be, you understand don't you Priestess?" he asked.

Lydia's head jerked back when Thor turned to look at her. Everything was right in their eyes, Thor claimed Loki as his and he did not really want to share. Loki was jealous now that Thor was his, he felt that Thor could not love them both and would have to choose. Her eyes flickered over to Loki, his sorrow was so compelling it ran so deep. She found herself across the room gently pushing Thor aside, Loki fell to his knees sobbing as she pulled him into her arms. She looked up at Thor as Loki buried his face into her belly, the pain in his eyes was equal to that of the man wrapped around her. They were twin souls that had been crushed, one was pleading for her to put them back together, the other afraid to let anyone else in.

"I don't understand, why do you both need me? I can't fix you, I can't even fix me."

The scene changed abruptly as often happens in dreams. A large shadowy figure upon a floating throne spoke with a harsh voice, "Finally a weak spot! I will crush them all in one blow, but where are they hiding you?"

Lydia screamed as what felt like fire seared her brain, she fought invisible hands holding her down.

"Such strong natural shields, I wonder what surprises they are hiding?" the voice whispered.

Screaming and fighting Lydia was jerked back into reality to the sounds of a yelp and a loud crash. She stilled trembling when she recognized her surroundings, and was able to feel Natasha wrapped around her holding her immobile.

"Are you with me Lydia?" Nat asked.

Lydia nodded trying desperately not to fight back. 

"Are you ok for me to let you go slowly and go check Clint. He hasn't moved since you threw him into the wall," Natasha spoke slowly and clearly.

Lydia burst into tears, "Yes oh God. Please tell me he is ok."

"I am fine," Clint's voice came from by the door. "Although I am just a little upset that Banner's gonna want to poke at me."

Everyone sat up at once, "Oh well that is..." Lydia was at a loss for words. Both Clint and Natasha were glowing softly along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos and views! I really appreciate them. Most especially thank you for bearing with my extended time between posts.


	28. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting outside Starbucks with way too much espresso on a Monday morning. Here have 2800 words of angst and surprises, (Loki). BTW I made a tiny edit to the last chapter, look and see if you can find it :)

Asgard

 

Loki and Thor jerked awake. Loki was trembling in terror and all but hyperventilating. 

“Thor we must retrieve Lydia, for if He finds her I fear what will happen!"

Thor took in Loki's panic and the fine trembling of his hand where it gripped his bicep tightly. The dream had confused Thor something had been off about Loki’s behavior. The scene changing so suddenly, it felt as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes. The dark menacing figure seemed clearer, Lydia's screams more real. He wondered who 'He' was, Loki obviously seemed to know, and fear him. Thor knew that Loki feared very little, his concern grew.

“Hush now My Loki," Thor attempted to wrap a comforting arm around him but stopped. He and Loki were both softly glowing as if they were reflecting the rays of the sun.

Unseeing Loki pushed him away sliding from the bed he began to pace.

"You do not comprehend what He is capable of!" Loki growled. Shaking his head he began muttering ideas for protection spells under his breath as he paced back and forth.

"Loki?" Thor frowned, pulling himself to a seated position. "Were you not in control of our dream?"

Loki stopped pacing his head snapped around black hair flying, his green eyes narrowed as he looked at Thor. Consumed by his fear for Lydia he had overlooked a glairing detail.

"Sometimes I forget that there is some bit of intelligence in that thick skull of yours,” he sniped.

“No Thor I was not, by your tone I fear you were not either. Nor are we responsible for this," Loki frowned at his glowing hand shaking his head. Flinging himself into the chair behind his desk, Loki attempted to regain his composure. 

"I would never have been so careless as to bring our Priestess to the attention of the Mad Titan. Nor would I have shown her my Jotun form with out explanation," Loki said slowly suspicion rising.

“This glow carries not the taste of any magic I know,” he murmured, mind racing.

Loki’s heart soared that Lydia had not reacted in horror at his blue skin, and red eyes. All he had seen was compassion, and understanding in her expressive eyes. The wish to give solace and comfort not pity she instinctively knew that he and Thor were broken. Loki was filled with wonder that her first thought was to try to fix them. All the while knowing that she too was just as flawed.

Thor frowned at the expressions that flickered over Loki’s face. Sliding to the edge of the bed he voiced his concern. 

"Whom do you suspect would do this?” Thor asked getting Loki’s attention. “This must be strong magic, for even Heimdall can not see through your enchantments much less your dreams.”

Thor looked down to see the glow slowly fading from his skin, “what explanation is to be had for the glow we share? Why would you fear this Mad Titan as you call him?"

Loki sprang out of the chair and paced the length of the room turning his back to Thor he stood before the fire then spoke haltingly.

"When I... fell," Loki faltered, now was time for truth. "When I, let go you cannot imagine...” 

He ran an agitated hand through his hair, words he had long suppressed poured forth in a torrent.

“I was half mad with grief, consumed with bitterness at the lies of all those I held dear. I had tried to once again clean up your mess. No one understood I could not bring you back with Laufey breathing down my neck. What if Odin woke? I would have been punished for pardoning you. I tried to negotiate peace, but Laufey wanted your life and nothing else would suffice. I could not give that to him, there was only one answer…"

There was a long silence as Thor thought of the situation from Loki’s point of view for the first time. How was Loki to know his short time on Midgard would change him so drastically? When in a thousand years had he ever shown restraint? Loki had most likely suspected he would return and start a war upon Jotunheim. It had been his intent before he was banished. 

Thor dropped his head humbled, “you killed your father, and launched a preemptive strike on Jotunheim to keep them from finding me on Midgard. You were trying to spare my life,” he said tears in his eyes for all Loki had been through alone.

“I can see now what we all mistook for jealousy was wisdom. You knew that I was not ready to rule, I was rash and arrogant.”

Thor shook his head sadly, “we have wronged you so My Loki, I swear I will spend the rest of my life atoning for every slight given you.” 

Thor watched as Loki stood stiffly before the fire hand clasped to his wrist behind his back. He wanted to go to him but knew that Loki would not accept his comfort just yet.

“Please can you tell me, would you tell me of what happened to you in the Void?” he asked softly. 

Loki struggled with his pride he was glad that Thor understood why he had lost hope. However he would not, could not speak of any of the tortures he had endured.

"When I was found by The Other I was, broken, completely mad.” Loki laughed mirthlessly. 

He had learned quickly that he was completely sane as compared to The Other and Thanos. It had taken all his will to hold on to the tiny shred of sanity left him.

“I know not how long I fell, for time and space are different in the Void. The Other and T-Thanos they, He..." Loki shuddered shutting down his memories. 

"I was given the scepter, they controlled me with it, just as much as I controlled the mortals.” Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor, “I did what I could to thwart their plans when you appeared. I cared not for the mortals you understand, only that you were not harmed. You calmed the madness,” he admitted softly. 

Loki quaked, hit with the realization that he had almost lost Thor, and taken Lydia’s life before even knowing of her.

“Thanos will be looking for me now that he knows I live. He does not forgive failure any more than Odin does,” he spoke his voice strained with emotion.

Loki spun suddenly to face Thor his eyes wide, “Our Priestess does not have the means to control dreams. She also has no knowledge of my heritage, nor does Thanos.”

Thor tensed clenching his jaw, blue eyes darkening with anger. Thunder rumbled outside the palace.

Loki nodded saying only one word, “Odin.”

“Father must truly be awakening from his Odin sleep,” Thor rumbled surging to his feet and reached for his clothing. “Come Loki we must fortify Asgard, and retrieve our Priestess.”

“What of your father? What of the time we were prevented from sharing our Priestess’ dreams? What poison did he fill her dreams with?” Loki asked as he clothed them both in their armor with a flick of his wrist.

Thor hefted Mjölnir, “We must speak with Heimdall inform him of the threat, should he not already know. The Einherjar commanders are next we need them to prepare your new defenses. Then we will speak with Odin,” he said with deadly finality.

Thor’s resolve was steely, lightning flashed in his eyes as he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Father has continuously pit us against each other, encouraging me to look down upon you for your use of seidr. He subtly influenced all around us to mistrust you. He purposely attempted to make our Priestess fear us, and exposed her to Thanos,” Thor growled. 

Thunder rumbled through out the palace, when he and Loki turned as one and strode out the door.

“Why pray tell are we going to the stables?” Loki asked Thor confused. “I can take us to Heimdall.”

“We will take horses, I would beg of you that you conserve your strength My Loki. We may need your magic later, should father deny us use of the Bi-Frost to reach Midgard. I would also have time to seek your council on the defense of our Priestess and our home,” Thor said as they saddled their horses.

Loki nodded in agreement smiling to himself. This was how it should always have been. They each had their strengths and weaknesses, however together they were an unstoppable force. He could not imagine what their Priestess Lydia would bring to their dynamic. Knowing that she would only make them stronger filled Loki’s heart with hope that they would come out of the other side.

Mounting their horses Loki and Thor set off for Heimdall and the Bi-Frost as they quickly sketched out a plan to save Asgard and their Priestess. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earth / Midgard

Darcy watched as her boys silently stripped out of their uniforms. The charged atmosphere between the two men worried her. A hole in the shirt of Steve’s suit, revealed a deep purple bruise on the left side of his chest. 

“What happened?” Darcy asked eyes searching and finding other bruises.

Steve glanced at Bucky for help, but Bucky shook his head at Steve as if to say, you are on your own with this one.

“I was ah… shot,” Steve held his uniform in front of himself flinching under Darcy’s horrified gaze.

She flew across the room to examine his chest, upon seeing nothing but the bruise she relaxed slightly. 

“The serum?” Darcy glanced up at him questioningly. She didn’t remember it healing him this fast before.

Turning to Bucky she examined him head to toe with a glance. He too sported several scrapes and bruises but nothing as bad as the bruise on Steve’s chest.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed in only his underwear, and pulled her down beside him.

“I think we need to talk about last night sweetheart,” Steve started.

Bucky snorted from where he was replacing his weapons in the safe built into the closet.

Steve frowned, “I’m not sure what is going on, what changed. I could see the bullet coming at me, like slow motion or something. I was so surprised I didn’t move, it seemed so slow I wanted to see what would happen. I watched it tear through my suit and sort of bounce off my skin?” Steve sounded like he didn’t believe it himself.

“What?” Darcy shrieked looking up to where Bucky leaned in the closet doorway wearing only his boxers for confirmation.

Bucky nodded slowly, his eyes haunted, “Every hit we took, every stab. They all just seemed to kinda bounce off. No idea how or why, but the Punk here has a theory. ‘M going to the shower,” Bucky disappeared into the bathroom.

“Jerk,” Steve whispered seeing that he was left with a near hysterical Darcy.

“You were both stabbed and shot? You watched it and didn’t move?” Her eyes filled with panic, “Oh my God it’s like me having no marks,” Darcy’s voice rose. “Have you seen Lydia? Is Bucky all right? What did I do to you, Lydia was glowing last night too.”

Darcy hopped off the bed and rifled through the bedside table bringing out one of Bucky’s knives. Before he knew her intent she slashed the razor sharp blade across her forearm. She looked up at Steve with panic in her eyes the blade had barely left a scratch on her skin.

“Oh God, oh God, what have I done?” The knife fell from her fingers sticking point down in the wood floor. Darcy’s brain couldn’t process what she was seeing. Steve’s gunshot wound was now the mottled green and yellow of a bruise almost healed. Her arm wasn’t even red anymore she began to shake.

Steve assessed the situation quickly he could hear Bucky sobbing in the shower, as Darcy went into shock in front of him. He decided calming down Darcy and Bucky were his first priorities; the rest including his own panic could wait. 

Reaching for Darcy he did the only thing he could think of to calm her down. His fingers threaded through her chocolate brown waves, while he pulled her into his lap. Tugging her head back he kissed her softly mid rant, his lips swallowing her words. He slowly licked, nibbled and sucked her lips until she relaxed opening to him. 

He was relentless, he knew just how close to dying that he had come today. Darcy reminded him that he was alive here in the present that everything he ever wanted was in his grasp. He suspected she had by some miracle protected him from his own stupidity. 

Darcy moaned pushing her body closer to his, Steve kissed her tongue stroking and twining with hers. Until she pulled away his teeth dragging over her bottom lip, she panted in his arms, eyes glazed with desire.

“Please come take a shower with us Darce,” Steve begged, “we need you, I need you.” 

He continued to nibble along her jaw, and down her sensitive throat. He took her gasping cries and hands clenched in his hair to mean yes. Lifting her easily he carried her with her legs wrapped around his waist into the bathroom.

Bucky was curled up into a ball on the floor of the shower, hand stuffed into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs.

Hearing Bucky, Steve watched as Darcy’s eyes cleared instantly. She slid down his body to the floor crawling next to Bucky. Stepping to Bucky’s other side Steve sank down and they cuddled the crying man between them. Bucky leaned heavily in to Steve pressing their foreheads together as water dripped from their eyelashes.

“Thought I lost you Stevie. Was a kill shot right to the heart,” Bucky trembled, “could see it comin’ like you said, but couldn’t stop it, was too far away. Should’ve been on your six.”

“You got him Buck,” Steve said softly gripping the back of Bucky’s neck.

“Not till after,” he said tears leaking down his face as hot as the water soaking them.

Her panic gone with the need to care for her lovers, Darcy quickly stripped out of her soaked clothing as they talked. She stepped naked into the shower and sank to her knees wrapping her arms around both men leaning into them. Soaking in her comfort they soon stood and pulled Darcy up between them while she kissed Bucky’s tears away.

“Bucky,” Darcy said softly fingers combing through his hair, when he buried his head in her neck.

“Yeah Doll?” he said voice rough with emotion.

“The next time Captain Idiot does something this stupid,” Darcy turned and stared directly into Steve’s eyes daring him to say anything. “Could you shoot him in the knee so he will fall and the bullet will miss him?”

Bucky lifted his head, “Yes ma’am,” he said with a half smile.

Darcy pulled him down into a kiss, “Not sure why or how this all is happening but I am glad you both are safe.” 

She turned and kissed Steve, “you are right we need to talk to Lydia and Bruce later.” She looked down at Steve’s chest, “we are glowing again.”

Bucky pulled her back into his body his big hands on her hips; she could feel him hard and heavy in the small of her back.

“Need you Darce, please Baby Doll,” he nuzzled her neck, rubbing himself between her ass cheeks.

Heat flushed her body as he rubbed the silky soft head of himself across the entrance to her rear passage.

“Yes, yes, gods yes,” Darcy moaned as Steve bent down and began to knead her breasts and lick at her nipples. “Please I need you both.”

“Stevie go get the,” Bucky started as he began to slide his fingers over her neatly trimmed triangle.

Steve never stopped suckling Darcy’s nipples. He reached blindly to the towel shelf above the toilet. Pulling a bottle of lube from between the towels knocking half of them off the shelf in the process. Handing the bottle over he dropped to his knees grasping Darcy’s thighs and pulling one over his shoulder burying his face between her legs. He inhaled her scent a combination of sea air and roses, she smelled like heaven to him. 

“Pardon the interruption Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, and Miss Darcy. Dr. Banner requests your presence in his laboratory.” Jarvis’ said sounding slightly embarrassed.

Steve groaned resting his head on Darcy’s thigh, “does it have to be now Jarvis?”

“I am afraid so Captain it seems that all of the residents of the Avengers levels are experiencing the luminesce you requested that I scan for.”

“Well hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all for the comments and sticking with me this long. I appreciate it more than I can say. My writing style is a bit cumbersome, I write things out in long hand and then transfer them to the computer. Sometimes it takes a bit to find the time to write with family around. I finally started back on my book so my FF time is limited but much more regular than before. I am praying my muse will listen to Loki and stop dragging this out.


	29. Red as Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So no beta as usual. Vacation happened and now my head is more clear. A short little tasty morsel before the heavy stuff begins.

Steve rested his forehead on Darcy’s leg, damn but he didn’t want to leave. He was surprised by Darcy’s gasp her body jerking and by Bucky’s deep growl.

“Where did you think you were going Doll?”

Steve gazed up Darcy’s beautifully arched body to see Bucky with the fingers of his flesh hand fisted in Darcy’s curls as he ran his tongue along her neck.

“Bucky!” She whimpered arching harder as he bit down on her shoulder.

“Like that did ya?” He rumbled tightening his hand in her hair. 

Steve felt a shiver run down her body, he was about to protest when he felt a drop of liquid heat roll over his shoulder that was still positioned between her legs.

Mesmerized his eyes dropped to her flushed lips, the sight of the moisture there made him incredibly hard. She smelled so good he had to take a lick, nuzzling his way to her center he moaned as her juices flowed freely over his tongue.

All thought left Steve’s mind but pleasuring Darcy as he delved deeper with his tongue. Her gasping cries made him wild, driving him to clench the base of his dick to keep from coming. He circled and flicked her bud with his tongue. Sometimes big dog licks with the flat of his tongue. Others tiny kitten licks when he felt her drawing close to orgasm. She tasted so good he never wanted to stop.

“Love you Darcy,” Bucky groaned, “I… god, I can’t wait I need you,” Bucky grasped her hips leaning her forward until she dislodged Steve.

With the feral growl Steve shot to his feet pulling Darcy away from Bucky and up into his arms.

“My Darcy,” Steve growled at Bucky. 

Lifting her up higher his hands cupping her ass Steve slid himself into her wet heat. Staring into her deep blue eyes he groaned, she felt so good like she was made for him. 

“Mine! Love you, need you sweetheart,” he said before pulling back and thrusting deep.

Darcy cried out at his intrusion wrapping her legs around his waist pulling his lips to her. Steve swallowed her moans with every thrust, their tongues tangling together. 

Suddenly Steve’s back was slammed against the wall, he cradled Darcy trying to stave off any impact to her body. Bucky’s eyes over her shoulder were narrow and ice blue he snarled at Steve. Covering Steve’s hands on her hips their fingers tangling together Bucky spread her wider. 

Steve watched in awe at the look on Darcy’s face as Bucky ever so slowly slid himself into her making her impossibly tight. He felt the prick of her nails as her mouth dropped open in pleasure, her head flung back on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Mine, you are both,” Darcy groaned at Bucky’s first deep thrust. 

Something compelled her to speak more clearly. Something was building in her threatening to break free like an animal that had been caged too long.

Words were ripped from her throat raw and full of feeling, “James Buchanan Barnes, Steven Grant Rogers, I claim you as Mine as I freely give myself to be Yours.”

A Red light burst from Darcy’s chest and enveloping them, chasing away all but the thinnest ring of golden light surrounding them.

Inside the red haze they moved in sync, gasping, grunting, thrusting, writhing. Darcy clung to Steve with one hand kissing him so fiercely she drew blood.

“Mine!” 

Turning to where her other hand was wrapped tightly around the back of Bucky’s neck. She captured his lips kissing him just as roughly as she rode them both. When a drop of his blood touched her tongue she screamed.

“Mine!” she screamed as a drop of Bucky’s blood touched her tongue, fire coursed through her veins her body exploded with pleasure.

Her consciousness seemed to expand encompassing both men. She could feel not only the pleasure of her own body, but how the pulsing of her slick walls felt to Steve, and the tightness of her body gripping Bucky. Sensation assaulted her from all sides as their thoughts and bodies merged. 

They screamed in pleasure, their love for one another filling them. They learned each other’s most closely guarded secrets, fears, and insecurities. Together they were soothed away one by one. Each was able to see how the other two viewed them. A bond of shared love, passion, and respect wrapped around them binding them together. They orgasmed together the power around them exploded outward, shattering the shower enclosure, the mirrors, even blowing the door off the hinges. They collapsed to the floor of the shower still connected, dazed, and spent.

 

Clint reached them seconds before Natasha by dropping from a hidden panel in the ceiling. He perched on the vanity an arrow notched assessing the scene, while Natasha leaned smirking in the doorway gun loosely held in her hand.

Seeing no threat Clint snorted at Natasha from his perch on the cracked marble vanity.

“What did Bruce say? Anomalies in their blood work?” He rolled his eyes as Bucky and Steve moving as one reached for a towel to cover Darcy.

“I know you don’t care about Clint and Tasha seeing you Baby but it will make the Punk and I feel better.” Bucky said to a silent Darcy as he and Steve wrapped her in the towel.

Steve glanced up at him frowning.

“What? Stop overthinking…” Bucky started.

“Fucking hell, we are sharing thoughts,” Darcy said then promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who leave comments and kudos, they mean the world to me. Seriously I have a folder in my email of them to look through when I feel like abandoning this story. Then I remember I know how it ends but you don't...  
> I know Darcy passing out was a cop out at the end, but in her defense she had a really trying day? Nah I just lost her train of thought and can't seem to find it.


	30. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse changed things up a bit on me but I was able to piece it into a chapter I already had written. Oh and BTW strep throat sucks. Don't get it, just saying.
> 
> I have no Beta and a penchant for side stories, trying to reign that in. This is all about developing Lydia's character, as the rest is mostly about her...

The team meeting was beyond embarrassing to Lydia. When Clint and Nat had finally calmed her down and dragged the details of the dream from her. Jarvis was requesting their presence in the Bruce’s lab. The fact that everyone seemed to be surrounded on a slightly golden glow not just Nat and Clint was concerning.

Lydia began a slow decent into panic when Clint’s phone rang on their way down to the lab. It was Linda his wife her voice on the edge of hysteria. His entire family, wife, and children were glowing as well.

The look on Tony’s face when Nat explained that she and Clint had been in bed with Lydia when the glow started made it almost worthwhile. However the green tinge in Bruce’s eyes escalated her anxiety until Nat murmured something into his ear. He relaxed instantly sending a soft smile of apology to Lydia. 

When Jarvis sounded the alert that an unknown energy field was growing in Steve and James apartment she had to put her head between her knees. Peripherally she knew Clint and Natasha had left the room at a run to investigate. The fear and panic for her sister and friends however just seemed to accelerate.

The arrival of the non-glowing Vision, Col. Rhodes, Sam, and the Maximoff twins began a heated discussion around her. Pepper came to sit next to her offering her a glass of water. While she rubbed her back comfortingly she spoke softly.

“It’s ok Lydia, we will get to the bottom of this,” Pepper soothed.  
“Jarvis just confirmed that Darcy is fine, take deep breaths. They will be joining us shortly.”

James, Steven and her sister followed up a smirking Clint, and Natasha entered the room. Lydia struggled to breathe as she blindly rushed to Darcy hugging her hard.

“Are you ok? What happened? Jarvis said,” she stuttered.

Darcy blushed, “I am fine we were uh, kinda’ busy.”

It was only then that Lydia noticed the red layer under her sister’s golden glow. Before she could comment Steve’s shocked voice startled them.

“Well would you look at that,” his voice was full of awe.

Lydia and Darcy looked at their friends and then each other. The glow was intensifying around them and spreading through the room from person to person in swirls of red and gold.

Wanda smiled as it overtook her, “What gentle protective magic. I did not know you could do this Darcy.”

Finding out that there were no changes to anyone but Clint, and Tony’s blood work was both comforting and shocking. The drastic changes in both of their blood work scared Lydia deeply. Their healing factors had changes as well as just simple blood chemistry. They had the blood work of teenagers not the 40ish year old men they were. The preliminary DNA tests on Lydia, Darcy, Steve, and Bucky were back but Bruce didn’t want to say until he had all the evidence. 

Darcy’s confession of her unmarked skin followed by Steve’s admission of the bullet “bouncing” off his skin, prompted several experiments. This established that Darcy and Lydia, were quicker to heal and harder to harm than any of the team to include James and Steve.

Lydia sat alone curled up in a ball on the couch in Bruce’s lab. Her eyes darted everywhere taking in everything. Wanda and Vision speaking quietly in a corner bothered her the most. They kept drawing her eyes back to their conversation.

Wanda’s pronouncement of the “Glow” being magic had honestly thrown Lydia for a loop. Intellectually she understood that there was more than one God. But viscerally she had rejected the idea of magic. Then she felt what had spread from her body with just a simple touch. 

That a person, that she could have such powers. That she was not prepared to accept. She watched eyes uncomprehending as Vision and Wanda summoned things from around the room to them. Glancing at her cup Lydia summoned it to her.

Shutting down the rest of her brain Lydia lifted the coffee cup and drained the contents. Leaving the room silently she rode the elevator to the common room and the kitchen. 

No one had really eaten in hours and they needed food to fuel further research. As they had Darcy running data simulations Lydia set about getting food ready for the whole crew. 

Heating up the chili she and Darcy had made was a simple task. She ignored Clint following her through the vent shafts giving her the illusion of privacy. She quietly placed some hot chili and cornbread on the refrigerator for him that quickly disappeared. With a simple murmured;   
“Thanks for everything Dia.”

They could only assume that Clint’s family was now protected from harm as the rest of the Avengers. Without bringing them in it was impossible to know but neither Clint nor Lydia wanted to chance it.

Darcy wandered in with Pietro in tow discussing new music the two had discovered. On autopilot Lydia glided through the kitchen trying to think only of reheating the chili making more cornbread, and feeding the team as they wandered in. Just for something extra to occupy her mind she started making cookies from dough she and Darcy had previously frozen. 

Lydia’s thoughts kept straying to Thor and Loki, She hadn’t told anyone she had continued to dream of them regularly. Partially from embarrassment at the content of the dreams, and honestly what could they do about them? She had no idea if her dreams were being invaded, as they were earlier or if her own subconscious was expanding on Loki’s first foray into her dreams.

The dream tonight had been more like the dream of the hall with its marching feet and voice urging her to run. The others, Lydia turned to stir the chili and hide as she flushed a deep crimson, were more of a soft seduction.

Thor was always gentle, giving her sweet chaste kisses. Loki was so different he was fire and passion. His kisses were full of tongues and teeth, things that made her shiver.

Where Thor’s hands never strayed Loki’s took every advantage given. Loki loved to pull her close, both hands massaging her plush curves, while he slowly ground his hardness into her belly.

Thor gently courted her while; Loki seduced her with his mouth and hands. 

Lydia jumped when Darcy brushed past her and hopped on to the counter next to her. 

“So knowing what we know now any clues to where we are really from?” Darcy asked.

A picture of an enormous black monolith sparkling in the light of an alien sun flashed in Lydia’s mind. Her eyes widened at Darcy’s gasp.

“You see that too?” Lydia whispered.

Darcy nodded swallowing hard, “definitely not from around here.”

Lydia shook her head, “I guess we will have to wait until Loki and Thor come back.”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed, “Loki? Really Lydia?”

Lydia blushed, while she had tender feelings for Thor, Loki consumed her thoughts. There was something lost about him. Some puzzle that she was certain with love and care could be pieced back together.

Shaking all thoughts of Loki from her mind Lydia turned and called out to Jarvis.

“Jarvis could you please tell Tony, Bruce and whoever’s left in the tower that lunch done?” 

“Right away Dr. Lewis,” Jarvis answered.

When no one but Pietro appeared Darcy sighed.

“Here let me try,” leaning back on the counter she smirked at Pietro. “Jarvis put me through to the lab pretty please?”

“Of course Miss Darcy,” even the AI sounded amused.

“YO! Chow time Science Bro’s!” Darcy called. “Lydia made chili and we baked cornbread and cookies.”

In less than two minutes Tony and Bruce were fighting their way out of the elevator in front of an amused Vision and Wanda.

Lydia laughed as she placed bowls of chili on the table next to a basket of cornbread.

“You made it here before Steve and James gentlemen no need to fight.” 

She laughed again as Bruce shoved Tony to get to the table first scooping up three corn muffins out of the basket and guarding his food.

Tony elbowed Bruce with a scowl, “Why do I keep you around?” he asked shoving a whole muffin into his mouth.

Natasha ghosted through brushing fingers along Bruce’s hunched shoulders. Lydia turned away suppressing a smile, as she watched Bruce’s whole body shiver in reaction.

“He is the only one who will listen to your babbling, and he is smarter than you.” Natasha smiled nodding at Lydia as she passes her a bowl of chili and cornbread. Gracefully she slid up onto the counter next to Darcy. She glanced down at her feet,

“Nice boots.” Natasha gave Darcy a slight smile.

Lydia sighed heavily crossing her arms and leaning back against the opposite counter. Darcy grinned up at Lydia before turning to Natasha.

“Johnny Storm gave them to me,” the Doc Martins had flames painted over the toes. Darcy giggled, “Steve and Bucky are pissed.”

Bruce glanced up a worried look on his face, while Tony chuckled.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Don’t stress Bruce, he just did it because he is trying to get her to set us up on a date.” 

Tony fell back laughing even when Bruce stole one of his muffins.

“Didn’t you tazer him last time he asked?” Tony snorted stealing back his muffin while Bruce watched Natasha.

“Yes, I keep telling him no, but he is a bit hard headed.” Lydia shuddered, “I told Nat he looks too much like a small version of Steve. No just, No.”

Lydia had found that her measuring sticks for men were Loki and Thor. It made all mere mortal pale in comparison. Loki’s blue face and red eyes full of need from her dream filled her vision causing her to shiver. 

“The chili and cornbread are awesome, can I get some of those cookies?” Clint’s voice came from that air vent above snapping Lydia’s attention to the present.

“Thanks Clint,” Lydia reached for a plate of cookies, “stop staring down my shirt,” she rolled her eyes sighing at Natasha.

“But they are so pretty,” he whined reaching out for a half dozen cookies.

Lydia didn’t even glance up, “Remind me to show you the new move Nat taught me,” she smiled in satisfaction at the quick intake of breath above her.

“Moving now Dia thanks for lunch,” he muttered.

Darcy was cracking up, “Christmas presents?” even Natasha chuckled.

Smirking Lydia thought of the present she had given Darcy for her birthday. It was a tastefully framed 8x10 of Clint handcuffed wrist to ankle dressed only a pair of I heart Captain America boxers, and angel wings his bow strung with a heart tipped arrow lying next to him.

Lydia was a calm soul but when you pressed the wrong button she was almost as devious as Natasha. Clint had pranked her one too many times and she had caught him stumbling in from a night of drinking with Natasha. The picture sat on Nat’s mantle as well.

Natasha slid off the counter rinsing and placing her bowl in the dishwasher,

“You know you are only encouraging him,” she said.

“Yes but at least I warned him of the consequences this time,” Lydia shrugged.

A ball of cornbread dropped right into Lydia’s cleavage.

“Clint!” she shrieked, as a chuckle floated down from above.

Natasha walked by shaking her head, “Natasha I am going to neuter your BFF!” Lydia called to her.

Natasha just waved as she passed Steve and James.

Lydia glanced up grumbling to see both Steve and James their eyebrows raised watching as she tried to scoop the crumbs from her bra. All she was showing was a bit of cleavage but Steve flushed red. 

James however gave a wolf whistle and a mischievous grin, “Need some help with that Lydia?”

Darcy shot him a dirty look, “That’s my sister buddy!” she growled.

Lydia was unfazed she knew James flirted like he breathed when he was in a comfortable environment. She winked at Darcy who sat back grinning with glee, knowing she was about to say something naughty.

Lydia cast a disgusted glance his way, “Unless you have a Go-Go-Gadget vacuum attachment in that arm of yours, no thanks James.” She turned and emptied more crumbs into the sink.

The whole room seemed to hold its breath. No one but Tony ever wanted to talk about James’ arm, Lydia thought that was worse than calling him a cripple. So of course she ignored the rest and continued to clean out her bra.

A burst of hysterical giggles spilled out of James mouth. Lydia glanced over her shoulder to see him grasping the back of a chair to keep from falling over he was laughing so hard.

Steve’s face that had been tense and white cleared as he registered that James was laughing so hard he was gasping for air. Between fits of giggles James looked over at Tony.

“Hey Stark you think you can get on that? Darcy has that problem all the time,” he waved in my direction, “I’d hate to keep my best girl waiting when it happens again.”

Steve’s face lit up with a slow grin as he watched James continue to convulse with laughter. Lydia nodded to him when he mouthed ‘thank you,’ to her. Darcy was beaming at being called ‘his best girl’ reaching over to give Lydia a hug.

Lydia had been told that it was a rare sight to see James smile much less laugh. For whatever reason since she had moved into the tower, he had often sought out her company, and they were forever making each other laugh. He especially loved watching Lydia and Darcy squabble over everything from cooking to politics.

Lydia gave up and turned to go to her apartment, “When Chuckles gets done Steve, there is chili, corn bread, and fresh baked cookies. Have at it I believe everyone has eaten already but you two.”

Darcy hopped down giving each of her boys a peck on the cheek,

“I’m going with Dia we have some Christmas planning to do.” She sent them strong thoughts of how she didn’t want her sister to be alone. They both nodded before moving into the kitchen as the girls stepped into the elevator.

“Is it always like that?” Pietro asked softly.

“Like what?” Steve asked confused.

“Like they take the sunlight with them when they leave a room.”

“Every time,” James said soberly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision, Sam, Wanda, and Pietro, just appeared on the page. Don't know if there will be more of them so not changing tags just yet.


	31. SI Christmas Party, or "Who's dating Lydia?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight on Lydia and some on Bucky.
> 
> I have no beta all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I am planning for 4 more long chapters with a happily ever after finale. I WILL be done before Christmas if it kills me!

Lydia stood looking at herself in the mirror stunned. Through bullying (Darcy), reasoning (Pepper), threats (Natasha), and just plain blackmail (James). The team had gotten her into a gown for the annual Stark Industries Christmas Gala. What had started out as a simple, long sleeved, high-necked, black dress had morphed into… She was beyond speechless to describe it. Lydia wasn’t even sure how it felt as if she were wearing a t-shirt and a long skirt but looked… gorgeous. 

The hairdresser, Pepper had hired for all the ladies had arranged her long hair into a smooth up do with her curls contained in an artfully messy bun. Natasha had personally done her makeup, a lightly smoky eye with deep crimson lipstick that matched her dress.  
Pepper, Natasha, and the stylist had decided that no jewelry was necessary. The dress itself began with a triple band of clear Swarovski crystals lying across her collarbone encircling her neck. They were affixed to a sheer fabric that attached to the deep garnet velvet of her dress. When they had described it to her they had said it would be a “jewel neck with the illusion of a sweetheart.” Lydia frowned turning slightly; she should have listened to the “illusion” part. The back of the dress had more of the sheer fabric lined with crystals, giving the illusion of being bare to the middle of her lower back.  
Her matching jeweled strappy heels sparkled as they peeped out from the floor length hem. They were higher than anything she had ever worn in her life, but felt like she was walking on air. 

She now found herself standing in a stunning figure skimming, loose mermaid style dress with a short train and no recourse to complain. They had stuck to the letter of everything she had asked. No fussy sparkly fabrics, a high neckline, nothing too elaborate, and no leg slit. The dress was all of theses things, but was somehow more suggestive than a more revealing dress. What Lydia had failed to take into consideration was her own figure, and the sneakiness of the women around her.

Lydia glanced at Pepper, Nat, and Darcy in the mirror; she could tell they were all waiting to escort her down to the party. She also knew that no excuse would get her out of going. With a sigh she tried to avoid looking down at the amount of cleavage that peaked through the sheer fabric of her dress. 

“Lydia you look stunning, I know what you are thinking, but there is no way I could get James to go if you didn’t.” Darcy grabbed her arm pressing a tiny-jeweled silver bag into her hand, “lipstick badge and Taser. Now put your big girl panties on and let’s get moving chickie.” 

Darcy’s dress was, something gauzy and black with a square neck framing her own ample cleavage. Lydia was trying so hard not to look at her own clothing she refused to lower her chin to glance down any farther. Pepper was dressed in a red and gold gown that was obviously made just for her. Natasha followed them silently into the elevator, Lydia glimpsed something beautifully draped, and emerald green on her before her stomach lurched with the decent of the elevator.

The four women were met with stunned silence as they stepped from the elevator on the common level where the men were waiting. Tony of course was the first to speak.  
“Damn Pepper can we,” his eyes were locked on Lydia’s chest as Pepper took his arm.

“No Tony,” she sighed dragging him into the elevator.

It had been decided that Tony and Pepper would enter first to take most of the attention from the others entering.

Clint was somewhere in the building keeping an eye on security, so that left Bruce, Natasha, Steve, James, Darcy, and herself to wait for Tony to make his grand entrance. 

Lydia knew Col. Rhodes, and Sam had arrived earlier from upstate and were circulating in the crowd as security. It had been decided that the Maximoff twins, and Vision would stay at the upstate facility, incase of any emergencies. Reed Richards, Sue Storm and her brother Johnny were all expected to attend. Ben Grimm had been invited but politely declined.

Lydia watched her heart happy as James held Darcy’s hand gently, and murmured something in her ear that made her blush. Although by the set of his shoulders in the custom tailored suit Lydia could read his tension. Steve held Darcy’s other hand silently, and just stared at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Lydia was beyond estatic that Darcy had found them. The three of them complemented each other so well. She hoped that she could find the same kind of love with… She cut off the thought mortified at where it was going. How could she even think that way? She turned to leave panic all but overwhelming her.

James stepped up next to her blocking her escape. “You look gorgeous Lydia, don’t look so scared, I’ll keep the sharks off you, if you keep the rich floozies away from me,” he smiled.

Lydia glanced up at him he looked just as scared as she felt, but for much different reasons. She glanced to where he offered his right arm, not the prosthetic.

“No not that one James that’s your gun arm,” she said not thinking.

Natasha’s rich laugh filled the room, “Ah my friend if you ever chose to be a spy I might have to give up my title.” She pulled Lydia into a hug brushing both her cheeks so as not to muss their makeup. “What made you think that Dia?” she quirked an eyebrow.

Lydia shrugged, “I don’t really know, I just feel like.”

“Something is in the air tonight,” Darcy said from where she stood with Steve. “I thought that it was just nerves.”

“It’s not a bad feeling though Darce, just something different, that we should be wary,” Lydia shrugged as she took James left arm. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Natasha and Darcy laughed at Bruce’s “Just how long do we have to stay to be polite?”

“No, really how long?” Lydia asked as the elevator descended, “I mean thanks Darce for lending me the cuter of your boyfriends, but I don’t think he wants to be here any more than I do.”

Steve snorted at James’ smirk then the doors opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Stark party was something to behold, Bucky had never seen so many swanky people in his life. Standing at one of the bars he watched as Tony and Pepper worked the room. 

“They are something else huh?” Sam asked sidling up next to him.

Bucky grunted in response knocking back his drink.

“So, uh what’s the deal with you and Lydia?” Sam glanced to where she was shaking hands with someone Dr. Banner had introduced her to.

“I watched you two come in together,” Sam’s eyes never left Lydia.

Bucky looked over at Sam face expressionless, “Ask her yourself.”

Sam glanced at him with a half grin, “You both got blackmailed didn’t you? Y’all usually avoid theses kind of things like the plague.”

Bucky sneered, “Darcy, Pepper, and Natasha, are a formidable team.” 

They sat in companionable silence watching, men flock around Lydia like bees to honey. James watched as she innocently charmed them, laughing at their jokes. He found it interesting how she adroitly avoided anyone touching her.

“So she’s still not dating?” Sam asked with a hopefully tone to his voice.

Obviously no one had informed him of the situation with Loki. Though Bucky wasn't surprised by his interest, Lydia had a way about her. If he didn't have Steve and Darcy she would have drawn him in.

He turned flat blue eyes at Sam making him take a step back, “Nah man, I am asking for a friend. He is completely on the up and up.”

“Tell Pietro that he is to young and not her type, even if she were interested in dating.” Bucky took a step away from the bar, “you ain't her type either, ask Johnny Storm how she deals with persistent suitors,” Bucky smiled chillingly as he crossed the room to rescue Lydia from a semicircle of men that had her backed up to a wall. 

As he stalked across the room scanning, he grinned at where Darcy was trying to teach the Punk to dance. By the time he reached Lydia’s side Johnny Storm had appeared and effectively dispersed the others. Bucky could still see some men lurking close by incase she turned Storm down. He almost stopped and waited when he noted her fingers curling into her clutch for her Taser.

“Oy ease up on the Dame, Storm she’s brushed you off how many times now?” Bucky slid his arm protectively around Lydia’s shoulders.

He smiled internally as she relaxed into his side and metal arm. Knowing that it made no difference to her one way or another, made him feel less like a monster. That even though he loved her sister, that a smart, classy, Dame like Lydia though he was safe and more attractive than Stevie in all his enhanced glory gave him a huge ego boost.

Bucky cocked his head listening to Storm grind his teeth. He could finally see it from this angle, Storm looked a lot like Stevie before the serum. 

“I was just trying to rescue the lady from the wolves that were surrounding her,” Storm ran a hand through his short dark hair frustrated.

“I appreciate the gesture Johnny but most of those gentlemen are married, and doctors that I work with here in the tower,” Lydia smiled.

Both Bucky and Johnny snorted, “They weren’t thinkin’ they were married from what I could see from across the room Dia.” Bucky looked down into her startled eyes and shook his head.

He realized that she was completely clueless to how she looked. Bucky could see the complete innocence in her eyes. Damn he would have to keep a closer eye on her, Taser or no she was walking temptation especially in that dress. What were the girls thinking sending her out here alone looking like the cat’s meow? 

“I see now why they wanted me to stick with you,” Bucky glanced up at Johnny Storm, “What the dame is too nice to tell ya is you look too much like a smaller version her sis’s guy Steve.”

“James!” Lydia gasped.

“What it’s the truth, even I can see it and I’ve known Stevie forever.”

“So that’s what it is.” Johnny perked up, “if your sister weren’t dating Cap you would have at least given me a chance?”

Lydia looked helplessly up at Bucky, he grinned back as he said, “Son I’m not thinking you would have a chance even then. Our Lydia is the kind of dame you take home to your mother, not just a girl you step out with.” 

Johnny looked between the two of them, quickly coming to the wrong conclusion.

“I will leave you too it then, congrats James you’ve got yourself a beautiful lady.” He nodded to Lydia and quickly got lost in the crowd.

“James men are idiots,” Lydia fumed.

“Yup that we are, some more than others.” He offered his arm, “We’ve been here 2 hours I’m done how about you?”

“More than I can say! That those men would… Their wives are here as well just next to us. I wondered why they were staring daggers at me. Then Johnny thinking that we are a couple!” she huffed. “I know for sure he’s an idiot now, anyone with eyes can see how you look at Darcy,” she continued to rant as they rode the elevator to the common room. Bucky laughed till tears rolled from his eyes, it was good to have a little sister again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's dress was modeled after;  
> http://bmodish.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/hassan-mazeh-evening-dress-bmodish-8.jpg  
> http://bmodish.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/hassan-mazeh-evening-dress-bmodish-9.jpg
> 
> However in this color;  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/173599760613277317/
> 
> The deep red of the velvet needed no embellishing, so no sparkles except at the collar and back. We must remember that Lydia is VERY busty, so the sheer fabric helps hide a built in corset to hold everything in place. This is experience talking I used to be in triple letters that they don't sell in stores. I still am in triple letters but I can shop at Lane Bryant. But the breast reduction was the best thing I could have ever done for my back. I had to have my prom dress and wedding dresses custom made.


	32. Suprise Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki.....

When the party wound down the Avengers and friends moved to their common area continuing to laugh and drink. The ladies were clustered on one end of the room laughing about things that some of the other women had worn. While the men were clustered in the kitchen around a snack tray chatting, ties loosened sipping drinks.

The main topic of discussion for the men was Lydia. They were all shocked at her transformation. After Pepper, Natasha, and Darcy had pried her out of her oversized shirts, pants, and severe hairstyle she had stunned them into silence with her beauty.

“She is built like a real live Jessica Rabbit,” Clint commented staring off into space.  
“All she needed was to let her hair down, and the purple gloves.”

Rhodey, Sam, and Tony laughed as they all nodded in agreement. Steve and Bucky frowned at the other men looking baffled.

Clint whipped out his phone, “Oooh let me show them!” he grinned.

Tony chuckled, “hey Jarvis could you pull up a picture of Jessica Rabbit for me?” His face was positively devilish as a video clip of Jessica Rabbit projected onto the wall of the kitchen.

“Damn, that’s about right,” Bucky murmured. “Never seen anything like them even our Darcy’s look. Oof,” Bucky grunted as Steve elbowed him in the gut frowning.

“I know she’s like our sister Punk, but even you have to admit that she’s a fine looking dame,” he grumbled rubbing his side.

While they were talking Tony has lined up a picture Lydia from the event, next to one of Jessica Rabbit. Looking at the side-by-side, Tony whistled low a lecherous smile on his face. 

“She’s got at hourglass figure that defies gravity, those big blue green eyes, gorgeous long curly hair, and legs that go on from miles,” He sucked in his bottom lip, “if Pepper was,”

Bruce who was sitting quietly in the corner cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the discussion. Clint ignored him and continued is perusal of the pictures.

“Nat told me,” Clint dropped his voice, “Lydia’s bra size is several letters above triple D, and nothing you can buy in a regular store. She wouldn’t tell me an actual size, just that they had to take her to the place where Nat gets her custom work done,” he finished in a hushed whisper.

An arrogant smile crossed Tony face, “Jarvis scan Lydia and tell us her bra size, better yet what are her measurements?”

“I am sorry Sir but I am unable to comply, Ms. Potts has restricted that information,” the AI sounded smug. “She also asked me to pass along this recording when you requested that information Sir.”

The speaker closest to Tony came to life with the sound of Pepper’s voice. Tony flinched.

“Mind your own business Tony. Bruce has frozen a sperm sample for me, and I will let Lydia Taser you in the balls again.”

The whole kitchen roared with laughter at Tony’s involuntary twitch, and covering of his genitals.

As the night grew later, the team drifted off to bed leaving Lydia, Darcy, Steve and Bucky on the couch. Lydia had kicked off her shoes and was curled up leaning on the arm of the sofa her feet tucked with Darcy’s under a blanket. Bucky was stretched out next to Lydia on the floor metal shoulder resting on her knee. While Darcy was running her fingers through his hair, as she snuggled into Steve on his other side. They talked quietly about the evening as Bucky gently ran the fingers of his normal hand up-and-down Steve’s calf.

Lydia and Darcy kept glancing at each other they knew something wasn’t quite right. They were both too keyed up to sleep so they began discussing what movie to watch. Lydia startled suddenly jumping up from the couch, she almost tripped over the train of her dress as she scrambled behind it.

“Something is wrong,” Lydia gasped shaking her head. 

Darcy stiffened in Steve’s grip, hand sliding from Bucky’s hair, “Oh gods, oh gods.” 

Lydia’s eyes were wide with fear as she looked down at her sister. 

“He won't let them go,” she groaned as her eyes clouded. “They’re not supposed to, oh my Goddess they are coming for me anyway!” 

Lydia’s voice was dreamlike as she continued, “The Watcher is letting them through. He mustn’t interfere. Oh my Goddess no! He will follow them!” her voice shook with fear as her eyes swirled glowing green and blue.

Outside on the balcony came a loud crack of lighting, and a blinding rainbow light. The door slid open and in strode Thor, and Loki in all their as Asgardian regalia. There was a moment of silence as Thor and Loki both sought Lydia with their intense gazes.

It was then that Darcy bounced off the couch shrieking, 

“Thunder Dude!” She flew into Thor’s arms laughing as he swung her up into enormous hug.

“Lady Darcy how I have missed thee! How fares my Shield Sister?” his voice boomed with laughter.

“Ribs, dude, ribs,” Darcy giggled when he squeezed a bit too hard.

As he put her down Darcy’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Loki behind him. Noting that his green eyes were locked on her sister she bristled.

“I thought he was dead,” she glared up at Loki hand on Thor’s arm.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Loki sneered absently, his eyes never leaving Lydia. “However the Norns thought there was someone important that I had yet too meet.” He nodded his head in deference to Lydia, “Priestess,” his voice gentled as he addressed her.

“Hey what’s the deal with stalking my,” Steve grasping her shoulders cut Darcy short.

He gently pulled Darcy behind him, to where Bucky waited to draw her across the room. He placed her behind the couch with Lydia. Bucky’s eyes narrowed, glancing back to Thor, and Loki he noticed the fine trembling in Lydia’s body while she watched them. Her eyes were wide, her breath coming in little gasps, as she clutched the back of the couch, her knuckles going white.

It was obvious when Thor glanced longingly in Lydia’s direction that he wanted to greet her first. Tension began to fill the air when he moved forward to Steve, after noting Bucky’s protective stance over both women.

“Friend Steven,” Thor rumbled, “Darcy informed Heimdall of the glad tidings, that you had found your Shield Mate.” He nodded in Bucky’s direction as he clasped forearms good naturedly slapping Steve on the shoulder. 

Steve glanced back at Bucky expectantly, motioning him forward. Bucky stealthily pressed Darcy’s Taser into Lydia’s hand, before moving forward to greet the Asgardian.

“Thor this is James Barnes, Bucky this is Thor of Asgard,” Steve purposely ignored Loki in his greeting since Thor had not explained his presence yet.

Thor clasped Bucky’s forearm in a warriors greeting, “It is good to meet my Shield Brother’s, Shield Mate.”

Bucky nodded but didn’t speak stepping back from the vivid power the Asgardian exuded. He worked on keeping himself between the women and the two aliens. Groaning inwardly, only Steve could have made friends with freaking aliens in the future. Bucky still wasn’t sure what Vision was and the whole thought made his head hurt. Only his Punk could get into messes like this.

Natasha stalked into the room quickly followed by Clint, one with two guns aimed at Loki’s head the other an incendiary arrow.

To the surprise of everyone, Lydia moved quickly placing hands on both their shoulders holding them in check.

“Please,” she whispered pleading. 

Natasha and Clint froze shoulder-to-shoulder, blocking Thor and Loki’s view of Lydia but not lowering their weapons.

Thor carefully kept Loki behind him, “everyone I have the most auspicious news,” he said as Tony entered the room with a tense Bruce.

“Is that Loki?” Tony asked the room. “Like the Loki that’s supposed to be dead Loki?” He walked in front of Natasha and Clint ignoring their drawn weapons.

Darcy snorted, “That’s what I said! Then Steve played let’s stuff Darcy in the corner.”

Bruce slid in beside Natasha, while Tony advanced into the room still talking, “His hair is longer, and his eyes are green, but yup that definitely looks like Loki. He is not in cuffs why?” He looked around the room with questioning eyes.

Tony strolled over to the bar and poured himself a stiff drink, “I have definitely not had enough to drink tonight,” he took a sip, (half the glass) and then refilled it.

“So, you want to explain this Point Break?” Tony gestured toward Loki with his glass. “Or do we just get to kill him now? Rhodey and Sam are suited up on the balcony by the way. Tearing down half of New York City was bad enough, hell we needed a change in the skyline. But stalking a nun? There are things even I won’t do.” He shivered, face screwed up in disgust, “Well now that she’s not a nun that’s different but still.”

Thor held his hands up in a gesture of peace, “I found Loki alive in Asgard, serving his penance, under my father’s command. Much has been revealed to us, not just that we are not kin. I have much to tell to you all, just know that Loki was not under his own influence when he attacked Midgard.” 

Bruce put his hand out and gently lowered Natasha’s arms. “His eyes are green, before they were blue like,” he glanced over at Clint and nodded slowly in understanding.

When he was sure that his friends weren’t going to attack, Thor reached for Loki a bright smile on his face.

“Loki has done me a great honor, he has consented to join with me as my Shield Mate,” he smiled softly at Loki.

“Thor as if the Midgardian’s would know what that means,” Loki sniffed stepping farther into the room shoulder to shoulder with Thor. Loki’s eyes again locked on Lydia.

Seemingly unable to help himself Thor strode forward pulling from Loki’s grasp, his great form brushed Clint and Natasha out of the way as he was reaching for Lydia.

“Doth mine eyes deceive me?” Thor’s joyous voice boomed happily. “Is that you Priestess Lydia?” He said as he plucked Lydia off the ground effortlessly, she squeaked as he hugged her tightly, just like he had Darcy. However when he set her gently on the ground, he slid her down the front of his body. He then placed a soft lingering kiss on her cheek before Lydia could step back nervously from his grasp.

“It is just Lydia now Thor,” she looked up at him with a quiver in her voice. “As Tony said I am no longer a nun,” her eyes flicked quickly to Loki, before she blushed and dropped her gaze.

“It is good that you have come to make a home with your sister and my friends, My Lady,” Thor reached back for Loki waiting for him to come forward to his side.

Surrounded by her friends and family Lydia drew courage from them. With a glance she could see that everyone was alert, ready to come to her aid. Obviously disgusted Clint stalked from the room muttering. She looked up at Thor and Loki feeling the heat of Natasha and Darcy at her back.

“My Lady Lydia, may I present my Shield Mate Prince Loki Friggason of Asgard and Jotunheim.”

Lydia kept her hands in the folds of her dress hiding the Taser. Somehow she knew she should not touch Loki. She could see that he noticed her hesitance to touch him by the way his eyes twinkled with mischief. She nodded staying silent, his intense green gaze, flashed red for a moment causing her to raise her arms protectively in front of Darcy and Natasha.

Seeing her face and feeling the power emanating from her Loki dropped to one knee in front of Lydia, “forgive me Priestess for I did not mean to frighten you.”

Gasps filled the room as everyone started to glow softly. Dropping his head Loki noted with a small smile that he, Thor, and Lydia were the only ones to glow a pure golden hue. The others were covered with a mixture of red and gold swirling around their auras.

“I was worried only for you Loki,” Lydia said softly, “I feared that they wouldn’t understand and take your eyes changing as a threat.”

Loki’s head snapped up catching her gaze. For she was telling the complete truth, he had not frightened her! She was fearful that her friends would attack him, and it seemed that she didn’t have control enough over her power to only cloak he and Thor in her magic.

Bruce stepped up next to Lydia, and nodded to Steve.

“Hey Lydia let’s go see if we can find Clint? We’ll let the other’s catch up.”

Lydia allowed Bruce to take her hand and steer her out of the room and into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this chapter to be longer but time! Plan for a super long next chapter.


	33. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me hard it wanted to be much longer. I trimmed down most of the unnecessary fluff, I think. It's a bit jerky but it's done. It's not where I intended to go but I liked it more than my first idea, I'm going with it.

Before the doors closed James slipped in with them, “I don’t like crowds,” he shrugged. There was an uncomfortable silence as the elevator descended to Lydia’s level.

“Chances are Clint is in my apartment,” Lydia said to Bruce as they stepped off on to her level.

As she keyed and fingerprinted herself into her apartment she was relieved to see Clint lying on her couch. His quiver and bow lay on her coffee table while he stroked it idly glaring at the ceiling.

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Clint asked roughly refusing to look at her.

Lydia ignored the question she had no real answer to, while she turned and invited Bruce and James into her apartment. 

“Thanks anyway Lydia,” Bruce frowned, “I think that I’ll go back up and see what Thor has to say. I’ll let Natasha know where Clint is.”

James stepped in eyes scanning the room, “have a seat anywhere James would you like something to drink?” Lydia said closing the door behind him.

James shook his head bemused, he had never been inside Lydia’s apartment. He sat down finding it hard to reconcile the no-nonsense person he knew, with the fanciful decorations.

The apartment looked like a cross between a fairytale and a beach house. Prints and paintings of whales, mermaids, and dragons graced the sand and aqua colored walls. An entire curio cabinet was filled with dragons and dark gothic fairies. A matching bookcase on the other side of the TV was stuffed with books on all manner of religious subjects. 

Candles, crystal balls, geodes, and raw crystals were scattered across most of the flat surfaces of the apartment. Something that looked suspiciously like a Pagan altar sat in one corner. 

The furniture was the simple off-white with blue and turquoise pillows currently being used by Clint where he reclined on the couch. Even her Christmas tree was done in peacock colors, with blue lights, shells, and starfish as ornaments.

“I’m sorry Clint,” Lydia spoke softly sinking down on the end of the couch. “I’m not exactly sure why I stopped you. They are here for me,” she admitted reluctantly. “I don’t really know why, but I can tell you it’s something important. I know it’s hard to believe but, Loki was being controlled just as much as you were.”

She looked over as his face contorted in a grimace, “You guessed that already didn’t you?”

Clint stood and began pacing the room, “I want to hate him, he made me kill innocent people, and hell I attacked Tasha!”

“You have every right to be angry Clint, but I couldn’t allow you to hurt him.” Lydia turned away and spoke so softly that only James could hear her,

“He’s already been hurt so much.”

James filed away that clue while he glanced around at the paintings on walls, and then to where Lydia watched Clint pacing.

“Your art, uh, this isn’t what I would’ve expected if someone asked me about your apartment,” James said with a little smile.

Lydia nodded, “People are always surprised, we all have a side that believes in fantasy James. I have always loved Michael Wyland’s paintings, and the idea of mythical creatures, dragons, and fairies they have always intrigued me. When we found out there were really elves, I pulled everything from my childhood out of storage,” she smiled.

Lydia gestured to a picture of a whale breaching the surface with a child upon it’s back and all sorts of vivid sea life below. Unknowingly she opened another little chink in her armor to him.

“I once thought I wanted to be a marine biologist,” she spoke absently eyes still on Clint, “then I did an internship working with marine mammals.”

She laughed ruefully as she pulled a still pacing Clint down to sit next to her.

“That was the semester I decided on my rules for life,” she grinned.

James smiled back at her, “okay Lydia I’ll bite.”

Clint snorted as Lydia began he had listened to this story before. 

“I will deal with no aquatic creatures especially ones that are smarter than I am, no snakes, no snake food, no primates, and most definitely nothing that looks at me like one of the four food groups.”

James tilted his head inquiringly, “I get the rest but snake food?”

“You know guinea pigs, birds, rabbits, mice that kind thing,” Lydia shivered. “Those little buggers are really hard to treat, and almost always bite. Farm animals, dogs, and cats are about as far as I will go. Snakes aren’t so bad as long as they’re not poisonous, it’s just that the owners usually only notice a problem when the snake is almost dead.”

James chuckled, “then you go and break a couple of rules by working with the lot of us, I think we’re by far worse than any animals.”

Lydia open her mouth to speak then snapped it shut her eyes growing wide, slowly she rose looking toward her curio cabinet.

Loki appeared in front of it in a flash a green, and gold light. 

“Ah there you are my lovely little witch,” Loki purred ignoring the other two men. “That dress looks charming on you, though I fear it would be simply ravishing in say green, with emeralds?”

Clint was standing instantly bow drawn between Loki and Lydia. He wondered what the hell was going on, and how Lydia had known that Loki was coming.

James leaned back in his chair grasping the arms tightly tamping down his instinct to launch himself at the armor-clad man. Something about Lydia’s reaction to him held him back.

“On earth it is customary to knock on a lady’s door, and wait until she lets you in,” he snarled with a flash of grey in his eyes.

Loki sniffed choosing to ignore James’ comments, turning he perused the contents of the curio cabinet.

“On Asgard it is customary that a maiden not be left alone with men not of her family,” he spoke examining a delicate green and gold dragon. “Thor was shall we say, troubled? He requested that I keep an eye upon the Priestess.” 

Loki continued to examine Lydia’s collections occasionally murmuring in delight. He picked up one of the raw crystals admiringly holding it up to the light.

Clint called back to where Lydia stood frozen in something like fear watching Loki.

“Would you like me to get rid of him?” he asked smirking at the thought.

Clint’s voice snapped Lydia out of her frightened silence. She pulled herself together ignoring the broadness of Loki’s shoulders, and how the scent of leather, fresh snow, and something spicy coming from him intoxicated her.

“I have had quite enough!” Lydia ground out through gritted teeth, with fists clenched by her sides.

She lifted her dress spun around, and marched barefoot for the door, “I am going to have a little chat with Thor; Loki come along,” she said as if she were calling a pet to heel.

Loki appeared in front of the door with a smirk on his face, “you seem in a hurry shall I take you to Thor little witch?” he asked opening his arms.

Lydia stepped away from him, “don’t touch me,” she snapped.

“I don’t think the lady wants to go anywhere with you,” James said slowly rising from his chair.

“What a pity, then I guess I shall have to escort you to Thor in the mortal way. So tedious,” Loki made the word mortal sound like and insult. 

Lydia walked around him grumbling, “I know his mother taught him manners. Thor has them so she must have taught them both.”

James and Clint put themselves between Loki, and an angry Lydia when they entered the elevator to return to the common floor. Both men had seen Lydia palming Darcy’s Taser they couldn’t wait to see what happened.

As the elevator ascended Loki gave her a bland face as he asked, “How is it that you know anything of my mother little witch?” His words were biting, “Weren’t you too busy worshipping your ‘God’ only to find him lacking when you met a real one? Is that why you abandoned your little Mission?”

Clint wasn’t surprised when Lydia turned on Loki, her eyes flashing green fire, she looked him straight in the eye and all but growled.

“I am not a witch, you rude, misogynistic, cretin.” She tilted her head back looking up to examine Loki disdainfully.

“I already answered the first question, and as to why I left the church I will tell you what,” she paused to make sure she had his attention. “I will answer that question when you tell me why you were stalking me at the Mission, and why you and Thor are really here.”

Loki laughed out loud obviously delighted, “a beautiful maiden with intelligence, and backbone how delicious.”

The doors of the elevator slid open and Lydia walked sedately into the common room. Loki followed stalking behind her like a predator chasing prey.

Steve glanced at Bucky questioningly when he slid in next to Darcy, he then noticed Clint by the elevator watching, tiny a smirk of anticipation on his face as Lydia marched up to where he stood with Thor.

“Was there something you needed so urgently that you would send that manner less, offensive man to my private apartment uninvited Thor?” she glared up at him hand on her hip.

Thor’s laser blue gaze flickered up from Lydia’s furious face to a smug Loki standing entirely too close behind her. Thor looked back down into her snapping blue green eyes frowning.

“My apologies my Lady, I only mentioned your absence, and my concern if a maiden such as yourself should be alone with men not of your family,” Thor said earnestly.

Lydia stepped closer to him and shook a finger in his face, “Thor you are great friend of my sister, but your antiquated views on women are going to get you tasered again,” she paused, “this time by me. You are not in Asgard, and I am sure that you don’t send people around following Darcy. I don’t know what you and Loki are up to exactly. All I know is you both need to stay out of my dreams! My advice to both of you is to back off, and tell everyone the truth. No sending Loki or anyone else after me again, I will let you slide this time but do not let it happen again.”

Somehow she felt the need to explain herself to him. Her anger built as she gestured to where both James and Steve stood protectively holding Darcy’s hands.

“Do not take me for a fool either, I know you know Clint is married. James is like my brother-in-law, the only reason those three aren’t married yet is that plural marriage isn’t legal here. They are my family!”

Thor surprised, looked closely at Darcy, and then lowered his eyes to Lydia. 

“Forgive me, I only worried for your safety and reputation My Lady,” he said shame faced.

“You want to know about my safety and reputation? Ask Tony!” 

Spinning quickly to the coolness that was Loki at her back she pulled the Taser from the folds of her dress.

“This is your one and only warning Loki,” Lydia pointed the Taser at him, “stay away from me because I will Taser you first, and ask questions later.” 

Loki grinned down at her, playfully crowding closer not quite touching her. Lydia unconsciously took a step backward into Thor her bare heel bumping Mjölnir, knocking it and her over. Startled by the shock of electricity from Thor and the hammer running through her body, and down her arm. She reflexively hit the button on the Taser. She cried out lightning filling her, it arced from her body into the two men blasting them in their chests.

“I said don’t touch me!”

They all three flew in opposite directions catching everyone by surprise. Lydia was on her knees on the floor, a hand gripping a now upright Mjölnir to hold herself up. Thor was lucky enough to land stunned on one of the couches. Loki however crashed into the wall behind Tony’s bar, glass and liquor raining down upon him.

Tony clutched his sides howling with laughter, “Yo Reindeer Games,” he gasped as Loki slowly climbed to his feet. 

“Why do you always break my stuff while you’re here? You really need to learn which people not to pick on,” Tony snorted with laughter while Loki dragged his hair back from his face.

Everyone in the room froze in shock as Lydia stood still holding Mjölnir. Bruce sat down on the couch next to a still stunned Thor, laughing weakly.

“Are you going to make her pay for the damage like you tried to do with me Tony?”

“Nope,” Tony smirked as he toasted a bewildered Lydia. “Lydia I will make you a Taser like Darcy’s if you promise to use it on him again,” Tony laughed watching as Loki shook the glass from his clothing.

Loki composed himself then with a flick of his wrist, and a flare of magic repaired the damage he had done with his landing. His green eyes burning with emotion, Loki stalked toward Lydia.

Thor pulled himself to his feet all but throwing himself in front of Steve and James, who had placed themselves between Loki and Lydia.

“Loki Hold!” Thor held up a hand placing it on Loki’s chest.

Loki laughed wickedly his eyes glowing darkly with what Thor knew was barely suppressed lust.

“You wound me Thor my love, I have no ill intent against our Priestess.”

Thor flinched at the gasp that went through the room at Loki’s choice of words.

“Loki now is not the time,” Thor begged him with his eyes.

“As you wish love,” Loki turned and sauntered back to the bar.

He conjured a glass of some dark liquid and arranged himself in a studied pose reclining against the bar.

“What shall we discuss then Thor?” he tapped a finger against his teeth. “Oh I know how about we discuss how our Priestess is still holding your hammer hmmm?” 

Loki took a sip of his drink watching in amusement the chaos his statement caused. He almost laughed aloud at the look on Thor’s face, when Lydia gingerly handed Mjölnir to the Captain who then passed it to Thor. 

He had known there was something special about Lydia when he first laid eyes upon her. Her power to wield Mjölnir and even use it’s lightning against Thor filled him with an indescribable need. He wanted to know this woman, wanted to earn her regard, and take what she had never given to another. 

Loki’s blood burned cold in his veins as his eyes skimmed her curvaceous form. For the first time the thought of taking someone in his native form filled him with lust. He envisioned her above him, her heavy breasts in his blue hands her blue green eyes locked on his red ones as she rode him.

Groaning he tossed back his drink welcoming the burn. He needed to be distracted or he would lose control of the monster that lived inside of him. He kept it carefully caged, not even Thor had seen that side of him yet.

His eyes swept the room falling upon the only calm person present, Banner. Leaving the bar he tried to appear calm and collected as he approached. 

“May I?” Loki indicated the space next to Banner on the couch.

Bruce looked suspiciously up at Loki he was having enough trouble keeping the other guy in. Bruce narrowed his eyes in preparation of turning him away when he noticed the red tinge growing in Loki’s eyes. Bruce knew what that meant for him, he suspected strongly that Loki sought him out just for that reason.

Nodding he watched closely as Loki sat stiffly next to him. Bruce took in Loki’s hands clenched on his thighs and the blue tinge that was growing more pronounced. One look at his face as he followed Lydia with his eyes convinced Bruce he was losing control.

“It helps if you breathe slowly and focus on something other than the chaos,” he spoke softly only for Loki’s ears.

Loki nodded stiffly eyes still tracking Lydia, “how do you deal with this every day? Especially with Stark present.”

Bruce shrugged, “lot’s of practice, it helps that we have a room that can contain the Other Guy.”

Watching Loki struggle for control of whatever it was his body wanted to change into fascinated Bruce. He wondered if this was what he looked like to others.

“Keeping your eyes on her may not be helping,” Bruce noted.

“What the monster would do to her is the only reason I seek to keep in control,” Loki said in a clipped voice. “I do not wish to hurt or frighten her,” he turned to Bruce his eyes a clear green. “I thank you for your assistance, I know that you did not wish to help me.”

Bruce nodded turning back to the chaos that surrounded an increasingly quiet and withdrawn Lydia.

“You are right I didn’t, but I think that she will need you and Thor,” Bruce caught Clint’s eye and nodded to Lydia.

With a quick nod he and Natasha quickly hustled her from the room. Loki began to rise and follow,

“She is overwhelmed I wouldn’t suggest it,” Bruce caught his wrist.

“Sit you are in no condition to be close to her. We are her family let us take care of her this time, they won’t take her from the tower,” he reassured Loki.

Loki stiffened looking down at Bruce’s hand until Bruce released him. Loki was ashamed that he has needed help from a mortal to control himself. Banner’s advice on their Priestess seemed sound though so he chose to follow it for now. He strode to Thor his presence hushing the discussion.

“It is late, our Priestess has retired for the night we should as well,” he spoke directly to Thor. “I believe that you have rooms here?”

The group looked around just noticing Lydia’s absence. Loki could see that only the Captain’s Shield Mate had noticed her departure. He would have to keep a close eye on the quiet dark haired man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia drifted off to sleep under the watchful eyes of her friends. She knew they would protect her as much as they could but in her dreams it was another matter. She found herself plunged in her recurring nightmare. Marching feet echoing down a long corridor, no place to run or hide. She had grown tired of the voice whispering to her night after night.

“They are coming,” it whispered. 

“Who?” she screamed for what seemed like the millionth time.

The feeling of dread overwhelmed her; she backed away from the sound of the heavy footsteps running blindly. A corridor that had not been in her previous dreams opened up to her left, without a second thought she took it. It led away from the bright corridor into darkness, and shadows, new male voices began to whisper around her. 

“They are coming we must away to save her!” whispered one voice.

“But what of our home?” said the other.

“It can bloody well go to Hel,” returned the first voice. “Without her we have nothing!”

Lydia ran deeper into the dark stumbling against walls, the voices faded. The darkness started to press in, and brought the voice of the one who had hurt her. The one who nightly tried to get her to tell him her location.

“So they are together?” he asked.

“It seems so but I know not where, Loki’s magic cloaks them from me,” spoke the voice from the corridor.

Lydia stumbled to a halt holding her breath, and trembling as they continued.

“Checkmate,” the purple man laughed.

“Ah but they have not yet joined.”

“It is but a matter of time.”

“If they do,” the voice from the corridor said urgently, “the game will be done. Are you ready for it to be over?”

There was a long silence that left Lydia terrified she could feel a change in mood, a feeling of regret.

“Are you truly ready?”

“I am not.”

“Nor am I.”

“You have been the most worthy opponent that I have had in eons,” the purple one, “Thanos” the name popped into her head.

Lydia shivered she felt a presence in her mind that was not there before. Oddly it didn’t alarm her only comforted her, allowing her to dampen down her terror and listen more closely.

“We can stop them, continue the game.”

There was a heavy silence.

“I win either way, I am listening,” Thanos chuckled dryly.

“Not here,” the other voice began to retreat, “it is possible the woman can hear us in this plane.”

“A true mystic?” Thanos asked his voice full of interest. “Your plan had better be a good one to rob me of such prizes old friend.”

 

Loki lulled Lydia into a deeper restful sleep as the voices faded away. He left her mind, shaken not only by the power he sensed in her, but what he had learned. He opened his eyes seeking out Thor.

“What say you?” Thor halted his pacing as Loki staggered to his feet. 

Thor’s brow was dripping with sweat he was having trouble controlling his emotions. He worried for Loki and Lydia, a light drizzle ran down the windowpanes behind him. 

Loki looked at him in horror for he had recognized both voices in Lydia’s dream vision.

“Odin the All Father and Thanos the Mad Titan are coming for us, together.”


	34. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues....

Lydia dreamed of a beautiful woman with hair as dark as fresh plowed earth. Skin so white it held a blue cast to it. Her eyes were different colors one as green as grass the other blue like the deep ocean. Her body was just as curvy as Lydia’s own. 

“May I ask who you are?” Lydia dropped to her knees.

A feeling like no other she had ever felt, an aura of immense power surrounded the woman. 

“Rise my daughter, it is unseemly for a Priestess of mine to grovel in the dirt,” her voice rang out in a silvery tone.

Taking her extended hand Lydia rose to her feet to look into the eyes of what she was sure was The Goddess.

“I have been called many things child, Jord, Nerthus, Terra, I prefer Gaea. This is what you may call me my daughter.”

“Gaea, my Goddess what brings you to my dreams?” Lydia asked her gaze fixed upon the face of the Goddess. “Did you wish something of me?”

Gaea, smiled gently filling Lydia with a sense of peace, “My guardianship of you and your sister is coming to a close.”

Lydia startled taking a step back, “Forgive me Gaea, your guardianship? You know where we come from?”

Gaea smiled looking deep into her eyes. “You both are coming into your powers, it is almost time, to return you home.”

“Where is that?” Lydia was beyond confused when the black mountain flashed before her eyes again.

“Know this my daughter, you are everything that I had hoped for and more.” Gaea stepped closer gripping her shoulders, then kissed her on the cheeks and forehead.  
“You must trust them, they would never harm you. They can lead you home.”

Gaea stepped back and started to fade, “Seek them out hear their tale for time grows short.”

Lydia looked at her bewildered, “I don’t understand what do I do? What do you want from me? How do I find our home?”

“You must make a choice, to perform a task or not, the fate of all worlds rests upon your choice.”

 

Lydia startled awake between Clint and the wall with Natasha holding Loki at bay with a knife and little else.

“I came to see if the Priestess was awake?” he leaned casually in the doorway like Natasha was not holding a knife.

“Loki,” Lydia sat up and slid from the bed. She was wearing black yoga pants and a Dallas Cowboys jersey that all but hung to her knees.

“You really need to learn to knock,” Lydia still feeling The Goddess with her stepped unafraid closer to Loki. “Give me some time to dress and I will come speak with you and Thor.” 

Loki’s head drew back in surprise his eyes never leaving hers, “As you bid me Priestess.” He disappeared in a flash of glittering light that made her body tingle everywhere it touched.

Natasha and Clint looked at her suspiciously when she turned to face them. Lydia shrugged sheepishly,

“I um, had another dream…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole team met Thor and Loki in the conference room. Darcy and Lydia held hands comforting each other while they listened to the Asgardian men speak. Thor explained that Odin had awakened just as they had finished informing Heimdall of the threat to Asgard, and Midgard. 

Heimdall had known that they were coming and arranged for the commanders of Asgard’s army to be present. Once they finished giving instructions to the commanders, Heimdall suggested that it was better to ask forgiveness than permission that would not be granted. He had then opened the portal to Midgard and ushered them through before Odin could reach them.

There was much discussion afterwards of why and when Thanos would be coming to Earth. Everyone danced around the subject of Loki and his stalking of Lydia. There were furtive looks, as all during Thor’s recitation Loki and Lydia never took their eyes off each other. 

It was decided that the team would finish out their obligations before Christmas. Everyone but Tony and Pepper would then move to the remote site where Steve had been training the new members. They others left leaving Lydia, Darcy, James, and Steve alone with Thor and Loki.

“Thor do you want to tell us the whole story now?” Darcy asked gripping her sister’s hand.

“What is it that you need from me little sister?” Thor asked with an unreadable look.

“Explain Loki,” she waved in his direction. “Why he was following my sister, and why he referred to you as “My love” for a start.” Darcy glanced at Steve he sat farther down the table his arms crossed over his broad chest watching Thor intently. “Did I miss anything, Love?”

Steve flashed her a wicked look, “I think that’s a good start Love.”

“Loki is my Shield Mate,” Thor looked flustered, “I thought you understood he is to me as the Sergeant is to the Captain.”

Lydia glanced from Loki to the look of shock on Steve’s face. The blush that followed almost made her laugh out loud.

“But he is your brother!” Darcy gasped.

“No he is not,” Lydia said softly, all eyes swiveled to her. “Loki, Thor would you like to come to my apartment and speak in private?”

“Lydia you can’t be serious!” Darcy squawked.

Lydia raised an eyebrow holding Thor’s gaze as Darcy and Steve tried to reason with her. She didn’t really listen just waited for Thor’s answer.

“Yes thank you Priestess,” Thor rose from his seat quickly followed by Loki. “We will retire to our chambers while you speak with the Captain, and Lady Darcy.”

Thor turned and took Darcy’s hand, “Know this Lady Darcy, I would lay down my life before hurting Priestess Lydia as would Loki. She will be safe with us this I swear on Mjölnir.” 

Bowing to Lydia Thor and Loki left the room.

When the door shut James spoke from the back corner of the room, “What did you dream Lydia?”

Lydia stood and walked to the door, “They know the way home.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lydia watched Thor and Loki closely as they told her of their lives and the revelations given to them by Frigga’s diary. They were surprisingly easy for her to read she could tell when they left out pieces of their story, when they skirted the truth. They never lied to her but much was left unspoken when they finished speaking.

She sat in silence while they watched her think over their tale. Thoughts tumbled through her head did she believe them? Was she supposed to be their third?

“I am not entirely convinced, you both have withheld information from me,” Lydia spoke slowly into the heavy silence.

Loki and Thor both looked uncomfortable; “I will say that you haven’t lied outright, so even though you both terrify me I am willing to try a simple touch.”

Both men began to rise when she held her hand up, “There are some conditions.” 

Dropping back into their seats on her couch Thor and Loki looked alternately hopeful and sullen.

“What is your wish Priestess?” Loki asked.

“I think we will know the truth of things if we all touch at the same time.”

Loki nodded glancing at Thor, “Agreed, I sense there is more you wish to ask.”

Lydia nodded thoughtfully, “are the old stories of you causing earthquakes true Loki? If they are I don’t think that we should be in a high-rise in New York when we attempt this. The lightning was bad enough at the church when I met Thor, if we are anything like my sister and her significant others there will be some kind of energy discharge.”

Thor smiled at Loki then at Lydia, “You are much quicker than I Priestess, for there is great reason in what you say.”

“I had forgotten that power,” Loki smiled. “It has been many years since I had anything like that happen, not since I was a youth.”

“I think we should maybe go to the other base up state anyway. Just in case,” she said.

“Do you believe Lady Darcy and her mates would like to join us?” Thor laughed. 

Lydia rolled her eyes “I think you could bet money on it.” She looked up, “Jarvis?”

“Yes Dr. Lewis?” 

“Could you ask Tony if we can borrow his private plane for a quick trip upstate?”

“Ms. Potts has approved your use of the jet doctor,” Jarvis came back after a moment of silence.

“Would you also ask Steve, James and my sister to accompany us?” Lydia asked crossing the room to go pack.

“They will be ready in 15 minutes Dr. Lewis. I have taken the liberty of calling for a car, the pilot is already on standby.”

“Thanks Jarvis,” Lydia said before she turned at the entrance to her bedroom.

Looking back on the two men on her couch Lydia asked her final question, “Where have you been that a black mountain rises alone from a forest of trees and sparkles in the sun?”

Thor looked at Loki then back at Lydia, “Alfheim," Thor rumbled.

"Why?" Loki asked with a frown.

“Because that is where I have been telling Thanos that I am when he visits my dreams… I think that is where we are from Darcy and I, our home.”


	35. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't make my deadline of the end of the year but what do you do when your muse wants to take a vacation? Here is a short chapter to wish you all a happy New Year! More to come in the following days to wrap things up.
> 
> As always no beta reader even spell check hates me you know the drill.

The flight to new Avengers base was tense but blessedly short. Lydia had sketched out the basics of what they were doing to the others on the flight. Despite her assurances Clint and Natasha insisted on coming with them. After exiting the plane Lydia had stepped aside Thor and Loki following her closely.

“We are going to stay out here,” Lydia told the others when they noticed she wasn’t following them. “Possible lightning and earthquakes in enclosed spaces underground. I’m not thinking it’s a good idea,” she shrugged.

“Do you want,” Darcy began seeing her sister’s nervousness.

“No Darcy we need to do this alone, what if someone gets hurt?” Lydia asked.

“Sparkly new magic shields remember?”

“Darcy go inside,” Lydia’s voice was tired. “All of you I get that you are worried but this is going to go really well or it’s going to be a disaster. I would rather no one is in the line of fire but me.”

Lydia turned and strode off to the tree line, Thor and Loki quickly caught up falling in line one in front the other following closely behind.

“You know that the two spies are following us,” Loki commented after they had found a small clearing in the forest.

Lydia stepped aside and faced the to men, “I knew they would, we couldn’t really stop them.”

Lydia stood staring at them in the late afternoon sun chewing her bottom lip. It had seemed so simple earlier in the day. Now with them staring at her intently she was terrified. What if she was their third? Would she have to go back to Asgard with them? How could she leave her sister? 

“Priestess?” Loki spoke softly, “before you go farther you must know that this is not my only form. I,”

Lydia shook off her worries, Loki was trying to give her an out trying to let her go free.

“I have seen you Loki,” she interrupted him. “Your skin my favorite shade of azure blue. Your eyes flashing a fiery red,” she held out her hands. “Let’s see if what you claim is true.”

Loki looked helplessly at Lydia, “are you sure?”

Lydia stepped forward and grasped both Thor and Loki’s hands.  
Red sparks flew and the ground began to shake, Thor grabbed Loki to steady him it was like a circuit clicking open. Power surged through the three of them. A ball of lightning and green gold light grew swirling around them. 

“Do you doubt us now Priestess?” Loki gasped staggering to keep hold of her.

Lydia’s mouth hung open in shock, “Goddess what must I do?”

Thor looked down at her his eyes dark lightning streaked through his irises. 

“If you are indeed from Alfheim you must claim us as your own,” he rumbled.

“What?” Lydia didn’t understand, “Tell me what I need to do,” she begged Thor.

“Claim us!” he roared over the sound of the lightning.

“Thor you are,” she stumbled her face slamming into Thor’s armored chest.

Both men caged her between them to protect her from roiling earth and buffeting winds. Stunned she tasted blood in her mouth as she tried to clear her head. She was hyper aware of their closeness her nipples hardening as they rubbed against Thor’s armor. She moaned deep in her throat as Loki pressed himself against her back his erection long and hard against her rear. Loki put his lips to her ear and she parroted his whispered words. 

“Thor Odin-son I claim you as mine, Loki Farbauti-son I claim you as mine,” she gasped as the bubble tightened around them.

Thor bent down and took her lips his tongue licking until she opened to him. He swept his tongue through her mouth tasting her blood with a rumbling moan. Loki sank his teeth into the crook of her neck drawing blood and making her writhe between them with pleasure. A violent tremor shook the ground driving them to their knees, the force of it caused her to bite his tongue drawing blood. 

A hand wrapped in her hair tearing her mouth from Thor’s eyes blown with pleasure she growled up at Loki when he wrenched her head around.

“Mine!” Loki growled back eyes flashing red as he swooped down to take his own kiss.

Fighting his possession, fighting her own body, Lydia bit his lip drawing blood. Thor sank his teeth into her shoulder and Lydia orgasmed for the first time in her life, the world exploding around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut oh yes lot's and one final plot twist....


	36. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so tired of fighting! My muse is being overly verbose and not getting to the point.
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long my muse is as stubborn as I am.

Lydia woke gradually surrounded in the most delicious warmth. Slowly she became aware that there was, the strong thudding of a heart beneath her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open squinting in the bright light. Strangely rather than panicking the warmth, and steady heartbeat lulled her into a sense of contentment. 

Fingers of a large calloused hand grazed slowly down her bare arm leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingers tangling with hers upon what had to be Loki’s chest, a soft puff of heated breath grazed her nape when Thor spoke quietly in her ear.

“You are amazing My Lady.”

With his chest pressed against her back Thor’s voice sent rumbling shock waves through her body. 

“I have never seen Loki sleep quite so soundly.”

“Which I would have continued to do if you had ever learned to lower your voice!” Loki grumbled never opening his eyes as he tightened his grip on Lydia, until she lay sprawled halfway across his body.

Lydia looked up to where Thor handsome face beamed down at her. Smiling back at him softly she felt safe until he moved minutely. It reminded her that she was sandwiched between the two demigods, with Thor’s body curved completely around hers his legs tangled with Loki’s. She stiffened as a tendril of awareness caused her stomach to turn over. 

“Where, where are we?” Lydia stuttered blushing.

Before Thor could answer Loki tugged her closer, shifting her easily while Thor slid in behind her pressing her more closely between them.

Looking up into twinkling green eyes Lydia felt a stab of lust so great it took her breath away. Loki and Thor’s deep moans made her clench her legs together against the sudden throbbing there. She could feel the wetness building between her thighs as her nipples tightened and her breasts grew heavy.

“We are in Thor’s apartments at Stark Tower,” Loki murmured his hand coming up to twine with theirs on his chest. 

“Be careful My Lady,” Loki purred nuzzling her forehead, “with our bond incomplete we may not be able to read or block each other's thoughts. However we can most certainly tell what it is that you are feeling.”

Lydia blushed dropping her gaze in embarrassment as Thor engulfed her with his body attempting to pull her away from Loki.

“Loki mind your manners, Ah,” Thor groaned as Lydia’s attention switched to him.

“I had thought that it was Loki…” he gasped his body shuddering with lust.

The feeling of Thor's hard warm body surrounding her made Lydia shiver in their grasp. Their lust for each other and Lydia answered her own, building, threatening to overpower her.

“Hey look who’s finally awake," Tony chirped strolling into the room, closely followed by Darcy, Steve, James, and Bruce.

"It's Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Maleficent."

The three in the bed looked blankly at the billionaire.

"What?" he pointed at Loki, "evil, horns, it fits." He glanced to the others for confirmation, getting none he huffed and plopped down into a chair at the foot of the bed.

Lydia if possible blushed a deeper crimson, to be found in such a compromising position with Loki and Thor.

Steve and James stood by the door eyeing them with disapproving looks.

"Thor?" Steve looked intently at where Thor's hand had slipped to Lydia's hip.

Thor pulled his hand back as if scalded, and rolled quickly from the bed.

"Captain we, Loki and I, mean no disrespect to our Lady Lydia," Thor spoke quickly.

Steve stood arms crossed over his chest, as he cocked his head glancing down at where Loki still held Lydia closely to his side.

Darcy smacked Steve on the arm, "Stop with the disapproving dad look you are embarrassing Lydia."

"Just practicing," he smirked, Darcy blushed kicking him in the shin.

"Was there something you wanted to share with the class Tazergirl?" Tony asked leaning forward in his chair, eyes full of glee. "Did your geriatric ice pops,"

"Tony so help me if you don't shut it I will paint your suit in matching colors to Vision cover it in glitter and add Hello Kitty ears," Darcy snapped at a cringing Tony."

Behind her Bucky threw Steve a fond look that said 'that's Our Girl!' Steve nodded back grinning.

"Would you care for assistance in your endeavor Lady Darcy?" Loki asked as Thor pulled him from the bed.

Darcy flashed Tony an evil look then smiled at Loki, "We will talk later."

Thor was on her left hands clinched looking down at Lydia nervously, Loki next to him eyes never leaving her face.

With out them in the bed with her Lydia's entire body began to ache, “Did anyone,” Lydia gasped in pain taking shallow breaths. “Did you get the plate… of the… truck that… hit me?” 

Tony and Darcy grinned down at her, “That’s what you get for trying to do things on your own!” Darcy sighed grasping her hand. “We were so worried.”

Lydia frowned she had no recollection of how she had gotten to the tower. Her last memory was of. Blushing her eyes flashed to Thor and Loki.

Thor spoke first, “My sincerest apologies my Lady Lydia,” he paused hand hovering over her head as if afraid to touch her. 

“Priestess, the bond created,” Thor hesitated glancing at Loki, “in the release of power I was overcome, I fear that I fell upon you.”

Loki clasped her hand between his, his green eyes burning with concern. “We were all rendered unconscious, and Thor and I collapsed upon you.”

Lydia let go of Darcy's hand and reached for Loki and the relief from pain that his touch gave her. Carefully he slid in bed next to Lydia knowing their bond would take away the pain and speed her healing. He smirked over her head at the frowning Captain as she curled into his arms and sighed.

Lydia blinked as bits and pieces of memory fused together. 

“What the fuck was with the blood?” Lydia asked sitting up horrified that she was getting aroused just thinking of the taste their blood in her mouth. Loki gently pulled her back into his arms as he smirked at her.

“Lydia said a bad word!” Tony crowed from his spot at the foot of the bed. Grinning at Thor and Loki he laughed, “you guys are TOAST!” Snickering he stepped to the door, “I gotta tell Clint that I won the bet, you get that recording Jarvis?”

“Yes Sir,” the AI replied.

“They won't think to tell you,” Tony stopped on his way out the door speaking directly to Lydia. “Clint fell out of a tree concussion so he’s normal, Nat got blown into a different tree, dislocated shoulder. Be glad you are up here,” he grinned closing the door behind him.

“Jarvis privacy mode please,” Darcy asked.

“Engaged Miss Darcy.”

“Let’s start with you have been out for around 30 hours,” Darcy nodded at Lydia’s groan.

“Tweedle dum and Tweedle dumber over there were out for 24 of those hours. Steve was inventing new curse words when he had to carrying Thor to the jet. Bucky wasn’t much better, he had to drag Loki. Though he got four stars, 'cause his language was more creative since he had several to draw from,” Darcy smirked at James’ chuckle.

“Apparently Asgardians are denser than we are or something.” Darcy took a breath sliding off the bed and sitting in a chair at Lydia’s bedside.

She was shaking with the after effects of stress. When they had reached them after the blast. Darcy had thought that they were all dead, Lydia especially when they pulled her from beneath Thor and Loki.

“We figured out that if you let anyone inside your shield that you can be more easily hurt. With you unconscious you were healing human slow until Thor and Loki woke and touched you.” Darcy shrugged, “It kinda reset your personal shield and now your healing is accelerating. The more body contact you have with them the faster you heal it seems.”

Lydia looked up at a hovering Thor while Loki cuddled her tighter, “You are both ok?” her eyes scanned their bodies for injury.

Thor dropped to his knees next to the bed, “You must believe we had no intention of harming you My… Priestess.”

A wave of exhaustion caused Lydia’s attention to waver, not thinking she tugged Thor’s three day old beard and goatee. “We really need to get rid of this, all in or out. Only Tony pulls this off well, but don’t tell him I said that ok?” she yawned.

Snickering from the rear of the room drew her eyes to James. “You she pointed at him, take my baby sister to bed,” she paused looking between the super soldiers, “for sleep,” she added as an afterthought.

Darcy had fallen asleep holding her hand forehead resting on the bed. James stepped forward and scooped up Darcy. He gave Loki and Thor a withering look that promised retribution if anything happened to Lydia, before stalking out with Darcy.

Steve hovered at her bedside obviously not wanting to leave Lydia alone with the two demigods. 

“Go Steve, Darcy needs you. I don’t trust her and James not to get in trouble without you,” Lydia patted his hand ignoring the growls from Loki and Thor.

“You sure Lydia? I can stay,” Steve eyed the two Asgardians with a frown.

They had both been very possessive of Lydia since they had awoken. Neither man had seemed to sleep or left her side. He glanced down at Lydia searching her face for any signs of fear.

“Go Steve I will be fine, I am breathing easier already.”

“Ok let Jarvis know if you need us and we will be right here,” he squeezed her shoulder again eliciting low growls from Thor and Loki.

He dropped his other hand to hold Lydia’s watching the two men bristle. He held back a smile and tried pushing a button to see just what would happen.

“Thank you so much for my Christmas present, Pepper and Darcy gave it to me this morning to cheer me up. I just,” he swallowed hard to keep back tears. Leaning down he brushed her cheek with a kiss. “They told me how hard you worked to set up the printing and delivery.”

"What's this?" Thor asked gravely, eyeing Steve with displeasure.

"I am glad you liked it," Lydia smiled up at him softly. Ignoring the jealous feelings that swamped her all coming from the men behind her. "I will explain it to them later, go be with James and Darcy we will be fine."

After the Captain left Loki and Thor waited for Lydia's explanation, when none was forthcoming Loki turned her face gently to him only to find her fast asleep.

"What are we going to do Loki mine? The bond with her is even stronger than ours, when we complete it what will happen?" Thor ask as he circled the bed and slid in next to his bond mates.

"If this was just the first of three joinings the power we will have in the end might just be enough to save all that we love." Loki said his green eyes glowing with emotion as he began softly smoothing Lydia's hair from her face.


	37. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have wrestled with this chapter way too long. It's shorter than I intended but I have to move on.

Darcy was wide-awake, half sprawled over Bucky's warm body watching the lights of the city as they filled the night sky. Steve's warm bulk was tucked in close behind her, one of his arms draped heavily over her waist, she could see his fingers lightly gripping Bucky’s side. Desperately she tried to relax cocooned in their protective embrace. 

Her brain was not cooperating it tumbled with, stray thoughts, unanswered questions, and sheer panic. She tugged Steve's arm more securely around her while nuzzling deeper into Bucky's neck, breathing in his scent in an attempt to quiet her thoughts.

The stuff that was going on while Lydia was recovering was just too much. Bruce had finally confessed that he had found no evidence of human DNA in their samples. That she and Lydia, Were. Not. Human. It had completely blown her mind, like atomic bomb, BOOM! Darcy clutched Bucky tighter shivering.

Bruce had taken blood from Thor and Loki while they were unconscious. Loki was straight up pissed about that. Thor had tried to calm him down, but the only thing that did it was Bruce telling him that he'd found markers in Darcy, and Lydia’s DNA that matched some in Loki’s own, (which kind of freaked her out) he calmed down to listen then. They weren’t related, she thanked the gods, but someone in Loki’s family tree had been whatever Darcy and Lydia were.

If that wasn’t enough Bruce dropped the bomb that he had also detected Darcy's alien DNA present in Steve, and Bucky's samples in rapidly increasing quantities. It was like their super soldier juice really like it and was gobbling it up and changing them. Darcy admitted to herself that was her tipping point, she had passed freaked out, and slid right into pure panic. It took almost an hour to calm down from the panic attack after that little bit of truth. 

How she, and Lydia had ended up on earth was still a mystery. Lydia had finally admitted to having had a “visitation” from the Earth Goddess Gaia, who had claimed to be their guardian. 

What the hell did that mean? Guardian from what?

Now that she was thinking of it, Thor and Loki had started acting really sketchy after that whispering to each other. She didn’t know that Thor could do that; inside voices were usually lost on him. It must have been one of Loki’s spells so no one could hear them. Darcy really wanted to know what that was all about, she would poke Thor later today during the their visit to the children’s hospital. 

Wanda, cool chick that she was had even managed to covertly meet their “parents.” She had reported back that they truly believed both women were biologically theirs. Even their family doctor had confirmed their births and the medical histories their parents gave.

Steve nuzzled a sensitive spot on her neck his warm breath flowing over her skin as he sighed in his sleep. It caused her to gasp, nipples tightening, goose pimples rising all down her body. Darcy's stomach clenched with need, gods her thoughts were so scattered. She was getting so horny sandwiched between her two guys, but her brain was not in tune with her body.

It was sort of funny she thought, how both she and Lydia had ended up with two, mates for lack of a better term. Lydia was still reeling from the fireworks their first kiss caused. 

Darcy snickered internally she could only imagine what would happen at the final bonding when they did the deed. Thank the gods it was going to be on Asgard because she was not sure the Earth would survive it.

Her minds eye flashed to when the two gods had woken up raging over Lydia's injuries. She had never seen Thor so angry, lighting had fried the power in a several block radius before Darcy could get him calmed down. 

The rain once he figured out that he and Loki were responsible. That they had all but crushed her was terrible. Loki was the only one that was able to keep him from flooding the city.

Darcy shivered both gods had been hovering over Lydia with a possessive intensity from the minute they woke up. It scared her that Lydia was linked to Loki, but he acted nothing like the man who had invaded earth. Still she kept her eyes on him watching him closely. 

What she witnessed was kind of amazing Loki rarely took his eyes or hands off Lydia. If he wasn’t holding her hand, he was brushing her hair, or adjusting her pillows. He treated her so gently, and the look in his eyes was this side of worship. He completely ignored everyone but Thor, and Bruce refusing to leave her side until Lydia had thrown him out so she could shower in peace. 

Once it was established that Thor and Loki's touch soothed Lydia, and seemed to help her pain. Loki had slid carefully into the hospital bed, his leather and armor melting away in favor of a tunic and soft trousers. Darcy watched in awe as he pulled Lydia into his arms so gently you would have thought that she was made of glass. 

Lydia’s deep sigh, and obvious relief her face lost its pinched look in her sleep, made Darcy and the team begrudgingly step back from her sister's side, to let Thor and Loki care for her. She wasn’t sure why but she was secretly beginning to trust Loki with Lydia. She just had the feeling he would cut off his own arm if he thought it would make Lydia happy.

Eventually everyone calmed down when Lydia woke up almost healed. Bruce's findings were discussed, and discussed until Darcy had just shut down curling into Bucky’s side while still holding her sister’s hand. 

All that they could piece together so far was that there was a high probability, that she and Lydia were Light Elves. (The look on Clint’s face had been priceless! He’d been bugging her to come down to his range for days.) 

The idea was based on their shared DNA markers with Loki, whom it turns out was part elf, (How the hell had that happened?). Then there was the women’s shared, obviously implanted, memory of the black monolith in the woods. (It turned out to be a sacred monument on Alfheim, the Light Elves native planet.) 

Darcy squirmed internally in embarrassment remembering the final clue that came up in a discussion of the way female elves claimed their mates. The blood, the biting, yeah creepy times ten.

A hundred more deep breaths and she was still restless, she fought not to move knowing she would wake her boys. Darcy wondered, all right worried, how Steve and Bucky were feeling about Thor's revelations. She knew that she loved them both, couldn’t imagine her life without them now. She just hadn't imagined how long that life might be. 

She was fighting with herself, too afraid to reach through their link and read past the surface of her lover's sleeping thoughts to see if they felt the same. Especially since it seemed that with the combination of blood exchanges, oaths, and sex, the three of them were now bound for the span of her life. 

Tears pricked her eyes, how could she ask them to outlive another group of friends? If she really were an elf, her life according to Thor would be significantly longer than a human's, like thousands of years longer. She shivered suddenly cold in their warm grasp. Thinking of the growing traces of her DNA in Steve and Bucky's systems, she had infected them. She was scared of what it was doing to them.

Darcy laughed silently remembered a time that she was afraid of growing old, and the two of them losing her. Now it was the opposite, would their bond be enough? Fuck she was a baby in comparison to the lifespan of her kind. It explained why she and her sister were just now starting to get powers. 

Tears filled her eyes threatening to spill over. Gods did she really believe that she and Lydia were elves? Had she unknowingly fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to her? She had infected them with some alien mojo, were they mad? Would they leave her?

Darcy's thoughts wandered again to when Loki had in passing referred to an elf he had studied magic from, being older than Oden. When Darcy had come down from that panic attack, Thor had taken over explaining to them that Light Elves could live as long or as short as they wanted, it had something to do with how their personal magic worked. 

Panic began to creep up on her again, how could she ask her boys to live that long? Steve and Bucky had already lost so many people in their lives. She took Steve's arm tugging so he shifted in his sleep wrapping himself around her more securely, his face pressed into her neck. 

Darcy still felt the shock in finding out the wings that she had dreamed of having, while uncommon were not unheard of among the Light Elves. Thor and Loki had never known of any who could mask them like Darcy seemed to, but weren't surprised as they came along with defensive magic, increased dexterity, and the ability to pick up different fighting styles quickly. Most who had wings were revered as great warriors, and trained from youth to protect the Queen or High Priestess. 

Snorting she twitched lifting her head from Bucky's chest and glancing at the sky slowly being lit by the rising sun. That could explain why she had taken so quickly to Nat's training but Lydia had not. Lydia’s powers seemed to be more along the lines of visions and dream walking. That was cool and all but Darcy secretly thought the wings were more badass.

Like her thoughts had called them Darcy felt a stinging sensation in her shoulders. She threw off Steve's arm scrambling out of the bed, and almost falling as her wings tore through her t-shirt. She was left stunned, topless, and slightly off balance by the weight of the huge wings that had sprung from her back.

Glancing up over her shoulders at the wall of dark feathers, Darcy’s only thought was that all she needed was horns on the tips and they would look like Maleficent’s. Gods she hoped she didn’t have horns.

She ran fingers through her hair and was relieved there were no horns. Until one of her fingers caught on her ear tip. Fuck! Her ears were pointed! Both of them curved up to delicate points. Fucking, fuck, oh shit, oh, crap. She began to hyperventilate. 

"Wha? Where?" Steve rolled out of bed into a fighting stance, scanning the room for threats. His eyes widening in shock as they locked onto a panicked Darcy and her giant feathered wings.

"Angel,” Bucky said calmly, “you tryin’ to say it's time to get up…hmmm?" he groaned his voice smooth as silk. She fixated on his bare chest while stretching he slid up leaning against the headboard. 

His lack of surprise let her know he must have been awake for a while feeling her tenseness, but letting her work through her thoughts. She tried to fix on his calm quicksilver eyes, though her chest felt like it was going to explode.

"Angel you are so damn beautiful you take my breath away," his eyes shining with emotion.

Darcy stood frozen panting, shivering, arms held tightly to her chest at the foot of the bed in only a pair of tiny panties with Steve's shield on the front. Her coffee colored, feathered wings spread out behind her framing her creamy skin. They were incredible all but touching the ceiling and walls on either side of the bedroom. 

Darcy could read his thoughts through their link Bucky was fascinated by her wings. She watched as he licked his lips, she knew he wanted desperately to come to her and run his hands along her wings. His thoughts of being surrounded by them, having the feathers brush against his skin as they made love. 

His thoughts of pure desire filled her head. Her body heated under his gaze, she could feel her own arousal growing under the panic. She felt how damp her panties were when she pressed her legs together at the ache.

 

A shaft of her panic shot through his vision and seemed to stop him in mid movement. Darcy shivered watching as he took deep breaths, trying to calm his body’s reactions. The obvious panic in her eyes, and feel of it through their bond, had kept him from pouncing on her.

Steve could also feel her, she knew when he slowly approached her taking her elbows in his big hands, "Breathe with me Darcy," he spoke softly. 

She was trembling all over her wings slowly moving she had no control over them. Darcy tried to breathe with him she really did. But every time the feathers from her wings brushed her skin she let out a gasp. Steve pulled her closer as she clutched her hands together, slowly turning her until he gently pressed her back into the bed. Grabbing and holding tightly to his hands she lowered herself to sit on the corner of the bed, her wings settling half extended at her sides.

Steve knelt in front of her his naked body doing nothing for her concentration. Crap on toast how did she get here? How did she end up with Captain America naked on his knees trying to talk her down from yet another panic attack because she had grown freaking wings? 

She gasped in realization her chest tight; there was no way he hadn't figured it out. The more she changed the more they would as well.

Her vision began to blur at the edges, "ohgodohgodohgod."

"Do you want to tell me what's got you so worked up sweetheart?" Steve asked softly eyes full of concern.

Darcy bit her lip, how was she going to explain all the thoughts tumbling through her brain? The ears or the Fucking Wings? Once again her brain to mouth filter disengaged and everything came tumbling out.

"Oh god, we haven't, with everything, with Lydia, oh god, I don't know what," she babbled. Jumping with a yelp as Bucky slid in behind her, his legs bracketing hers and his arms circling her waist.

"Fuck. You guys with everything we are finding out, l never asked how," Darcy terrified avoiding their gazes.

Bucky rubbed his cheek along the top edge of her wing, causing her to gasp. Her eyes slammed shut at the sensations that shot straight to her groin. She could feel the silent conversation going on between Steve and Bucky as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Bucky's smile as he rested his prickly chin on her shoulder and buried his face in her neck. His breath ghosted over her skin, goose bumps ran down her arms while she rubbed her legs together feeling the dampness building between her thighs.

"You're wondering how we feel about being bound together for the rest of our lives? 'Specially since that seems like it's going to be longer than we thought." Bucky asked leaving soft shivery kisses on her throat.

Darcy nodded still not looking up, "Yeah," her voice shook.

"Well I can't say for Stevie but for me it suits me just fine. I've never wanted another woman like I want you Darcy." Bucky nuzzled her cheek, "I'd have taken you home to meet my Ma."

Darcy blushed softly a smile tugging at the corners of her lips her heart slowly began to unclench.

Steve placed a finger under her chin raising her gaze to his, "I love you Darcy, it's nice to know that you will always be here to come home to. That you will always be our home and we'll never have to live without you." 

He cupped her cheek, "even though we will probably outlive all our friends, again" he shrugged, “we have you and each other that’s all that matters.” 

When she looked at him stricken, he quoted one of his favorite songs to sing to her, "Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you."

Steve leaned in and kissed Darcy hard. Hands cupping her cheeks, she could feel him put every ounce feeling he could into it. Opening his end of the bond pouring his love into her.

"The three of us Darcy," Bucky whispered in her ear his link in the bond wide open, “Always.”

Finally unable to resist Bucky stroked along the fine feathers where her wings attached to her back. Darcy shivered arching her back wings curving forward around Steve. 

Their softness caressing his skin drawing a rumbly moan from him, Steve’s hips jerking reflexively forward. She pressed her bare breasts into his chest while arching back into Bucky’s touch overwhelmed by the feelings that they poured into her.

Bucky found her pointed ears and licked along the edge up to the tip. She ripped her mouth from Steve’s.

“That feels,” she panted her whole body on fire, she’d soaked through her panties with a gush of fluid, that was now embarrassingly dripping onto Steve’s thigh.

She froze in place mortified her brain finally catching up, both men pulled back slightly looking at her inquiringly.

“Wait,” she blushed giggling then half turned to Bucky eyebrow raised. “You did not just quote Harry Potter to me?” 

Bucky chuckled in her ear as he gently ran his fingers up through the soft feathers on the leading edge of her wings. Already shivering she cried out when Steve took one of her nipples into his hot mouth, and trapped the other between his rough fingers.

“Angel,” Bucky growled, “I wanna take you up against the wall, these gorgeous wings surrounding me. Spread those luscious thighs, take you deep and hard, make you scream while you fall apart around me, make us feel like we’re gonna fly.

“Damn Buck,” Steve moaned panting as he released Darcy’s nipple with a pop. “You have me about coming in my pants, and I’m not wearing any.” He stood lifting Darcy to her feet.

“I,” he swallowed eyes hot and dark making Darcy shiver. “I think I want to watch you with our girl,” Steve glanced down at Bucky.

“You do like to watch don’t ya?” Bucky grinned.

“UGH!” Darcy fought down the wave of lust the Bucky was wrapping her in.

“Do you know how annoying it is when you guys talk like I’m not here?” She huffed unconsciously tucking her wings tight against her back. Giving Bucky nothing but a face full feathers as she stepped away from them.

Lightning quick Bucky was off the bed he wrapped her in his arms and slammed her into the wall. With one hand he cradling her skull, the other in the center of her back between her trembling half extended wings and the wall.

Passion filled Darcy’s blood as she unconsciously clutch his shoulders and rolled her hips grinding herself into his abs.

“You’re right Angel, ’m sorry should’ve been talking to you not the punk. Let me make it up to you,” he nuzzled her ear tip.

Darcy was speechless with need, something about him touching her wings, and ears drove her wild. Her legs had automatically wrapped around his waist as she braced for impact that never came. Bucky arms sheltered her from hitting the wall, but not the crushing heat of his body pressing into her.

His lips grazed hers breathing in the involuntary gasp that escaped her lips.

“Forgive me?” He asked slowly circling his hips into her wet heat.

Catching the condom Steve threw from his place sprawled on the bed as he slowly stroked himself. Darcy smirked at Bucky’s intense gaze, running the edge of the packet along his neck.

“Get this on and you in me now and all is forgiven.”

Bucky snatched the condom from her hand rolling it on in record time, while Darcy clung to him nipping and rising his jaw in ways she knew drove him wild. They both groaned as he sank deep into her warmth.

She was smirking as he stood still trying to control himself. Darcy curved her wings around and stroked the tips of the primary feathers down his back. 

Bucky went wild slamming into her so deep he hit her cervix. Darcy cried out, mind completely consumed by the man thrusting mercilessly between her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forever can never be long enough for me  
> Feel like I've had long enough with you"  
> From the song "Marry Me" by Train, it was pretty much the soundtrack for this chapter for me.
> 
> The beginning of the chapter is intentionally scattered, and rambling to show Darcy's state of mind. As always I have no Beta reader, and issues deciding what point of view and tense to write in.  
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!


	38. Devine Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Yeah I whussed out on the last sex scene I promise to make it up to you. :) Thank you all for sticking with me wea are almost at the end.

Oden cast his thoughts to Midgard with the help of Gungnir. He easily found what he was looking for a Midgardian of the worst sort, dressed all in black rifle at the ready. His sights set upon the building that his son had taken up residence in. With a gentle push he placed the woman in the man's mind wiping out everything but his objective; kill Lydia Lewis.

It was pitifully easy to get past the man's need to follow other orders. But he was Odin the All Father and none would disobey him. Cementing the target in the mind of his tool he sat back in his throne to watch as it all played out.

 

He would have his son back soon, even though it ment tolerating Loki.


	39. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part I whussed out on from chapter 37

...Bucky went wild slamming into her so deeply he hit her cervix. Darcy cried out in pleasure, completely consumed by the man thrusting mercilessly between her thighs...

Darcy dug her nails into his back pulling herself up to get more friction with every stroke. She was so wet they made the most obscene squelching noises as their bodies collided. Grinding her clit against his pubic bone with its rough covering of hair, their connection was wide open.

Not only could she see herself through Steve's eyes, but she could feel Bucky's excitement at the feel of her wetness dripping from his balls onto his thighs. She felt so warm, tight, and wet to him. Whining she begged for more.

"Bucky...please...almost there, I need," her voice gave way to a scream.

Between strokes her wetness caused him to slide out, the next thrust found him smoothly buried deep in her rear passage. They both froze. Connected as they were she could feel his pleasure in her gripping tightness. While he could feel the burning pain his sudden intrusion had caused her. 

Bucky made a slight move to pull out, apology already on his lips. The slow drag over Darcy's already over sensitive flesh sent her over the edge. Pleasure blended with pain dragging him along with her, their heads thrown back in silent screams overwhelmed. Her wings flared wide as her back arched body clamped tightly around him. Everything faded away as they hung frozen in a moment of complete bliss.

Steve feeling Bucky slip away dove from his spot on the bed. He was able to catch the as Buck's legs gave out and he slumped into unconsciousness. Awkwardly he carried them to the bed before gently lowering a panting Darcy to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as he first tucked Bucky into the bed then placed her carefully upon her belly so as not to crush her drooping wings. Fussing around the both of them Steve stepped into the bathroom gathering warm wet towels to clean them up.

Steve froze in the doorway coming back into the room, Bucky lay on his side eyes glued on Darcy. Looking at Darcy was like a kick in the gut, her wings had disappeared and she lay splayed on her back blue eyes glowing as they pinned him where he stood. Her hair spilled around her in a riot of wild mahogany colored curls. Her eyes clenched shut her kiss swollen lips parted gasping. She tore at the pillows over her head, her body flushed and writhing. Steve was unable to breathe as she spread her legs showing him that her pretty pink folds were still glistening.

"Bucky please!" she gasped.

Steve's eyes widened as Bucky opened the link between them to show him the torrent of obscene images he was aiming at Darcy. Already painfully hard Steve watched ravenously as Darcy reacted to each dirty fantasy Bucky shared with her. His brain unconsciously cataloguing the ones that seem to turn her on the most. As her hips twisted and rolled he admired how hard her nipples were, and just how wet and ready she was for him. It took a second for him to realize that the last thought had come directly from her. Darcy glazed eyes opened the waves of need in them beckoning him to come to her.

"Darcy doll is Bucky being mean?" Steve asked slowly stalking across the room.

"Steve! God I can't...Please...I need..." she whimpered.

Steve threw the now cold washcloths at Bucky. Who yelped when they landed on his heated skin, "Punk!"

"Steve," Darcy moaned, "I feel you, feel your need."

"I'm sorry sweetheart I can't go slow, need you now," Steve growled as he reached for a condom. "Damn!" he groaned fumbling with the condom. It wouldn't stretch to cover him tearing in his hand.

"Uh Steve," Bucky sat up grabbing the condom from his friends shaking hands.

Steve couldn't think Darcy's scent was driving him wild, he needed to be in her! At Bucky's touch he looked down eyes not comprehending what he was seeing. The condom had barely covered his tip before tearing he was so hard.

Growling in frustration he kneeled between Darcy's luscious thighs, she was writhing and wet. Her mewling cries urging him on, only his need to protect her kept him from plunging into her. All thinking ground to a halt as Darcy wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Woah you two!" Bucky said halting Steve's movement with a hand on his stomach.

To Steve's relief he handed him another condom that was already unwrapped, thank god this one rolled on easily. He teased her sliding himself back and forth to gather some of her wetness. Steve grinned as Darcy clawed at his shoulders and clenched her thighs tighter around his waist. Unable to hold out any longer he drove himself into her, she was so tight. He could feel the waves of her orgasm as he forced his way in.

He meant to go slow, she was so tight. The more he moved the wetter and louder she became. Clawing at his hips drawing him deeper with each stroke. Demanding he go harder, faster, yet whimpering at the stretch. Everytime he tried to slow give her time to adjust, she tightened her legs, and dug her nails deeper into his hips pulling him even closer.

He tried to talk, tried to slow their movements. Something felt off she was too tight, too wet, too full of need. Through their link he felt her need to be filled, how he was stretching and filling her like never before. How she was loving every second of him being deep within her. Steve felt it with her when Bucky put his lips on her body teasing her with open mouth kisses to her nipples. She arched her back as he gripped her hips, they both screamed as they crashed together, everything was was tightness and heat as pleasure pulsed through them.

Wondering what Bucky's comment of, "Damn that's gonna be a problem," ment was Steve's last coherent thought.

Steve and Darcy were all rhythm, heat, tight, clenching, he thrust and thrust, their bodies on fire. He could feel his end coming. Working its way down his spine as her body gripped him tighter and tighter. Her body bowed arching backwards, her legs gripping him so tightly he couldn't move so he ground himself deeper into her clenching channel. Tighter she squeezed as wet warmth flowed over his drawn up balls. Rippling waves tore release from his body, the world blanking out as he poured himself into Darcy. His love, his life.


	40. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, I had to opportunity to go to the UK all very last minute. Of course I dove on it! I was able to get an enormous amount of research done for my novel, and just the chance to travel again was wonderful.  
> I was able to catch Captain America Civil War while I was there, no spoilers but I highly recommend it for the arm porn alone!

Lydia sat on the floor in her living room listening to calming music Jarvis had compiled for her. She was using her coffee table to color tiny Avengers themed Christmas scenes. Her favorite was of Clint trying to ride a reindeer. 

She felt heaviness in the air, glancing up her eyes narrowed. It was a feeling she had begun to associate with magic. Loki appeared in the middle of her living room eyeing her inquisitively,

“What pray tell are you doing Priestess?”

“Loki,” mesmerized she stared up at him.

Loki was wearing black jeans that made his legs look impossibly long. His arms were crossed over his chest clad in an emerald colored button down, shirtsleeves rolled up showing his muscular forearms. She tried not to look at where he had left the shirt collar open at the throat his pale skin glowing. Taunting her. 

Lydia swallowed hard heat filling her cheeks as she remembered licking that place on his throat in her dreams the night before. Dropping her head she hid behind her hair from the knowing smirk Loki gave her. 

The sounds he had made, dear god the way his body had felt beneath her. She peeked up through her lashes, shivering she looked away because she could still taste his skin. He had tasted of mint and fresh fallen snow.

Loki had taken to wearing his hair brushed back, and curling loosely just passed his broad shoulders. She loved the look of his curls, her fingers itched to run through them and he knew it. He had found out somehow and had been styling it that way since.

“I am coloring Loki, and once again its just Lydia.”

“To me you will never be just Lydia,” he purred.

“Why are you, as you say coloring? Is this not a pastime of Midgardian children?” He drifted across the room to her altar his back to her running his long fingers over the smooth curves of her favorite meditation stone. An egg shaped piece of blue lace agate.

Her brain flashed back to dreams of those fingers running lightly over her curved hip. Teasing, caressing, driving her mad with need, while Thor cradled her against his hard body. Thor whispered words of fascination and lust in her ear while holding her still for Loki’s passionate touch. 

“Um, don’t touch that please!” she squeaked bringing her thoughts back to the present.  
“I like to create things, cards, scrapbooks, that kind of thing. I use my colored drawings to decorate them. The coloring also helps me because it’s relaxing, and none of you will let me do any kind of work.”

Loki turned smiling; he had been left behind when the team had been called out on a mission. He was here to protect the tower but most importantly Lydia. What he was doing however was slowly driving her crazy.

“Were those drawings done by the Captain?” Loki waved at the half colored pieces of paper littering her coffee table.

“Yes he sketched them for me so I would have the perfect tags for everyone’s Christmas gifts,” she smiled softly.

“Can you not simply purchase such things?” He asked dropping gracefully to the floor across from her, wary of the flash of irritation in her eyes. He must have gotten too close too quickly.

He could do many things but he was not allowed to touch her. She seemed to lose all control of her body when he did. The last time he had tried to touch her, her fear had unwittingly called Mjölnir to her. Loki had ended up blasted through another wall.

He was almost getting used to it. During a training session the same thing had happened with The Captain. In reaching for his shield Mjölnir had come to him instead. Blocking a blow from Thor, and deflecting Loki’s magic back on himself. 

That not only she could wield Mjölnir, and control it’s lightning but that Steve could as well had Loki and Thor a bit spooked. It helped keep Loki at an arms distance until she could sort out how she felt about him. Thor was easy he was familiar somehow he made her feel, cherished. Finishing a tag with a swipe of glitter ink she moved onto the next.

“Yes Loki I could easily buy tags, but this way it’s more personal,” she glanced up his green eyes intent on her hands. “It shows that you took time to think of each person.”

Loki silently watched her, waiting until the slightly defensive cast of her shoulders relaxed. Anytime he was within five feet of her she seemed to tense up. He was desperate to touch her, hold her. Yet she would only let Thor near while she was awake. In her dreams though, he stifled a groan, as he grew hard. The things she dreamed showed her innocence, which only drove him wilder. The ways he wanted to debauch her body.

“I understand that the Captain has already received his present from you, though it is several days before the midwinter festival,” he sounded jealous even to himself. 

He continued to watch her soaking in the beautiful smile that lit up her face. He ignored that thoughts of the Captain had caused it as he waited for her reply.

“I couldn’t keep it a secret as I needed his okay to publish the sketches. The first set of his drawings I had made into a coloring book. We are having the proceeds from the purchase of the book donated to the Chitauri attack orphans fund.”

Loki flinched momentarily at the reminder of his temporary loss of control.

“I see not how that is a gift for the Captain,” he was sincerely trying to understand.

“With his coming together with Bucky and my sister, Steve has everything he ever wanted. It seemed fitting to publish his drawings and give the proceeds away to charity.”

She shrugged, “Steve has never had his art published, he loves the thought of it, and it makes him happy. That is what the spirit of the season is about,” she smiled at his puzzled look.

Loki frowned, “Lady Lydia you have quite clearly stated that,”

“I don’t believe in the Christian god?”

“Well yes.”

“I may no longer believe in the Christian god Loki, but I have come to believe that there is an Earth Mother that nourishes us if we but ask,” she glanced up to see if he understood.

“Even before she appeared to me I could feel her guiding hand where I never felt a thing from the Christian god,” she shrugged.

Loki raised an eyebrow, “you may have only just decided your allegiance, but you truly are a Priestess. To be able to feel Her magic you must wield magic yourself. I feel her as well but for very different reasons.”

Lydia glanced at him quizzically, “I take it you know of Gaia the Earth Goddess?”

“Mmm yes Gaia, Thor’s mother,” he nodded absently.

Lydia’s head snapped up fully eyes wide, “excuse me what?”

“Thor told you or parentage was not quite what we had been led to believe yes?” Loki asked green eyes glowing with mischief. 

“Yes but I had assumed the Gaia he was speaking of was Asgardian,” things were beginning to make sense, why the Goddess had wanted me to listen to Thor and Loki.

“Tut, tut, My Lady we must not assume. This however does not explain your current task,” he picked up a holly green pencil and examined it closely.

Lydia took a deep breath for patience. She wanted to know more about Thor’s mother but getting information out of Thor or Loki was difficult at best, impossible at worst if they were unwilling. She decided to play along in the hope of getting Loki to say more.

“As I am sure you know there have been winter festivals since well before Christianity.”

“Ah I see you choose to celebrate as we do on Asgard, a mid winter festival.”

“Something like that. Was there something you needed Loki?”

He was so distracting; she was trying to ignore how his continued presence affected her. The scent of him was beginning to fill the room. Reminding her of the last several nights of dreams, and the taste of his skin. 

Up until this point she had only allowed him to touch her the one time except for in their dreams. There was something about him that made her shy away from contact outside the dreaming.

“Can I not just visit my, friend?” he paused catching my gazed with his, “we are becoming friends are we not?”

“I hadn’t realized that you wanted to be my friend with the dreams you send me,” I snapped.

“What of the dreams you send to Thor and I?” his voice like silk. “You my Lady are not as indifferent as you pretend.” 

“What else can I be when the two of you hide so many things from me? I sense your need of me, yet neither of you will admit it. Much less act on it, Thor barely touches me and you…”

Before I could finish speaking the door to my apartment flew open. In less than a heartbeat Loki had me barricaded in a corner using his body to shield me from whatever was entering the room.

His skin had turned a deep azure blue, his voice was a heavy growl, “stay behind me,” he commanded.

Thor and Steve burst into the room smiling, and laughing until they saw Loki and his defensive posture.

“Peace my Loki, tis I Thor, and our friend Steve,” he halted at Loki’s deep growl.

Thor took a slow step forward holding up his arm to keep Steve from following. Loki’s body posture didn’t change. The low base growl he gave Thor hit Lydia low in her stomach.

The gush of wetness between her thighs, and her involuntary moan captured the attention of all three men. Thor and Steve’s nostril’s flared as they took in her scent Loki being closer was enveloped by it.

Turning his crimson eyes flashed, “Mine,” he growled at her.

Lydia tried to keep her head, even as lust began to overwhelm her body. Thinking of what would happen if Loki in his current for attacked Steve sobered her thoughts. It never occurred to her that he might think Thor as a threat as well.

“Loki,” she spoke softly catching his attention. 

Stepping closer to him she opened her arms. Lydia waved off Thor who had moved into position to grab Loki.

“Mine,” Loki stepped into her embrace dropping to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her soft belly.

“My Home,” he rumbled clinging to her.

Thor and Steve stood stunned for several seconds before apologizing.

“Sorry Lydia, I didn’t want to worry you so I asked Jarvis to let you rest,” Steve mumbled embarrassed. He kept his eyes averted from where a BLUE Loki had wrapped himself around her body.

“My sincere apologies my Lady, Loki, I had not realized that we would startle you so,” Thor’s blue eyes lost their customary sparkle. He looked quite like a sad Saint Bernard watching them from across the room.

Choosing to ignore Loki’s current position while he gathered himself, Lydia stroked her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

“Is every one alright?”  
Steve glanced at Loki before he spoke, “another team had taken care of it before we were even halfway there.”

The only other team she knew of that he would not mention by name was Coulson’s. With Loki in this state he was surprisingly diplomatic at not using Coulson’s name in front of him. 

Casting about for anything to break the awkward silence Lydia pointed to the table.

“I am almost finished, what do you think?” she asked Steve.

Bending down he looked at all the colored tags, “these are awful good Lydia. Maybe I should have you color some more of my sketches, your style is so different from mine.”

“Thank you, they were so much fun to do. I can’t wait to see what the children think.”

Thor crossed his arms glancing between Lydia and Steve; she could see the jealousy written all over his face, Loki rumbled slightly holding her tighter.

Steve glanced at the two men a tiny smirk on his face, “you sure you want to deal with these two?”

Lydia blushed looking quickly at Thor and then down to where her hands were buried in Loki’s baby soft hair massaging his scalp. 

“Something about them calls to me,” she admitted with a slightly embarrassed shrug. “You have to deal with James and Darcy.”

Nodding Steve snorted, “I get you.”

As he turned to leave he stopped at the door and tossed back at Lydia, “you should come with us to the hospital for my book signing.”

Steve’s whole face lit up as he grinned at her, “never thought I’d say that.”

Lydia grinned back at him, “that’s one of the reasons that I knew that you would love it. You deserve it Steve you truly are a wonderful artist.”

“You’ll come?”

“Absolutely,” she looked to Thor, “would you come with me? The children would love to see you.”

Thor beamed at her, “of course Lady Lydia, I would be honored to be your escort.”

Looking down at Loki she spoke to him softly, “you’ll come too won’t you Loki?” her voice anxious. “To keep me, us safe?”

Loki raised his now green eyes to meet her gaze, “Oh yes Lydia mine, I would never miss a chance to be with you.”

Just the sound of his voice and the red flash of possessiveness in his eyes had her trembling in his arms. She knew he could smell her arousal from his spot wrapped around her waist.

Blushing she looked up at Steve, “sorry I just thought,”

Steve cut her off, “No it’s a great idea, I have Bucky an some others running security. Having Thor and Loki there with just make you and Darce that much more safe.”

Nodding Steve closed the door behind him leaving her aroused and alone in the company of two very possessive Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Avengers cartoon gift tags. Steve being the troll he his would love the thought of Hulk in a too small Santa suit, or Hawkeye trying to ride a reindeer. I somehow see Tasha with a Nightmare Before Christmas tree, not sure why....
> 
> Oh and the end is nigh! I have it partially written, the trains and tube were wonderful for my concentration.
> 
> As always I have no beta reader this is just me and a pen...then talk to text software... you get my drift.


	41. The perils of dating a super hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI I went back and added a chapter for 39 it's a continuation from 37 and complete smut. Still can't bring myself to be completely vulgar but I am trying.  
> So what did everyone think about Civil War? No strangling Tony! Poor Vision, learning about guilt and grief all at the same time. I don't know what's sexier Steve's smirk or Bucky's scowl.
> 
> Anyway on with the show....

Lydia was estatic, the book signing at the hospital was going flawlessly. The children and adults loved the coloring book, but most of all seeing Captain America. The children were in awe as he did quick funny sketches for them, then sat on the floor coloring with crayons and chatting.

Thor was a natural with even the littlest children. Telling stories while they climbed him like a mountain. Lydia looked on as he allowed a pair of little girls to braid his hair while another taught him to color inside of the lines.

Darcy glanced at the entranced look Lydia was wearing. She imagined she looked about the same, amused she bumped shoulders with her sister.

"I think my ovaries are gonna explode, what about you?" Laughing she rolled her eyes at Lydia's blush.

"Thor is so gentle with them, and have you felt Loki using his magic to fix what he can and take away their pain. Especially the children in the burn unit," Lydia whispered.

"He what?" Darcy asked startled tearing her gaze from Steve to search for signs of Loki.

"How did he get in there? They wouldn't..." Darcy smacked herself in the head, "Duh magic."

She glanced at her sister, "You know for all that he acts like an asshat, Loki is a big mush like Thor when you're around."

Lydia smiled shyly nodding, she could feel Loki just behind them as they followed Steve and Thor out into an atrium set up like a children's playground.

Lydia whispered into Darcy's ear, "Don't tell him but I am beginning to like Loki."

Darcy quirked an eyebrow, "Just like?"

"Shush he is near, I wouldn't want him to get a big head." Lydia shivered as Loki's lips brushed her cheek.

Darcy snorted at Lydia's flaming face, "I take it he was listening"

Lydia nodded looking away to examine the sunny room. There were tables and chairs scattered about that were just the right size for children, as well as an over sized castle with a drawbridge that crossed a koi pond with a waterfall. Off to one side there was even a patch of what looked like real grass and flowers.

Thor was once again sitting patiently on the floor allowing the children to climb all over him. His bright laughter drew Lydia to his side near one of the giant windows. Smiling softly she began to imagine what a gentle father he would be to their children.

He must have caught a whisp of her thought through their incomplete link. His eyes flashed up at her so intensely she felt as though she were falling into them. Her skin prickled with perspiration, her chest tightened, her womb ached.

"He is a fertility God Lydia mine. You direct thoughts such as that at him and he likely will take you where you stand. I for one would help him." Loki's breath caressed the side of her neck causing goosebumps to flow down her skin.

Flushing Lydia moved away from the crowd trying to control her embarrassment. One god she might have been able to resist, but the pair of them were charming her socks off. Gazing out over the skyline she didn't see the tiny red light on her forehead, nor the flash of the muzzle.

Bucky's shout in Steve's earpiece propelled him across the room.

"Lydia get down!" Steve shouted.

Darcy and the rest hit the floor leaving Lydia the lone person standing. Concern filled her eyes as Steve dove on her, tackling her to the ground. Glass shattered and Steve twitched as they were falling, she felt her magic flare. Finally he dropped bonelessly on top of her. Scalding fluid dripped into her eyes, there were screams. Thor and Loki pulled her from beneath Steve's limp body shielding her between them. Lydia looked down in horror blood bright and red flowed freely from a gunshot wound in the side of Steve's head.


	42. Catastrophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really intend for the last chapter to have a cliff hanger I just ran out of typing time. Oops!

Darcy's scream snapped Lydia out of her moment of shock. Breaking free of Loki and Thor she dropped to the floor on auto pilot assessing Steve's condition. Another window breaking found Bucky standing over her with Steve's shield deflecting bullets.

"Frickin' punk carries a bulletproof shield does he use it? No uses his hard fuckin' head," Bucky growled sheltering Lydia as she worked on Steve.

Oblivious to anything around her Lydia had removed her sweater and braced Steve's head so she could begin examining the wound, Darcy knelt at his side clutching his hand. Lydia concentrated on stabilizing Steve's head and neck, all the while praying to the Goddess to spare her sister's mate. She could see the entry with no exit wounds, a flash of metal showed her the bullet hadn't even completely punctured his skull. His erratic breathing worried her, his brain could be swelling. "He is still breathing, I can see the bullet, it appears to have gone through his helmet and lodged partially in his skull." Lydia's voice shook as she glanced up at Darcy.

Placing her palm over the hole Lydia placed gentle pressure on the wound to try and lessen the bleeding without forcing the bullet in farther. Her mind whirled with information about depressed skull fractures and treatment protocols. They needed a brain surgeon, should she remove the bullet and see if his advanced healing would fix it? Would the skin grow over the bullet?

Bucky, Loki, and Thor surrounded them. Loki's eyes were narrowed assessing the situation, both he and Thor were instantly covered in armor, a dome of sparkling green seidr covered them all. The sounds of chaos surrounding them went eerily silent.

"Single gunman top of the next building," Bucky reported eyes scanning the other buildings for signs of another sniper. 

"I got him, but he was aiming for Lydia," he nodded to Thor.

"We need to get him to Asgard, I trust not the healers on Midgard with a Hammer Bearer," Loki growled. "He is beyond my healing ability, Priestess Lydia is keeping him stable, but without training she will tire quickly and be unable to reduce the swelling in his brain."

With an angry look Thor acknowledged that the assassin's bullets were meant for Lydia. That Loki's words were but an excuse to remove her from harm's way. 

"Agreed," nodding his assent Thor looked up raising Mjölnir.

"Heimdall!" he roared. The group surrounding the Captain disappeared leaving the scrambling humans frozen in awe that nothing was left not even a drop of blood.

Vertigo assailed Lydia, Darcy leaned forward grasping her shoulder to steady her, as the world spun with rainbow lights. The sisters began to glow, white light suffusing their skin traveling down to where Lydia's palm covering the wound in Steve's head. Her hand began to glow bright white, stunned Lydia held fast as she felt the bullet pushing itself out in a wash of dark clotted blood.

Keeping her focus on Steve, Lydia didn't notice the golden room or the gatekeeper and his look of longing when he laid eyes upon her. Loki however did, stepping to block Heimdall's sight he frowned up at him while Thor explained their need.

"We have need of Eir's talents for a fellow Hammer Bearer," Thor spoke to the guardian before turning to Loki.

"Can you transport the Ladies and the Captain to the healing ward?"

"Of course," Loki nodded "Follow as quickly as you can with the Soldier."

Loki placed a hand on Darcy and Lydia's shoulders. The vertigo this time almost made Lydia faint, her energy was waning.

"Eir," Loki bellowed.

Lydia had no idea what the healers were doing as she leaned heavily in Loki's arms. However within a minute Steve seemed to be stable and the bullet completely removed from his skull. 

Eir talked as she performed her tasks, insisting Darcy keep hold of Steve's hand to anchor him. It seemed that between the helmut, Darcy's bond, and both sister's protective shields. The bullet had only been able to cause a depression fracture in Steve's skull and swelling in his brain. 

Using what she termed as a "Soul Forge" Eir was able to repair the skull fracture. The swelling in Steve's brain seemed to be resolving on it's own so Eir assured them that Steve would be fine with a short rest.

Thor and Bucky entered hearing Eir's pronouncement. Darcy staggered against Bucky burying her face in his chest to cry.

The two trio's were shocked at Eir's next words, pushing Darcy gently into a chair Eir placed her hands upon Steve's temples.

"Sit though are yet early along your anxiety for his father is upsetting the child."

Darcy's mouth dropped open, "Say what?"

"The boy child you carry, he worries with you for his father," Eir said absently eyes closed fingers on Steve's temples.

"But, but, we," Darcy stuttered hand pressing upon her still flat abdomen.

Bucky scooped her up placing her in his lap a small smile on his face.

"The day we bonded," he whispered into her ear. "I don't think Steve or I..." his voice shook as he buried his face in her neck.

Loki held Lydia tightly to him, his magic surrounding her cleansing her of Steve's blood. She snorted when her clothing changed to a white fitted gown, flowing out from her tiny waist that was cinched into a thin gold belt. A spray of golden leaves covered the high neckline and the shoulders of the matching cape. He left her hair free it's mahogany curling length almost to her waist.

"It's time," he whispered, nodding to Thor on her other side.

"Have we not established that mortals do not belong here?" a booming voice filled the silence.

Odin entered the room, followed by a grinning Thanos.


	43. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have edited and rewritten this chapter to death. I'm not completely happy with it but it's time to move on.  
> I broke one monster chapter into smaller vignettes, as they are happening all at the same time.

A greatly reduced Odin strode into the room surrounded by guards. For the first time Lydia reached for Loki.

"He's here!" She hissed.

Loki looked down to where her fingers twined with his in surprise. She had only once touched him voluntarily. Looking up however he was able to see what she saw. The shadowy figure of Thanos shimmered into view hovering behind Odin, sending a chill down his spine.

Thor stepped forward, "father," he said gravely.

Odin waved him silent as his lone eye traveled over Loki and Thor to rest it's heavy weight on Lydia.

Lydia held her ground somehow knowing Odin wouldn't hurt her out in the open. Especially with Thor and Loki so close.

"The mortals must leave," Odin growled. The guards warily stepped forward.

"Pardon me "All Father," Loki drawled lazily, his voice carried throughout the hall.

"The Captain," he indicated the man in the bed, "is a 'Hammer Bearer' and shield brother to Thor." 

The guards stood frozen unsure of what to do. Some remembered the last mortal their Prince had brought and the results of trying to remove her.

"We brought him to Asgard, with his mates, for there was an assassination attempt," Loki continued.

Odin's eye twitched and there was a rumble of surprise through the guards. Thor was the only 'Hammer Bearer' in memory, to find another, even if they were mortal, guaranteed them the protection of Asgard.

Odin ground his teeth "why would I believe you Silvertongue?"

"Father tis only truth Loki speaks," Thor said confirming his story. "We have much to tell you, even of others worthy of Mjolnir."

"And we all know what happened the last time you tried to have a mortal forcibly removed," Loki smirked.

Lydia dug her fingernails into Loki's palm, projecting as hard as she could through their link pictures of her strangling him.

"Bah!" Odin growled, "come then," he turned and swept from the room.

"I bid you stay with the Captain please Lady Darcy, and brother Soldier. Eir will be back presently to continue his treatment," Thor nodded to Loki and led the way from the room, Loki tugging Lydia along with them.


	44. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I suck at writing feels in a short format, this is practice.  
> No beta reader, any and all constructive criticism welcome. Thank you all for reading!

Silence filled the room after the Asgardians and Lydia left. Darcy curled into Bucky’s lap hand dropping to her stomach. A baby, Steve’s baby, fuck she was so not equipped to be a mother.

Bucky’s thoughts tumbled worst case scenarios filled his head, they had to protect Darcy and the baby at all costs. Looking down at the woman curled in his lap Bucky was awed that he and Steve had this chance. They were going to be Dad's.

“Hey” Steve rasped from Asgard’s version of a hospital bed.

“You two thinkin’ so loud you like to wake the dead,” he chuckled wincing as he moved his head.

Darcy started crying, “Steve, you can’t joke about that!” 

“Punk!” Bucky growled hugging Darcy closer. “I meant for you to use your shield not your hard head.”

“I see we're in Asgard Lydia OK?” Steve asked blushing.

Darcy sniffled laughing softly, “If you call in an audience with Odin and a purple mouth breather OK, then yeah.”  
Darcy took Steve’s hand gently, “I have a bone to pick with you mister.”

Steve shot her a crooked grin in question, the pain in his eyes evident. 

Darcy slid from Bucky’s arms onto the bed next to Steve careful not to jostle him. Making herself comfortable on her back she looked up at the misty outlines that hovered above them. She waited counting down in her head hiding a smirk.

“Darce?” Steve’s voice was almost a whisper, “I don’t get all the swirly mist, but am I seeing,” he swallowed hard.

“A third heart beat? Yes Steven Grant Rogers you knocked me up. Apparently your son wasso upset that you got shot that Eir could hear him,” Darcy rolled to her side looking up into startled blue eyes that had begun to tear up.

If ever she wished for a camera it was now, the look on Steve’s face was priceless. Bucky snorted grabbing Steve’s hand to anchor him, when he began to gasp like the 90 pound asthmatic he once was.

“I feel like ‘m dreamin’ or this is heaven. That’s it I’m in heaven,” he tried to sit up then fell back groaning. 

Darcy pushed him back down as chimes went off all around them. Steve shuddered, his head exploding with pain.

“We almost lost you idiot,” Darcy held him still till the room slowly came back into focus.

“You gotta stop and think Stevie, it ‘aint just you ‘n me anymore,” Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve’s shoulder.

“Bucky!” Darcy shot up glaring at him. “I would never ask Steve to stop being Captain America, any more than I would stop you from covering his back.”

Bucky brushed the hair out of Darcy’s face, smiling as she tucked it behind her newly pointed ear. He loved them both but they were so darn stubborn. Maybe he should take a different tack, inspiration bloomed.

“I know you won’t stop us doll, but why do we have to go back?” he reasoned.

“Everyone’s gotta think that Cap is dead. A head shot?” Bucky shook his head, “No one survives that, no one.”

Bucky could see the hope dawning in Steve’s eyes, warring with duty.

“I can’t just quit...” Steve stopped himself, and began thinking selfishly for only the second time in his life. The first being his rescue of Bucky from the government prison.

A baby, the possibilities of the serum mixing with Darcy’s alien DNA, Steve's jaw clenched their child would be a target. The assassination attempt on Lydia, someone knew that the sisters were not what they seemed. Someone would try to kidnap Darcy, steal their child.

“I think Captain America might need some, extended recovery time,” Steve said slowly.

Three sets of blue eyes swung to the door as Eir entered on silent feet.

Eir stepped into the room her hand flew to her mouth stifling a gasp. Tilting her head she looked from Darcy’s ears to the mist swirling above the bed. Suddenly she laughed aloud walking towards the puzzled trio. 

“This explains so much… Did you know that I came to Asgard with Frigga and Farbauti? I was the Queen’s lady in waiting,” her eyes took a faraway look.

“Ah my Queen you were ever the trickster,” she said to herself.

“Did you know that Queen Frigga taught Loki magic?” Eir asked conversationally, while pulling a nodding Darcy from the bed.

“Her talents in magic I dare say were on par with the All Father. However she had one thing that he does not. The gift of foresight, I vow she knew this day would come. She was ever gently moving people about like one of your Midgardian chessboards that she was so fond of.”

Eir steered Darcy to the open window, while Steve and Bucky glanced at each other in alarm.

“Lady Darcy I feel that your presence in the throne room will be needed. There is little doubt to me who sent the assassin for your sister. Also a Priestess should always have her protector.”

Darcy glanced back at Steve and Bucky, hand on her belly, worry written all over her face.

“Fear not for your little one, he is well protected by your combined blood. I should think only your death would snuff out the light of one so powerful,” Eir smiled gently.

“I will also guard your mates with my life. Remember," she caught their combined gazes, "I came here with Queen Frigga, I am not of Asgard, Odin is not my King,” fire flashed in her eyes.

“Where is the throne room? How do I get there?” Darcy asked after her boys nodded, swinging her gaze back to Eir.

She pointed to a large balcony across the gardens, “You see just there third from the left?”

Darcy frowned, “Um, yeah but how do I,”

Eir laughed softly, lifting her to stand on the window sill as if Darcy weighed nothing.

“Fly child it’s why you were given wings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot how hard it is to write porn when you have a kid peering over your shoulder asking, "What ya doing mom?" Summer vacation and Pokemon, so much Pokemon... My Gremlin is going to the US Nationals so he has been practicing at every tournament, and game he can get me to play. Yes I know how to play, don't judge,self defense is an awesome reason to learn. I have found that I cannot write with loads of people around, plus rooms of smelly boys...  
> I will try to update Tuesday or Wednesday. We are almost there.


	45. The Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No excuses, just couldn't bring myself to post. I can't seem to get the right tone in this scene, but here it is.  
> I have no Beta reader all mistakes are my own.

Loki's skin flushed alternately hot then cold. Lydia had twined her fingers with his, then grasped his bicep with her other hand. He could even feel the full curves of her body pressed into the back of his arm through his armor. Lydia’s touch combined with her effort in projecting her thoughts had blown open their formerly tenuous link giving him almost complete access to her thoughts. 

He had sensed magic in her previously, but now he could feel it burning through his brain. All magic had a resonance; a certain frequency that its user operated on. Lydia’s magic to Loki’s delight seemed to resonate harmoniously with his his own.

Someone frighteningly strong however had suppressed her natural abilities. He tentatively felt along the wall surrounding them until he found a crack at its base. The vast well of power he sensed beyond intrigued him greatly.

The prick of her nails in his skin accompanied by a caricature of her strangling him almost caused him to laugh aloud. He pulled back a moment meeting her glare with a smirk. Tugging her along with him they conversed silently as they followed Thor and Odin from the room.

“Thor must see what you have shown me. Do you think that you can?”

Her hand spasmed in surprise, but did not let go, to his relief. Relief? That feeling in turn surprised him. He buried quickly how much her touch was affecting him. It would not do to scare her away now that she was touching him voluntarily.

“I’m not sure, his mind works so much differently than yours,” her voice came with a breathy tentative touch, brushing his mind.

The things he sensed with that single touch stunned him to the core. Lydia’s calm reserve hid a deeply passionate soul. Loki knew now why she didn’t mind Thor’s touch, but avoided even the brush of his clothing.

Thor may have peaked her interest into all things sexual. However it was he, Loki, alone she imagined doing them with. Just the tiniest peek into her deeper mind showed how even now just the touch of her hand in his sent tremors of excitement through her. 

The thing that shocked Loki most was that in her mind she never pictured him in his Aesir form. Every fantasy she had of them together he lay with her in his Jötunn form. He trembled at the snippets of her fantasies that whipped past; she was truly more attracted to him than Thor. He even sensed…Love?

The connection of the triad tore him from his own thoughts. As they entered the throne room Lydia had reached out for Thor’s hand. Loki could feel her brush Thor’s mind he supported her as she showed Thor with her sight. The shadow of Thanos whispering into Odin’s ear, as he hid behind the throne. Loki watched Thor glance down at Lydia with frown and a slight nod before he faced his father. 

Thor, and Loki, silently led Lydia to the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne.

“What is the meaning of this?” Odin growled, “bringing a mortal in my presence?”

The courtiers and guards rustled in interest, anticipation filled the room.

Thor dropped to one knee, “Father I come before you with my Shield Mate and our Bond Mate. I loathe to leave my Lady’s presence, for the assassination attempt mentioned by Loki was upon her.”

“What care I for the life of this Midgardian?" Odin growled, "You are Crown Prince of Asgard; as is customary you may not take a mate with out your mother's consent! Most especially two so unworthy,” Odin thundered.

"Father Mother is in Valhalla I cannot," Thor faltered at the unreadable look on Odin's face

"Only I can give consent."

Loki felt Lydia’s tension as she gripped his hand tighter. Speaking through their link he whispered to her.

“Now the old windbag will lecture us on duty for the next age. How disappointed he shall be when he finds you cannot be talked to death as you are not mortal?”

Loki hid a smile as Lydia snorted then spoke to the All Father proudly.

“Unworthy?” she laughed as the crowd gasped. “You might want to check that all seeing eye of yours.”

Odin incensed stood gripping Gungnir tightly its tip beginning to glow.

“Silence!”

Loki thrust his thoughts urgently into Lydia’s mind as he watched Thanos grin evilly and whisper into Odin’s ear.

“You must take Mjölnir and call armor to yourself. Though I loathe to have you removed from your regal garb,” his eyes swept the white and gold dress he had created for her. “I will enjoy the sight of your lovely legs.”

“You have only just begun the bonding process with the mortal,” Odin observed.

“Your tie to Thor is solid but you have not consummated the bond you share with the mortal,” Odin looked at him in contempt. “I shall fix the mess you have made of things yet again Loki.”

“Loki?” both Lydia and Thor burst out.

Thor sprung to his feet stepping forward “Father, Loki, Priestess Lydia and I,”

Before Thor could finish Gungnir’s tip flashed, it’s beam aimed right for Lydia. Loki dove for Lydia attempting to shield her but she quickly sidestepped dropping his hand while snatching Mjölnir from Thor who was attempting to deflect the blast.

Golden light filled the throne room, before the trio stood Gaia glowing as she absorbed Gungnir’s energy. 

Darcy landed to the Goddesses left dropping into a battle crouch wings spread shielding her sister and her men with a red film of energy. Lydia stepped forward to Gaia’s right Mjölnir held tightly in her hand.

Loki looked upon the three goddesses in awe as they shimmered and armor covered their bodies. His mind reeled at the possibilities of this confrontation.

“Odin Bor’s Son I name thee oath breaker!” Gaia said her musical voice filling the room.


	46. Power Play

"Odin Borson I name thee Oath Breaker!"

Gaia's voice echoed through the chamber barely covering the sound of the assembled courtiers. 

"Gaia!" Odin collapsed on his throne obviously shaken.

Lydia watched as Thanos faded from sight with an evil grin and a quick wink to Gaia. Standing with the Goddess the edges of her vision began to sparkle like static on a television screen. Her head began to pound in time with her heartbeat, clutching Mjolnir tightly she stood fast. The throne room door crashed open echoing loud in the silence of the Goddess staring down the All Father.

Mjolnir vibrated softly then tugged her hand forcing her to turn away from Odin and Gaia. In the doorway stood Eir, and Bucky half carrying Steve. With a slight jerk the hammer flew to Steve's waiting hand a rumble of thunder followed the flash of blue light that surrounded him, obviously giving Steve the strength to stand on his own.

Straightening Steve squared his shoulders pulling his shield off his back, and tossing it to Bucky before they advanced into the room. Lydia stood in awe as her sisters boyfriends moved as one to shepherd herself, Thor, Loki, and Darcy away from Odin and Gaia.

"I had it handled," Darcy hissed at her boys while extending her protective field around Eir.

"I'm sure you did sweetheart," Steve whispered back eyes never leaving Odin. "Mjolnir had other ideas, thought I was goin crazy, hearing things. She figured that Thor might be a bit conflicted if he had to use her on his own father. Wanted me to lend a hand."

Bucky and Steve moved to bracket the Goddess shield on one side hammer on the other.

"Ma'am might we be of service?" Steve asked over the increasingly tumultuous crowd.

Lydia could hear and feel the anxiety mixed with hesitant anger flowing through the crowd. She caught glimpses of Thanos' shade whispering in ears as he sowed descent and chaos in the crowd.

"How can that female be worthy of Mjolnir?"  
"Mortal hammer bearers? It must be a trick of Prince Loki."  
"How far have we fallen that the Princes would both choose another Midgardian?"

Head pounding Lydia began to sway as the cacophony of voices overwhelmed her newly awakening powers. Ever observant Loki pulled her into his embrace then leaned against Thor. Their combined touch helped silence the voices, Lydia sagged into Loki's chest in relief. 

"Too much all at once hmm pet?" Loki asked aloud gently massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Thanos is," Lydia groaned his hands melting away the tension.

"Spreading chaos? Yes I see it very clumsy of him," Loki chuckled.

"Lydia is that your Goddess?" Thor asked eyes full of wonder.

"She is Gaia, Goddess and Earth Mother to all," Lydia gasped looking up at Thor. "She is your mother."

"Did you not expect me to hold you to your oath 'All Father'?" Turning Gaia acknowledged Steve and Buck with a nod her eyes sweeping over them to lock upon Thor.

Thor stepped away from Lydia and Loki hand reaching out, "Mother?"

Lydia could hear the emotion in his voice over the returning din of gossiping courtiers. She clung to Loki tears welling in her eyes with the flickering emotions the bond fed back from Thor.

Gaia swept the weaping giant of a man into her embrace, kissing his beard covered cheek, "Yes Thor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I thought I had posted this ages ago. I came upon the notebook of the remaining chapters and realized I never typed them in and posted.  
> Bad author no cookie!


	47. Power Play part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta, my spelling is sketchy at best...

"Well met my children," Gaia smiled at the others over Thor's head. Folding Thor into her arms her eyes flickered over his face,  
"Ah my love how I have missed thee," she kissed both his cheeks before leaning their foreheads together. 

"Know this it broke my heart to leave you in Frigga's care. Your mother was a remarkable woman, I could think of no better than she to raise you if I could not."

Thor's head dropped to the Goddess' shoulder, tears streaming down his face. Whispers of the court swirled around them. them as Lydia strained to hear Gaia's words.

"Frigga had the gift of sight and we both could see,"

Odin finally gathered himself, "You dare come here? You swore an oath as well Gaia! You swore never to tell Thor his true parentage, that you birthed him."

"True," she turned slowly looking at him with distain. "I have not broken mine oath even now, can you say the same?" Head tilted the goddess starred him down.

Lydia silently cheered for her Goddess, while Odin sputtered indignantly, "you told Thor that you were his mother. Our agreement specifically states,"

"First." She cut into his posturing, "that I not contact him in anyway whilst he was in Frigga's care. Second that I not reveal his parentage unless questioned by Thor directly," Gaia ticked off each condition on her fingers.

"Shall I go on?" Gaia smirked while Odin flinched at the uproar in the crowd.

"Suffice to say Thor is no longer under Frigga's care, so I am here for our part of the bargain. Though he called me 'Mother,' I admitted only to leaving him in Frigga's care. That she was his mother, you alone revealed that I birthed him."

Loki snickered softly in her ear, Lydia could tell he was admiring Gaia's word play with Odin. They watched as she shrugged at Odin's silence as he gaped for words.

"What say you of your end of the bargain?" Gaia stalked up the dais before Odin's throne. "Frigga vowed to love both boys equally even though only one was the child of her true love." 

Lydia tensed as Odin rose to his feet, Loki eased slightly in front of her. He warily pulled Thor's stunned form into their embrace, eyes never leaving Odin.

"What of your oath Odin?" Gaia demanded. "You swore that when the time came, Thor would be allowed to choose his own mates," she grinned smugly "I have secured similar oaths from his intended's families."

Gaia smiled down to where the trio of Loki, Thor, and Lydia were huddled together. 

"Thor my heart, Frigga had unique gifts. I left you in Her care after extracting particular oaths from both she and your father." Gaia's eyes flashed fire at Odin as she continued.

"I would never give up any of my children lightly. Frigga's visions convinced me to do as she asked, and have no contact with you until it was time for you to choose your mates. Frigga promised to love you, and your mate Loki equally as her own sons. My task was to find, protect, and keep hidden the final third of your triumvirate. This day held only two of the many attempts there have been upon her life."

Stunned Lydia leaned into Thor only to feel a fine trembling in the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

"In truth we were always ment to be together," Thor murmured in Lydia's ear pulling both she and Loki closer in his grasp.

Gaia glanced sideways at Odin his courtiers were loudly demanding answers from their king.

"What was my request of you All Father?" She asked sweetly above the crowd noise.

Tapping her lips thoughtfully she smiled as Odin shrank back, her voice filled the hall with rumbles that sounded of grating rocks.

"I asked only that OUR son be allowed to choose his mate or mates with no interference from you. That only I could deem them worthy."


	48. Ponderings of a courting God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am having difficulty picking up the thread of this tale. It's gone so far off course. I hate leaving things undone so I will be posting my notes and chapter sketches. This way my lovely readers you at least get some closure for this tale.

Thanos chuckled to himself as he listened to Odin being taken to task by Gaia. This turn of the Nexus something had changed in her. Their encounters in previous Turns had her only as the protector and minor goddess of Midgard.

This new reality had changed Gaia into a true Goddess, she protected all the earth based realms. Here her power was only equaled by that of her sisters The Norns, and his beloved Lady Death. How Odin had not noticed the change was beyond him, the fool continued to make greater and greater mistakes in every Turn of the Nexus.

He whispered another of Odin's hidden truths in a random Asgardian's ear. Taking the offer given him by Gaia was beginning to bear fruit. Gaia had stopped him in the midst of destroying an outlying planet in a fit of temper. It still galled him that Loki had slipped from his control so easily.

When Gaia had risen against him he'd thought to bat her away as he had done so many times before. His surprise when she had imprisoned him in solid uru rock with but a wave of her hand was immeasurable. Once he had seized struggling Gaia had made him an offer he could not refuse. In exchange for a favor Gaia had offered an introduction to her elusive sister Lady Death. 

It had taken longer than anticipated to trick Odin into entering the Nexus of Reality and picking this particular reality. However the longer and harder Thanos had worked the more he began to notice darkness gathering at the edges of his vision. Lady Death had begun to notice him just as Gaia had promised and the fruits of all his labors would soon be within his grasp.

Stirring chaos throughout the room, he moved from shadow to shadow watching the spectacle. Whispering lies and spreading dissent. He grinned as he felt the eyes of Gaia's Priestess, and the worm Loki upon him.

A flash of total darkness halted his machinations. He could feel Her eyes upon him! She was watching Him! His plan to stick close to Gaia better results than he had planned.

He was learning that when he created mayhem rather than just death. His beloved Lady would shyly watch him from afar reaping the benefits of souls that cast themselves willingly into her abyss.

Satisfied with this day's work Thanos laughed as he bowed to his Lady's shadow, before returning to his body basking in the glow of her regard.

 

Odin's face remained impassive as Gaia revealed their bargain. His eyes shifted over the faces of his courtiers and the Einherjar. Killing the woman outright would be difficult, but there was always The Test given to any prospective consort that was lesser.

Gaia then presented the woman's parents. Odin ground his teeth his plans all falling to dust, he could hear Thanos laughing behind him as he faded away. He stepped forward to greet Sigyn High Priestess of Alfheim and King Frey of Vanaheim.


	49. Mjölnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your Kudos and comments! I can't tell you all how much it means to me.

Darcy stared blindly out the window shuffling her wings nervously. Since leaving the throne room her tension was so high she had been unable to concentrate enough to make them disappear. The room that she, Steve, and Bucky had been shown to was as cavernous as it was opulent. Did they have to use gold for everything? She felt heat at her back as Bucky gently parted the feathers of her wings to circle waist with his arms.

“You okay?”

Darcy leaned into is embrace snorting as she pulled his arms tighter.

“Sure nothing like finding out that your mom is and Elven, Elvish? priestess, your dad is king of his own planet, you and your sister were conceived during some crazy yearly fertility rituals, and that you were given as wards to you know the Goddess they were praying to because your sisters boyfriends step-mom had a vision. That doesn’t faze me, nope.” 

Steve let out a huff of laughter then groaned from his spot on the bed.

“Won’t even talk about Captain Moron over there getting shot in the head almost dying, then getting up and you two yahoos facing down Odin because a fucking hammer told him to.”

“Doll you're pregnant! 'n we couldn’t let you and Lydia face,”

“I have Magic and Wings Bucky!” She glared over her shoulder, “I am also obviously not human. All you guys had was a bucket full of stupid, Mew-mew, and a metal frisbee.”

“Could you two keep it down? My head hurts from Mjölnir yelling at me,” Steve whined from the bed. 

Bucky stumbled as Darcy spun her wings knocking him off balance in her rush to get to Steve.

“Do we need to get Eir? You took the potion she gave you right?” her hand clasping his, rubbing her cheek across his knuckles.

“I’m fine sweetheart just, Mjölnir is just loud when she doesn’t get what she wants. No wonder Thor’s so loud,” his lips twitched. “He’s probably half deaf from talking to her,” Steve’s smiled up at her but she could still see the flinch of pain in his eyes. 

“I’ll go get Eir,” Darcy turned to go.

“No it’s just,” he gripped her hand and glanced to the hammer lying next to him in bed, “she’s still talking to me. Mjölnir just told me that Thor can’t hear her speak. She says that I am the only one since she was forged to hear her talk. That she wouldn't let anything happen to me, you, or Bucky.”

Darcy saw the look of relief pass over Steve’s face as he looked back at the hammer.

“It’s okay ma'am you didn’t know you were speaking so loud,” he reached over and patted the hammer.

“Leave it to you Punk to be the only one that could hear something that is as hard as your head,” Bucky chuckled sitting on the bed.

Darcy began to relax giggling she sat gently next to Steve sighing in relief as her wings disappeared.

“Well at least we don’t have to be in that hella awkward conversation Lydia, Loki, and Thor are having with Gaia and the ‘rents,” Darcy shook her head. “Can you imagine? They were talking bride price, and worthiness of Loki and Thor to marry Lydia with Odin, when I left.”

Darcy lay down next to Steve her body curled around Mjölnir, “How does Lady Mew-Mew feel about cuddles?” Darcy asked draping an arm across his chest.

Darcy and Steve both laughed as the hammer gently started to radiate heat.


	50. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting is done by all the 5 sisters.

Gaia rose from the dark rich loam at the roots of Yggdrasill face filled with concern.

"What say you my sisters? Has the cloth changed?"

The three Norns barely glance up from their work before speaking one over the other as was their custom.

"The triad remains unequal," murmured Urd the oldest of the three.

"Their love is unequal," Verdandi continued.

"Two care more for one," Skuld finished.

Gaia paced brow knit with concentration, "Their bond is new,"

"The link is strained, one does not know her worth," Urd observed gently poking a thread.

"The link strains to be completed. It is fragile on one side," Verdandi looked to Gaia.

"One needs love more than the others he has been broken, and can be easily broken again by your suitor, sister." Skuld glanced into the shadows under the tree before returning to her work.

Hel, moved forward melting from the shadows nodding to Gaia as she passed.

"Oh mine sisters I trust him not. His regard is flattering but selfish," her voice slow and measured.  
"I suspect once he feels he has won my affections, one such as he would attempt to bend me to his will." Fire flashed in her eyes as she laughed, letting her sisters know the likelihood of that ever happening.

"He is waiting, plotting, attempting to play both sides. He thinks I only watch when he creates chaos, or when I allow him to feel my presence."

Gaia laughed shaking her head at Thanos' arrogance, "He is however trainable unlike Odin. It only took one turn of the Nexus to convince him to follow our directions. If I am not mistaken it has taken 12 Turns to get Odin to this point."

Gaia continued pacing, "The Watcher suggests we give the triad time," she held up her hand to forestall her sisters objections.  
"This won't take eons or even a Turn. The bond is new and unconsumated, once it is it will be just a matter of months, if not sooner."

"What of the Watcher?" Hel asked.

Urd spoke first, "He has one final task."

"He waits for Odin's move," Verandi smirked.

"We have already seen to his reward," Skuld laughed wickedly.

Hel raised a delicate black brow, "The Watcher's reward was my idea," Gaia smiled "he has earned it."

Hel pulled on her cloak of Darkness transforming into the Lady Death.  
"Mayhap we have my suitor prove his worth by keeping Odin occupied while the triad finds it's balance?" Lady Death smiled wickedly at Gaia.

Nodding farewell to their sisters Gaia and Death linked arms as the faded from view.  
"Do tell sister mine," Gaia's smile grew as Hel laid out her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but almost done....


End file.
